Ein Frosch namens Fitzwilliam
by Bezzy
Summary: Lizzy Bennet ist 10, als sie die gleichaltrige Georgiana Darcy und ihren älteren Bruder kennenlernt. Sie verlieren sich aus den Augen, Lizzy trifft Fitzwilliam 7 Jahre später wieder, er ist von ihr bezaubert, sie von ihm weniger... Regency Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Inhalt: Wildfang Elizabeth Bennet ist süße zehn Jahre alt, als sie den ernsten Studenten Fitzwilliam Darcy (18) und seine Schwester Georgiana, ebenfalls 10 Jahre alt, auf Netherfield kennenlernt. Mit Georgiana verbringt sie zwei unvergeßliche Sommer in Hertfordshire, dann verlieren sich die beiden aus den Augen. Sieben Jahre später treffen sich die Freundinnen in London wieder - aus Elizabeth ist ein hübscher Teenager geworden, den Fitzwilliam nun mit völlig anderen Augen sieht, aber sie findet ihn noch genauso langweilig wie früher..._

_Die prüde Zimperliesenwarnung vor allem für Puristen: Im Prolog erfährt man schon, daß etwas recht unschickliches passiert - also bitte seid gewarnt... :-) Ach ja, und die Geschichte ist aus Elizabeths Sicht in der Ich-Fassung geschrieben, ihre Sprache mag darüberhinaus ein wenig flapsig rüberkommen für Regency-Verhältnisse!_

* * *

**_Prolog_**

_Die Akteure haben zu Beginn der Geschichte folgendes Alter:_

_Jane Bennet 13 Jahre_

_Lizzy Bennet 10 Jahre_

_Mary Bennet 8 Jahre_

_Kitty Bennet 6 Jahre_

_Lydia Bennet 4 Jahre_

_Louisa Bingley 18 Jahre_

_Charles Bingley 16 Jahre _

_Caroline Bingley 14 Jahre _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy 18 Jahre_

_Georgiana Darcy 10 Jahre_

Wenn es etwas auf dieser Welt gab, für das ich Morde begehen würde, dann waren es Mrs. Sherwoods selbstgebackene Mandelplätzchen. Dazu eine Tasse heißen Kakao und meine Welt war in bester Ordnung. Gemeinerweise ließ sie sich nur im Herbst und Winter zum Backen dieser Plätzchen verleiten – _‚das ist doch kein Gebäck für den Sommer, Ma'am!'_ sagte sie immer entsetzt, wenn ich trotzdem versuchte, sie zu überreden. Es war immer erfolglos.

Glücklicherweise war es mittlerweile Herbst geworden und Mrs. Sherwood hatte mich heute morgen bei unserer täglichen Besprechung mit meinen geliebten Plätzchen überrascht. Ich mußte mich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht alle alleine aufzuessen und beschloß, nachdem Mrs. Sherwood gegangen war, mich auf die Suche nach meinem Ehemann zu machen, um ihn auch ein wenig an der Leckerei teilhaben zu lassen. Die Betonung lag auf „ein wenig"!

Etwas mühsam hob ich meinen umfangreichen Körper aus dem bequemen Sessel und atmete tief durch. In zwei Monaten würde unser drittes Kind zur Welt kommen, hoffentlich noch vor Weihnachten. Winter war eine schöne Zeit, um ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen, fand ich und erinnerte mich an meine erste Schwangerschaft. Die Zwillinge, Alexander und Victoria, waren im März vor fünf Jahren geboren worden – einem kalten Winter und kühlen Frühling war damals der wahrscheinlich heißeste Sommer gefolgt, den Derbyshire jemals gesehen hatte!

Ich lächelte ein wenig schuldbewußt und errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, ob sich jemand damals die Mühe gemacht hatte, genauer nachzurechnen. Die Zwillinge waren nämlich um einiges zu früh auf die Welt gekommen – ich war – ganz unschicklich und äußerst skandalös – vor meiner Hochzeit schon schwanger gewesen. Außer meiner Schwester Jane wußte niemand davon. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Der Gedanke daran brachte mich zu meinem ursprünglichen Plan zurück, meinem Ehemann etwas von den Plätzchen abzugeben. Er hatte sich nach dem Frühstück gleich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen – der Ärmste hatte momentan so viel zu tun – also nahm ich den Teller, gönnte mir selbst noch ein Stück dieser köstlichen Leckerei und machte mich auf den Weg.

Fitzwilliam erhob sich lächelnd, als ich eintrat, und kam auf mich zu. „Hallo, mein Schatz," sagte er und beäugte interessiert den Teller in meiner Hand. „Hmmmm... Mrs. Sherwoods Mandelplätzchen. Sind die für mich?" Ich nickte und er nahm mir den Teller ab. Ganze drei Stück hatte ich ihm übriggelassen, wie ich beschämt feststellte. Der Weg vom Frühstücksraum zu seinem Arbeitszimmer war aber auch so schrecklich weit...

Er stellte den Teller ab – außerhalb meiner Reichweite, wohlgemerkt – und umarmte mich zärtlich. Seine Hände lagen auf meinem umfangreichen Bauch und er lächelte, als er die Tritte des Babys in mir spürte. „Fühlst du dich gut, Liebes?" murmelte er und ich spürte seine Lippen an meiner Wange. Ich nickte. „Ja, sehr gut." Ich schielte zum Teller hinüber. „Meinst du, ich könnte noch eins..." Fitzwilliam lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie viele davon hast du heute schon gegessen? Ich glaube, ich muß ein ernstes Wort mit Mrs. Sherwood reden, sie soll nicht mehr so viele Mandelplätzchen machen."

Bevor ich antworten beziehungsweise doch noch eins der Plätzchen ergattern konnte, hörten wir Lärm auf dem Gang. „Miss Victoria! Miss Victoria, bleiben sie stehen! Miss Victoria! Nein!" Lautes Lachen gemischt mit einem ausgelassenen Quieken ertönte, die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer flog auf und herein stürmte ein Wirbelwind mit wild zerzausten, dunklen Locken, roten Wangen, leuchtenden braunen Augen und sehr, sehr blauen Tintenfingern. Hinterher folgte das Kindermädchen, atemlos und ebenso gerötet, mit einer Puppe in der Hand.

Ich warf Fitzwilliam einen Blick zu. Er hatte Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, aber selbstverständlich durfte er sich seine Autorität nicht von seiner kleinen Tochter untergraben lassen und sah sie entsprechend streng an, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Vicky war sofort strahlend auf ihn losgestürmt, erstarrte aber, als sie seine ernste Miene sah. Hannah, das Kindermädchen, holte tief Luft. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir, ich bringe sie sofort wieder zurück." Fitzwilliam winkte ab. „Es ist gut, Hannah. Sie können gehen." Ich nickte ihr beruhigend zu um ihr klarzumachen, daß sie keine Schuld traf. Wir kannten unsere wilde Tochter gut genug, um das jedenfalls anzunehmen. Hannah verließ leise das Zimmer.

Fitzwilliam nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz und wandte sich seiner Tochter zu, die – mittlerweile lammfromm – an seiner Seite stehengeblieben war. „Also? Was hast du angestellt?" fragte er mit ernster Miene. Vicky kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum – eine dumme Angewohnheit, die sie offenbar von mir geerbt hatte – und blickte schweigend auf ihre Schuhe. „Ich warte!" sagte ihr Vater bemüht streng. Vicky richtete schließlich ihre großen, dunklen Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, auf ihn und blickte trotzig zurück. „Alexander hat mich geärgert," murmelte sie dann. Fitzwilliam sah sie zweifelnd an. Er vermutete, ebenso wie ich, eher das Gegenteil, unser Sohn war im Vergleich zu seiner Zwillingsschwester der ruhige Pol und ließ sich nicht leicht provozieren. „Was hast du mit Alexander gemacht, Vicky?" fragte ich und warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände. „Deine Hände sind voller Tintenflecken!"

Langsam bekamen wir die ganze Geschichte aus ihr heraus. Die beiden Geschwister hatten zweimal die Woche Unterricht und Alexander nahm die Sache sehr ernst. Er liebte es, schreiben und lesen zu lernen, während Vicky nicht gerne stillsaß, jeden Augenblick nutzte, zu entwischen, sich draußen im Freien aufzuhalten (woher sie _das_ wohl hatte) oder ihn zu irgendeinem Unsinn anstiften wollte. Ihr ernsthafter, verantwortungsvoller Bruder (leider auch nicht mein Erbteil), hatte es offenbar abgelehnt, mit ihr vor dem Unterricht nach draußen zu gehen, um sich einen Wurf Katzen im Stall anzuschauen. Aus lauter Wut darüber, daß er nicht mitkommen wollte, hatte Vicky das Tintenfaß umgeworfen und war aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Hannah war ihr gefolgt, was Vicky als Wettrennen aufgefaßt hatte, bis sie schließlich vor ihrem Vater stand.

Ich wußte, wie schwer es Fitzwilliam fiel, seine Kinder zu bestrafen. Alexander gab sowieso im seltensten Fall Grund dazu (er war das bravste Kind, das ich je gesehen hatte – von mir hatte er in dieser Beziehung _rein gar nichts_ geerbt, Gott sei Dank!), aber Vicky war ein ungezähmter Wildfang. Auch etwas, das sie von mir geerbt hatte, wie ich eingestehen mußte. Manchmal glaubte ich wirklich, meine Tochter hatte nur meine negativen Seiten von mir mitbekommen. Aber sie war Papas Sonnenschein – und Fitzwilliams ‚Strafen', wenn man sie denn überhaupt so nennen konnten, fielen meist sehr, sehr milde aus. Ja, Victoria Darcy hatte wirklich keinerlei Probleme, ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

Fitzwilliam seufzte und hob seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß. „Vicky, du weißt, daß das nicht richtig war, nicht wahr?" Sie schaute ihn niedergeschlagen an und ich konnte sehen, wie sein Herz schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. „Es tut mir leid, Papa." „Und daß man nicht einfach Türen aufreißt und in Zimmer rennt, ist dir auch bewußt, ja?" Vicky nickte stumm. „Also gut. Du gehst dir jetzt die Hände waschen und anschließend zurück zum Unterricht. Dann entschuldigst du dich bei deinem Bruder und Mr. Ainsworth." „Jawohl, Papa." „Und für den Rest des Tages bleibst du im Haus, Victoria." Ihr niedergeschlagener Blick verwandelte sich auf der Stelle in Panik. Das war die schlimmste Strafe für sie. Das, und daß er sie Victoria nannte, nicht Vicky. Immer ein untrügliches Zeichen, daß er böse oder unzufrieden mit ihr war. Oder noch schlimmer, enttäuscht.

„Im Haus bleiben, Papa?" flüsterte sie entsetzt. „Darf ich mir nachher nicht die kleinen Kätzchen ansehen?" Fitzwilliam schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Du darfst dir morgen die Katzen ansehen." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber ihr Vater blieb fest. „Du kannst jetzt gehen, Kind." Sanft hob er sie hoch, stellte sie auf den Boden und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Ja, Papa," murmelte sie und schlich bedrückt aus dem Zimmer.

Ich trat hinter seinen Stuhl und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Fitzwilliam seufzte, legte seine Hände auf meine und schaute zu mir hoch. „Ach Elizabeth, ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie so traurig zu sehen." „Sie wird es überleben, Fitzwilliam. Ein Tag Hausarrest schadet nicht." „Ja, ich weiß. Und es ist ja auch nicht unverdient." Er seufzte wieder, dann lachte er plötzlich auf. „Weißt du, sie erinnert mich so sehr an dich, Liebling."

Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß und legte seine Arme um meinen umfangreichen Leib. Ich hatte Angst, daß ich ihn mit meinem Gewicht erdrücken würde, aber es schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen. „Ach Liebster," seufzte ich resigniert, „ich wünsche mir oft, sie käme in dieser Beziehung nicht so sehr nach mir." Fitzwilliam zog meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und streichelte sanft meinen Rücken. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich finde es wundervoll, daß sie nach dir kommt. Sie ist genauso hübsch und ungezähmt wie ihre Mama."

„Der arme Mann, der sie einmal heiraten wird!" murmelte ich und Fitzwilliam schmunzelte. „Er wird sie zu bändigen wissen, genau wie ich ihre Mutter gebändigt habe," sagte er und erhielt daraufhin von mir einen schmerzhaften Knuff in die Seite. „Du wirst mir doch hoffentlich rechtgeben, Elizabeth," grinste er, erstickte jedes Widerwort meinerseits mit einem zärtlichen Kuß und wußte genau, ich konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein. Und so unrecht hatte er nicht, zugegeben. Vor allem zu Beginn unserer Ehe hatte ich ihm das Leben sehr schwergemacht. Wir hatten unsere Kämpfe, wenn ich meinen sturen Kopf durchsetzen wollte, aber Fitzwilliam hatte recht, er hatte mich letztendlich _gebändigt_. Na ja, teilweise jedenfalls. Ich konnte noch immer recht störrisch sein, aber Fitzwilliam hatte nie einen Zweifel daran gelassen, wie ich mich als Herrin von Sandhurst Manor zu verhalten hatte. Als die Zwillinge schließlich auf der Welt waren, war ich auch schon viel, viel ruhiger geworden. Aber wenn ich daran dachte, was wir alles gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten… puh!

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie ich damals zum ersten Mal nach Netherfield kam," sprach er weiter. „wie alt warst du zu der Zeit, zehn?" Ich nickte. „Und du warst achtzehn. Und ein fürchterlich ernsthafter Cambridge-Student." Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Halsbeuge und erinnerte mich zurück an den Sommer vor vielen Jahren, in dem ich Fitzwilliam und seine Schwester kennengelernt hatte. „Damals waren acht Jahre Altersunterschied eine Menge," sagte ich. Fitzwilliam nickte. „Oh ja. Du warst noch ein Kind. Ein sehr, sehr wildes und furchtbar unerzogenes Kind."

Ich knuffte ihn wieder und revanchierte mich gleich darauf. „Und du warst so ziemlich der arroganteste und langweiligste Bursche, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt je gesehen hatte," konterte ich und fing gleich darauf an zu quietschen, weil er eine Kitzelattacke startete, die sehr bald in einer leidenschaftlichen Küsserei endete.

Diesen überaus unschicklichen Moment nutzte Mrs. Sherwood, um ins Zimmer zu kommen. Ihr erster Blick galt ihrem sonst so ernsthaften und wohlerzogenen Herrn, der mit verwuschelten Haaren hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, die Hände im Kleid seiner hochschwangeren Frau vergraben. Die Haushälterin verkniff sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln und tat so, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, ihren Arbeitgeber so zu sehen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es war bei weitem nicht das erste mal, daß sie uns in einer solch intimen Situation überraschte. Auf Sandhurst Manor mußte man ständig damit rechnen, den Hausherrn und seine Ehefrau in liebevollem Umgang miteinander anzutreffen. Die Dienerschaft hatte – vor allem am Anfang – einiges zu staunen gehabt. Weniger über den Hausherrn, als vielmehr über seine skandalöse Ehefrau, die im Teich Frösche fing, ohne Sattel ausritt, keine sittsame Haube trug, mit ihrem Gatten – ganz gegen dessen früheren Gewohnheiten – die Nächte auf den großen Bällen durchtanzte und die Zahl der nachmittäglichen Teestunden mit ehrbaren Nachbarinnen verschwindend klein hielt. Als die Zwillinge auf der Welt waren, steigerte sich das ganze noch etwas. Fitzwilliam war ein liebevoller und engagierter Vater, der so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinen Kindern verbrachte. Es war eben alles etwas anders bei uns auf Sandhurst Manor.

Ich erhob mich schwerfällig, zog mein Kleid zurecht und verließ mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht das Zimmer, während Mrs. Sherwood einem ebenfalls etwas verlegenen Fitzwilliam die Post überreichte.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel**

„Lizzy? Lizzy Bennet!" ertönte die schrille Stimme meiner Stiefmutter durch das ganze Haus. „Wo steckt dieses unerzogene Kind bloß wieder!" Ich hörte sie laut seufzen und verkroch mich tiefer unter mein Bett. Sie würde mich früh genug sehen, spätestens beim Abendessen _mußte_ ich wieder auftauchen. Aber vorher war es besser, ihr nicht über den Weg zu laufen, dachte ich.

„Lizzy!" hörte ich sie noch einmal rufen und dann schlug die Tür zu Papas Bibliothek zu – wahrscheinlich erzählte sie ihm brühwarm von meinen neuesten Missetaten.

Dabei hatte ich gar nichts angestellt. Na ja, zumindest nicht absichtlich. Und es war auch nichts schlimmes passiert, außer vielleicht, daß ich mein Kleid beim Sturz vom Apfelbaum zerrissen und dreckig gemacht hatte. Und das Charles Bingleys Gast möglicherweise den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen hatte, als ich aus heiterem Himmel auf ihn gefallen war. Selbst schuld, warum mußte er sich auch unter den Baum setzen. Konnte ich denn etwas dafür, daß dieser dämliche Ast genau heute abbrechen mußte?

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, dem Zorn meiner Stiefmutter bis zum Abendessen zu entgehen. Aber sie hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis: ich entging meiner Strafe nicht. Sie warf mir einen strengen Blick zu, als ich mich an den gedeckten Tisch setzte.

„Wo hast du den ganzen Tag über gesteckt, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" wollte sie wissen. „Du hast dich heute unmöglich benommen! Erst kletterst du auf diesen Baum, obwohl du genau weißt, daß junge Damen so etwas nicht tun, dann brichst du dir fast den Hals und verletzt noch den armen Mr. Darcy! Was muß er bloß von uns denken! Du hättest ihm die Beine brechen können!" Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und warf Papa einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Von ihm konnte sie keine große Unterstützung erwarten. Papa hatte wie so oft Mühe, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen. Er war nur besorgt gewesen, daß _mir_ auch bloß nichts passiert war.

Aber meine Stiefmutter gab so schnell nicht auf. „Du wirst dich morgen bei Mr. Darcy entschuldigen," entschied sie. „Außerdem hast du für den Rest der Woche Stubenarrest."

Entschuldigen? Stubenarrest? Die Frau mußte übergeschnappt sein! Nur, weil dieser dumme Ast nicht gehalten hatte? Niemals!

„Hast du mich verstanden, Elizabeth?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Für was sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Und dann auch noch bei Mr. Darcy!

Ich beschloß, ihre Befehle zu ignorieren, aber meine Stiefmutter konnte ziemlich hartnäckig sein, vor allem, was mich betraf. Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück paßte sie auf, daß ich nicht einfach verschwand. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich zur Kutsche, die uns die drei Meilen nach Netherfield brachte. Ich krümmte mich innerlich. Nicht nur, daß sie mich zu einer Entschuldigung zwingen wollte – sie würde auch noch dabei sein! Noch nicht einmal so weit vertraute sie mir, daß sie mich alleine gehen ließ. Na gut, dieses Mißtrauen war nur zu berechtigt, wie ich zugeben mußte. Niemals hätte ich mich freiwillig bei Fitzwilliam Darcy entschuldigt.

Die Fahrt nach Netherfield war nur kurz. Ich hoffte und betete, daß Mr. Darcy nicht im Haus war, aber meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Er war nicht nur zu Hause, sondern auch alle anderen waren anwesend: Charles Bingley, seine Großmutter, seine Schwestern Caroline und Louisa und ein Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte, aber etwa in meinem Alter war. Die Gesellschaft war noch beim späten Frühstück und wir störten offenbar, denn alle starrten uns überrascht an.

Es war so entsetzlich peinlich! Meine Stiefmutter entschuldigte kurz unser unangekündigtes Eindringen und zerrte mich an die Seite von Mr. Darcy, der mich wiederum stirnrunzelnd aus dunklen Augen anschaute. Als ich nur stumm zurückstarrte, erhielt ich einen etwas unsanften Stoß in den Rücken und die Frau meines Vaters zischte mich an. Merkt man etwa, daß wir nicht das beste Verhältnis miteinander hatten? Niemals hätte ich sie freiwillig „Mutter" genannt.

Ich wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Kaum hörbar murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung, daß ich ihm gestern fast die Beine gebrochen hätte, aber irgendwie froh war, daß er da unten gesessen hatte – schließlich war ich weich gefallen, und wollte mich schnell davonstehlen, aber meine Stiefmutter hielt mich eisern fest. Sie wiederholte noch einmal, wie unangenehm ihr der Vorfall war und daß er ihrer unsäglichen Tochter bitte vergeben sollte.

Mr. Darcy wußte zunächst gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er versicherte meiner Stiefmutter schließlich kühl, daß ja nichts schlimmes passiert sei und fügte etwas sarkastisch,wie ich fand, hinzu, daß er froh sei, daß ich mich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte bei der ganzen Aktion. Neugierig betrachtete ich die rote, ziemlich frisch aussehende Schramme auf seiner Wange. Ob er die mir zu verdanken hatte?

Caroline mußte sich natürlich unbedingt ebenfalls einmischen. „Also wirklich, Eliza! Du hättest Mr. Darcy ernsthaft verletzen können! Wie kommst du bloß dazu, auf Bäumen herumzuklettern?" Mr. Darcy schüttelte den Kopf. „Laß gut sein, Caroline. Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, und außerdem ist Miss Elizabeth ja noch ein Kind."

Ich wurde rot vor Zorn. Ein _Kind_? Er nannte mich tatsächlich ein _Kind_? Ich war schließlich schon zehn, nein, sogar fast elf Jahre alt! Was bildete sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein?

Caroline warf dem mir unbekannten blonden Mädchen einen Blick zu. „Nun ja, Fitzwilliam, wenigstens hat deine Schwester mehr Verstand als Eliza."

Ich wollte nur noch raus hier. Ich fühlte mich bis ins Mark gedemütigt und war den Tränen nahe. Großmama Bingley schien wieder einmal die einzige zu sein, die mich verstand. Sie erhob sich und kam zu mir. „Komm, Elizabeth, wir sehen mal nach, ob in der Küche noch ein paar Plätzchen zu finden sind."

Meiner Stiefmutter war das nicht recht, aber sie wagte nicht, sich gegen die alte Dame aufzulehnen. Als ich Mrs. Bingley folgte, streckte ich beim Hinausgehen Caroline die Zunge heraus.

Hätte sich die Tür nicht hinter mir geschlossen, hätte ich eine höchst interessante Mischung verschiedener Gesichter gesehen: Caroline wütend, Charles amüsiert, Louisa gleichgültig, Mr. Darcy leicht pikiert und seine Schwester – die mir noch nicht einmal vorgestellt worden war – bewundernd.

Großmama Bingley war eine Frau, die ich sehr mochte. Immer hatte sie eine Leckerei oder ein nettes Wort für einen übrig. Meist sogar beides. Die Bingley-Geschwister lebten seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern mit ihr als engster Verwandter auf Netherfield und damit in unserer nächsten Nachbarschaft. Louisa mit 18 Jahren war die älteste, gefolgt von Charles, der 16 war und Caroline mit 14 Jahren. Eigentlich kam damit nur meine älteste Schwester Jane, die 13 Jahre alt war, als Spielkameradin für die Bingleys in Frage. Ich mit meinen knapp elf Jahren hatte ein dummes Alter – nirgends gehörte ich richtig dazu. Ich konnte die dämliche Caroline nicht ausstehen, Louisa war zu alt für mich und Charles ebenso, obwohl er ein ganz Lieber war und mich immer nett behandelte.

Tja, und sein seltsamer Freund inklusive Schwester war diesen Sommer auf Netherfield zu Besuch. Die beiden lebten ansonsten auf einem riesigen Anwesen in Derbyshire, so hatte ich gehört. Sehr, sehr reiche Familie. Fitzwilliam Darcy war schon 18 Jahre alt und studierte seit Anfang des Jahres in Cambridge. Natürlich gab er sich mit meinesgleichen nicht ab, schließlich war er acht Jahre älter als ich und praktisch schon erwachsen. Und ich war in seinen Augen ja noch ein Kind! Aber seine Schwester Georgiana war ebenfalls zehn Jahre alt, wie mir Mrs. Bingley verriet. Sie äußerte die Hoffnung, daß sie in mir eine Spielkameradin fand, denn sie kannte außer ihrem Bruder und den Bingleys niemanden hier, schon gar nicht in ihrem Alter. Und sie würde ja noch einige Zeit hierbleiben.

Ich hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ganz im Gegenteil, und nachdem mich Mrs. Bingley mit Milch und Plätzchen abgefüllt hatte, kehrten wir in den Frühstückssalon zurück, wo sie mir Georgiana Darcy vorstellte. Fitzwilliam Darcy war ganz offensichtlich nicht sonderlich erbaut darüber, daß seine Schwester meine Gefährtin werden sollte. Meine Güte, war dieser Kerl nachtragend! Aber Georgiana bat ihn sehr um seine Zustimmung, und seufzend gewährte er sie schließlich. Georgiana durfte mich nach Longbourn begleiten. Er würde sie am Abend höchstpersönlich wieder abholen, was meine Stiefmama gleich dazu veranlaßte, die beiden Darcys zum Abendessen einzuladen. Widerstrebend teilte Mr. Darcy ihr mit, daß er die Einladung gerne annähme.

Ich funkelte ihn an. Was für ein langweiliger, blasierter, von sich eingenommener Kerl! Hoffentlich war seine Schwester amüsanter!


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Kapitel**

Ich hatte auf der Fahrt zurück nach Longbourn kaum Gelegenheit, mit Georgiana zu sprechen, da meine Stiefmutter sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausfragte. Immerhin erfuhr ich, daß sie zusammen mit ihrem Bruder und ihren Eltern auf Pemberley in Derbyshire lebte und normalerweise eine Gouvernante hatte, die allerdings nicht mit nach Netherfield gereist war, da sie für diese Zeit um Urlaub gebeten hatte. Georgiana hatte kein Problem damit, mit ihrem Bruder alleine zu verreisen, den sie regelrecht anzubeten schien.

Ich hingegen konnte nichts liebenswertes an Mr. Darcy finden. Er hatte keinerlei Humor und sah aus, als fühlte er sich von allem und jedem beleidigt. Viel zu ernsthaft für meinen Geschmack. Ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, zu lächeln? Oder überhaupt eine Miene zu verziehen? Nein, ich fand ihn todlangweilig. Und er war sowieso viel zu alt. Wäre ich selbst etwas älter gewesen, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich als ungewöhnlich gutaussehend beschrieben – groß und gut gebaut, mit seinen dunklen Locken und geheimnisvollen, tiefen, braunen Augen, aber im Alter von zehn Jahren war das kein Kriterium. Er war langweilig und fertig. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich sogar ein bißchen Angst vor ihm.

Wir kletterten aus der Kutsche und ich wollte Georgiana gleich zum Stall ziehen, als Fanny (so hieß meine Stiefmutter und so werde ich sie ab sofort weiterhin betiteln) mich stoppte. Sie würde doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht darauf bestehen, daß ich Stubenarrest hatte – jetzt, wo wir einen Gast hatten? Hm, sie schien offenbar geneigt, zunächst darüber hinwegzusehen, aber nichtsdestotrotz zwang sie uns ins Haus.

„Du kannst Miss Georgiana dein Zimmer zeigen, dann könnt ihr ein bißchen Handarbeiten im Salon. In zwei Stunden gibt es Mittagessen."

Das war nun nicht gerade meine Vorstellung von einem angenehmen Nachmittag. Was war an meinem Zimmer so interessant? Und _Handarbeit_? Ich wollte Georgiana viel lieber die jungen Katzen zeigen, die wir seit einigen Wochen hatten. Und danach den Fluß. Und meine geheime Badestelle.

Georgiana, wohlerzogen wie sie war, war Fanny jedoch ins Haus gefolgt, daher blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als erst einmal mitzugehen. Fanny schob uns in Richtung Treppe, also ging ich Georgiana voran zu meinem Zimmer.

Sie bestaunte meine Büchersammlung und stellte verwundert das vollkommene Fehlen von Puppen fest.

„Wenn ich nicht draußen unterwegs bin, lese ich viel," klärte ich sie auf.

„Und machst du Handarbeiten?" wollte sie wissen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, wenn ich muß." Taschentücher besticken gehörte nicht wirklich zu meinen bevorzugten Tätigkeiten.

„Was machst du sonst außer auf Bäume klettern und lesen?" fragte sie und grinste.

Ich grinste zurück. „Reiten, durch die Gegend wandern und Klavierspielen."

„Klavierspielen? Oh, ich liebe Musik!" rief sie erfreut aus.

„Spielst du auch?" _Was für eine dumme Frage, Lizzy!_ dachte ich gleich darauf. Miss Darcy war sicherlich in all diesen Dingen hervorragend ausgebildet.

„Ja, sehr gerne sogar. Aber nicht besonders gut, fürchte ich."

Ich schlug vor, nach unten zu gehen und das Klavier einmal auszuprobieren, und Georgiana stimmte sofort zu. Offenbar war sie gar nicht so langweilig und schüchtern, wie ich zuerst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und sie war ihrem Bruder _nicht_ ähnlich.

Im Salon trafen wir außer meiner Schwester Jane niemanden an. Jane beschäftigte sich damit, ein Kissen zu nähen und freute sich über ein wenig musikalische Unterhaltung. Georgiana durchforstete die Noten und begann zu spielen. Und sie hatte fürchterlich untertrieben: Sie spielte einfach wundervoll, wie ich neidlos anerkennen mußte. Jane und ich lauschten ganz ergriffen und nötigten sie nach jedem Stück, doch bitte noch eins zu spielen.

So ging es weiter bis zum Mittagessen, und danach warf uns Fanny praktisch aus dem Haus, da meine jüngeren Geschwister Lydia (4 Jahre) und Kitty (6 Jahre) Mittagsschlaf halten sollten. Mein Stubenarrest war offenbar vergessen. Dazu muß ich kurz anmerken, daß Lydia, Kitty und Mary Fannys Kinder waren – meine eigene Mutter war kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben und Fanny war während dieser Zeit Haushälterin bei uns gewesen. Papa war damals mehr als verzweifelt. Ein Witwer mit zwei kleinen Töchtern, für Fanny ein leichtes Spiel. Sie hat Jane und mir leider immer zu spüren gegeben, daß wir nicht ihre leiblichen Töchter waren und unser Verhältnis war von Anfang an schwierig. Später ließ ich mir von ihr nichts mehr sagen. Meine kleinen Halbschwestern hingegen mochte ich sehr gerne.

Ich zeigte Georgie (so durfte ich sie mittlerweile nennen) die Katzen im Stall, die Pferde, den großen Obstgarten und am späten Nachmittag stahl ich ein paar Äpfel, die wir mit zum Fluß nahmen. Ich ging oft zum Fluß. Dort hatte ich eine kleine Bucht entdeckt, völlig versteckt hinter einer dichten Hecke und nicht so leicht zu finden. Zugegeben, ich zerkratzte mir meistens sämtliche Finger und das Gesicht noch dazu, um hindurchzuschlüpfen, aber es war mein Refugium und niemand störte mich dort. Georgie zögerte, aber schließlich traute sie sich. Sie war allerdings entsetzt, als ich mich auszog und ins kalte Wasser sprang. Ich lachte. Es war ein heißer, wunderschöner Sommertag und was gab es schöneres, als schwimmen zu gehen?

„Los, Georgie, komm rein! Hier kann uns keiner sehen und das Wasser ist herrlich!"

Georgie schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Bruder wird böse sein, wenn ich das mache."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ihr dämlicher Bruder schon wieder!

„Dein Bruder wird es nie erfahren, Georgie. Los, komm rein!"

Ich sah, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, im kühlen Nass zu planschen, aber sie zierte sich weiterhin. „Georgie, wir haben den ganzen nachmittag Zeit. Bis dein Bruder kommt, bist du längst wieder trocken. Du mußt bloß aufpassen, daß deine Haare nicht so nass werden." Bei mir war das nicht so schlimm, ich hatte sehr kurze Haare, die schnell trockneten und mit nur sehr wenig Aufwand zu frisieren waren. Sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Stiefmutter, die mich nur zu gerne mit langen Locken gesehen hätte – wie es sich für ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen gehörte! Aber alleine um sie zu ärgern bestand ich auf kurzen Haaren und Papa ließ mir meinen Willen.

Schließlich war das Wasser doch zu verlockend. Georgie zog sich aus und stieg vorsichtig in die kühlen Fluten.

Ausgelassen tobten wir kurze Zeit später im Wasser herum. Es war einfach wunderbar. Als wir uns erschöpft aufs Gras in die Sonne legten, fiel mir auf, daß wir nicht gut genug aufgepaßt hatten: Wir waren nass wie Wasserratten, unsere Haare klatschten triefend an unseren Köpfen und jeder würde sehen, wo wir gewesen waren. Aber was half es. Es war passiert und wir mußten einfach sehen, daß wir nachher so präsentabel wie möglich aussehen würden.

Wir vertrödelten den gesamten Nachmittag am Fluß, dösten vor uns hin, unterhielten uns, aßen die Äpfel. Mit Georgie verstand ich mich hervorragend, ich war sehr froh, daß sie den Sommer über hier verbringen würde. Hoffentlich würde ihr Bruder sie häufig gehen lassen – irgendetwas ließ mich ahnen, daß er mich nicht gerade als passende Gesellschaft für seine Schwester empfand.

Von weitem hörten wir schließlich die Turmuhr fünf schlagen, erschraken und machten uns schleunigst auf den Weg zurück nach Longbourn. Unsere Haare sahen grauenhaft aus. Ohne Bürste hatten wir keine Möglichkeit, uns in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen und so sahen wir tatsächlich aus wie aus dem Wasser gezogen. Ich betete, daß ich uns ungesehen in mein Zimmer schmuggeln konnte, damit wir uns zumindest würden kämmen und herrichten können.

Hm. Langsam glaubte ich, der liebe Gott überhörte meine Bitten mit Absicht. Nicht nur das, er setzte auch immer noch eins drauf. Wir erreichten eine halbe Stunde später Longbourn mit hängender Zunge – Abendessen gab es um sechs Uhr, und erschienen genau in dem Moment, als eine Kutsche vorfuhr und ein junger, sehr eleganter Mann ausstieg: Fitzwilliam Darcy. Natürlich.

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Schwester und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sein ungläubiger Blick wanderte zu mir, dann zurück zu Georgie. Nicht alles, daß er sich die Augen rieb! Sein sowieso schon humorloser Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen Strich und ich dachte, er würde gleich platzen. Aber überraschenderweise blieb er ruhig. Seine Stimme jedoch konnte einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.

„Georgiana, wo um alles in der Welt bist du gewesen? Wie siehst du bloß aus?"

Georgie blickte nach unten. Ich kam ihr mutig zu Hilfe.

„Wir waren schwimmen, Sir."

Ich nannte ihn tatsächlich _Sir?_ Aargh!

„Schwimmen? Du hast meine Schwester dazu überredet, in den Fluß zu gehen? Bist du verrückt geworden, Kind?" Ui, war er wütend!

_Nicht schon wieder!_ Ich wurde ebenfalls zornig.

„Ich bin kein Kind! Und warum sollen wir an einem solchen Tag _nicht_ schwimmen gehen?"

Darcy sah mich verärgert an. „Du bist ein unerzogenes, wildes Gör, Elizabeth Bennet!"

Bevor er mich weiter beleidigen konnte, kam Fanny nach draußen und machte dem Spuk ein Ende. „Kinder, wie seht ihr denn aus! Los, los, geht euch kämmen, es gibt gleich Abendessen." Sie schob uns kurzerhand ins Haus.

Darcy wollte uns stoppen. „Nein, Mrs. Bennet, entschuldigen sie, wir fahren sofort nach Hause."

Davon wollte Fanny natürlich nichts hören, außerdem wäre es in der Tat sehr unhöflich von den Darcys gewesen. Schließlich waren sie eingeladen und alles war vorbereitet. „Papperlapapp," sagte sie nur. „Die Mädchen richten sich rasch wieder her, dann essen wir. Sarah!" rief sie nach dem Hausmädchen, „komm und hilf den beiden!"

Darcy war die Sache mehr als unangenehm. Wie peinlich! Seine Schwester, die aussah wie eine nasse Katze, mit verschrammten Händen und fleckigem Kleid! Seufzend ergab er sich jedoch in sein Schicksal.

Zwanzig Minuten später sahen wir wieder ganz passabel aus. Georgies Bruder war noch immer verärgert. Ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, er würde seiner Schwester nicht mehr allzuoft erlauben, zu uns zu kommen. Ganz sicher war ich nicht der Umgang, den er sich für Georgie vorstellte.

Als Georgie jedoch so voller Energie und Freude von unserem Nachmittag erzählte, bemerkte ich in ihm eine seltsame Veränderung. Liebevoll, fast ein wenig verwundert betrachtete er seine kleine Schwester, als sie wie ein Wasserfall losplapperte. Ja, er lächelte sogar einmal! Und es stand ihm richtig gut. Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, als er später tatsächlich zustimmte, daß Georgie morgen wiederkommen durfte.

Wir sahen uns dann fast täglich in diesem Sommer. Mal lief ich morgens nach Netherfield, um Georgie zu treffen, aber meistens wurde sie mit der Kutsche zu uns gebracht. Das war mir auch am liebsten, denn auf Netherfield war es langweilig.

War ich dort zu Besuch, hatten wir kaum einen Moment für uns alleine. Caroline piesackte uns, wann immer es ging – das heißt, sie piesackte _mich_, bei Georgie wagte sie das nicht. Und sie ärgerte mich am liebsten, wenn Fitzwilliam anwesend war. Immer wieder mußte sie mich kritisieren, immer erwartete sie von ihm Zustimmung, doch die blieb meist aus. Nicht, daß er mich verteidigte oder so, er schwieg einfach dazu. Ich fand es irgendwie nett von ihm, daß er Caroline niemals beipflichtete.

Auf Netherfield mußten wir uns gesittet benehmen. Tee trinken (ich hasse Tee), langweilige Handarbeiten machen, allerhöchstens durften wir mal im Garten spazierengehen. Georgie spielte uns oft am Klavier vor – meist wenn ihr Bruder anwesend war – und wenn Fitzwilliam ganz besonders gut gelaunt war (das kam allerdings eher selten vor), ließ er sich gar dazu herab, uns etwas vorzulesen. Er war in der Tat ein sehr guter Vorleser. Und er wählte immer spannende Geschichten aus, Geschichten von Piraten und Schurken, von Seefahrt und Abenteuern.

Ich fragte mich, was er den Sommer so über trieb. Offensichtlich war er kein Stubenhocker, sonst wäre er nicht so gebräunt gewesen an Gesicht und Armen, aber ich bekam ihn auf Netherfield nur selten zu Gesicht und sonst auch nur, wenn er Georgie abends mit der Kutsche abholte.

Georgie erzählte, er wäre oft mit Charles unterwegs, aber am meisten liebte er es, mit einem Buch alleine draußen zu sitzen. Oh ja, ich erinnerte mich – Apfelbaum und Fitzwilliam Darcy untendrunter!

Ja, auf Longbourn war es viel spannender. Das Wetter war meist wunderbar sommerlich und wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit draußen. Manchmal mußte ich auf meine jüngeren Schwestern aufpassen, aber Georgie störte das nicht im geringsten. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte ja nur ihren älteren, ernsthaften Bruder und fand es ganz wundervoll, mit den kleinen Mädchen zu spielen. Sie flocht ihnen Kränze aus Gänseblümchen, frisierte ihre Haare und erzählte ihnen die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten. Die Mädchen liebten sie.

Natürlich schlichen wir uns auch hin und wieder zum Baden an den Fluß, sehr zu Fitzwilliams Mißfallen. Aber er schien irgendwie so froh zu sein, daß es seiner Schwester gutging und sie sich wohlfühlte, daß er nicht viel dazu sagte. Als er uns allerdings einmal dabei erwischte, wie wir auf dem Apfelbaum saßen, wurde er ärgerlich. Sehr ärgerlich.

„Es stört mich nicht, wenn _du_ dir den Hals brichst, Elizabeth Bennet, aber bitte laß meine Schwester aus dem Spiel und verführe sie nicht zu solch einem Unsinn," schnaubte er und holte Georgie kurzerhand vom Baum. „Ich will dich nicht noch einmal da oben sehen, Georgie!"

_Spielverderber!_ murmelte ich, aber Georgie traute sich danach nicht mehr, mit mir auf Bäume zu klettern.

Zwei Wochen später fuhren die Darcys zurück nach Pemberley. Ich bedauerte, daß Georgie abreisen mußte, aber es half nichts. Sie versprach, mir zu schreiben und vielleicht würden sie ja im nächsten Jahr wieder nach Netherfield eingeladen werden. Wenn nicht, müßte ich sie eben in Pemberley besuchen, schlug sie vor.

Ich trauerte Georgie ziemlich hinterher. Sie war mir eine gute Freundin und Vertraute geworden und nun blieben mir nur noch Jane, die allerdings auch nicht auf Bäume kletterte, nicht schwimmen gehen wollte und sich auch nicht für Pferde interessierte, und meine jüngeren Schwestern, mit denen ich nicht viel anfangen konnte. Caroline wurde noch gemeiner als sonst und ging allen mit ihrer schlechten Laune auf die Nerven. Ich fand bald heraus, warum sie so seltsam war: Sie hatte sich in Fitzwilliam Darcy verliebt und trauerte ihm sehr hinterher.

Oh ja, ich konnte auch gemein sein! Wann immer sie von Darcy schwärmte, wies ich sie herzlos darauf hin, daß sie ihm offenbar ziemlich gleichgültig war und ich darüberhinaus beobachtet hatte, daß er meist das Weite suchte, wenn sie in seine Nähe kam. Das wollte sie natürlich nicht hören und so gerieten wir immer in heftige Streitereien, die dann nur von Großmama Bingley geschlichtet werden konnten, indem sie mich in die Küche schleppte und mit Plätzchen fütterte. Ich hatte immer schon den Eindruck, daß Caroline Bingley einen sehr seltsamen Geschmack hatte!

Georgie hielt Wort. Sie schrieb mir lange Briefe aus Pemberley und so war ich stets ausführlich über ihr Leben (und das ihres langweiligen Bruders, von dem sie seltsamerweise immer viel schrieb) informiert. Von Fitzwilliam sah sie natürlich auch nicht viel, da er in Cambridge war, und so schrieb sie mir in erster Linie von den Dingen, die sie lernte und unternahm. Ich tat mein bestes, ebenso ausführlich zu antworten, aber meine Briefe waren meist nur kurz und wenig spannend.

So blieben wir das Jahr über in losem, aber trotzdem regelmäßigen Kontakt.

Aus einem herrlichen Sommer wurde ein regnerischer Herbst, dem ein extrem kalter Winter folgte. Georgie, die ja noch ein ganzes Stück weiter nördlich lebte als ich, schrieb von Eisregen, unglaublichen Schneestürmen und daß sie so gut wie nicht nach draußen konnte. Arme Georgie, sie lebte da oben ganz alleine mit ihren Eltern, ihrer Gouvernante und unzähligen Bediensteten. Fitzwilliam wurde über die Weihnachtsfeiertage auf Pemberley erwartet und sie freute sich sehr auf ihren Bruder. Er würde mit ihr eislaufen gehen, wenn es das Wetter erlaubte, schrieb sie. Und bei den Schneemengen wäre es auch möglich, den Pferdeschlitten herauszuholen und durch die verzauberte Winterlandschaft zu fahren. Pferdeschlitten! Darum beneidete ich sie sehr. Einen Pferdeschlitten hatten noch nicht einmal die Bingleys.

Ende Mai des nächsten Jahres kam die Nachricht, daß Georgie und Fitzwilliam auch in diesem Sommer wieder in Netherfield erwartet würden. Ich freute mich über die Neuigkeit und ehe ich es mich versah, war es auch schon Mitte Juni und die Darcys trafen ein.

Es schien ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zu sein, daß ich in Fitzwilliam Darcys Gegenwart grundsätzlich negativ auffallen mußte. Er sah mich immer nur mit zerzausten Haaren, schmutzigen Röcken, blutenden Schrammen oder wenn ich grade mal aus einem Baum auf ihn herabstürzte. Nie, nie, nie war er anwesend, wenn ich mich benahm! Wenn ich wohlerzogen am Tisch saß, Klavier übte oder brav im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las. Natürlich hatten wir auch diesmal wieder unsere „typische Begegnung".

Er und Georgie machten ihren Antrittsbesuch auf Longbourn und ich – mal wieder etwas spät dran – kam gerade vom Reiten zurück. Während Georgie mich überschäumend begrüßte, merkte ich einmal mehr Fitzwilliams mißbilligenden Blick. Er mißbilligte nicht, daß ich ausritt, er mißbilligte, daß ich Hosen trug und auf einem Männersattel ritt. Er verdrehte die Augen und ich merkte, daß er seine Schwester am liebsten sofort wieder in die Kutsche gezogen hätte. Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und nötigte Georgie ins Haus. Offenbar hatte das Jahr in Cambridge keinen netteren Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Er war noch immer so kühl und humorlos. Aber glücklicherweise ließ er seiner Schwester weiterhin die Freiheit, mich zu besuchen. Es wunderte mich zwar ein wenig, aber ich hinterfragte es nicht weiter. Meine Schwester Jane vermutete, daß Fitzwilliam seine Schwester einfach sehr liebte und alles dafür tat, daß sie sich wohlfühlte. Und wenn ihr Wohlbefinden davon abhing, mit mir zusammen zu sein, dann akzeptierte er das. Mir war es recht, solange er uns in Ruhe ließ.

Georgie und ich hatten auch in diesem Sommer wieder eine unglaublich schöne Zeit. Wir stellten genau denselben Unsinn an wie im letzten Jahr, vertrödelten viel Zeit mit Nichtstun, gingen baden und hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Caroline war weiterhin hinter Fitzwilliam her, sehr zu dessen Unmut. Nirgends konnte er in Ruhe sitzen, ohne daß sie sich dazupflanzte, ständig wollte sie ihm Gespräche aufzwingen oder ihn nötigen, Spaziergänge mit ihr zu unternehmen. Er tat mir zwar ein bißchen leid, aber mein Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen, da er mich immer noch als _Kind_ betrachtete. Als wildes, unerzogenes Kind, wohlgemerkt.

Viel zu schnell gingen die Monate vorüber und Georgie mußte wieder abreisen. Natürlich waren wir traurig über die Trennung, aber wir trösteten uns mit dem Gedanken, daß wir uns in neun Monaten wiedersehen würden und zwischenzeitlich würden wir uns schreiben. Keiner von uns hätte vermutet, daß es sieben Jahre dauern würde, bis wir uns schließlich wiedersehen würden.


	4. Chapter 4

**3. Kapitel**

Ja, sieben Jahre lang sahen wir uns nicht. Anfangs schrieben wir uns noch regelmäßig. Als es im nächsten Jahr auf Sommer zuging, erhielt ich von Georgie einen Brief, in dem sie mir mitteilte, daß sie dieses Jahr leider nicht nach Netherfield reisen konnten. Fitzwilliam war von seinen Studien so in Anspruch genommen, daß er freiwillig zwei Monate länger in Cambridge blieb, als er ursprünglich vorhatte. Außerdem wurde er immer stärker in die Leitung des gewaltigen Anwesens eingespannt, so daß er praktisch keine Freizeit mehr hatte. Sein Vater nahm ihn während der Sommermonate sehr in Beschlag, daß ihnen gar keine Zeit mehr blieb, nach Netherfield zu fahren. Und alleine reisen kam für Georgie natürlich nicht in Frage.

Ich fand das sehr schade und vermißte Georgie schmerzlich. Auch das Jahr darauf verging ohne den Besuch der Darcys auf Netherfield. Wenn es mir selbst nicht so leid getan hätte, Georgie nicht zu sehen, hätte ich mich über Caroline Bingley köstlich amüsieren können. Sie weinte Fitzwilliam Darcy sehr nach und ging ihrer Großmutter schrecklich auf die Nerven mit der Bitte, daß sie doch stattdessen nach Pemberley fahren konnten. Dieses Ansinnen wurde selbstverständlich rundweg abgelehnt und mir blieb es überlassen, Caroline immer wieder ein bißchen damit aufzuziehen.

Auch der Briefkontakt zwischen Georgie und mir schlief langsam ein. Anfangs schrieben wir uns lange Briefe, dann kamen irgendwann nur noch Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag oder Weihnachtsgrüße. Ich war nicht sonderlich verwundert darüber, auch wenn es mir etwas leid tat. Unser Leben ging nun mal auf verschiedenen Wegen weiter, wir hatten irgendwann keine Gemeinsamkeiten mehr, über die wir schreiben konnten. Ganz zu schweigen von den so unterschiedlichen Kreisen, in denen wir aufwuchsen. Ich erfuhr Jahre später in einem kurzen Weihnachtsgruß, daß Georgie zur weiteren Ausbildung nach London gehen würde und Fitzwilliam zwischenzeitlich sein Studium beendet hatte und sich ganz auf die Verwaltung Pemberleys konzentrierte, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater. Siebzehn Jahre waren wir inzwischen alt.

Ich dachte manchmal amüsiert darüber nach, ob mich Fitzwilliam Darcy wohl immer noch als _Kind_ bezeichnen würde. Ich war ein ganzes Stück in die Höhe geschossen, meine kurzen, wilden Haare hatten sich mit den Jahren in lange, dunkle Locken verwandelt, auch badete ich mittlerweile nicht mehr nackt im Fluß. Zugegeben, ich kletterte noch manchmal auf Bäume, wenn mir der Sinn nach einem Apfel oder Kirschen stand (natürlich nur, wenn mich niemand dabei erwischte) und ließ es mir auch weiterhin nicht nehmen, im Herrensattel und in Hosen zu reiten. Auch hielt ich mich immer noch gerne im Freien auf. Ich unternahm lange Spaziergänge bei Wind und Wetter.

Jane hatte uns alle überrascht, als sie sich mit Charles Bingley verlobte. Die liebe, sanfte Jane und der genauso liebe, gutmütige Charles – die beiden paßten einfach hervorragend zusammen und ich freute mich über die Verlobung. Caroline war zweifach sauer: ich würde in absehbarer Zeit ihre Schwester werden und sie hatte weiterhin keine Chance, an Fitzwilliam Darcy heranzukommen. Letzteres amüsierte mich ungeheuer. Seit so vielen Jahren war sie nun schon unglücklich in ihn verliebt und ich zweifelte sehr daran, daß sie ihn jemals bekommen würde. Fitzwilliam…ob er wohl immer noch so langweilig war? Sicher war er längst verheiratet und lebte mit einer ähnlich langweiligen Frau auf Pemberley… aber nein, ich würde zu behaupten wagen, daß wir das selbst hier in der Provinz erfahren hätten.

Ich selbst machte mir nicht viel aus jungen Männern, offengestanden. Zwar hatte ich meine Liebe zum Tanz entdeckt, aber die Auswahl an annehmbaren Tanzpartnern in unserem kleinen Dorf war eher gering zu nennen. Mit einigen von ihnen startete ich eine harmlose Flirterei, aber das wurde mit der Zeit langweilig. Keiner von ihnen war mir ebenbürtig. Arrogante Einstellung, ich weiß. Meine Stiefmutter schimpfte mit mir, daß ich mit den Herren nur spielen würde und ich mir endlich einen Ehemann suchen sollte. Ich lachte nur darüber. Wenn ich keinen Mann finden würde, den ich aufrichtig lieben konnte, dann wollte ich lieber gar nicht heiraten. Geld und Ansehen waren mir egal – ich mußte ihn respektieren können. In gewisser Weise beneidete ich Jane – die beiden waren füreinander gemacht. Nicht, daß ich mir hätte vorstellen können, Charles Bingley zu heiraten…nein, nein.

Fanny beschloß, mein Schicksal in ihre Hände zu nehmen. Sie schleppte einen möglichen Heiratskandidaten nach dem anderen an und wurde von mal zu mal ärgerlicher mit mir, weil ich alle ablehnte. Als sie selbst vor einem Geistlichen nicht zurückschreckte, hatte ich die Nase voll.

„Nein, Fanny, ich heirate Mr. Collins nicht!" sagte ich fest entschlossen. „Und wenn er zehnmal Longbourn erben wird!"

„Miss Elizabeth! Weißt du überhaupt, was du der Familie schuldig bist?" tobte sie. „Wenn du ihn heiratest, können wir alle auf Longbourn bleiben, wenn dein Vater einmal tot ist."

Ich rollte die Augen. Wer konnte denn überhaupt wissen, wer wen überleben würde? Und außerdem, warum sollte _ich_ mich opfern? Nein, niemals. Und schon gar nicht Mr. Collins.

Leider ließ sich Mr. Collins nicht abschrecken. Er erschien tatsächlich auf Longbourn und machte mir höchstpersönlich seinen Antrag, den ich selbstverständlich ablehnte. Ich kam danach in Teufels Küche. Fanny lehnte es ab, auch nur ein einziges Wort mit mir zu sprechen (was mich nicht im geringsten belastete), während Papa Gott sei Dank auf meiner Seite stand. Aber die Stimmung auf Longbourn war gestört – ich begann, mich sehr unwohl zu fühlen. Dazu kam, daß Jane von Charles und seinen schrecklichen Schwestern nach London eingeladen worden war. Die Bingleys hatten ein luxuriöses Stadthaus dort und wollten dort einige Zeit verbringen. Papa hatte Mitleid mit mir und schließlich eine gute Idee: Er schrieb an meinen Onkel Gardiner, der mit seiner Familie in London lebte, ob ich sie nicht für einige Zeit besuchen durfte. Postwendend kam die erfreuliche Antwort: Ich durfte.

Mir fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen. Einfach mal etwas anderes sehen, vielleicht neue Leute kennenlernen, Theaterstücke ansehen, durch die Parks streifen – ich war glücklich, meinem Zuhause entrinnen zu dürfen, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Wochen war.

Und so schmiedeten wir Pläne für die Reise. Charles war so freundlich, mich in seiner Kutsche mitzunehmen. Ich konnte mir zwar etwas schöneres vorstellen, als mit Caroline und Louisa in einer Kutsche zu reisen, aber egal. Hauptsache, ich kam weg. Es war geplant, daß Jane mit den Bingleys wohnen sollte, während ich mich bei meiner Verwandtschaft einquartieren würde. Die Gardiners lebten in einem weniger eleganten Teil der Stadt, aber das störte mich nicht im geringsten. Ihr Haus war sehr gepflegt und anständig, und vor allem lag es direkt gegenüber einem großen Park. Wir würden uns oft treffen und viel zusammen unternehmen.

Ich freute mich schon sehr. Meine Tante hatte mir geschrieben, daß wir ins Theater gehen würden, wenn ich wollte. Natürlich wollte ich! Ich lechzte regelrecht nach Abwechslung und konnte es kaum erwarten.

Die Reise selbst war anstrengend. Nicht unbedingt die Fahrt an sich, aber das Reisen mit den Bingley Schwestern. Caroline ging mir schrecklich auf die Nerven. Sie erzählte uns allen ununterbrochen, wohin sie überall eingeladen war, was sie einkaufen würde, wie sehr sie sich freute, dem gemeinen Landleben entkommen zu sein, wer alles noch in der Stadt sein würde und und und. Ich grinste, als sie die Hoffnung äußerte, Fitzwilliam Darcy anzutreffen. Liebe Güte, hatte sie sich ihn nach so vielen Jahren immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf geschlagen!

„Sind die Darcys denn um diese Jahreszeit in London?" fragte ich Caroline.

Sie sah mich nur geringschätzig an. „Natürlich. Es ist Saison," war ihre kurze Antwort. „Alle Bälle finden jetzt statt und da sind sie selbstverständlich dabei. In _deinen_ Kreisen ist das natürlich kein Thema, dem viel Bedeutung beigemessen wird."

Charles sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Darcys lieben große Gesellschaften nicht sonderlich."

Louisa mischte sich ein. „Doch, die Darcys sind in der Stadt. Und die Gerüchte sagen, daß sich Fitzwilliam bald verloben wird. Liebe Güte, der Junge ist mittlerweile 26 Jahre alt – es wird wahrlich langsam Zeit!"

Ich schnaubte. Wer würde freiwillig einen solchen Langweiler heiraten! Mochte er noch so reich sein!

Das war natürlich Unsinn. So ziemlich jede Frau würde ohne zu überlegen einwilligen, Fitzwilliam Darcy zu heiraten. Alle, außer mir. Er war ein absolut begehrter Kandidat auf dem Heiratsmarkt. Aber so wie es aussah, nicht mehr lange.

Caroline war rot geworden. „Woher stammen diese Gerüchte, Louisa?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stand heute in der Zeitung. Offenbar wurde er in letzter Zeit sehr oft in Begleitung von einer gewissen Miss Emily Everton gesehen."

Ich interessierte mich nicht sonderlich dafür, wer sich alles mit ihm herumtrieb. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich Georgie wiedersehen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit allerdings, die Darcys in London zu sehen, war für mich relativ gering. Wir verkehrten nicht in den gleichen Kreisen, insoweit war Carolines gehässige Bemerkung korrekt gewesen. Vielleicht würden wir die Darcys sehen, falls ich bei den Bingleys eingeladen war – Charles war ja Fitzwilliams Freund – aber bei den Gardiners war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

Die Bingleys setzten mich am Haus meiner Verwandtschaft ab, wo Jane und ich herzlich begrüßt wurden. Da der Rest unserer Reisegesellschaft müde war und auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause wollte, vereinbarten wir, uns am nächsten Tag bei den Gardiners zum Tee zu treffen. Jane stieg wieder in die Kutsche und ich betrat das Haus meiner Verwandten.

* * *

_Da dieses Kapitel recht kurz war und auch nicht viel passiert ist, spendiere ich noch Kapitel 4... :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

**4. Kapitel**

Ich muß ehrlich sagen, ich blühte regelrecht auf in der großen Stadt. Es gab soviel zu sehen, soviel zu tun, mir wurde keine Sekunde langweilig. Oft traf ich mich mit Jane oder besuchte zusammen mit meiner Tante deren Freundinnen, ging viel im Park spazieren, machte Einkäufe und spielte mit meinen kleinen Cousinen und Cousins. Es war Ende Oktober und das Wetter erstaunlich angenehm für London. Kommenden Freitagabend würden wir uns Shakespeares „Viel Lärm um nichts" ansehen – die Bingleys, vielmehr Charles, hatten uns großzügigerweise in ihre private Loge eingeladen.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Wann hatte man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, ins Theater zu gehen! Und dann noch in einer privaten Loge! Das Caroline anwesend sein würde, wäre hoffentlich zu ertragen.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, daß ich mir sogar Mühe mit meiner Garderobe machte. Doch, selbst ich wollte heute abend einmal zur Abwechslung nett aussehen. Die Zofe meiner Tante half mir mit meiner ungebändigten Lockenmähne und meine Tante war von meiner Erscheinung sehr, sehr überrascht. Aber sie fand mich äußerst hübsch, wie sie sagte.

Ich fühlte mich auch sehr hübsch, ehrlich gesagt. Anscheinend fanden das einige junge Herren ebenfalls, denn ich spürte, wie sich im Foyer des Theaters einige nach mir umdrehten, als ich am Arm meines Onkels in Richtung Bingleyscher Loge stolzierte. Jane riß bewundernd die Augen auf, und ich fühlte mich tatsächlich wie eine Prinzessin.

Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Ich saß ganz vorne am Balkongeländer neben Caroline und hatte einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Bühne. Einzig und allein Caroline störte etwas, da sie sich nicht auf das Stück konzentrierte, sondern ihre Blicke fast ausschließlich über die anderen Logen und Plätze gleiten ließ. Irgendwann hörte ich sie schwer nach Luft schnappen und erhielt einen Schlag in die Seite. „Sieh doch!" zischte sie aufgeregt und deutete mit dem Kopf unauffällig nach links, „dort drüben sitzen die Darcys!"

Das war mir momentan ehrlich gesagt fast egal, aber die Neugierde, ob Georgie da sein würde, war größer und ich wandte den Kopf. Drei Logen weiter waren sechs Personen zu sehen – eine von ihnen starrte unverwandt zu uns hinüber. Es war zwar sieben Jahre her, aber ich erkannte sofort das ausdruckslose, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen attraktive Gesicht von Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Ich dachte, er starrte Caroline an, aber so genau war das nicht zu erkennen. Ich ließ den Blick noch kurz weiterschweifen und entdeckte tatsächlich Georgie, die neben ihm saß und noch eine junge, blondgelockte Dame an ihrer Seite (die berühmt-berüchtigte Emily Everton vielleicht sogar?). Hinter den Geschwistern saß ein Paar im mittleren Alter, vermutlich die Eltern, Mr. John Darcy und seine Frau, Lady Anne. Neben ihnen saß noch ein offenbar jüngerer Mann, der aber ziemlich im Schatten saß. Es war dunkel im Zuschauerraum, man konnte wenig erkennen. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Bühne. Vielleicht ergab sich ja später eine Gelegenheit, mit Georgie zu sprechen.

Bereits in der Pause ergab sich eine Gelegenheit. Charles war es natürlich dank Caroline nicht verborgen geblieben, daß sein Freund und dessen Familie anwesend waren und so war es unausweichlich, daß wir uns im Foyer zwischen beiden Logen trafen.

Ich war überrascht, daß weder Georgie noch Fitzwilliam mich wiedererkannten. Beide starrten mich dermaßen ungläubig an, daß ich fast selbst zweifelte, sie zu kennen. Schließlich fand Georgie ihre Sprache wieder.

„Lizzy, du siehst so verändert aus! Du bist eine so hübsche, junge Frau geworden! Liebe Güte, ich hätte dich kaum wiedererkannt!"

Fitzwilliam kam aus dem Starren nicht mehr heraus. Sicher, er war noch nie ein Freund großer Worte gewesen, aber sein stummer, stechender Blick machte mich nervös.

Schließlich verbeugte er sich leicht. „Miss Elizabeth, ich habe sie tatsächlich nicht wiedererkannt. Ich hatte ein kleines, wildes Mädchen in Erinnerung, mit kurzen Haaren, das auf Bäume klettert." Er lächelte mich an.

Ich traute meinen Augen und meinen Ohren nicht. Er hatte mehr als drei Worte gesagt und er konnte sogar _lächeln_! Nicht zu glauben.

Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Seine jungenhaften Züge waren männlicher und markanter geworden, aber seine Augen waren immer noch dunkel und tiefgründig. Natürlich. Augen änderten sich selten, nicht wahr? Am Kinn hatte er eine etwa drei Zentimeter lange, dünne Narbe, die seinem attraktiven Gesicht eine leicht verwegene Note gab. Ob die noch von meinem Sturz vom Apfelbaum herrührte? Ich grinste heimlich in mich hinein. Aber ich mußte auch zugeben, daß Fitzwilliam Darcy ein überaus gutaussehender Mann war. Wenn auch für meinen Geschmack viel zu ernst und zu langweilig. Also wie gehabt.

Was man von seinem Begleiter nicht sagen konnte, wie es schien. Darcy stellte uns vor.

„Miss Elizabeth, das ist mein Cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam."

Der junge Mann verbeugte sich und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Sehr erfreut, Miss…äh…?"

„Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet," half ich aus.

„Miss Bennet." Galant küßte er meine Hand und ich schmolz regelrecht dahin.

„Ganz meinerseits," hauchte ich. Hatte man jemals solch blaue Augen gesehen? So ein Lächeln? So ein stattlicher, gutaussehender Mann… mir wurde ganz warm ums Herz.

Darcy sah mich rätselhaft an. Ich glaubte, so etwas wie Mißfallen, ja Verärgerung in seinem Blick zu sehen. Aber andererseits sah er immer so aus. Früher zumindest. Colonel Fitzwilliam hielt meine Hand etwas länger, als es die Schicklichkeit erlaubte. Darcy räusperte sich und zerstörte damit den verzauberten Augenblick.

„Miss Elizabeth, ich möchte ihnen gerne auch meine Eltern vorstellen, Lady Anne Darcy und Mr. John Darcy."

Ich hatte nur Augen für den schmucken Colonel gehabt und gar nicht bemerkt, daß das ältere Paar zu uns getreten war. Etwas errötend knickste ich vor Mr. Darcy und Lady Anne, die mich freundlich anlächelte.

Lady Anne war wohl die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen hatte. Sie war eine ältere Version von Georgie – hochgesteckte, blonde Haare, braune, freundlich dreinblickende Rehaugen, sehr elegant in ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Seidenrobe. Ich mochte sie sofort.

Fitzwilliam hingegen war ganz das Ebenbild seines Vaters. Groß, dunkel und genauso ernst und reserviert wie sein Sohn erschien mir John Darcy. Er war nicht unfreundlich, aber genau wie Fitzwilliam schrecklich ernst und schweigsam.

Eine fehlte noch, und zwar das blonde Mädchen, das ebenfalls in der darcy'schen Loge gesessen hatte. Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, handelte es sich um Emily Everton. Genau, die junge Dame, die als die nächste Mrs. Darcy gehandelt wurde. Und Miss Everton blickte mich haßerfüllt an, nachdem wir uns vorgestellt wurden. Ich war perplex. Was hatte ich diesem Mädchen bloß getan? Hatte sie Angst, daß ich ihr Fitzwilliam wegnehmen wollte? Diese Gefahr bestand weiß Gott nicht!

Charles und seine Schwestern und dann auch Jane und meine Tante und mein Onkel wurden ebenfalls begrüßt beziehungsweise vorgestellt. Die Bingleys kannten die Darcys natürlich. Caroline suchte sofort Fitzwilliams Nähe und ich erlebte das gleiche Schauspiel noch einmal: Miss Everton übertrug ihre Abneigung nun auf Caroline. Ich ahnte, daß sie der Meinung war, Fitzwilliam Darcy gehörte ihr und sie war auf alle anderen weiblichen Wesen eifersüchtig. Vor mir brauchte sie da keine Angst zu haben! Sie konnte ihn gerne behalten. Ich unterhielt mich noch ein wenig mit Colonel Fitzwilliam, der mir sehr gut gefiel, wie ich gestehen mußte.

Dann war die Pause leider auch schon vorbei. Beim Abschied ließ es sich Lady Anne nicht nehmen, uns alle zwei Tage später zum Dinner ins Stadthaus der Darcys einzuladen, was wir gerne akzeptierten. Ich freute mich sehr darauf, den Colonel wiederzusehen. Und vielleicht gab es endlich auch eine Gelegenheit, mich ausführlich mit Georgie zu unterhalten.

Als ich nach der Pause wieder in unserer Loge saß und ab und zu den Blick nach links wandte, konnte ich zwei Herren erkennen, die zu uns herübersahen: einen finsteren Fitzwilliam Darcy und einen freundlich lächelnden Colonel Fitzwilliam.


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Kapitel**

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Traum. Ich schien auf Wolken zu schweben. Meine Gedanken waren bei Richard, so nannte ich ihn heimlich. Colonel Fitzwilliam. Wie alt er wohl sein mochte? Wahrscheinlich in Darcys Alter, vermutete ich, vielleicht sogar etwas älter. Hach, ich konnte nicht erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Dieses Lächeln, diese Augen… war ich etwa verliebt?

Die zwei Tage schienen kaum vergehen zu wollen, aber endlich war es soweit und wir fuhren vor dem Stadthaus der Darcys vor. Ein sehr, sehr elegantes Anwesen. Außer uns waren nur noch die Bingleys, Jane und die unvermeidliche Miss Everton eingeladen. Ich grinste innerlich. Es würde lustig sein, sie und Caroline zu beobachten, wie sie sich um Fitzwilliam Darcys Gunst stritten! Ich vermutete, Caroline würden in jedem Fall den kürzeren ziehen, da wie gesagt Miss Everton praktisch schon als seine Verlobte galt.

Die Ärmste! Im Theater hatte er nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht, sich besonders viel aus Miss Everton zu machen, sie mußte ihm regelrecht nachrennen, als sie in ihre Loge zurückkehrten. Und die Art und Weise, wie er nach der Pause zu uns herübergestarrt hatte! Wieso bloß – er war sowohl zu Caroline als auch zu mir nicht besonders freundlich gewesen. Obwohl… _mich_ hatte er immerhin einmal sogar angelächelt. Und ich habe ihn bisher selten lächeln sehen! Jane hatte mir erzählt, daß er Caroline nicht sonderlich mochte, weil sie ihn unbedingt einfangen wollte. Egal, ich versprach mir einen amüsanten Abend.

Anfangs wurde ich auch nicht enttäuscht. Caroline suchte sofort Darcys Nähe. Pech für sie, daß Emily schon da war und ihn in Beschlag genommen hatte. Als ich die drei so heimlich beobachtete hatte ich den Eindruck, daß er weder die eine, noch die andere Dame besonders gerne um sich haben wollte. Kurz darauf entschuldigte er sich auch schon und verwickelte meinen Onkel in ein Gespräch übers Angeln. Die Veränderung in seinem Verhalten, nachdem er beide Ladies losgeworden war, war beeindruckend, seine Erleichterung offensichtlich.

Ich nutzte die Zeit vor dem Essen, um mich ausführlich mit Georgie zu unterhalten. Wir hatten uns so viel zu erzählen! Natürlich in erster Linie von unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern in Hertfordshire – sieben Jahre sollte das schon her sein! Kaum zu glauben! Und es wurde richtig lustig. Wir lachten so laut, daß wir schließlich _Richards_ Aufmerksamkeit erregten und er zu uns herüberkam.

Ich wurde unglaublich rot, als er sich uns lächelnd näherte und wissen wollte, worüber wir uns denn so amüsierten.

„Oh, wir tauschen bloß Kindheitserinnerungen aus," murmelte ich verlegen.

„Wir haben als Kinder zwei wundervolle Sommer in Hertfordshire verbracht, Cousin," erklärte Georgie. „Sieben Jahre ist das schon her, stell dir vor! Solange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen."

Colonel Fitzwilliam sah mich an. Sein intensiver Blick aus diesen unglaublichen blauen Augen ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Er lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Sind sie etwa die wilde, ungezähmte Miss Elizabeth, von der Darcy so oft erzählt hat?" Ich wurde noch roter als vorher und blickte unbehaglich drein. Richard lachte gutmütig.

„Er hat ihnen die Narbe am Kinn zu verdanken," flüsterte er. „Aber sie brauchen ihn nicht zu bedauern, er ist insgeheim schrecklich stolz darauf! Die Damen lieben sein _verwegenes_ Aussehen!"

Unbemerkt war Darcy zu uns getreten. „Erzähle Miss Bennet nicht solchen Unsinn, Richard," sagte er finster. Ich begutachtete besagte Narbe scheu. „Ist es wirklich wahr, bin ich daran schuld?" flüsterte ich. Darcy schaute mich durchdringend, aber nicht unfreundlich an. „Ja, eine Erinnerung an ihren Sturz vom Apfelbaum," sagte er leise und lächelte leicht.

Ich war auf einmal schrecklich verlegen. Warum schaute er mich so an mit seinen dunklen, plötzlich so _warmen_ Augen? Zwei attraktive Männer an einem Abend – das war ja kaum auszuhalten.

Als ich mich entschuldigte, da ich zu Jane gehen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf Emily Everton, aus deren Augen regelrecht Blitze schossen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurden wir zu Tisch gebeten. Ich hatte Glück mit meinen Tischnachbarn: auf einer Seite Richard, auf der anderen Jane. Mir gegenüber hatte Fitzwilliam Darcy Platz genommen, neben ihm saßen seine Schwester und – sehr zu Carolines Ärger – Emily Everton.

Richard unterhielt mich während des Essens ganz köstlich. Er hatte in seiner militärischen Laufbahn bereits viel erlebt, war weitgereist und hatte entsprechend viel zu erzählen. Jane war eher mit Charles an ihrer Seite beschäftigt, und so konnte ich mich ganz meinem neuen Verehrer widmen. Erst beim zweiten Gang merkte ich, daß Darcy, mein Gegenüber, mich kaum einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Er trug auch kaum etwas zur Unterhaltung bei. Seine Schwester störte das nicht besonders – sie, Richard und ich unterhielten uns prächtig – aber Emily war ziemlich angesäuert. Mit meinem Onkel an ihrer anderen Seite konnte sie nicht viel anfangen, obwohl dieser sich alle Mühe gab, und so brütete sie den Abend schweigsam vor sich hin. Ich dachte nicht groß darüber nach, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß Darcy besonders erpicht darauf zu sein schien, sie zu heiraten. Daß er _mich_ dafür die ganze Zeit über beobachtete, gefiel mir hingegen auch nicht besonders. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was an mir so besonders interessant sein sollte.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Damen ins Musikzimmer zurück, wo uns die Herren nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder aufsuchten. Richard strebte sofort auf mich zu.

„Miss Bennet, bitte erweisen sie uns die Ehre und spielen uns etwas auf dem Piano vor," bat er und lächelte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich werde ihnen auch die Blätter wenden!"

Ich wurde rot. Warum wurde ich in seiner Gegenwart _immer_ rot? Es gab keinerlei Grund dazu, er hatte nur ganz höflich eine Bitte geäußert. Ich fürchtete, mich nicht besonders gut konzentrieren zu können in seiner Anwesenheit. Aber fast noch mehr verwirrte mich das Stirnrunzeln, mit dem uns Fitzwilliam Darcy bedachte, der nicht weit entfernt von uns stand und uns wieder einmal beobachtete. Langsam, aber sicher ging er mir auf die Nerven.

„Sir, ich glaube, wir sollten Georgie fragen, sie ist die talentiertere von uns beiden," wehrte ich ab, aber Richard wollte nichts davon hören. „Oh nein, ich bestehe darauf. Sie können mir die Bitte nicht abschlagen, Miss Elizabeth." Seine blauen Augen strahlten.

Er hatte mich „Elizabeth" genannt! Ich schmolz dahin und fügte mich schließlich seinem Wunsch.

Oh ja, ich liebte die Musik. Und ich spielte auch gar nicht mal soooooooooo schlecht. Normalerweise. Aber Richard setzte sich zu mir auf das Klavierbänkchen, um mir wie versprochen die Notenblätter umzudrehen und seine Nähe machte mich nervös. Mir war heiß und mir wurde noch viel, viel heißer, als er öfters einmal wie aus Versehen mein Bein mit seinem berührte oder meinen Arm _zufällig_ streichelte. Ich war noch nie erleichterter gewesen, als das Stück endlich vorbei war. Auf ein zweites Lied ließ ich mich nicht ein, mit schwankenden Knien stand ich auf, nur um in das ernste und mißbilligende Gesicht Fitzwilliam Darcys zu blicken. Was zum Teufel war sein Problem? Konnte er nichts anderes, als mich grimmig anzustarren?

Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an und wartete, daß er etwas sagte, aber er verneigte sich nur leicht und wandte sich ab. Kopfschüttelnd blickte ich ihm nach.

Puh, war mir heiß! Ich beschloß, kurz nach draußen zu gehen, um ein bißchen frische Luft zu schnappen und meine aufgewühlten Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen. Gleich hinter den großen Glastüren befand sich eine Terrasse und am Rand, dort, wo das Licht des Salons nicht mehr hinkam, stand eine Bank, auf der ich mich niederließ. Ich atmete tief durch und schloß kurz die Augen.

War ich verliebt? Fühlte sich das so an? Ich hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so gefühlt. So schwebend, so glücklich! So aufgeregt, als wir uns „versehentlich" berührt hatten. Wie würde es sein, einen anderen, einen männlichen Körper zu berühren? Einen Mann zu küssen? Ein…wieder mal wurde ich rot – Bett mit ihm zu teilen? War ich tatsächlich _verliebt_?

Wie schon erwähnt, hatte ich auf diesem Gebiet keinerlei Erfahrung. _Ernsthafte_ Erfahrung, meine ich. Ob Richard etwas für mich empfand, was über die reine Höflichkeit hinausging? Ich wagte es nicht zu hoffen.

Während ich so in meine Schwärmereien versunken war, traten zwei Männer auf die Terrasse und kamen ziemlich nahe an mich heran. Sie konnten mich nicht sehen, ich saß ganz im Schatten und wollte mich schon bemerkbar machen, als ich meinen Namen hörte.

„Ich bitte dich Richard, laß die Finger von Miss Elizabeth."

„Also wirklich, Darcy. Du tust ja geradeso, als hätte ich unehrenhafte Absichten!"

Ein bitteres, kurzes Lachen erklang. Darcys Lachen.

„Nein, hast du natürlich nicht. Du wirst ihr den Hof machen und sie dann um ihre Hand bitten," sagte Darcy mit ätzendem Sarkasmus.

Ich hielt die Luft an.

„Du weißt, daß das nicht geht, Darce. Ich kann es mir als Zweitgeborenem einfach nicht erlauben, unter meinem Stand zu heiraten."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein.

„Aber sie ist niedlich, findest du nicht auch? So lebhaft, so ungezähmt!" Richard lachte leise. „Ich wette, sie ist im Bett eine kleine Wildkatze."

Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und wurde knallrot. _Mal wieder! _Meine Hände zitterten. Solche Worte von _meinem_ Richard?

„Richard, laß den Unsinn!" kam die scharfe Antwort von Darcy. „Ich warne dich, Cousin, laß Elizabeth in Ruhe. Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dein Bett wärmt, dann hast du ja in der Stadt genügend willige Damen zur Verfügung."

Richard lachte wieder. „Warum bist du auf einmal so besorgt wegen der Kleinen? Na, willst du sie am Ende für dich selbst haben, alter Freund? Soll sie etwa _dein_ Bett wärmen?"

„Unfug," kam es ärgerlich zurück. „Laß einfach die Finger von ihr, ja?"

„Darce, Darce, Darce!" Richard klang amüsiert. „Du kannst mich nicht hinters Licht führen. Sollte es tatsächlich eine Frau geschafft haben, deinen selbsterrichteten Schutzwall zu durchbrechen? Die arme Miss Everton, ich gehe davon aus, wir werden demnach die frohe Botschaft über eure Verlobung noch nicht so bald in der Zeitung lesen können?"

Ob Darcy etwas geantwortet hatte, weiß ich nicht, da die beiden Männer wieder ins Haus zurückgingen. Ich saß wie betäubt auf der eiskalten Bank und obwohl mir furchtbar kalt war, konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden, zu den anderen zurückzugehen. Ich hatte sehr, sehr viel zum Nachdenken.


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Kapitel**

Ich war sehr froh, daß wir uns kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten und nach Hause zurückfuhren. Schade, daß Jane nicht bei den Gardiners wohnte, ich hätte jemanden gebraucht, mit dem ich reden konnte. Meine Tante war zwar sehr verständnisvoll und ich hätte mich ihr anvertrauen können, aber irgendetwas hielt mich zurück. Also gab ich mich ganz alleine meinen aufgerührten Gedanken hin.

Trotz aller Aufruhr in meinem Kopf schlief ich fast sofort ein. Aber als ich am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Morgengrauen aufwachte, kam mir alles gleich wieder in den Sinn.

Fakt war, daß Richard Fitzwilliam mich _nicht_ heiraten würde. Soviel stand fest. Ich war unter seinem Stand! Nun ja, das stimmte schon. Meine Familie war nicht gerade wohlhabend zu nennen und der Mann, der mich tatsächlich einmal heiraten würde, täte das nicht wegen meines enormen Erbes.

Aber schlimmer noch als diese Tatsache fand ich die Bemerkung Darcys über die „willigen Damen", die Richard in der Stadt finden würde. Auch wenn ich unerfahren war, so wußte ich doch, oder vielmehr ahnte ich, daß Männer gewisse Bedürfnisse hatten, die sie nicht immer nur ausschließlich bei ihren Ehefrauen auslebten. Aber ich war zutiefst geschockt bei der Vorstellung, daß Richard solche Damen aufsuchte. Seine Bemerkung über mich, das mit der ‚Wildkatze' war respektlos gewesen und hatte mich tief gekränkt. Nein, ich wollte Richard Fitzwilliam so schnell nicht wiedersehen.

Und was hatte es mit Darcy auf sich? Er hatte mich verteidigt, ja fast beschützt! Richard gewarnt, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Daß er mich auf einmal mochte, konnte ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen. Warum würde er mich sonst immer so finster anschauen? Und dennoch...

Wegen Richard war ich ziemlich traurig. Ich hatte gegen mein besseres Wissen gehofft, es würde vielleicht etwas mit uns werden. Aber er hatte nur mit mir gespielt, mich sogar fast verführt. Ob er mich tatsächlich in sein Bett hatte locken wollen? Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir unangenehm warm. Was wäre geschehen, wenn ich das Gespräch nicht mitgehört hätte? Was wäre geschehen, wenn Darcy sich nicht eingemischt hätte? Und die Frage blieb immer noch, _warum_ Darcy sich eingemischt hatte!

Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf und ich fand keinen Schlaf mehr. Unruhig wälzte ich mich im Bett hin und her, bis ich schließlich seufzend die Decken zurückschlug und aufstand. Es half nichts, ich mußte raus hier.

Ich zog meine Reithosen an und schlich mich leise nach draußen zum Stall. Um diese Zeit war da noch niemand und so sattelte ich mir schnell eines der Pferde und machte mich auf den Weg zum gegenüberliegenden Park, um meinen Kopf ordentlich durchpusten zu lassen. Ja, ich weiß, es war alles andere als schicklich. Aber wer sollte sich um diese Zeit schon im Park herumtreiben außer mir?

Eine ganze zeitlang galoppierte ich durch das kleine Wäldchen, daß den Park umsäumte. Die Bewegung und die frische Luft taten mir gut und schon bald ging es mir besser. Verdammter Richard Fitzwilliam – ich würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht hinterhertrauern! Ausgelassen machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zu den gekiesten Pfaden, als plötzlich ein anderer Reiter hinter einer hohen Hecke zum Vorschein kam und mein Pferd scheute. Der Reiter brachte sein Pferd sofort zum Stehen, aber ich war nicht so glücklich. Das Tier hatte sich so erschreckt, daß es sich aufbäumte, mich in hohem Bogen abwarf und umgehend die Flucht ergriff.

Ich fiel schmerzhaft (sehr schmerzhaft, um genau zu sein) auf mein Hinterteil, blieb aber ansonsten wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt. Dachte ich jedenfalls. Der Reiter sprang sofort ab und als ich wieder aufschaute, blickte ich in die besorgten, dunklen, warmen Augen von Fitzwilliam Darcy. Natürlich. Wieviele Einwohner hatte London? Und ausgerechnet _ihn_ mußte ich hier antreffen.

„Elizabeth, haben sie sich verletzt?" fragte er und half mir behutsam, mich aufzusetzen.

„Nein, nein...nur meinen Stolz," murmelte ich benommen.

Darcy sah mich skeptisch an. „Bewegen sie einmal die Beine," befahl er und ich hob beide nacheinander hoch. Der rechte Knöchel schmerzte höllisch.

Als ich mit seiner Hilfe aufstand, verzog ich das Gesicht. Ich konnte auf dem rechten Bein nicht stehen, geschweige denn laufen. Aber ich sagte nichts. Als er mich fragte, ob ich mich kurz auf die Bank setzen wollte, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er musterte mich schweigend und da war er wieder, der mißbilligende Blick, als er meine unschicklichen Hosen bemerkte.

„In diesem Aufzug sollten sie nicht durch einen öffentlichen Park reiten, Madam," sagte er steif.

„Es ist aber so praktisch," wandte ich ein.

„Aber überaus unschicklich."

Wir starrten uns an, sein Blick wurde etwas weicher.

„Mein Pferd ist verschwunden," stellte ich schließlich fest.

Darcy sah sich um. „Wenn wir Glück haben, ist er alleine nachhause zurückgelaufen," meinte er. „Können sie laufen, Miss Elizabeth?"

Mutig wollte ich losgehen, aber es ging nicht. Sobald ich den rechten Fuß belastete, fuhr ein heißer Schmerz durch mein Bein und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Darcy schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Warum haben sie nicht gesagt, daß sie auch ihren Knöchel verletzt haben? Setzen sie sich hier auf die Bank, wir ziehen den Schuh aus, ihr Knöchel scheint geschwollen zu sein."

Ich schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Kann nicht sitzen."

„Sie können nicht _sitzen_ und nicht _laufen_?"

Ich nickte. Und wurde mal wieder rot.

„Wie soll ich sie zurück zu den Gardiners bringen?"

Liebe Güte, war mir das peinlich. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und war mehr als verblüfft, als sich plötzlich ein amüsiertes Lächeln über sein Gesicht stahl. Sofort wurde er wieder ernst.

„Nun, dann fürchte ich, bleiben uns nur zwei Alternativen. Entweder, sie legen sich mit dem Bauch quer über den Sattel meines Pferdes, oder ich trage sie zurück."

Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. _Was war die _dritte_ Alternative?_

„Es ist nicht mehr weit, glücklicherweise. Ich denke, wir versuchen es erst einmal mit Tragen, einverstanden?"

Ich nickte schwach. Was blieb mir auch übrig? Lieber wie ein kleines Kind getragen werden als wie ein Sack Getreide über einem Pferd zu hängen!

Vorsichtig nahm Darcy mich auf seine Arme und marschierte los. Sein Pferd folgte ihm brav. Zunächst war mir alles sehr unangenehm. Ich versuchte, seine Nähe soweit es ging zu vermeiden, aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Kurze Zeit später hatte ich Krämpfe, es tat mir alles weh und ich wehrte mich nicht mehr gegen den Körperkontakt. Mein Kopf sank sogar an seine Schulter und ich nahm unbeabsichtigt seinen Duft wahr, eine Mischung aus Pferd, Leder, Seife und Sandelholz. Ein sehr angenehmer Duft, wie ich zugeben mußte.

Darcy sprach kein Wort auf dem Weg zum Haus meiner Verwandten. Er war offenbar sehr stark, denn er geriet nicht ein einziges mal außer Atem und seine Schritte wurden auch nicht langsamer. Als wir endlich bei den Gardiners ankamen, bedauerte ich es fast, daß wir schon da waren.

Behutsam setzte er mich ab und stützte mich, damit ich mein Bein nicht so belasten mußte. Sein Blick war ernst, aber seine Stimme sanft. „Miss Elizabeth, bitte versprechen sie mir, auf solche wilden Ausflüge in Zukunft zu verzichten. Zumindest sollten sie nicht alleine um diese Zeit in dieser Gegend unterwegs sein."

Die Tür ging auf, bevor ich antworten konnte. Darcy sah mich eindringlich an, dann hob er mich noch einmal hoch und trug mich an dem verblüfften Diener vorbei ins Haus. Er trug ihm beim Vorbeigehen noch auf, nachzusehen, ob das herrenlose Pferd in der Zwischenzeit eingetroffen war.

Meine Tante war überaus besorgt, aber auch erleichtert, mich zu sehen. Sie wies Darcy den Weg zum Salon, wo er mich vorsichtig auf einem Sofa absetzte. Ich legte mich gleich auf die Seite, um meine schmerzende Rückseite zu entlasten.

Eine Erfrischung lehnte er höflich ab. „Vielen Dank, doch ich muß zurück. Aber wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, Miss Elizabeth, komme ich morgen mit meiner Schwester vorbei, um nach ihnen zu sehen."

Und wieder wurde ich rot. Liebe Güte, er war doch nur höflich!

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen," sagte ich leise.

Darcy verbeugte sich und ging.

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tages auf dem Bauch liegend in meinem Bett und grübelte nach. Colonel Fitzwilliam (ich nannte ihn nun nicht mehr zärtlich _Richard_, diesen Schurken), hatte ich nun endgültig aus meinem Herzen verwiesen. Er war es nicht wert, daß man ihm nachtrauerte, wie ich fand. Sollte er doch seine _willigen_ _Damen_ aufsuchen! Aber die Bemerkung mit der Wildkatze ließ mir keine Ruhe und immer, wenn ich daran dachte, wurde mir richtig heiß. Ich war zunächst sehr gekränkt gewesen, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf einmal so anders, von einem Mann auf unschickliche Art und Weise begehrt, so erwachsen. _„Ich wette, sie ist im Bett eine kleine Wildkatze,"_ hatte er zu Darcy gesagt. Wie war denn eine Wildkatze im Bett? Und hatte er tatsächlich geplant, mich in _sein Bett_ zu locken? Schamlos! Schockierende Vorstellung!

Es klopfte an die Tür und zu meiner großen Freude betrat Jane mein Zimmer. Ich mußte einfach mit ihr über diese Dinge sprechen!

Nachdem ich ihr alles vom heutigen Morgen berichtet hatte, inklusive meiner Heimkehr auf Mr. Darcys starken Armen und Jane mich ausgiebig bedauert und gleichzeitig Mr. Darcys Hilfsbereitschaft gepriesen hatte, erzählte ich ihr von dem Gespräch, das ich gestern nacht unfreiwillig mitgehört hatte. Sie war selbstverständlich gehörig schockiert.

„Lizzy! Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß Colonel Fitzwilliam zu dieser Sorte Männer gehört! Wie abscheulich! Und stell dir bloß vor, Mr. Darcy hätte ihn nicht gewarnt..."

„Aber Jane, _warum_ hat er ihn gewarnt? Hat der Colonel vielleicht recht und Darcy will mich für sich selbst? Er wäre ja damit keinen Deut besser als er."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Lizzy. Mr. Darcy ist ein Gentleman, er hat keinerlei hinterhältige Absichten. Er wollte dich sicherlich nur beschützen."

„Jane, was hat der Colonel damit gemeint, als er mich mit einer Wildkatze verglichen hat?"

Janes Gesicht wurde flammend rot – ein Trost, daß es anderen auch so ging!

„Äh...hm...nun ja...ich denke...ach Lizzy, das ist ein zu unschickliches Thema."

„Wieso? Was weißt du darüber?" Meine Neugier war natürlich geweckt.

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Wahrscheinlich denkt er bloß, solch eine Frau ist besonders leidenschaftlich. Es war sehr unanständig vom Colonel, so eine Bemerkung zu machen."

Ich dachte darüber nach.

„Ich wüßte gar nicht, wie man im Bett _leidenschaftlich_ sein soll," sagte ich schließlich. „Fanny hat gesagt, von der Frau wird nichts weiter verlangt, als daß sie ruhig daliegt und den Mann gewähren läßt. Wenn er fertig ist, hat man im besten Fall ein Kind empfangen und dann die nächsten Monate Ruhe vor seinen nächtlichen Besuchen. Wo soll da die Leidenschaft sein?" Ich war ernsthaft überfordert mit dieser Frage.

„Wahrscheinlich sind nur unanständige Frauen so," meinte Jane. „Die müssen ja keine Kinder und Erben bekommen."

„Ach Jane, du wirst es bald erleben, was so alles im Ehebett passiert!" seufzte ich. „Bist du schon sehr gespannt?"

Jane war das Thema sichtlich unangenehm, aber sie blieb tapfer.

„Ich bin sicher, Charles wird mir sagen, was ich zu tun habe," sagte sie fest.

„Glaubst du, er hat schon anderweitig Erfahrungen gemacht?" Das war ja schließlich durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, wie uns Colonel Fitzwilliam bewiesen hatte. Jane sah mich empört an.

„Natürlich nicht!" rief sie entsetzt aus.

Irgendwie hatte ich Zweifel an dieser Aussage.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sich Charles mit anderen Frauen einläßt, nur so aus Spaß. Er ist schließlich ein Gentleman." Jane war ehrlich aufgebracht.

„Hat er dich schon mal geküßt?"

Über Janes Gesicht breitete sich ein verträumtes Lächeln aus, was mir Antwort genug war. Ich grinste.

„So richtig geküßt? Auf den Mund?"

Jane nickte verlegen. Ich seufzte theatralisch.

„Oh Jane, ich beneide dich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals einen Mann zu finden, den ich lieben könnte, nachdem mich der Colonel so bitter enttäuscht hat..."

„Lizzy! Hast du denn wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, er könnte um deine Hand anhalten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Jetzt glaube ich das nicht mehr, er hat ja deutlich genug gesagt, daß ich keine gute Partie bin. Außerdem bin ich ja unter seinem Stand..."

„Wer konnte auch ahnen, daß sich hinter dem Colonel so ein schlimmer Mensch verbirgt! Ich hatte gestern abend den Eindruck, daß Mr. Darcy dich ziemlich oft angeschaut hat. Und heute hat er dich den ganzen Weg aus dem Park nach Hause getragen...ein echter Gentleman."

Ich schnaubte. „Er war ja auch daran schuld, daß mein Pferd durchgegangen ist!"

„Was hältst du von ihm?" wollte Jane wissen.

Das war eine gute Frage. Ich wußte es nicht. Einmal starrte er mich finster an – dann wieder verteidigte er mich bei seinem Cousin oder trug mich auf seinen Armen nach Hause. Der Mann war mir ein Rätsel. Ein sehr gutriechendes Rätsel allerdings!

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Ich habe immer den Eindruck, er mißbilligt alles, was ich tue."

„Ich finde ihn sehr nett," sagte Jane. Aber Jane fand fast jeden sehr nett.

„Glaubst du, daß Darcy Miss Everton heiraten wird?" wechselte ich das Thema.

„Alle scheinen es zu erwarten. Und sie ist ja auch sehr oft bei den Darcys eingeladen."

Ich nickte. „Colonel Fitzwilliam ist anderer Meinung. Und ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er besonders gerne mit ihr zusammen."

Jane sah mich fragend an.

„Der Colonel hat angedeutet, daß Darcy ein Problem hat, die richtige Frau zu finden," sagte ich.

„Charles hat auch mal so etwas gesagt. Es scheint kaum eine junge Frau beziehungsweise deren Mutter zu geben, die nicht ihre Krallen nach Darcy ausstreckt. Er ist eine überaus gute Partie. Ich glaube, er ist einfach vorsichtig."

„Mir wäre es ganz egal, wieviel Geld er hat. Aber mit einem so ernsten und langweiligen Mann könnte ich nichts anfangen."

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörten wir den Gong, der uns zum Dinner rief.


	8. Chapter 8

**7. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich zumindest wieder richtig und ohne größere Schmerzen sitzen. Nur mein Knöchel war noch verstaucht und tat weh. Die Geschwister Darcy hielten Wort und besuchten mich im Lauf des Vormittages. Eine grinsende Georgie und ein – wie gehabt – ernster Fitzwilliam. Sie brachten mir ein Buch mit – einen Liebesroman!

„Damit dir nicht so langweilig ist," kicherte Georgie.

„Georgie hat das Buch ausgewählt, Miss Elizabeth," erklärte Fitzwilliam und verdrehte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen. Und da war es wieder, ein ganz, ganz leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen. Ob er wußte, wie gut ihm das stand? Wie es sein Gesicht ganz gravierend veränderte?

„Sie können ja jeden Tag vorbeikommen, und mir ein bißchen daraus vorlesen," neckte ich ihn und sah zu meiner völligen Verblüffung, daß er errötete. Ihm fiel keine Antwort ein.

Die beiden blieben fast eine Stunde. Während dieser Zeit machte ich fast nur Unsinn mit Georgie, während Fitzwilliam geduldig bei uns saß und ab und zu gutmütig auf unsere impertinenten Fragen oder Bemerkungen reagierte. Er war viel gelöster als sonst, fiel mir auf und ich bemerkte erstaunt, daß er sogar einen recht guten Sinn für Humor hatte.

Mit dem Versprechen, morgen wieder vorbeizukommen, verließen sie mich schließlich und ich hatte einmal mehr damit zu tun, mir über Fitzwilliam Darcy den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Als Georgie am nächsten Tag alleine kam, war ich fast schon enttäuscht – sehr zu meinem Erstaunen. Sie schien es mir anzusehen und grinste. „Tut mir leid, wenn du heute alleine mit mir vorlieb nehmen mußt, aber William ist verhindert. Papa bestand darauf, daß er einen geschäftlichen Termin mit ihm wahrnimmt. Aber ich soll dich herzlich grüßen von meinem großen Bruder." Sie nahm an meiner Seite platz. „Er ist sicher genauso enttäuscht, nicht hier sein zu können."

Wir plauderten ein wenig über Sachen, die vorwiegend Mädchen interessierten (und die Fitzwilliam sowieso gelangweilt hätten) und tranken heißen Kakao dazu.

„Sag mal Georgie, ist dein Cousin auch noch zu Besuch bei euch? Und Miss Everton?"

Georgie seufzte.

"Also Richard ist mittlerweile zu seinem Regiment abgereist, aber Emily ist noch da. Sie wird noch mindestens eine Woche bleiben." Georgie grinste böse. „Sie bildet sich ein, mein Bruder wird sie heiraten."

Aufseufz! Colonel Fitzwilliam war keine Gefahr mehr für mich! Aber Miss Everton, das war interessant.

„Aber das glaubst du nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals. William wird keine Frau heiraten, die er nicht von ganzem Herzen liebt und die vor allem auch IHN um seiner selbst liebt, und nicht nur sein Geld und seinen Namen. Der Arme, er hat schon so viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht mit den Damen...ich fürchte, er wird niemals heiraten."

Georgie sah traurig aus dem Fenster. Mir fiel dazu nichts ein.

„Und dabei ist er ein so wunderbarer Mensch," fuhr Georgie leise fort. „Er ist warmherzig, großzügig, verlässlich, klug, hat Humor – man muß sich nur die Mühe machen, hinter die Kulissen zu schauen und sich nicht von seinem kühlen und ernsten Benehmen abschrecken lassen. Weißt du, mein Bruder ist einfach nur wahnsinnig schüchtern. Kaum zu glauben, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte leicht.

Ja, _das_ war wirklich kaum zu glauben.

„Und du glaubst nicht, daß es eine passende Frau für ihn gibt?" fragte ich.

Georgie lächelte etwas seltsam. „Oh doch, irgendwo gibt es sie, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Ich sah die Darcys vorerst nicht wieder. Georgie hatte mir eine kurze Mitteilung gesandt, daß ihre Tante, Lady Catherine DeBourgh und ihre Tochter Anne überraschend zu Besuch gekommen waren und ihre ganze Familie vollkommen in Beschlag genommen hatten. Sie und Fitzwilliam seien sehr enttäuscht, mich nicht besuchen zu können, würden sich aber umgehend bei mir melden, sobald sie wieder die Zeit und Ruhe dazu hatten.

Ich war natürlich auch enttäuscht. Georgie war mir eine sehr gute Freundin geworden und an die ruhige, unaufdringliche Anwesenheit ihres Bruders hätte ich mich auf Dauer auch gewöhnen können. Ich mußte mittlerweile eingestehen, daß er gar nicht so langweilig war, wie ich immer angenommen hatte. Ruhig, ja, aber nicht langweilig.

Mein Fuß war noch längst nicht richtig verheilt, als ich zu einem Ball eingeladen wurde. Gastgeber waren Mr. und Mrs. Robert Wellesley und ich kam über die Bingleys zu dieser Ehre. Charles, Jane und Caroline holten mich mit der Kutsche ab und Caroline unterhielt uns während der Fahrt mit Überlegungen darüber, ob Miss Everton endlich abgereist sei und sie wieder ungestört ihre Krallen nach Mr. Darcy ausstrecken konnte.

Zu Carolines unsagbarer Enttäuschung waren die Darcys zwar anwesend, aber mit ihnen auch Emily Everton. Und Lady Catherine, die einen ziemlich furchterregenden Eindruck machte. Georgie fand schnell eine Möglichkeit, sich zu mir zu gesellen. Ich konnte mit meinem verstauchten und noch nicht ganz verheilten Knöchel unter keinen Umständen tanzen und Mrs. Wellesley war so freundlich, einen bequemen Stuhl für mich bereitzustellen. Georgie leistete mir Gesellschaft.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie genervt mein Bruder ist!" sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Lady Catherine geht ihm den lieben langen Tag auf die Nerven. Stell dir vor, sie läßt sich einfach nicht davon abbringen, ihn mit meiner Cousine Anne zu verloben!"

Ich schaute mich um. „Ist deine Cousine heute nicht hier?" wollte ich wissen.

„Oh nein. Anne ist furchtbar empfindlich. Sie erkältet sich sofort oder wird sonst irgendwie krank."

„Aber sie soll deinen Bruder heiraten?"

„Wenn es nach Lady Catherine geht. Aber weder Anne noch William sind gewillt, die Ehe miteinander einzugehen. Meine Tante kapiert es nur noch nicht." Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„William wollte heute gar nicht herkommen. Emily ist auch so schon eine Nervensäge, und heute abend ist auch noch Caroline hier! Armer William! Er ist nur gekommen, weil…Oh!" Georgie biß sich auf die Lippen und beendete den Satz nicht.

„Weil?" fragte ich neugierig.

Sie kam um die Antwort herum, weil ihr Bruder in diesem Moment auf uns zutrat. Höflich erkundigte er sich nach meinem Befinden.

„Wie schade, daß sie nicht tanzen können, Miss Elizabeth," bedauerte er.

Bitte? Ich hatte ihn selbst noch kein einziges mal tanzen sehen heute abend!

Georgie wurde von einem jungen Mann zum Tanz aufgefordert und ich fand mich mit Fitzwilliam alleine wieder.

Plötzlich stahl sich ein schelmisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Würden sie mir die Ehre des Dinnertanzes erweisen, Miss Elizabeth?"

Wollte er mich ärgern? War er blind?

„Äh...wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, kann ich heute abend nicht tanzen..."

„Ja, ich weiß," kam die amüsierte Antwort. „Und ich _will_ nicht tanzen. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mich zum Dinner begleiten würden."

So wollten es die Spielregeln: Wer zusammen beim Dinnertanz war, ging später auch gemeinsam zum Essen.

Ich wußte nicht, ob ich gekränkt sein sollte.

„Sie benutzen also mich und meine heutige Unpäßlichkeit dazu, nicht tanzen zu müssen und trotzdem Gesellschaft zu haben?"

Darcy sah mich geschockt an. „Oh, Miss Elizabeth, bitte verstehen sie meine Bitte nicht falsch! Ich hätte sie auch um diese Ehre gebeten, wenn sie heute hätten tanzen können." Er blickte etwas verlegen auf seine Schuhe. „Aber meine Chancen wären dann wohl relativ gering gewesen," murmelte er.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß sie nicht unbedingt gerne tanzen?" fragte ich, irgendwie gerührt von seiner Antwort. Meinte er, ich hätte ihn dann abgewiesen? Hätte ich? fragte ich mich.

„Zugegeben, ich bin kein großer Freund von Bällen."

„Aber sie hätten doch nicht kommen müssen, wenn ihnen solche Veranstaltungen so zuwider sind?" bohrte ich nach.

Er lächelte mich wieder an. Sein Blick war...irgendwie seltsam. Warm, liebevoll? „Aber irgend jemand mußte ihnen heute abend doch Gesellschaft leisten, Elizabeth."

Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, erschien Lady Anne an Fitzwilliams Seite. Nach einem kurzen Austausch von Höflichkeiten und der Nachfrage nach meinem Befinden wandte sie sich ihrem Sohn zu.

„William, du vernachlässigst Miss Everton ganz schändlich! Hast du sie schon nach dem Dinnertanz gefragt?"

„Ich bin schon anderweitig verabredet, Mutter."

Lady Anne zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach ja? William, das ist ihr letzter Ball in der Stadt, bevor sie wieder nach Hause fährt. Du hast noch kein einziges Mal mit ihr getanzt heute abend."

„Mutter, ich habe _überhaupt noch nicht_ getanzt."

Lady Anne sah ihren Sohn ungeduldig an. „Bitte fordere sie auf, Sohn. Du kannst sie nicht so schmählich ignorieren."

Fitzwilliam seufzte. „Also schön, aber nur einen Tanz," brummte er widerwillig.

Lady Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Mädchen ist jetzt schon so lange bei uns zu Gast – wann willst du sie endlich fragen?"

„Was fragen?"

„Na ob sie dich heiraten wird natürlich!" Lady Anne sah genervt aus und hatte Mühe, ihre Stimme leise zu halten. Ich grinste verstohlen. Das war ja mal interessant!

„Ich werde sie nichts dergleichen fragen, Mutter. Miss Everton wird keinesfalls die nächste Mrs. Darcy werden." Fitzwilliam schob entschlossen das Kinn vor.

„Na schön, wir werden das nicht hier vor aller Ohren diskutieren," grummelte seine Mutter, die sowieso schon zuviel preisgegeben hatte – was sicher nicht in ihrer Absicht gelegen hatte. „Aber sieh zu, daß du wenigstens _einmal_ mit ihr tanzt!"

Sie nickte mir zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Mann, einen sichtlich frustrierten Fitzwilliam zurücklassend. Er sah mich an – irgendwie wirkte er müde. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm einmal tröstend über den Kopf gestreichelt.

„Ich fürchte, ich muß mich kurz meinen Pflichten stellen, Miss Elizabeth. Aber danach komme ich wieder und hole sie ab zum Dinner."

Er verbeugte sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Miss Everton. Die _nicht_ die nächste Mrs. Darcy werden würde.

Genauso wenig wie Caroline Bingley, die unser Gespräch wenn auch nicht gehört, so aber doch mitangesehen hatte und nun zu mir herüberkam. „Eliza, was hast du so aufregendes mit Fitzwilliam zu besprechen?" wollte sie neugierig wissen. Also gut, es war mal wieder Zeit, Caroline zu ärgern.

„Och...nichts weiter. Er hat mich nur zum Dinnertanz aufgefordert."

Sie sah skeptisch aus. „Du kannst doch heute gar nicht tanzen," stellte sie messerscharf fest und ich grinste bloß als Antwort.

„Und wer hat _dich_ zum Dinnertanz aufgefordert?" fragte ich süß.

„Ach, du willst mich nur wieder ärgern," sagte sie. „Ich denke, Fitzwilliam wird mich sicher noch fragen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Lieblingsopfer, das gerade mit Miss Everton auf der Tanzfläche stand und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick. „Caroline, ich habe es dir doch gesagt, er hat bereits mich gefragt."

Sie zischte bloß.

Armer Fitzwilliam, dachte ich. Zwei unangenehme Frauen, mit denen er überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Ich schmunzelte vor mich hin, erschrak aber plötzlich, als mir die Frage in den Sinn kam, was er dann mit _mir_ vorhatte!

Dann beruhigte ich mich wieder. Nichts hatte er mit mir vor. Ich diente heute als Lückenbüßer, weil der gnädige Herr das Tanzen ja verabscheute und in der invaliden Lizzy eine gute Gelegenheit sah, sich davor zu drücken. Ich war praktisch das kleinere Übel, wenn man so wollte. _Siehst du, Liz, du brauchst dir überhaupt nichts darauf einzubilden!_

Der Tanz war beendet und wie versprochen, holte mich Fitzwilliam zum Dinner ab. Sehr zu Carolines Ärger! Ich beschloß, mich in meinem heute etwas eingeschränkten Rahmen zu amüsieren – warum nicht mit Fitzwilliam. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht ganz aufrichtig mit mir war.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und übte sanften Druck auf mein rechtes Bein aus. Es tat noch weh und ich konnte nicht tanzen, aber ich konnte immerhin laufen. Langsam laufen! Ich wies Fitzwilliam darauf hin und machte mich langsam an seiner Seite auf zu den gedeckten Tischen im Esszimmer. Caroline sah uns hinterher – Gift und Galle versprühend.

Verblüfft bemerkte ich, wie er sanft meinen Arm nahm und mich stützte.

„Ich könnte sie selbstverständlich auch wieder tragen, Elizabeth, aber ich fürchte, damit würde ich sie zu sehr kompromittieren," flüsterte er lächelnd und ich spürte seinen warmen Körper noch näher an meinem.

„Sie haben mich durch den ganzen Park geschleppt, wie kompromittierend war das denn?" gab ich zurück.

„Da hat uns niemand gesehen. Außerdem hätte ich sie anders nicht nach Hause bekommen."

Ich grinste bei der Erinnerung an diesen Morgen und schnüffelte unbewußt in seine Richtung. Ja, da war er wieder, sein Duft. Diesmal ohne die Pferd- und Ledermischung, einfach nur herbes Sandelholz. Ohne daß ich es merkte, schob ich meinen Kopf in die Nähe seines Halses und erschrak zutiefst, als mir mein Tun gerade noch rechtzeitig bewußt wurde, bevor ich mit meiner Nase in seinem Hemd steckte! Ich konnte doch nicht an Mr. Darcy riechen! Hoffentlich hatte er es nicht bemerkt.

Wir kamen an unserem Tisch an. Galant schob er mir meinen Stuhl zurecht und nahm neben mir Platz.

Von Miss Everton war nichts zu sehen, aber als ich mich wieder umwandte, saß mir Caroline gegenüber. Ihr Bruder hatte Erbarmen gehabt und sie mit Jane zusammen zum Essen genommen. Sie funkelte mich an und ich hätte ihr am liebsten die Zunge herausgestreckt. Aber das ging nicht, heute mußte ich mich benehmen...

Fitzwilliam war ein aufmerksamer Tischpartner. Wir unterhielten uns sehr angeregt, wie ich überrascht zugeben mußte. Wohin war der langweilige Cambridge Student von vor sieben Jahren verschwunden? Tatsächlich gingen uns die Themen nicht aus und ich war erstaunt, wie umfassend gebildet und interessiert an allem Mr. Darcy war. Und man konnte herrlich mit ihm streiten, wie ich herausfand. Er würde nur noch lernen müssen, ein bißchen mehr über sich selbst zu lachen – in dieser Beziehung war er etwas steif.

Als ich ihn nach seinem Cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, fragte, legte sich ein Schatten über seine Augen.

„Er ist zu seinem Regiment abgereist," sagte er kurz und wandte sich seinem Teller zu.

„Oh. Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, mich von ihm zu verabschieden," murmelte ich – überrascht, daß sich seine Stimmung plötzlich so verändert hatte.

„Ja, er wurde sehr kurzfristig abberufen."

Ich mußte etwas tun, damit Fitzwilliam seine gute Laune wiederfand, dachte ich. Als ich noch überlegte, ertönte von gegenüber Carolines Stimme.

„Eliza (ich haßte diese Abkürzung meines Namens – hatte ich es schon erwähnt?), sag, ist Mr. Collins nicht der Geistliche, der einmal Longbourn erben wird und dessen Heiratsantrag du vor einigen Wochen erst abgelehnt hast?" wollte sie wissen.

Schreckliches Mädchen! Ich gab keine Antwort und spürte Fitzwilliams fragenden Blick auf mir.

Caroline gab nicht auf. „Eliza, also wirklich! Das hättest du dir besser überlegen sollen! Mit dieser Ehe hättest du euer Familienerbe retten können! Und wer weiß, ob du jemals wieder einen solch annehmbaren Antrag erhältst...so ganz ohne eigenes Erbe..." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Fitzwilliam bedeutungsvoll an. „Aber ich weiß ja, du strebst nach höherem, Eliza."

Charles, der neben ihr saß und natürlich alles mitgehört hatte, kam mir zuvor. „Caroline!" zischte er wütend. „Hüte deine Zunge!"

Ich gab zwar normalerweise nichts auf Carolines Geschwätz, aber ihre Worte hatten mich verletzt. Sehr sogar. Fitzwilliam mußte den Eindruck gewinnen, ich wäre einer dieser Goldgräberinnen, die nur hinter seinem Geld her waren. Nein, ich hatte ihm gegenüber keinerlei Absichten. Das wagte ich gar nicht erst. Ein Mann wie Fitzwilliam Darcy würde sich sowieso nicht mit einem armen Mädchen vom Land einlassen.

Caroline hatte ihr Gift verspritzt und das Essen endete in einem unangenehmen Schweigen. Fitzwilliam hatte danach nicht mehr viel gesprochen und ich war froh, als ich aufstehen und wieder nach draußen humpeln konnte. Ganz Gentleman, geleitete er mich zu meinem bequemen Sessel im Ballsaal. Als sein Vater etwas von ihm wollte, entschuldigte er sich und ich war wieder alleine. Aber nicht lange. Ein junger Mann trat zu mir und als ich aufsah, erkannte ich zu meiner Überraschung Andrew Lucas. Wir waren zusammen aufgewachsen und seine Schwester Charlotte war meine Freundin.

„Andrew! Was machst du hier?" fragte ich verblüfft. „Ist Charlotte auch hier?" „Ich bin seit gestern mit meinem Vater in der Stadt," sagte Andrew. „Charlotte ist nicht hier. Stell dir vor, sie hat sich verlobt!" „Verlobt? Das ist ja wundervoll! Mit wem denn?" „Mit diesem komischen kleinen Priester aus Kent, diesem Mr. Collins." Mir entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Nein, das war nicht zu glauben. Andrew zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gehört, bei dir konnte er nicht landen, Lizzy." Puh! Das war doch kein Grund für Charlotte, sich das anzutun... Andrew wollte wissen, warum ich nicht tanzte und kam dann auf die Idee, für einen Moment an die frische Luft zu gehen. Er kam allerdings nicht auf die Idee – im Gegensatz zu Fitzwilliam, dem Gentleman – mich auf dem Weg dorthin zu stützen. Also folgte ich ihm langsam nach draußen.

Die Luft tat mir sehr gut. Ich hatte festgestellt, daß ich dem schweren Rotwein zum Abendessen ein wenig mehr zugesprochen hatte, als mir guttat. Normalerweise trank ich nichts oder nur wenig. Aber Carolines Worte hatten mich mehr getroffen, als ich zugeben wollte und so war ich jetzt leicht berauscht und etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. Vielleicht war mein Blick auch etwas wacklig, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, daß auch Andrew nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.

Er zog mich zu einer der Bänke und nahm neben mir Platz. Ich lehnte mich zurück, schloß leise seufzend die Augen und atmete tief durch. Meine Lungen wurden von kühler Luft durchströmt und ich hoffte, daß der leichte Schwindel bald wieder verschwinden würde.

Dummerweise empfand Andrew meine entspannte Position offenbar als Einladung, mich zu küssen.

Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. „Bist du noch zu retten, Andrew Lucas!" rief ich laut und fuhr vor zusammen, als mir der Schmerz in meinen Knöchel fuhr. Er sah mich nur verwundert an. „Seit wann bist du denn so zickig, Lizzy?" fragte er und griff wieder nach mir. „Wir haben uns doch schon öfters geküßt, weißt du nicht mehr? In der Scheune?" Von „öfters" konnte überhaupt keine Rede sein! Ich hatte ihm ein einziges mal erlaubt, mich zu küssen, und das auch nur, weil ich neugierig war. Und ehrlich gesagt, es hatte mir nicht einmal besonders gefallen. Seine Hände betatschten meine Brüste und er wollte mich an sich ziehen. Andrew war zwei Jahre älter als ich und natürlich viel stärker. „Laß mich los, Andrew!" rief ich verzweifelt, aber er ließ nicht von mir ab. Als eine Hand unter meinen Rock fuhr und mein Bein streichelte, heulte ich vor Wut auf.

Plötzlich wurde Andrew wie von Geisterhand von mir zurückgerissen und kurze Zeit später lag er vor mir auf dem Boden. Er faßte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ans Kinn, Blut lief ihm aus der Nase. Und ein sehr, sehr zorniger Fitzwilliam Darcy stand mit geballten Fäusten über ihm, bereit, ihm noch mehr Schläge zu verpassen, sollte er sich auch nur einen Millimeter rühren. Als er sah, daß Andrew vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt war, wandte er sich mir zu.

„Miss Elizabeth, sind sie verletzt? Hat er ihnen etwas angetan?" fragte er besorgt und ließ gleichzeitig Andrew nicht aus den Augen. Ich zitterte und meine Stimme versagte. Also schüttelte ich nur den Kopf, obwohl es nicht stimmte – Andrew hatte mir die Corsage meines Kleides zerrissen beim Versuch, meine Brüste anzufassen und ich fühlte mich so unendlich beschmutzt und erniedrigt. Immer noch spürte ich seine Hände auf meinem Körper. Hilflos brach ich in Tränen aus. Fitzwilliam nahm mich schweigend in seine Arme und strich mir tröstend über den Rücken. Von irgendwoher hatte er plötzlich ein Taschentuch, mit dem er mir die Tränen abwischte und murmelte mir beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. So standen wir eine lange Zeit, bis die Tränen endlich versiegten.

Ich machte mich zögernd von Fitzwilliam los und traute mich zunächst nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es war mir alles so entsetzlich peinlich. Mein Kleid war ruiniert, mein Knöchel schmerzte furchtbar und ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Als ich Fitzwilliam schließlich ansah, erschrak ich über den Schmerz, den ich in seinen Augen las. Wieso schaute er mich so seltsam an? „Ich werde meine Kutsche rufen lassen," sagte er schließlich nüchtern. „Und ihre Schwester informieren." Er hatte den Satz gerade beendet, als Jane und Georgie auf uns zugelaufen kamen. Sie plapperten besorgt auf mich ein, und als ich mich das nächste mal umsah, war Fitzwilliam verschwunden. Wie übrigens auch Andrew Lucas.


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Kapitel**

Ich sah weder Georgie noch Fitzwilliam wieder, solange ich in London war. Als ich dann schon längst mehrere Wochen wieder zurück in Longbourn war, erhielt ich einen Brief von Georgie, der mich sehr nachdenklich machte. Sie schrieb, daß ihre Familie London ebenfalls verlassen und nach Pemberley zurückgekehrt sei. Miss Everton war aus London abgereist, ohne einen Heiratsantrag von Fitzwilliam erhalten zu haben und entsprechend enttäuscht und wütend gewesen. Sie, Georgie, gab zu, über Fitzwilliams Entscheidung sehr froh zu sein – Emily Everton als Schwester, das hätte ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen!

Dann wurde sie ernster. Sie schrieb, sie mache sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder. Nach dem Ball bei den Wellesleys hatte er sich verändert, schrieb sie. Er zog sich mehr und mehr in sich selbst zurück, verbrachte oft ganze Nächte in der Bibliothek und brütete dumpf vor sich hin. Er weigerte sich, mit ihr darüber zu reden und sagte jedem, er wäre vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber es sei nicht so.

Georgie fragte vorsichtig an, ob ich vielleicht wüßte, was mit ihm los wäre. Ob ich mich mit ihm gestritten hatte. Sie wüßte, ich würde ihm sehr viel bedeuten (meine Augen wurden so groß wie Untertassen, als ich das las) und nach der Sache mit Andrew Lucas... sie könne sich nicht erklären, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren sei. Nun ja, wenn ich irgendetwas dazu beitragen konnte, um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen...

Ich bedeutete ihm viel? Wenn es so wäre, dann hatte er seine Gefühle aber gut unter Verschluß gehalten! Ja, ich fand ihn mittlerweile sympathisch, aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, daß er mir mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Ich war absolut verwirrt.

Licht ins Dunkel konnte ich nun leider nicht bringen, aber da gab es glücklicherweise Charles Bingley. Der Sonnenschein in Person. Der Licht-ins-Dunkel-Bringer.

Charles war kurze Zeit später geschäftlich im Norden des Landes unterwegs und machte auf dem Weg dorthin einen Zwischenstop auf Pemberley. Wie er Jane später erzählte (und sie erzählte es dann mir, natürlich), fand er Fitzwilliam in keinem guten Zustand vor. Er hatte sich vollkommen in seine Arbeit vergraben, und wenn er nicht gerade das Anwesen verwaltete, machte er lange Ausritte bis zur Erschöpfung oder schloß sich in der Bibliothek ein. Auch Charles wollte er zunächst nicht sehen, aber der ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und eines abends, nachdem alle schon zu Bett gegangen waren, schloß er resolut die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter sich ab, goß beiden Männern großzügig Brandy ein und ließ nicht eher locker, bis Fitzwilliam ihm (am Ende schließlich ziemlich betrunken) sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte.

Ich war überrascht. Erstaunt. Erschüttert. Aufgeregt und so vieles mehr. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß ich, daß ausgerechnet _ich_, Elizabeth Bennet, schuld an Fitzwilliam Darcys Leid war. Aber der Reihe nach.

Charles wußte natürlich, wie lange wir uns eigentlich schon kannten. Als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen von elf Jahren gewesen war, war ich für einen jungen Mann von neunzehn natürlich uninteressant. Als wir uns dann nach sieben Jahren schließlich im Theater wiedergesehen hatten, war es um ihn geschehen, so erzählte er Charles. Er war offenbar sofort von mir bezaubert und hätte mich gerne näher kennengelernt, aber er spürte, daß ich nur Augen für seinen Cousin Richard hatte. _Oh ja, ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an diesen Abend!_

Er erzählte Charles auch, daß er mich vor seinem Cousin beschützen wollte, da er ihn und seine wilden Eskapaden mit Frauen zu gut kannte und er nicht wollte, daß ich verletzt werden würde. Erleichtert sei er gewesen, daß Richard aus heiterem Himmel seinen Einberufungsbescheid erhielt und von da an hatte er den Eindruck, daß ich ihn vielleicht gar nicht so schrecklich fand, er möglicherweise gar die Hoffnung haben könnte, ich könnte ihn vielleicht sogar ein bißchen mögen. Hier rollte mir eine kleine Träne die Wange hinab.

Charles berichtete weiter, daß Fitzwilliam sehr glücklich darüber gewesen sei, wie ich aus seiner schüchternen, fast ängstlichen Schwester ein fröhliches und aufgeschlossenes Mädchen gemacht hatte. Natürlich konnte er es nicht gutheißen, daß ich ihr beigebracht hatte, wie sie auf Bäume klettern sollte oder das nackt im Fluß baden, aber er erkannte durchaus meinen positiven Einfluß auf Georgie. Daß ich in Hosen und allein zu früher Stunde durch den Park galoppierte und mir fast den Hals dabei brach, daß ich selbst im reifen Alter von achtzehn Jahren den Leuten, die mich ärgerten, noch die Zunge herausstreckte, immer noch gerne auf Bäume kletterte, um die letzten Äpfel zu retten oder Unterricht im Fechten nahm gefiel ihm zwar auch nicht sonderlich, aber vielleicht würde sich das mit der Zeit geben, so hoffte er. Hier wiederum mußte ich unter Tränen lächeln.

Tja, und dann kam der Ball bei den Wellesleys. Zunächst verlief der Abend so angenehm, er genoß das Zusammensein mit mir beim Dinner, bis Caroline diese dämliche Bemerkung machte, die ihn unwillkürlich zum Nachdenken brachte. _„Aber ich weiß, du strebst nach höherem, Eliza."_

Es stimmte, ich hatte ihm bislang keine Veranlassung gegeben zu glauben, ich würde in ihm mehr als einen beliebigen Bekannten sehen. Konnte er sich so getäuscht haben und auch ich wäre nur hinter seinem Geld her? Und wieder lief eine Träne...

Dann kam der Zwischenfall mit Andrew Lucas im Garten. Fitzwilliam hatte Andrews Worte leider sehr wohl gehört. _„Seit wann bist du denn so zickig, Lizzy?"_ und _„Wir haben uns doch schon öfters geküßt, weißt du nicht mehr? In der Scheune?"_

Ich hatte, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, ihm auch nicht widersprochen. Kein Wunder, daß Fitzwilliam einen ganz schlimmen Eindruck von mir gewonnen hatte! Eine kleine Hure, die sich einen reichen Mann suchte! Er hatte mich zwar vor Andrew gerettet, aber nur aus Pflichtgefühl. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an seinen Blick. Schmerzerfüllt und bedauernd. Danach hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Die paar Tränen hatten sich mittlerweile zu einem regelrechten Weinkrampf entwickelt und Jane nahm mich tröstend in die Arme.

„Oh Jane," schniefte ich, als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Das tut mir so leid. Was soll ich denn bloß jetzt tun? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, daß Fitzwilliam so eine schlechte Meinung von mir hat."

„Ssschh...," machte Jane und gab mir ein neues Taschentuch. „Ich glaube nicht, daß er so schlecht von dir denkt. Charles war natürlich sehr überrascht, aber ich glaube, er konnte Fitzwilliam davon überzeugen, daß du weder hinter seinem Geld her bist noch ein leichtes Mädchen." Ich mußte unfreiwillig grinsen. Süße Jane – niemals käme das schlimme „H-Wort" über ihre Lippen!

„Ja aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Jane sah mich an. „Was bedeutet dir Fitzwilliam Darcy, Lizzy?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Schwierige Frage.

„Nun ja, ich glaube, ich mag ihn mittlerweile ganz gerne. Und ich fände es sehr, sehr schlimm, wenn er so schlecht von mir denken würde."

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß Charles ihn überreden könnte, nach Netherfield zu kommen, aber er hat sich noch nicht entschieden. Hoffentlich kommt er. Es wäre am besten, ihr könntet persönlich miteinander reden. Er scheint dich wirklich sehr zu lieben, Lizzy. Charles sagt, er habe schrecklich gelitten."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich viel mit Nachdenken. Nachdenken über Fitzwilliam. Wie er mich seinem Cousin gegenüber verteidigt hatte, unser Marsch durch den Park, ich auf seinen Armen, sein schüchternes Lächeln aus diesen warmen, braunen Augen... nein, ich wollte nicht, daß er so von mir dachte. Ich wollte, daß er nach Netherfield kam. Ich wollte die Sache ein für allemal klären.

Aber er kam nicht. Ich erhielt auch keine Post mehr aus Pemberley, auch nicht von Georgie. Weihnachten kam und ging, Neujahr ebenso, es schneite viel und ich verbrachte den Winter damit, zu lesen, spazieren zu gehen und vor allem zu grübeln. Anfangs zumindest. Auch im neuen Jahr hörten wir nichts von den Darcys. Der Kontakt zu Charles war offenbar ebenfalls nicht besonders groß und er konnte mir kaum Neuigkeiten mitteilen. Ich fand mich schließlich damit ab, Fitzwilliam nicht mehr wiederzusehen und verdrängte das ganze nach und nach. Außerdem galt es, eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Jane und Charles würden an Ostern heiraten.


	10. Chapter 10

**9. Kapitel**

Jane hatte mir erzählt, daß Charles Fitzwilliam gebeten hatte, sein Trauzeuge zu sein und Fitzwilliam hatte zugesagt. Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen seit London und ich dachte nur noch ab und zu an ihn. Sicherlich hatte er mich mittlerweile vergessen, war vielleicht sogar wieder frisch verliebt und es war ihm gleichgültig, was damals vorgefallen war. Ich nahm mir vor, nichts zu sagen, wenn sich nicht gerade eine Gelegenheit aufdrängte. Schlafende Hunde sollte man schließlich nicht wecken, nicht wahr!

Außerdem gab es da einen recht interessanten jungen Mann, der mir in letzter Zeit verstärkt den Hof machte. Nichts ernstes. Oder vielleicht doch? Er hieß Nicholas Hamilton und war der Sohn des ortsansässigen Tuchhändlers in Meryton.

Oh ja, meine Stiefmutter hörte schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten! Aber ich mit meinen knapp neunzehn Jahren fühlte mich noch nicht reif für die Ehe. Mein größtes Problem würde der Verlust meiner Freiheit sein, und das war für mich ein wahrhaft gravierendes Problem. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, mich wie eine _Ehefrau_ zu benehmen. Andere ehrbare Damen zum Tee einzuladen, andere ehrbare Damen zum Tee zu besuchen, Tag für Tag eine schickliche Haube tragen, jedes Jahr einem kleinen Tuchhändler das Leben zu schenken... das war nicht meine Vorstellung von einem glücklichen Leben.

Andererseits war Nicholas ein netter junger Mann. Er sah recht gut aus, kam aus einer anständigen Familie und hatte gute Manieren. Und ja, ich gebe es mit hochrotem Kopf zu: Ich stellte mir nachts manchmal vor, wie es sein würde, mit ihm das Bett zu teilen. Ich hatte momentan ein geradezu unschickliches Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe, nach einem warmen, männlichen (!) Körper an meiner Seite. Jemand, der mich in den Armen hielt und mich beschützte.

Dieses Gefühl erstaunte und erschreckte mich etwas. Die ehelichen Pflichten, die über das Ehebett hinausgingen, wollte ich allerdings nicht so gerne erfüllen. Die ehrbaren Damen und so...

War ich tatsächlich so verdorben? War ich im Grunde meines Herzens eine H... – ein _leichtes Mädchen_? Ich kannte mich selbst nicht wieder. Aber war mein Wunsch denn wirklich so verwerflich...? Ich fühlte mich manchmal einfach so unendlich einsam und alleine.

Und ich beneidete Jane. In wenigen Tagen würde sie Mrs. Bingley werden. Ich wußte, daß sie Charles ‚Freiheiten' gewährte, aber sie wußte nicht, daß ich es wußte. Nichts schlimmes, ich war sicher, Jane ging ‚unschuldig' in die Ehe, aber ich hatte die beiden Verliebten schon mehrfach ertappt, war jedoch immer wieder leise gegangen, damit sie mich nicht bemerkten. Glückliche Jane! Bald würde sie mir sagen können, ob die Hochzeitsnacht wirklich so furchterregend war. Ich bezweifelte das irgendwie. Vielleicht war es auch nur meine romantische Wunschvorstellung, die mir ein völlig falsches Bild vorgaukelte...

Auf jeden Fall freute ich mich für meine Schwester – trotz allen Neids – und wünschte ihr ein schönes Leben mit Charles. Ich wußte, er würde sie auf Händen tragen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Tja, und danach würde ich alleine sein. Das heißt, Jane würde nicht mehr da sein, nur noch der Rest meiner Familie. Die Vorstellung löste Entsetzen in mir aus. Niemand mehr, mit dem man sich vernünftig unterhalten konnte, keine heimlichen Gespräche mehr mit Jane nachts in meinem Zimmer. Keinen mehr zum Herzausschütten.

Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und Nicholas würde mir bald einen Antrag machen. Ich war mittlerweile so durcheinander und neben mir, daß ich ihn wahrscheinlich sofort angenommen hätte. Und sei es nur, um jemanden zu haben, den ich ein bißchen liebhaben konnte.

Aber natürlich war das wieder einmal nicht so einfach. Einen Tag vor Janes Hochzeit hatte mich meine Stiefmutter beauftragt, Flieder zu schneiden. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingstag. Hoffentlich hielt das Wetter bis morgen, dachte ich. Mit einer Schere und einem großen Korb bewaffnet zog ich am Nachmittag los in Richtung Netherfield, wo auf halber Strecke am Wegesrand unsere beiden großen Fliederbäume in voller Pracht blühten.

Dummerweise hatte Fanny bereits dem Hausmädchen aufgetragen, Flieder von diesen Bäumen zur Dekoration in die Kirche zu bringen, und so waren die unteren Äste praktisch komplett geplündert. Aber das störte mich wenig. Oben in der Krone hing noch genug, und so kletterte ich ohne viel Federlesens nach oben und schnitt meine Zweige ab.

_Wenn Nicholas mich jetzt sehen könnte!_ grinste ich vor mich hin. Er würde sicher keine Frau heiraten wollen, die in Bäumen herumklettert!

So sehr in meinen Gedanken und Fantasien versunken war ich, daß ich den einsamen Spaziergänger gar nicht bemerkt hatte, der gerade unter mir vorbeiging. Aber auch er hatte mich wohl nicht gesehen oder gehört, und so erschrak Fitzwilliam Darcy ganz außerordentlich, als ich ihm praktisch auf die Füße sprang.

Geistesgegenwärtig streckte er die Arme aus und hielt mich fest, bevor ich zu Boden fallen konnte. Sofort stieg mir wieder der Duft von Sandelholz in die Nase.

Der Schreck war beidseitig – ich erschrak mich furchtbar, ihn zu sehen. Einen Augenblick starrte er mich mit seiner gewohnt mißbilligenden Miene an, dann plötzlich lächelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss Elizabeth. Und wie ich sehe, immer noch auf Bäumen unterwegs." Zögernd, wie es mir schien, ließ er mich los. Und ich, ich wurde natürlich wieder rot. Was auch sonst.

„Mr. Darcy! Entschuldigen sie, ich habe sie nicht gehört und nicht gesehen," murmelte ich und wir sahen uns einen Augenblick ziemlich verlegen an.

„Darf ich sie nach Hause begleiten?" fragte er schließlich und ich nickte.

Er nahm meinen Blumenkorb in die linke Hand und bot mir seinen rechten Arm. Zunächst schweigend gingen wir in Richtung Longbourn.

Meine Gedanken waren dermaßen in Aufruhr, daß mir noch nicht einmal die belangloseste Konversation gelang. Fitzwilliam schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Wir hätten uns so viel zu sagen gehabt, nach allem, was in London zwischen uns geschehen war, aber doch sprachen wir so gut wie nichts. Die Luft zwischen uns schien zu brennen, die Spannung war fast körperlich zu spüren.

Fitzwilliam brachte mich bis zum Gartentor und lehnte es höflich ab, mit ins Haus zu kommen.

„Vielen Dank, aber ich muß zurück. Charles braucht heute noch ein wenig Beistand, bevor er morgen vor den Altar tritt. Und ich kann ihn unmöglich alleine mit Caroline lassen." Er lächelte mich an, ein fast zärtliches, scheues Lächeln.

Ich nickte und murmelte etwas davon, daß wir uns ja morgen in der Kirche sehen würden. Wieder standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber und starrten uns an. Fitzwilliam ergriff meine Hand und hob sie zu seinen Lippen, küßte sanft meine Finger. Ein Stromstoß durchfuhr meinen Körper und ich wünschte nur noch, er würde mich noch ganz woanders küssen! Bevor ich eine Dummheit begehen konnte, kam glücklicherweise meine kleine Schwester nach Hause und der verzauberte Augenblick war vorüber.

„Bis morgen, Elizabeth," flüsterte Fitzwilliam, ließ zögernd meine Hand los und ging davon.

Wie auf Wolken schwebend nahm ich den Korb mit dem Flieder, trug ihn ins Haus und ging auf mein Zimmer. Ich brauchte erst einmal einen Augenblick für mich alleine.

Das Abendessen bekam ich kaum mit. Glücklicherweise waren alle viel zu aufgeregt wegen Janes Hochzeit und so bemerkte keiner mein Schweigen. Keiner bis auf Jane, natürlich. Als ich mich nach dem Essen zurückzog, folgte sie mir nach einigen Minuten und fragte mich besorgt, ob es mir denn nicht gutging.

Ich seufzte. „Ich habe Fitzwilliam heute getroffen."

Jane lächelte. „Wie schön, daß er Charles' Trauzeuge wird. Ich hatte anfangs Angst, er würde nicht kommen. Und ihr habt euch heute gesehen? Wie hat er sich dir gegenüber verhalten?"

„Ich bin ihm auf die Füße gesprungen," murmelte ich verlegen.

Jane schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du bist in den Fliederbaum geklettert, nicht wahr? Der arme Fitzwilliam, immer fällst du irgendwie auf ihn, wenn ihr euch seht! Ich hoffe, er hat nicht schon wieder eine Narbe davongetragen!"

Ich mußte lachen. „Nein, er hat mich diesmal aufgefangen." Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück. Sein männlicher Duft nach Sandelholz, seine Nähe...

Jane stupste mich an und grinste. „Was ist noch passiert, Lizzy? Du bist ja gedanklich meilenweit weg!"

„Nichts weiter. Er hat mich nach Hause begleitet."

Jane seufzte. „Oh Lizzy, ich würde so sehr hoffen, daß ihr zwei zusammenkommt. Ich finde, ihr paßt so wunderbar zusammen." Hm. Was sollte ich dazu sagen?

Ich schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich schlief so gut wie gar nicht. Wenn ich dann einmal kurz eindösen konnte, erschien sofort Fitzwilliams Gesicht vor mir. Oh, ich wollte, die Hochzeit wäre schon vorbei…

Entsprechend erschöpft sah ich am nächsten Morgen aus. Dicke Ringe unter den Augen, die Haare standen mir in alle Richtungen ab. Sarah, das Dienstmädchen, hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um uns alle in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen.

Wenigstens Jane enttäuschte nicht. Sie war so wunderschön, wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die schönste Braut, die ich je gesehen hatte. Das fanden offenbar auch alle Hochzeitsgäste, denn keiner konnte den Blick von ihr abwenden, als sie am Arm meines Vaters langsam den Gang zum Altar herunterkam. Das heißt, einer schon: Fitzwilliam Darcy. Der hatte offenbar nur Augen für mich. Und Lizzy Bennet wurde einmal mehr _ziemlich_ rot.

Ich war mir nun ziemlich sicher: es hatte mich erwischt. Ich bekam feuchte Hände, mein Magen verknotete sich vor Aufregung, ich hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Und auch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Ich wollte mich in seine Arme stürzen. Ich wollte, daß er mich _küßte_. Ich wollte mit ihm alleine sein. _So_ mußte es sich anfühlen, wenn man verliebt war, oder?

Fitzwilliam hatte zwar nur Augen für mich, aber sein Blick war ausdruckslos. Er lächelte nicht, er starrte mich nur an. Vielleicht redete ich mir ja auch nur ein, daß ihm etwas an mir lag. Innerlich seufzte ich – verzweifelt. Würde ich heute Zeit finden, mit ihm zu sprechen? Ich mußte herausfinden, ob er noch schlecht von mir dachte. Ich würde es nicht ertragen! Natürlich wäre es unschicklich, alleine mit ihm zu sein. Aber ich wußte auch, er würde morgen wieder abreisen. Jane konnte ich nicht um Hilfe bitten, sie war schließlich gerade am heiraten! Was für ein Dilemma…

Zunächst einmal mußte ich die Hochzeit überstehen. Ich muß zu meiner großen Schande gestehen, ich kann bis heute nichts darüber sagen. Wenn ich an Janes Hochzeit denke, denke ich an Fitzwilliam. Ich glaube, ihm ging es genauso. Beide versuchten wir, vom jeweils anderen Blicke zu erhaschen, aber wann immer unsere Blicke sich trafen, schauten wir verlegen in eine andere Richtung. Liebe Güte, mir war so heiß…

Endlich waren Jane und Charles rechtmäßig vermählt und wir konnten nach draußen gehen. Charles hatte die komplette Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu einem festlichen Empfang nach Netherfield eingeladen und das glückliche Brautpaar und die Gäste rumpelten mit ihren Kutschen davon. Fitzwilliam verlor ich dabei aus den Augen. Ich sah ihn erst wieder im großen Ballsaal von Netherfield. Er stand alleine am Fenster und blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Mich bemerkte er nicht.

Um mich ein wenig abzulenken, machte ich mich nützlich und half beim Tee ausschenken. Ich hatte gerade mutig entschieden, Fitzwilliam eine Tasse zu bringen, als Nicholas Hamilton auf mich zutrat. Er verwickelte mich in ein Gespräch und zu meinem Ärger mußte ich mit ansehen, wie ein junges Mädchen aus Charles Verwandtschaft Fitzwilliam lächelnd eine Tasse Tee anbot. Er nahm sie dankend an und bei dieser Gelegenheit bemerkte er mich. Seine Stirn legte sich sofort in Falten, als er sah, daß ich in Gesellschaft eines Mannes war und er wandte sich wieder seinem Fenster zu.

Das wäre ja noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber meine Stiefmutter stand in Fitzwilliams Nähe und beobachtete mich und Nicholas. In ihrer wie üblich sehr lauten Stimme teilte sie allen, die es hören wollten oder auch nicht, mit, was für ein respektabler Mann der junge Hamilton doch sei, wie gemacht für ihre schwierige Tochter, und daß ich ihr in dieser Hinsicht nur Kummer und Sorgen machte.

„Ich wünschte, Lizzy wäre endlich unter der Haube!" jammerte sie. „Kein junger Mann ist gut genug für sie! An allen hat sie etwas auzusetzen und mit den meisten flirtet sie bloß!" Mein Magen rebellierte, als ich sah wie sich Fitzwilliam umdrehte, seine Tasse vorsichtig abstellte und den Saal verließ. Ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Oooohhh….ich war wütend! Wütend auf Caroline Bingley, auf Andrew Lucas, auf meine Stiefmutter und auf Fitzwilliam Darcy. Auf die ersten drei, weil sie es mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit schafften, mich bei Fitzwilliam in Mißkredit zu bringen und auf Fitzwilliam, weil er diesem Unsinn so bereitwillig Glauben schenkte. Warum zum Henker sprach er denn nicht mit mir?


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Kapitel**

Ich schäumte, als ich den Saal verließ. Natürlich wollte ich Jane keinesfalls ihre Hochzeit verderben, also war es wohl das beste, ich ging mich abregen. Am besten dort, wo mich keiner so schnell fand, im Obstgarten. Die Idee hatte schon ein anderer gehabt. Unter meinem Lieblingsapfelbaum saß bereits Fitzwilliam auf der Bank und warf kleine Steine gegen den Zaun. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und mich woanders verkriechen, aber er bemerkte mich.

„Elizabeth!"

Zögernd trat ich näher. Er klopfte auffordernd auf den freien Platz neben sich auf der Bank und ich blieb zunächst einmal vor ihm stehen. Schließlich nahm ich Platz.

Er seufzte und fuhr fort, kleine Steine zu werfen. Als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts sagte, riß mir der Geduldsfaden. Was für ein komplizierter Mann!

„Wie geht es Georgiana?" fragte ich und es war verblüffend, wie sich seine verschlossene Miene innerhalb von Sekunden veränderte. Er lächelte. Und es stand ihm so gut.

„Danke, es geht ihr sehr gut," gab er zurück. „Sie ist momentan in London und kommt Anfang Juli zurück nach Pemberley. Dort bleibt sie dann während des Sommers. Ich fahre heute noch nach London, um sie zu besuchen."

Was! Heute schon!

„Ich dachte, sie reisen morgen erst ab!" brach es aus mir heraus.

„Das hatte ich ursprünglich geplant, aber mir erschien es etwas unangebracht, heute in Netherfield zu übernachten. Ich will das frischvermählte Paar nicht mit meiner Anwesenheit behelligen."

Er hatte mir den Blick zugewandt und sah mich mit seinen dunklen Augen so intensiv an, daß mir fast die Luft wegblieb. Für einen Moment hatte ich die sowohl schamlose als auch ungehörige Idee, ihn nach Longbourn einzuladen. Ich wurde (ja genau) überaus rot, als ich ihn mir für eine Sekunde in meinem Zimmer vorstellte. In meinem _Bett_.

Schnell wandte ich mich ab. Was um alles in der Welt war bloß in mich gefahren!

Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte ich, wie Fitzwilliam sich räusperte und mich schließlich verblüffte. „Ich bin sicher, Georgie würde sich freuen, sie wiederzusehen. Sollten sie keine anderen Pläne haben…warum kommen sie im Sommer nicht für ein paar Wochen zu Besuch nach Pemberley?"

„Oh!" machte ich und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder normal auszusehen. „Ich... ich denke, das wäre sehr nett."

Er wollte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden und ich wurde noch nervöser, als ich ohnehin schon war.

„Ja, das denke ich auch," murmelte er und plötzlich spürte ich seine Finger an meinem Kinn. Er drehte mein Gesicht zu sich und ehe ich mich's versah, küßte er mich. Mitten auf den Mund.

Mir verging Hören und Sehen. Es war kein langer Kuß – zumindest glaubte ich das im nachhinein, in diesem Moment erschien er mir wie eine Ewigkeit – er ließ mich gleich wieder los, aber es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und einmal mehr konnte ich seinen Duft riechen. Dieses verdammte Sandelholz machte mich ganz wirr im Kopf.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß ich auf der Bank und schmeckte immer noch seine Lippen auf meinen.

„Wir sollten lieber zurückgehen, Miss Elizabeth," murmelte er schließlich bedauernd und half mir auf. Ich nickte, und wie betäubt folgte ich ihm ins Haus zurück.

Fitzwilliam verabschiedete sich dann auch bald. Caroline machte ein großes Theater um seine Abreise, was ihm sichtlich sehr mißfiel. Von mir verabschiedete er sich kurz, aber sehr herzlich und erinnerte mich daran, daß ich im Juli nach Pemberley kommen sollte. Ich nickte und ehe ich mich's versah, war er verschwunden.

Leider hatte Caroline seine letzten Worte gehört. Sie war wütend.

„Mr. Darcy hat dich für den Sommer nach Pemberley eingeladen?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja und?"

„Er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn Louisa und ich mitkommen."

Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf über soviel Unverschämtheit und ließ sie stehen. Jane und Charles waren mit ihren Gästen beschäftigt, für mich gab es nun nichts mehr aufregendes zu tun. Fitzwilliam war weg. Leider. Ich beschloß, mich in die kleine Bibliothek zurückzuziehen, um in Ruhe über ihn und die vergangenen fünfzehn Minuten nachzudenken.

Ich hatte mich in einen der bequemen Sessel am Kamin gesetzt und genießerisch die Augen geschlossen. Fitzwilliam schien nicht nachtragend zu sein, dachte ich. Vielleicht hatte er den gemeinen Bemerkungen nicht allzuviel Beachtung geschenkt und mochte mich immer noch! Er hatte mich schließlich nach Pemberley eingeladen und er hatte mich _geküßt!_ Ich leckte mir langsam über die Lippen und bildete mir ein, seine Berührung dort noch zu spüren. Seine weichen, warmen Lippen, sein Duft…Ich lächelte. In drei Monaten schon würde ich ihn wiedersehen. Und ich war mir sicher, es würde eine Fortsetzung geben! Liebe Güte, ich war tatsächlich verliebt, oder?

Mein Blick wanderte müßig durch den Raum und blieb an einem kleinen Tisch mit Zeitungen hängen. Während es auf Longbourn nur die regionalen Gazetten zu lesen gab, fand ich hier eine der größeren Zeitungen aus London vor und nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich über die große weite Welt zu informieren. Sie war schon einige Tage alt, aber das machte nichts. Ich hatte nicht sehr oft Gelegenheit, eine dieser Zeitungen zu lesen. Außerdem mußte ich mich erst einmal von Fitzwilliam ablenken, mein Blut wäre sonst übergekocht!

Interessiert blätterte ich durch die Zeitung und stellte amüsiert fest, daß ich die Artikel zwar las, aber mir kein Wort davon in Erinnerung blieb. Als mir plötzlich unverhofft der Name Fitzwilliam Darcy entgegenschlug, keuchte ich auf. Fassungslos blickte ich auf die kleine Anzeige unten rechts, die der geneigten Leserschaft mitteilte, daß sich Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy aus Pemberley, Derbyshire, mit Miss Anne DeBourgh aus Rosings Park, Kent, verlobt hatte.

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das dürfte nicht wahr sein! Das _konnte_ nicht wahr sein! Die Zeitung war schon fast eine Woche alt, und vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte besagter Fitzwilliam Darcy mit _mir_ unter einem Baum gesessen und _mich_ geküßt! Und _mich_ nach Pemberley eingeladen! Ein _verlobter_ Mann! Es konnte nicht sein. Es mußte sich um ein Mißverständnis handeln.

Wie betäubt saß ich in meinem Sessel. Wieviele Fitzwilliam Darcys aus Pemberley in Derbyshire gab es wohl? Wie groß war die Möglichkeit, daß es nicht _mein_ Fitzwilliam war? Nein, er mußte es sein. Anne DeBourgh war seine Cousine, es paßte alles zusammen.

Ich wollte weinen, aber es kamen keine Tränen. Stumm und völlig leer im Kopf saß ich lange in der Bibliothek. Wieso hatte er mir das angetan?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schließlich in der Bibliothek gesessen habe, aber irgendwann bin ich zurück in den Ballsaal gegangen. Ich tat mein bestes, meinen Schock zu überspielen und mich so wie immer zu verhalten. Nicholas Hamilton war sehr nett an diesem Abend. Er kümmerte sich um mich, brachte mir Getränke, tanzte mit mir. Irgendwie schien er zu spüren, daß ich an etwas zu knabbern hatte. Glücklicherweise war er taktvoll genug, nicht tiefer nachzufragen.

Er tat mir gut, er lenkte mich ab. Er war nett und fröhlich, unterhielt mich mit Geschichten und Anekdoten und teilte meine Meinung, daß Caroline eine schier unerträgliche Person sei. Als er mir drei Tage später in Longbourn einen Heiratsantrag machte, nahm ich an.

Hätte ich mir an Janes Hochzeit die Mühe gemacht, die neuere Ausgabe der Zeitung, die ebenfalls in der Bibliothek von Netherfield gelegen hatte, zu lesen, hätte ich auch erfahren, daß Fitzwilliam Darcy besagte Annonce bezüglich seiner angeblichen Verlobung zwischenzeitlich aufs schärfste dementiert hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

**11. Kapitel**

Mein Leben würde sich also gravierend verändern. Zunächst einmal gab es keine Jane mehr. Die schlimmste Veränderung überhaupt. Sie war mit Charles in die Flitterwochen ans Meer gefahren und würde danach mit ihm auf Netherfield leben. Natürlich würde ich sie weiterhin sehen, aber sie war jetzt verheiratet und wir würden uns keine Nächte mehr mit Plaudern und Kakaotrinken um die Ohren schlagen.

Früher oder später würden sie Netherfield aufgeben und sich ein anderes Anwesen suchen – weit weg von Longbourn – da die aufdringliche Hilfsbereitschaft und Präsenz meiner Stiefmutter selbst dem gutmütigen Charles bald auf die Nerven ging. Es war ein Wunder, daß sie überhaupt alleine in die Flitterwochen hatten fahren dürfen!

Tja, und ich sollte Nicholas Hamilton heiraten. Ich redete mir ein, daß dies das beste für mich sei. Nicholas war überaus aufmerksam. Jeden Tag kam er zu Besuch, brachte mir kleine Geschenke mit und trug mich fast auf Händen. Er war ganz reizend, und ich nahm mir vor, ihm eine gute Ehefrau zu sein. Das Thema mit den ehrbaren Frauen und den Einladungen zum Tee verdrängte ich zunächst einmal. Auch gestattete ich mir nicht, an Fitzwilliam zu denken. Ich tat es natürlich trotzdem. Aber jedesmal kamen mir die Tränen und ich tat mir keinen Gefallen damit. Ja, ich sollte Nicholas eigentlich lieben. Ich mochte ihn ja auch. Ich würde immerhin mein künftiges Leben mit ihm verbringen, da sollte ein wenig Sympathie schon vorhanden sein. Ich verschob den Hochzeitstermin immer wieder mit den kühnsten Ausreden, aber irgendwann wäre wohl seine Geduld auch erschöpft. Und unfair war es auch von mir. Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Meine liebe Tante Gardiner rettete mich zunächst einmal. Ich hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, daß ich in einen anderen Mann verliebt war, der mir dann so übel mitgespielt hatte (das wußte noch nicht einmal Jane), aber sie spürte anhand meiner etwas wirren Briefe offenbar instinktiv, daß es mir nicht gut ging. Sie schrieb mir einen lieben Brief und lud mich ein, mit ihr und meinem Onkel ein paar Tage wegzufahren, damit ich auf andere Gedanken käme. Nur zu gern sagte ich zu.

Zwischenzeitlich war es Ende Mai geworden und unsere Reise sollte starten. Hoch in den Norden wollten wir fahren, zu den Seen. Aber als meine Verwandten mich schließlich abholten, hatten sie eine Änderung anzukündigen. Aus Zeitgründen würden wir es nicht schaffen, die Seen zu besuchen, da mein Onkel wegen unvorhersehbarer Geschäfte früher wieder in London erwartet wurde. Also fuhren wir zwar immer noch nach Norden, aber ‚nur' nach Derbyshire. Zuerst schluckte ich heftig. Derbyshire – Fitzwilliams Heimat. Aber das County war groß und Fitzwilliam hielt sich bei seiner Schwester in London auf zu dieser Jahreszeit, bevor sie im Sommer nach Pemberley zurückkehrten, also war die Gefahr relativ gering, ihn anzutreffen.

Zuversichtlich, nach ein paar Tagen der Erholung die richtige Entscheidung für mein zukünftiges Leben zu treffen, fuhren wir los. Das heißt, eine Entscheidung hatte ich ja bereits getroffen: ich würde Nicholas Hamilton heiraten. Ich würde mich nach meiner Rückkehr mit voller Kraft in die Vorbereitungen stürzen, würde endlich einen Termin für die Trauung festlegen und mich damit abfinden, die Pflichten einer verheirateten Frau zu übernehmen. Keine wilden Ausritte, keine Freiheiten…und kein Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Am besten kam ich damit zurecht, wenn ich bei diesen Gedanken wütend wurde. Richtig wütend. Fitzwilliam hatte mich schließlich hintergangen. Mich im Garten zu küssen und zur gleichen Zeit schon verlobt zu sein – wie konnte er nur? Seine arme Verlobte! Und die arme Lizzy erst…

Ein böser Gedanke war mir nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens gekommen. Anne DeBourgh war ein eher kränkliches, schwaches Mädchen, noch dazu seine Cousine! Er würde sie nur aufgrund des Drucks heiraten, der von seiner Familie auf ihn ausgeübt wurde. In adligen Kreisen nannte man das früher wohl „ aus Gründen der Staatsräson!" Eine Vernunftehe, eine arrangierte Ehe ohne gegenseitige Liebe. Hauptsache, das Geld blieb zusammen.

Und ich glaubte verstanden zu haben, was meine Rolle in diesem bösen Spiel sein sollte: Erst verführte er mich unter dem Apfelbaum, lud mich dann ganz scheinheilig in Georgies Namen nach Pemberley ein, wo er sich offenbar vorstellte, daß ich dort als seine Mätresse bleiben würde! Fitzwilliam Darcy tat nichts ohne Grund, und dieses ‚Arrangement' erschien mir denkbar und aus seiner Sicht logisch. Der Gedanke alleine machte mich jedesmal so wütend, daß alle meine bisherige Zuneigung, die ich diesem Mann gegenüber vielleicht empfunden hatte, wie weggeblasen war. Ja, ich wollte wütend sein und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Alles andere hätte mich nur zum Weinen gebracht.

So fuhren wir fröhlich dahin und ich konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf die Reise. Ich konnte nicht genug bekommen von den Besichtigungen der großen Landsitze, den Spaziergängen, den ganzen aufregenden, neuen Dingen, die während dieser Tage auf mich einstürmten. Meine Verwandten waren reizende Reisepartner und wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Andere Menschen kennenlernen, in fremden Betten schlafen, neues zu lernen… es war einfach wundervoll.

Nach etwas über einer Woche machten wir Station in Lambton. In diesem kleinen Ort war meine Tante geboren worden und aufgewachsen. Wir wohnten in einem gemütlichen Inn und während meine Tante alte Freunde besuchte, stromerte ich durch das Dorf oder schrieb Briefe an Jane.

Eines morgens beim Frühstück fragte die Dame des Hauses, ob wir uns schon Pemberley angeschaut hätten und ich fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Schreck. „Nein," sagte meine Tante. „aber ich bin sicher, wir werden uns diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Nicht wahr, Lizzy?"

Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Pemberley?" murmelte ich fassungslos. „Ja, Liebes, wir sind nicht weit entfernt davon und es ist ein wunderschönes Anwesen. Du wirst begeistert sein." „Ich…ich weiß nicht recht. Die Familie ist doch sicherlich dort und wenn wir da einfach so einfallen…" „Oh nein, Miss," sagte die Dame. „Die Familie ist bis zum Sommer in London. Das Haus steht momentan interessierten Besuchern offen. Sie sollten sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sobald die Darcys wieder da sind, kann Pemberley nicht mehr öffentlich besichtigt werden. Und es ist wirklich wundervoll dort draußen. Alleine der Park ist sehr sehenswert."

Meine Tante nickte zustimmend und somit war es entschieden. Wir würden am nächsten Morgen nach Pemberley fahren.

Auch wenn ich wußte, daß Fitzwilliam nicht anwesend sein würde, konnte ich vor Aufregung in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Ich würde seine Heimat sehen, sein Haus. Ich würde durch Gänge laufen, durch die _er_ sonst ging. Sehen, was _er_ sonst sah. Wo _er_ zuhause war. Und wo bald Anne DeBourgh regieren würde. Und nicht Elizabeth Bennet. _Sehr gut, Lizzy, er hat dich _einmal_ geküßt und du hast dich schon als Herrin von Pemberley gesehen! Argh!_

Schließlich beruhigte ich mich und schalt mich eine dumme Närrin. Er war nicht da. Keiner der Darcys würde dort sein. Da es unmöglich für mich sein würde, im Sommer wie ursprünglich vereinbart zu Besuch zu kommen, könnte ich mir wohl auch problemlos das Haus anschauen. Anschauen tat nicht weh. Was konnte das Haus dafür, daß es einen so hinterhältigen Bewohner hatte!

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren wir los und ich staunte zunächst, welche Ausmaße das Grundstück hatte. Es war riesig. Es war gigantisch. Und es war wunderschön. Das Haus lag malerisch am Rand eines Sees, oder war es gar ein Fluß? – umgeben von viel Grün, von Bäumen, Rasen, Büschen, Blumen… es gab so viel zu sehen und meine Tante und ich wechselten uns ab im Ausstoßen kleiner Ausrufe der Bewunderung. Es war alles mustergültig gepflegt, und doch sah die Landschaft natürlich aus und alles andere als künstlich. Kein Wunder, daß Fitzwilliam seine Heimat so sehr liebte. Ich konnte es nachvollziehen. Es war ein Traum.

Wir stoppten die Kutsche kurz vor dem Haus und stiegen aus. Während meine Tante und mein Onkel auf das Haus zugingen, wollte ich noch ein paar Minuten draußen bleiben. Etwas abseits vom Haus hatte eine ganz reizende Stelle meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, ein kleiner Teich mit wunderschönen Seerosen. Den wollte ich mir gerne ansehen.

Wäre ich mit meinen Verwandten gleich ins Haus gegangen, hätte ich wie sie die Ehre gehabt, vom Hausherrn, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, persönlich begrüßt zu werden.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jetzt kommt der Titelheld ins Spiel - aber er hat nur einen kleinen Auftritt... :-)_

* * *

**12. Kapitel**

Aber ich ging zum Teich und nicht ins Haus. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob diese Entscheidung mein zukünftiges Leben stark beeinflußt hatte. Vielleicht hat es die Dinge nur etwas beschleunigt, aber das werde ich nie erfahren. Aber eins nach dem andern.

Der Teich war in der Tat sehenswert. Über und über mit Seerosen bedeckt, die Zweige einer mächtigen Trauerweide auf einer Seite ins Wasser hängend, machte er einen fast verwunschenen Eindruck. Eine steinerne Bank befand sich am Ufer, umgeben von einem Rosenspalier. Im Sommer mußte dieser Ort traumhaft sein. Romantisch. Ich sah mich selbst auf der Bank sitzen, sah im Geiste Fitzwilliam an meiner Seite, der mich zärtlich in den Armen hielt, mich küßte, mich streichelte, wir beide eingehüllt vom Rosenduft… und haßte mich mal wieder selbst. Nein. Niemals würde das geschehen. _Sieh den Tatsachen endlich ins Auge, Liz Bennet!_ schalt ich mich verärgert. Ich schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Ein kleiner Frosch erregte urplötzlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst hörte ich nur ein leises, tiefes Quaken und neugierig trat ich näher, um den Verursacher dieses Geräuschs zu entdecken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich ihn auf einem Seerosenblatt am Wasserrand sitzen sah. So ein niedlicher, kleiner grüner Kerl! Er war einfach entzückend. Grasgrün und mit großen, froschigen Augen saß er auf seinem Blatt und quakte mich frech an. Ich nannte ihn heimlich ‚Fitzwilliam' und kicherte albern. ‚Fitzwilliam' saß weiterhin auf seinem Blatt und ließ sich von mir nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich trat dicht ans Ufer heran, um ihn genauer zu sehen und sprach mit ihm. Das kleine Tierchen gefiel mir. Ich wünschte mir plötzlich, ihn mit nach Hause nehmen zu können. Wäre das nicht ein nettes Andenken an Pemberley? Und dazu noch ein echter ‚Fitzwilliam'!"

Wenn ich nur langsam und vorsichtig genug sein würde, könnte ich ihn sicherlich fangen. Er saß nahe genug am Uferrand, ich müßte nur Schuhe und Strümpfe ausziehen und einen Schritt ins Wasser machen und schon wäre er mir. Gesagt, getan. Schnell war ich barfuß, hob meine Röcke und machte einen Schritt ins Wasser. Brrr….war das kalt! Ich wollte meinen Fuß schon wieder zurückziehen, als ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich danach innerhalb weniger Sekunden mehrere Dinge ereigneten:

Durch meine Ungeschicklichkeit trat ich ins Leere, um es genau zu sagen, ich fiel in voller Montur ins Wasser, das am Rand bereits tief war und nicht sanft abfallend, wie ich fälschlicherweise erwartet hatte; ‚Fitzwilliam' hüpfte gemächlich und vollkommen unbeeindruckt von meinem Platscher davon und eine tiefe, männliche Stimme rief erschrocken: „Elizabeth!"

Ich konnte nicht schwimmen. Das Wasser war unglaublich kalt. Ich strampelte hilflos im Teich und durch die nassen Kleider, die immer schwerer wurden, wurde ich langsam nach unten gezogen. Wieso war der verdammte Tümpel so tief? Ich fand keinen Grund unter den Füßen. Immer wieder sank ich unter die Wasseroberfläche und nur allzu schnell verließen mich die Kräfte. Als mich starke Arme endlich ans Ufer zogen, seufzte ich erleichtert auf, lächelte meinen Retter verträumt an und verlor das Bewußtsein.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich ohnmächtig war. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich mir alles eingebildet hatte, was ich während dieser Zeit hörte. Eine männliche Stimme, mein Retter offenbar, redete besorgt auf mich ein. „Elizabeth, bitte wach auf! Elizabeth, ich bitte dich! Wach auf!" Ein ärgerliches Grummeln folgte. „Verdammt nochmal, diese Frau muß man wirklich irgendwo festbinden oder einsperren, sie hat nichts wie Unsinn im Kopf! Liebe Güte! Auf Bäume klettern, in Teiche springen…was kommt als nächstes!" Dann wieder besorgter: „Komm, Elizabeth, komm wieder zu dir. Bitte!" Ich glaubte zwar, eine Stimme zu hören, aber ich wurde einfach nicht wach. Schließlich wurde ich hochgehoben und starke Arme trugen mich davon. Als ich die Augen das nächste Mal wieder aufschlug, lag ich in einem weichen, großen Bett in einem hübschen, luftigen Zimmer und blickte in die besorgten Augen meiner Tante.

Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. „Lizzy, was machst du bloß für Sachen!" sagte sie und strich mir eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee, in den Teich zu klettern, wo du doch noch nicht einmal schwimmen kannst!" Was? Ich sollte in einen Teich geklettert sein? Wie verrückt muß man sein… Ich antwortete nicht. Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und ich versuchte verzweifelt, etwas Logik hineinzubringen. Außerdem hatte ich unglaublichen Durst. Ich schielte zu der Karaffe, die an meiner Seite stand und Tante Madeleine verstand. Sie goß mir ein Glas ein und half mir beim trinken.

„Glücklicherweise kam Mr. Darcy keinen Augenblick zu spät. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre…meine Güte, gar nicht auszudenken!" Der Schock stand meiner Tante immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Fitzwilliam? Was machte der hier? Ich schloß die Augen und wollte nachdenken, mich konzentrieren, aber ich hatte keine Kraft. Ich murmelte etwas von ‚Frosch' und schlief wieder ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, saß niemand an meinem Bett, aber ein Hausmädchen war in der Nähe. Sie stürzte regelrecht aus dem Zimmer, als sie mich aufwachen sah und kurze Zeit später kam meine Tante wieder. Sie hatte ein Tablett mit Toast und Suppe dabei. Ich konnte etwas essen und mein Kopf tat nicht mehr ganz so weh. Auch konnte ich sprechen.

Draußen war es dunkel geworden und ich vermutete, wir befanden uns auf Pemberley. Tante Madeleine bestätigte meinen Verdacht. „Mr. Darcy war so freundlich, uns über nacht hierzubehalten. Er besteht darauf, daß du solange auf Pemberley bleibst, bis es dir wieder gut geht. Er ist sehr besorgt, Kind." Was zum Teufel machte Fitzwilliam überhaupt hier? Sollte er nicht in London sein? „Ist Georgie auch da?" fragte ich leise. Meine Tante schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Mr. Darcy. Seine Eltern und seine Schwester sind in London und kommen erst in ein paar Wochen zurück." Hervorragend. Ich saß auf Pemberley fest mit Fitzwilliam als Gastgeber.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" fragte Tante Madeleine. Als Antwort erhielt sie einen ausgewachsenen Hustenanfall von mir. „Ach Kind, kein Wunder, wenn du in einen kalten Teich fällst! Was hat dich bloß dazu bewogen?" Ich erzählte ihr, daß ich einen Frosch fangen wollte und sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Elizabeth Bennet, du bist eine fast erwachsene Frau – wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?" Die Antwort blieb mir erspart, denn es klopfte leise an die Tür. Tante Madeleine öffnete und fand Fitzwilliam draußen auf dem Gang vor, mit einem Tablett und dampfend heißem Kakao darauf. „Darf ich sie kurz sehen?" fragte er leise und Tante Madeleine brachte es offenbar nicht übers Herz, ihn abzuweisen, obwohl es höchst unschicklich war, als Mann das Krankenzimmer einer Lady zu betreten. Auch wenn es sich um den Hausherrn persönlich handelte. Und ich nicht wirklich eine Lady war. Sie nickte und ließ ihn ein. In diesem Moment wurde sie von meinem Onkel gerufen und zögernd ließ sie uns alleine, sich sehr wohl bewußt, daß sich _das_ schon gar nicht gehörte!

Heeeeyyy…heißer Kakao! Woher wußte er…? Aber ach! Fitzwilliam Darcy! Mir übel mitspielender Fitzwilliam Darcy, besser bekannt als Verführer und Verräter… aber er brachte mir heißen Kakao. Und wie er da stand mit seinem Tablett in der Hand, so besorgt dreinschauend und gleichzeitig verlegen – in diesem Moment hatte ich all meinen Groll gegen ihn vergessen und lächelte ihn an. Und er lächelte zurück. Aufatmend, wie mir schien.

„Miss Elizabeth, geht es ihnen wieder besser?" fragte er leise, stellte das Tablett ab und goß mir heißen Kakao ein. Ziemlich unschicklich setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Ich nickte unsicher. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich kann mich an fast nichts mehr erinnern. Ich wollte doch nur den Frosch fangen…" Seine Augen wurden groß. „Den _Frosch_ fangen?" Ich nickte verschämt.

Eine zeitlang sah er mich bloß an, unschlüssig, was er von mir zu halten hatte, wie es schien. „Nun ja, ich habe sie gesucht," fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „und sie unten am Teich entdeckt. Sie haben irgendetwas gesagt wie ‚Gleich hab ich dich, Fitzwilliam,' oder so ähnlich." Hier wurde ich wieder einmal rot. Ziemlich rot! „Und dann haben sie die Schuhe ausgezogen und sind in den Teich gefallen." Aaaarrrghhh…er hatte gehört, wie ich mit dem Frosch gesprochen hatte? Warum ging nicht sofort ein Loch im Boden auf, das mich verschlucken konnte? Fitzwilliam sah mich erwartungsvoll an und ich gestand schließlich überaus verlegen und kleinlaut, daß ich den Frosch Fitzwilliam genannt hatte und ihn fangen wollte. Für zuhause. Als Erinnerung an Pemberley.

Fitzwilliam sagte überhaupt nichts. Er sah mich an. Schweigend. Vollkommen ausdruckslos. Nach einigen Augenblicken zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er fing an zu lachen. Verwundert öffnete ich die Augen und konnte es nicht fassen. Fitzwilliam lachte. Er lachte tatsächlich! Ich hatte ihn noch nie im Leben lachen sehen und es stand ihm ganz wunderbar. Ich erlaubte mir ein schüchternes Grinsen.

„Der Frosch heißt tatsächlich _Fitzwilliam_?" fragte er und prustete erneut los. Es war so ansteckend und schließlich kicherten wir beide so überaus hysterisch, bis ihm die Tränen kamen und ich einen Hustenanfall erlitt. Glücklicherweise nur einen kleineren. Fitzwilliam rang nach Atem. „Oh Elizabeth, das ist köstlich." Er schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf und sah mich an, plötzlich ernst. „Eine Erinnerung an Pemberley…" murmelte er nachdenklich und strich mir mit einem Finger sanft über die Wange. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, du willst noch nicht so schnell wieder von hier verschwinden – jetzt, wo ich dich endlich hier bei mir habe. In Pemberley, wo du hingehörst."

Hatte ich das eben richtig verstanden? Ich litt unter Wahnvorstellungen, ganz sicher. Oder er! Wollte er mich hier festhalten? Gegen meinen Willen? Plötzlich hatte ich Angst vor ihm. „Sir, ich…" begann ich leise, aber ich kam nicht weit. Er beugte den Kopf nach vorne und sein Mund traf auf meine Lippen zu einem Kuß, bei dem mir hören und sehen verging. Mein Magen rollte sich zusammen, mein Blut verwandelte sich in kochendes Wasser, mein Unterleib brannte – oh ja, ich _wollte_ diesen Mann! Ich wollte ihn berühren, wollte seinen Körper an meinem spüren, wollte… Zögernd ließ er von mir ab. „Elizabeth, bitte bleib hier, bleib bei mir," flüsterte er heiser.

In diesem Moment sah ich meine Befürchungen mit aller Deutlichkeit Wahrheit werden. Er würde wie geplant Anne heiraten und ich sollte als Mätresse dienen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er irgendwo ein kleines Cottage, in dem er mich „halten" wollte. In dem er mich einmal die Woche – oder wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand, besuchen kam! Wie schamlos konnte man bloß sein! Und Liz Bennet ließ sich so schön einlullen… nein!

Mit dem Schlag hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ungläubig hielt er sich die Wange, auf der sich deutlich der Abdruck meiner Hand abzeichnete. Alle Fröhlichkeit, alle Zärtlichkeit war verflogen. Wir starrten uns beide an. Bevor einer von uns beiden etwas sagen konnte, trat Tante Madeleine wieder ins Zimmer. Fitzwilliam schaffte es, den Raum zu verlassen, ohne daß meine Tante die verräterische Spur auf seiner Wange sehen konnte und ich blieb zurück, zitternd vor Wut.


	14. Chapter 14

**13. Kapitel**

Wie konnte er es wagen, dieser Mistkerl! Wie konnte er mir – wenn auch indirekt – einen solchen Vorschlag machen, sich so abscheulich verhalten! Meine arme Tante war völlig konfus, als ich in Tränen ausbrach und sie mich zu trösten versuchte. Sie wollte natürlich wissen, ob sich Mr. Darcy mir gegenüber ungebührlich benommen hatte, aber ich stritt es ab und schob es auf meine angegriffenen Nerven – Fanny wäre stolz auf mich, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich war fürchterlich verwirrt. Wie konnte das sein? Ich sehnte mich nach seiner Gesellschaft, seiner Nähe und gleichzeitig verabscheute ich ihn, weil er nicht aufrichtig mit mir war. Warum hatte er mir nichts von seiner Verlobung gesagt, verdammt?

Durch meinen Sturz ins Wasser hatte ich mir letztendlich eine böse Erkältung mit Fieber eingefangen und ich blieb zu meinem großen Ärger einige Tage ans Bett gefesselt. Fitzwilliam besuchte mich in dieser Zeit nicht mehr, ließ aber täglich Grüße und Genesungswünsche bestellen.

Es ergab sich allerdings nach einer Woche ein großes Problem: Mein Onkel würde am nächsten Tag abreisen müssen, seine Geschäfte riefen ihn dringend nach London zurück. Gleichzeitig erschien ein Express aus Longbourn: Alle Bennet- und Gardiner-Kinder hatten sich die Windpocken eingefangen. Jane und meine Stiefmutter pflegten sie. Meine Tante steckte in einem großen Dilemma: Sie wollte mich nicht alleine hier lassen, konnte ihre Kinder aber auch nicht länger vernachlässigen, schon gar nicht, wenn sie so krank waren! Ihre Rückkehr nach London zusammen mit meinem Onkel war unabdingbar. Ich war natürlich viel zu krank, um reisen zu können und es war keine Frau auf Pemberley anwesend. Natürlich, es gab die Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, und weibliche Bedienstete, aber niemand aus der Familie. Nur Mr. Darcy. Nur Fitzwilliam.

So schwer es meiner Tante fiel, sie mußte schließlich abreisen. Mich in Fitzwilliams Gesellschaft zurückzulassen bedeutete das kleinere Übel. Fitzwilliam sandte sofort einen Brief nach London, damit seine Mutter nach Pemberley zurückkam, um die Schicklichkeit wenigstens _etwas_ zu wahren. In der Zwischenzeit würde Mrs. Reynolds die Pflichten einer Gastgeberin mir gegenüber erfüllen und dafür Sorge tragen, daß nichts unschickliches geschehen würde. Mit dieser Lösung konnten wir alle leben, auch wenn ich persönlich mich ein wenig unwohl bei der Sache fühlte.

Natürlich war Fitzwilliam ein Mann von Ehre und Anstand und würde mir nichts zuleide tun. Ich hatte keinen Grund, mich in seiner Nähe zu fürchten. Außerdem war da noch Mrs. Reynolds, und sie mochte ich sehr gerne. Aber die Haushälterin hatte viele Pflichten zu erfüllen, die das große Haus nun einmal so mit sich brachten. Sie konnte sich nicht rund um die Uhr um mich kümmern und so geschah es am nächsten Morgen, daß mir Fitzwilliam persönlich das Frühstück brachte.

Er fragte verlegen, ob es mir recht wäre, wenn er hereinkäme und ich nickte. Er hatte mir heißen Kakao und Erdbeermarmelade zum Toast mitgebracht. Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, wie sehr ich Erdbeermarmelade liebte? Woher wußte er solche Sachen nur? Hungrig verspeiste ich mein Frühstück und Fitzwilliam leistete mir Gesellschaft. Wie es sich geziemte, saß er auf einem Stuhl _neben_ meinem Bett und nicht _auf_ meinem Bett wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Er warf mir einen schüchternen Blick zu.

„Die Marmelade ist aus unseren eigenen Erdbeeren gemacht," sagte er schließlich. „Mrs. Reynolds läßt es sich nicht nehmen, sie jedes Jahr selbst zu kochen." „Sie schmeckt hervorragend," murmelte ich mit vollen Backen. Und das stimmte. Fitzwilliam holte tief Luft. „Elizabeth, ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Was ich getan und gesagt habe, war mehr als ungezogen und eines Gentlemans nicht würdig. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung." Er sah mich an wie ein kleiner Hund, dem man gerade den Knochen weggenommen hatte. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Reden wir nicht mehr davon." „Freunde?" fragte er schüchtern. Mein Herz zerschmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. „Freunde."

Er leistete mir noch ein paar Minuten Gesellschaft und wir unterhielten uns ganz nett in freundschaftlicher Atmosphäre. Fitzwilliam machte keine Versuche mehr, mich zu berühren (leider) und sagte auch nichts mißverständliches. Es hätte _richtig_ angenehm sein können, wenn da nicht dieser Schatten namens _Anne DeBourgh_ wie ein Damoklesschwert über uns gehangen hätte. Oder über mir, vielmehr. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als daß er ehrlich mit mir war.

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich erstmals wieder aufstehen und Fitzwilliam war mehr als erstaunt, mich im Frühstückszimmer anzutreffen. Er lächelte erfreut. „Elizabeth! Wie geht es ihnen heute morgen? Können sie denn schon aufstehen? Ich wollte ihnen das Frühstück gleich nach oben bringen." Hm. Das wäre auch nett gewesen, aber ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus im Bett. Den ganzen Tag alleine, von Fitzwilliams kurzen Besuchen einmal abgesehen, nur in Gesellschaft einiger Bücher, die er mir gebracht hatte. Ich sehnte mich danach, nach draußen zu gehen und etwas mehr von Pemberley zu sehen als den tückischen Seerosenteich! Ja, ich fühlte mich gut, kräftig und war dazu wild entschlossen, meinem Gastgeber heute praktisch die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen. Ich würde ihn nach seiner Verlobung fragen und wehe, er würde kneifen! Ich mußte wissen, woran ich war.

„Danke, ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet," sagte ich und lächelte, als Fitzwilliam den Diener verscheuchte, um mir selbst Kaffee einzuschenken und mich zu bedienen. In angenehmer Atmosphäre verspeisten wir unser Frühstück und unterhielten uns. Über mehr oder weniger belanglose Themen hauptsächlich. „Es ist ein so wundervoller Tag heute," sagte ich und legte die Serviette auf den Tisch. „Ich glaube, ich werde einen Spaziergang machen." Das war das Stichwort und Fitzwilliam begriff zum Glück sofort. „Darf ich ihnen den Garten und den Park zeigen, Elizabeth?" „Sehr gerne, Sir."

Ich ging nach oben, meine Haube und ein Cape holen und freute mich unsinnigerweise über unseren kleinen Ausflug. Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend sprang ich die Treppe hinunter, wo Fitzwilliam mich schon an der Tür erwartete. Er lächelte und mein Herz zerschmolz zum zweiten mal. Ich war mir nun vollkommen sicher, ich liebte diesen Mann. Ich konnte es nicht länger abstreiten. Und genau in diesem Moment fiel mir zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder ein, daß ich ja eigentlich eine verlobte Frau war! Aber nicht verlobt mit Fitzwilliam. Eh…und, nun ja, auch er war verlobt. Und ebenfalls nicht mit mir. Vor Schreck erstarrt blieb ich auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz stehen und holte tief Luft. Nein, es mußte geklärt werden. Jetzt auf der Stelle. Langsam ging ich den Rest der Treppe hinunter und folgte ihm nach draußen. Höflich reichte er mir seinen Arm, den ich annahm, und wir spazierten langsam in Richtung Seerosenteich.

„Wollen wir nachsehen, ob Fitzwilliam irgendwo zu finden ist?" neckte er mich und ich mußte gegen meinen Willen grinsen. „Wenn wir ihn finden, würden sie ihn mir dann fangen?" neckte ich zurück. „Natürlich," verblüffte er mich und grinste ebenfalls. Langsam gingen wir zum Teich und warfen einen Blick auf die zahlreichen Seerosenblätter. Es war ruhig und von Fitzwilliam keine Spur. „Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh für ihn und er schläft noch?" schlug ich vor und Fitzwilliam nickte. „Möglich. Wir können heute abend nochmal nach ihm schauen."

Ich lächelte schwach, holte tief Luft und nötigte ihn anschließend zu der Bank, die malerisch in der Morgensonne vor dem Rosenspalier stand. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, um endlich alle Dinge ein für allemal zwischen uns zu klären. Überrascht folgte er mir und nahm Platz. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, schaute ihn ernst an und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen. „Wieso haben sie mir nicht gesagt, daß sie sich verlobt haben?" brach es aus mir heraus. Seine Verblüffung hätte nicht größer sein können, wenn mir gerade vor seinen Augen ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. „Was meinen sie mit „verlobt", Elizabeth? Mit wem?" „Mit Anne DeBourgh," sagte ich leise. „Es stand in der Zeitung." Fitzwilliam schloß die Augen und stöhnte schmerzlich.

„Früher oder später hätte ich es ja doch erfahren, Sir," flüsterte ich und meine Stimme brach. „Ja, es stand in der Zeitung," sagte er plötzlich ärgerlich. „Aber haben sie auch meine Richtigstellung drei Tage später gelesen? Ich hatte nie die Absicht, Anne zu heiraten und werde es auch niemals tun. Meine dreimal verfluchte Tante hat die Anzeige in die Zeitung gesetzt – gegen mein Wissen und gegen meinen Willen!" Er wandte sich mir zu und seine Stimme wurde weich. Genauso weich wie sein Blick, der jetzt zärtlich auf mir ruhte. „Elizabeth, glaubst du im Ernst, ich könnte jemals eine andere Frau als dich lieben? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jemals in angemessener Art und Weise gezeigt habe, wie sehr ich dich brauche." Er nahm meine Hand und strich sanft über meine Finger. „Aber es ist wahr, ich liebe dich und ich möchte, daß du meine Frau wirst. Bitte sag ja."

Oh nein! Was für eine Überraschung – ich war vollkommen perplex. Ich war glücklich! Ich hätte singen können! Mit dieser Wendung hätte ich niemals gerechnet. _Fitzwilliam liebt mich Fitzwilliam liebt mich Fitzwilliam liebt mich Fitzwilliam liebt mich!_ jubelte ich. Er hatte mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht! Und ich…ja, ich liebte ihn auch. Über alles. Meine Wünsche würden in Erfüllung gehen. Er war nicht verlobt! Es war alles ein dummes Mißverständnis! Ich würde bei ihm bleiben, ich würde ihn heiraten, ich würde ihn offiziell küssen können, ich würde seine Kinder bekommen, ich liebte ihn ich liebte ihn ich liebte ihn! Und er liebte mich. Ja!

„Nein," war meine Antwort.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anmerkung zu Kapitel 13: Bitte ignoriert einfach, daß Elizabeth zwei Tage nach der Abreise der Gardiners bereits wieder vollkommen gesund war - der Zeitraum sollte natürlich etwas länger sein, so eine Woche etwa... danke Maya für den Hinweis:-)_

* * *

**14. Kapitel**

Fitzwilliam zuckte zusammen, als ob ich ihn geschlagen hätte. Ja, ich weiß, das hatte ich _einmal_ getan und nichts im Leben mehr bereut als das… Ich realisierte jetzt erst, was ich da gesagt hatte und Tränen der Verzweiflung schossen mir in die Augen. „Oh Fitzwilliam, wir können nicht heiraten," schniefte ich und blickte ihn unter Tränen traurig an. „Ich bin verlobt." „Was?" rief er entsetzt und sein schmerzlicher Blick ging mir durch Mark und Bein. „Mit wem? Warum?" „Mit Nicholas Hamilton, dem Sohn des Tuchmachers aus Meryton." Fitzwilliam war sprachlos. „Aber warum?"

„Warum wohl! Weil in der Zeitung stand, daß du dich mit Anne verlobt hast!" fuhr ich hitzig auf. „Du warst für mich verloren! Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, daß deine dämliche Tante ihre Finger im Spiel hatte!" Ich schniefte wieder. „Ich liebe Nicholas nicht, aber er war freundlich zu mir und allemal eine bessere Wahl als Mr. Collins…" „Hat er dich geküßt? Hast du ihm Freiheiten gewährt?" fragte Fitzwilliam mit unterdrücktem Zorn. Ich mußte trotz meiner Hilflosigkeit lachen. War das jetzt sein geringstes Problem? „Nein, natürlich nicht. Was soll die Frage?" Fitzwilliam war aufgesprungen und lief unruhig vor der Bank auf und ab. Schließlich blieb er vor mir stehen und sah mich eindringlich an. „Sag mir, daß du die Verlobung mit ihm auflöst, Elizabeth."

„Geht das so ohne weiteres? Mit welcher Begründung soll ich das tun? Weil ich Mr. Darcy heiraten möchte?" „Ja. Der Skandal wird sich in Grenzen halten, Liebes. Laß uns nach Longbourn fahren und alles klären. Ich werde niemals zulassen, daß du diesen Kerl heiratest." „Du machst mir Angst, William," flüsterte ich. Er setzte sich wieder neben mich auf die Bank und nahm meine Hände in seine. „Angst? Das ist das letzte, was ich will, mein Liebling." Er schaute mich an, seine dunklen Augen tief und warm. „Willst du denn überhaupt meine Frau werden, Elizabeth?" Ich nickte schweigend und er lächelte mich an. „Du brauchst niemals Angst vor mir zu haben, Liebes. Niemals."

Er ließ meine Hände los und zog mich stattdessen an sich. Seine weichen, warmen Lippen berührten sanft meine Stirn und er hielt mich fest in seinen Armen. Ich fühlte mich so beschützt und sicher wie noch nie in meinem Leben. In diesem Moment wußte ich, ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Als wir kurz darauf zurück ins Haus gingen, war ein Brief von Lady Anne eingetroffen. Sie schrieb, daß sie es bedauerte und es ihr auch sehr unangenehm sei, aber so schnell würden sie nicht nach Pemberley kommen können. Wir sollten mit ihrem Erscheinen in etwa einer Woche rechnen. Fitzwilliam entschied, daß wir erst nach Ankunft seiner Eltern nach Longbourn reisen würden. Wir würden den Darcys unsere Verlobung mitteilen und dann abreisen. Ich war ehrlich gesagt nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon, daß ich Fitzwilliams Eltern als Schwiegertochter recht sein würde. Ich hatte kein Vermögen, daß ich in die Ehe mitbringen würde und keinerlei wichtige oder andere vielversprechende familiäre Verbindungen. Ich konnte nur meine große Liebe zu ihrem Sohn zu meinen Gunsten vorbringen und die Tatsache, daß ich ihn auch lieben würde, wenn er arm wie eine Kirchenmaus wäre.

Also lebten wir eine Woche lang praktisch vollkommen alleine (mit der Dienerschaft natürlich) und völlig unschicklich auf Pemberley. Noch unschicklicher war, daß wir praktisch jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten – ohne Anstandsdame! Wir ritten aus, machten lange Spaziergänge, lasen gemeinsam in der Bibliothek. Nur die Nächte verbrachten wir höchst sittsam und anständig in unseren jeweiligen Schlafzimmern.

Dieses – halbwegs gebührliche – Arrangement ging genau einen Tag gut. Am folgenden Tag entschuldigte sich Fitzwilliam für den Vormittag, um einige wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen, die Pemberleys Verwaltung betrafen. So ganz konnte er seine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigen, was ich selbstverständlich auch verstand. Das Wetter war nicht besonders gut, also vertrieb ich mir die Zeit in der Bibliothek. Es war draußen so kühl, daß einer der Bediensteten ein wärmendes Feuer dort angezündet hatte und ich kuschelte mich mit einer Decke, ein paar Kissen, heißem Kakao und einem Liebesroman (so dachte ich zumindest), auf den weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin.

Hui, das Buch trieb mir allerdings regelrecht die Schamesröte ins Gesicht! Nicht nur, daß es in explizitester Art und Weise den intimen Umgang von Mann und Frau beschrieb, es war auch noch ziemlich eindeutig illustriert! Ich mochte es aber trotzdem nicht zur Seite legen, zu sehr erinnerte es mich an meine eigenen Sehnsüchte. Die mir auch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben, davon mal ganz abgesehen. Offenbar hatte ich es mir etwas zu gemütlich gemacht, denn nach etwa einer Stunde wurde ich müde, das Buch fiel mir aus der Hand und ich schlief vor dem Feuer ein.

Ich wurde wach, als mich etwas im Gesicht kitzelte. Schlaftrunken blinzelte ich ins Licht und blickte in die amüsierten Augen Fitzwilliams, der, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, gemütlich und entspannt neben mir lag. „Hallo, Liebling," flüsterte er und fuhr fort, mein Gesicht zu streicheln. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch neben mir. „Wo hast du dieses Buch her? Das ist nicht gerade schicklicher Lesestoff für junge Damen!" Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über mein neuerliches Erröten. „Die Frage ist, warum hast _du_ ein solches Buch überhaupt in deiner Bibliothek, William!" gab ich spitz zurück.

„Das ist ein Lehrbuch, Liebes. Hat es dir denn ein wenig weitergeholfen?" fragte er lächelnd, aber seine Frage war offenbar ernst gemeint. Ich wandte den Blick verlegen ab und fragte mich heimlich, ob er seine „Erfahrungen" diesbezüglich ausschließlich anhand des Buches gesammelt hatte oder auch schon am _lebenden Objekt_. „Wie du schon sagtest, es ist nicht gerade schicklich." Fitzwilliam sah mich nachdenklich an und strich mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Was hat dir deine Mutter über die Pflichten im Ehebett erzählt, Elizabeth?" fragte er sehr direkt.

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Ich mochte es, wenn er mich _Elizabeth_ nannte, keiner tat es sonst. „Nicht allzuviel, fürchte ich. Daß die Frau ruhig daliegt und den Mann gewähren läßt." Fitzwilliam seufzte und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Und kannst du dir vorstellen, daß es ganz anders ist? Daß nicht nur der Mann Freude an der Liebe hat, wie man den Frauen immer einreden will?" Ich sah ihn verwundert an. Was sollte denn den Frauen daran gefallen? Es tat nur weh und im besten Fall bekam man schnell einen dicken Bauch, der einem monatelang Ruhe vor dem Ehebett bescherte.

„Ach Liebes," sagte Fitzwilliam und küßte mich auf die Stirn, „ich werde dir beweisen, daß es auch anders geht, ich verspreche es dir." Wir lagen einen Moment schweigend nebeneinander, Fitzwilliams Nähe machte mich ganz nervös. Schließlich faßte ich mir ein Herz. „Fitzwilliam?" „Hm?" „Du...du meinst, es gibt da noch mehr, als bei der ganzen _Sache_ nur Kinder zu empfangen?" Ich wußte nicht, wie ich es anders ausdrücken sollte. Natürlich _ahnte_ ich etwas, sonst hätte ich selbst nicht diese komischen Gefühle, aber _was_ genau das war... Fitzwilliam sah mich an. Zärtlich. Leidenschaftlich. Erwartungsvoll. „Ja, Liebes. So sehr viel mehr. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir zu zeigen." Zögernd hob ich meine Hand an sein Gesicht und fuhr langsam die Konturen seiner Lippen nach, sein Blick ließ meinen nicht los. „Ich kann es auch kaum erwarten, William," flüsterte ich und sein Mund senkte sich auf meinen.

Nach einigen Minuten leidenschaftlichster Küsserei ließ er von mir ab. „Entschuldige, Elizabeth," murmelte er beschämt, aber ich wollte von Entschuldigungen nichts wissen. Ich hatte seine Erregung an meinem Unterleib gespürt und ich war neugierig. Ich wollte mehr. Und ich wollte nicht bis zu unserer Hochzeit warten. Wer weiß, wann und ob diese jemals stattfinden würde!

„Zeig es mir jetzt, William," flüsterte ich.


	16. Chapter 16

_Achtung, es folgt ein Kapitel für die prüden Zimperliesen... :-)_

* * *

**15. Kapitel**

Wenn ich heute, Jahre später, über diese so überaus unschicklichen, ja skandalösen Tage nachdenke, kann ich nur über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Ich war eine junge Frau von 20 Jahren, die – mit einem anderen Mann verlobt! – zwei Wochen alleine in Gesellschaft eines wiederum anderen Mannes auf dessen Landsitz wohnte. Zunächst war ich krank gewesen und niemand aus meiner Familie konnte zu mir reisen, und – aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ich habe es nie erfahren – konnte auch niemand der Familie Darcy so schnell von London nach Pemberley kommen.

In dieser Zeit hatte ich mich inoffiziell mit Fitzwilliam verlobt. Die Dienerschaft Pemberleys war äußerst diskret, und später, als die Zwillinge schon auf der Welt waren, faßte ich mir einmal ein Herz und fragte Mrs. Reynolds, ob sie unser unschickliches Verhalten damals nicht als überaus schockierend empfunden hatte. Die ältere Dame hatte nur gelächelt und mit einem leichten Zwinkern gesagt, daß es ihr größter Wunsch gewesen sei, ihren Herrn glücklich zu sehen und daß sie von Anfang an wußte, _ich_ würde ihn glücklich machen. Mrs. Reynolds hätte nie etwas darüber gesagt, aber sie wußte mit Sicherheit, daß die Zwillinge etwas zu früh geboren worden waren...

Fitzwilliam glaubte zunächst, sich verhört zu haben, also wiederholte ich es noch einmal: „Zeig es mir jetzt, bitte!" „Was, hier?" Sein Erstaunen kannte keine Grenzen. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. „Nein, laß uns nach oben gehen." Ich hatte schon einmal erwähnt, Fitzwilliam war ein Mann von Ehre. Nie hätte er von mir erwartet, daß ich ihm Freiheiten solcherart gewähren würde. Ein gestohlener Kuß, na gut, eine zarte Umarmung. Aber daß ich gleich die schweren Geschütze auffuhr, verschlug selbst ihm die Sprache. Ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und lächelte. „Nein, Elizabeth, das können wir keinesfalls machen. Das wäre..." Ich stoppte ihn, indem ich ihn einfach küßte. „Doch, William, natürlich können wir. Bitte." Er holte tief Luft. „Nein, du weißt genau, daß es nicht geht. Es ist einfach unvorstellbar! Schon allein der Gedanke..." Fitzwilliam war vollkommen durcheinander, sei es von meiner skandalösen Idee oder meinem Kuß, ich wußte es nicht zu sagen. Aber ich ließ ihn nicht vom Haken.

„Bitte, William. Ich möchte es so gerne. Ich möchte, daß du mein erster Mann bist." Wieder ein Kuß und sein Widerstand schien zu bröckeln. Er lächelte scheu. „Liebes, du weißt ja gar nicht, was du da von mir verlangst..." „Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich von dir verlange. Bitte!" Fitzwilliam zögerte immer noch. „Du bist sicher?" Oh ja, ich war mir sehr sicher, daß ich das wollte! Ich nickte. Er lächelte und schüttelte immer noch etwas ungläubig den Kopf. „Nun gut," sagte er schließlich, wenngleich noch immer ein wenig unbehaglich, wie mir schien. „Laß uns nach oben gehen."

Wie Diebe schlichen wir uns nach oben, gelangten aber unbemerkt in Fitzwilliams Schlafzimmer. Zunächst hatte ich etwas Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage bekommen, aber Fitzwilliam tat alles, um es mir einfach zu machen. Ich war natürlich schon sehr aufgeregt, keine Frage, aber Fitzwilliam war einfach wunderbar. Vor der Tür hob er mich mit Leichtigkeit auf und trug mich über die Schwelle, so als wäre es unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Ich darf daran erinnern, es war hellichter Tag! Sanft legte er mich auf seinem riesigen Bett ab und ging zurück, um die Tür sorgfältig zu verschließen. Das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen konnten, waren übereifrige Bedienstete. Ich lag auf dem Bett und rührte mich nicht. Neugierig sah ich mich in dem großen Zimmer um, aber da kam Fitzwilliam schon wieder zurück und legte sich neben mich, aber ohne mich zu berühren.

Aufgestützt auf einen Ellbogen sah er mich ernst, aber trotzdem voller Verlangen an. Seine Hand strich langsam über meine Wange und wir sahen uns schweigend an – keiner wandte den Blick ab. „Elizabeth, Liebes, noch ist Zeit, es dir zu überlegen," sagte er leise. „Wenn du jetzt aus diesem Zimmer gehst, werde ich dich vor unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr anrühren. Wenn nicht..." er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, „werde ich für nichts garantieren können. Wie ist deine Entscheidung?" Als Antwort schob ich mich ein Stück näher zu ihm hin und küßte ihn. Es war an der Zeit, ihm schonend mitzuteilen, daß Elizabeth Bennet ziemlich stur an ihren einmal getroffenen Entscheidungen festhalten konnte...

Er lächelte – immer noch sehr, sehr ungläubig – und erwiderte meinen Kuß bereitwillig. Und plötzlich war alles ganz einfach und natürlich. Fitzwilliam zog mich in seine Arme und widmete sich zunächst völlig diesem erst vorsichtigen, dann immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuß. Wir wälzten uns quer über das riesige Bett und als wir unsere Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten, lag er über mir, die dunklen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Lippen waren feucht. Er verlagerte seine ziemlich erregende Tätigkeit ein Stückchen tiefer, ließ seinen Mund an meinem Hals entlang zum Ausschnitt meines Kleides wandern. Schließlich waren wir noch komplett angezogen! Aber nicht mehr lange. Vorsichtig (und sehr geduldig) begann er, die Schnüre und Knöpfe meines Kleides zu lösen und ein Schauer der Erregung lief über meinen Rücken.

Allein von seinen Berührungen wurde ich fast wild – und dabei war noch gar nicht viel passiert! Er schüttelte, amüsiert über mein Gezappel, den Kopf. „Elizabeth, ich möchte deine Haare offen sehen, zieh die Nadeln raus!" murmelte er und half mir dabei, als ich mich vor lauter Nervosität zu ungeschickt anstellte. Schließlich fielen meine langen Locken über meinen Rücken und Fitzwilliam richtete sich auf, setzte sich hinter mich und tauchte regelrecht darin ein. „Versprichst du mir, deine Haare niemehr aufzustecken? Und niemehr eine Haube zu tragen?" flüsterte er und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Wie stellte er sich das vor? dachte ich mir, aber da hatte er mich schon – nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort erwartend – wieder an sich gezogen und seine Hände zogen langsam meinen Ausschnitt auseinander, bis meine Brüste freilagen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen beugte er sich zu mir und begann, an meinen harten Nippeln zu lecken und zu saugen.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Das Gefühl war erregend und erschreckend zugleich. Erschreckend, da es hellichter Tag war und noch niemals zuvor ein Mann meinen nackten Körper gesehen hatte, geschweige denn so etwas mit mir angestellt hatte wie das, was Fitzwilliam nun mit mir tat. Aber ich hatte gar keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen und genoß einfach die ungewohnte Berührung.

Fitzwilliam hatte kurz von meinen Brüsten abgelassen und sich zwischenzeitlich sein Hemd ausgezogen, so daß ich zum ersten Mal seinen nackten Oberkörper zu sehen bekam. Bewundernd blickte ich ihn an. An dieser starken Brust ließ sich gut kuscheln, dachte ich und streckte zögernd die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Er lächelte aufmunternd und so erkundete ich neugierig seinen muskulösen, kräftigen Körper. Ich strich mit beiden Händen langsam über seine behaarte Brust, spürte seinen Herzschlag unter meinen Fingern und er hielt kurz die Luft an, als ich sanft in seine Brustwarze kniff. Mutig geworden, beugte ich mich zu ihm hin und – wie er es mit mir gerade getan hatte – leckte ich an seiner hartgewordenen Brustwarze und nahm sie einen Moment später vorsichtig in den Mund. Fitzwilliam schloß die Augen, schluckte hart.

Die Sache begann, mir Spaß zu machen. Ich ließ es zu, daß Fitzwilliam sich weiter an meinem Kleid zu schaffen machte und schließlich lag ich nur noch mit meinem Unterhemd bekleidet und mit entblößten Brüsten vor ihm. Ganz langsam befreite er mich auch noch vom Rest meiner Kleidung und ich fing wieder an, nervös zu zappeln. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten ungeniert über meinen nun nackten Körper und ich fühlte mich sehr verlegen. Noch niemals hatte mich ein Mann so gesehen, geschweige denn diese Stellen _berührt_. Fitzwilliam nahm mir meine Scheu sehr schnell und ich bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie einfach er mich selbst mit Worten erregen konnte. Er flüsterte, wie sehr ich ihn erregte, wie schön ich sei, und daß er es gar nicht fassen könnte, mich endlich in seinem Bett zu haben. Schockierend! Ich bebte regelrecht. Und nicht unbedingt vor Kälte.

Nachdem er jeden Zentimeter meines Oberkörpers gestreichelt und geküßt hatte, machten sich seine warmen, zärtlichen Hände auf den Weg nach unten. Über meinen Bauch wanderten sie zu meinen Beinen, während eine Hand sich zwischen meinen Schenkeln verirrte und ich vollkommen überrascht feststellte, wie feucht ich dort geworden war. Er schob meine Beine sanft auseinander, was mich noch sehr, sehr viel verlegener machte, da ich mir so unendlich verletzlich vorkam unter seinem aufmerksamen und doch so liebevollen Blick. Aber Fitzwilliam kannte keine falsche Scham. Seine Berührung an meiner intimsten Stelle löste ein unglaubliches Gefühl in mir aus. Ich glaubte, in Flammen zu stehen! Aber wenn ich dachte, das sei alles schon aufregend, dann wußte Fitzwilliam immer noch eine Steigerung und wir waren noch längst nicht am Ende! Ich quiekte regelrecht auf, als ich seine Finger nicht nur _auf_ meiner intimsten Stelle spürte, sondern gar _innen_ drin! Langsam führte er zwei Finger dort ein, bewegte sie hin und her und berührte dabei einen offenbar besonders empfindlichen Punkt in mir, während er mit der anderen Hand meine Brust liebkoste. Ich hielt die Luft an, völlig durcheinander von den Gefühlen, die er in mir auszulösen vermochte.

„Gefällt dir, was ich mit dir mache?" flüsterte er heiser und ich konnte nur atemlos nicken. Er lächelte und ließ von meinen Brüsten ab, bewegte den Kopf weiter nach unten zu meinem Bauch. Seine Finger spielten aufreizend an meiner Scham, und ehe ich es mich versah, kniete Fitzwilliam zwischen meinen Beinen, senkte den Kopf herab und bedeckte diese so köstlich empfindsame Stelle mit kleinen, zarten Küssen! Als wäre das nicht schon erregend genug, spürte ich plötzlich, wie Fitzwilliams Zunge in meine Feuchtigkeit eintauchte, wo eben noch seine Finger gewesen waren. Ich vergrub krampfhaft meine Hände in seinen Haaren und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken dachte ich, ich müßte sterben und in den Himmel kommen: ein Gefühl, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte, durchfuhr meinen angespannten Körper. Es war, als würden sich Flammen in Wellen durch mich hindurchfressen bis in meine Zehenspitzen und ich schrie vor Verblüffung und lauter Lust laut auf. Bebend kam mein Körper langsam zur Ruhe und ich blickte in Fitzwilliams Gesicht – offenbar war er sehr mit sich zufrieden. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie Fitzwilliam mich zu solch unglaublichen Empfindungen hatte bringen können und schaute ihn ungläubig und sehr verwirrt an.

„War das dein erster Höhepunkt, Liebling?" fragte er leise und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich zitterte immer noch vor Aufregung. Was war das für eine Frage, glaubte er, ich hätte schon öfters Männer an meinen Körper gelassen? „Ja natürlich!" brummte ich und er lachte. „Hat es dir gefallen?" wollte er wissen und trennte sich fast beiläufig von seiner Hose, die achtlos auf dem Boden landete. Ich nickte abwesend und hatte nur noch Augen für das, was dort groß, für meine Begriffe beängstigend groß! zum Vorschein kam. Das war offenbar das Teil, das dem Mann die Erleichterung verschaffte und das er sicherlich gleich in meinen Körper hineinstecken wollte. Aber ach! War das mächtig! Seine Finger hatten doch kaum Platz in mir gehabt, geschweige denn _das_! Oder gehörte das woanders rein? Ich wagte es zu bezweifeln.

Neugierig betrachtete ich dieses unheimliche, fremde und doch so faszinierende _Instrument_ und Fitzwilliam wiederum beobachtete interessiert meine Reaktion darauf. Ich mußte gestehen, ich hatte seeeehr gemischte Gefühle bei der Sache. Andererseits waren meine Erwartungen bisher schon mehr als übertroffen worden und von „ruhig liegenbleiben und warten, bis der Mann fertig ist" konnte ja nun wirklich keine Rede sein! Es war alles schrecklich aufregend und ich wollte jetzt keinesfalls einen Rückzieher machen. Dafür war ich viel zu neugierig.

Fitzwilliam nahm mich wieder in die Arme, sein _Teil_ preßte sich dabei erstaunlich hart an meinen Unterleib, aber mehr tat sich vorerst nicht. Ich bat ihn schüchtern, mir zu erklären, was nun kam. Fitzwilliam lächelte leicht, nahm meine Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine. Erst sehr zögernd, dann immer mutiger werdend faßte ich ihn dort an und nahm schließlich beide Hände zu Hilfe. Fitzwilliam stöhnte leise auf. „Oh Liebling, sei vorsichtig…ohh…" Er zog schnell meine Hände weg und keuchte. „Puh, ich will nicht bei unserem ersten Mal in deinen Händen kommen, Liebes," murmelte er und ich verstand ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau, was er damit meinte. Aber ich sagte nichts.

Behutsam drehte Fitzwilliam mich auf den Rücken und schob sich über mich. Wieder liebkoste er mit Lippen und Zunge meine Brüste, streichelte den Rest meines Körpers und schob dann mit dem Knie vorsichtig meine Beine auseinander. Seine harte Männlichkeit berührte sanft meinen Unterleib und langsam und sehr, sehr behutsam begann er, in mich einzudringen. Ich war überaus angespannt. „Es wird gleich ein bißchen wehtun, Liebling," sagte er leise. „Versuch, ganz entspannt zu bleiben, ich werde versuchen, so sanft wie möglich zu sein. Wenn der erste Schmerz vorbei ist, wird es für dich auch sehr schön, ich verspreche es dir." Er verschloß meine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß und so abgelenkt, spürte ich zunächst gar nicht, was er da unten mit mir machte.

Den stechenden Schmerz nach einem Augenblick spürte ich allerdings schon. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich verkrampfte mich noch mehr. Ich wollte Fitzwilliam wegschieben, aber er war zu schwer und außerdem vollkommen damit beschäftigt, in meinen immer wunder werdenden Leib zu stoßen. Hatte ihn meine Berührung „da unten" vorher schon ziemlich erregt, so dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis er keuchend über mir zusammenbrach, leise meinen Namen stöhnend. Nach einigen Minuten begann ich, leicht zu zappeln, da ich sein Gewicht nicht mehr allzu lange aushalten konnte. Erschöpft wälzte er sich von mir, zog uns eine Decke über die schweißbedeckten Körper und hielt mich fest umschlungen.

„Oh Liebling, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren… entschuldige, ich wollte wesentlich sanfter sein bei deinem ersten Mal," murmelte er in mein Ohr. „Vergib mir, Elizabeth." „Da gibt es nichts zu vergeben, Liebster," flüsterte ich, Tränen der Freude in den Augen. „Danke, daß du mein erster Mann warst. Ich liebe dich, William."


	17. Chapter 17

**16. Kapitel**

Ich fühlte mich angenehm träge, warm und behaglich, auch wenn mein Unterleib in Flammen zu stehen schien, so wund fühlte er sich an. Fitzwilliams Körper war dicht an meinen gepreßt und seine Hände umfaßten meinen Bauch und meine Brüste. Ich fühlte mich wunderbar. Ich war eine FRAU.

Fitzwilliam war eingeschlafen, amüsiert lauschte ich seinem leisen Schnarchen an meinem Ohr. Ich liebte diesen Mann. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, hier mit ihm zu liegen und ich wollte niemals mehr aufstehen. Mein restliches Leben hätte in diesem Bett stattfinden können – ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt. Solange nur Fitzwilliam bei mir war.

Müßig ließ ich meine Gedanken wandern. So viel aufregendes war in der letzten Stunde geschehen. Fitzwilliams Fertigkeiten waren faszinierend! Was er alleine mit seiner _Zunge_ bei mir ausgelöst hatte…allein der Gedanke daran ließ mich mehr als schamrot werden und lustvoll erschaudern. Die Erinnerung daran brachte mich aber auch zu der nicht so angenehmen Überlegung, _woher_ mein Liebster diese Praktiken so genau kannte! Wer hatte ihm so etwas schamloses beigebracht? Vielleicht hatte er die Informationen aus dem Buch, das ich in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Oder hatte er gar bereits Erfahrungen mit anderen Frauen gesammelt?

Jane war ja der Meinung, ein Gentleman würde sich nur mit seiner eigenen Frau einlassen und sie war natürlich fest davon überzeugt, daß ihr Charles noch nie mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hatte. Ich bezweifelte das (hätte es Jane aber nie gesagt). Was war dann mit Colonel Fitzwilliam? Der war doch auch ein Gentleman und trotzdem hatte er _Erfahrungen_. Ich wußte, ich würde Fitzwilliam eines Tages danach fragen müssen, wenn auch nicht gleich heute. Würde es mich schockieren, wenn ich wüßte, daß er bei mir nicht mehr _unschuldig_ gewesen war? Ich wußte es nicht. Zumindest wollte ich dafür sorgen, daß er _nach_ mir keine andere Frau mehr brauchte!

Als Fitzwilliam kurze Zeit später erwachte, fragte er sofort besorgt, wie es mir ginge und entschuldigte sich noch einmal, weil er – seiner Meinung nach – zu grob gewesen war. Ich fand das ganz und gar nicht und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn davon abzubringen. Ich _war_ zwar ziemlich wund, aber kein Wunder, es war schließlich mein erstes Mal gewesen. „Du bist mir also nicht böse?" murmelte er und spielte mit meinen Locken. „Unsinn," brummte ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich hoffe, ich war keine Enttäuschung für dich."

„Darling, du könntest nie eine Enttäuschung für mich sein," sagte er und seine Lippen machten sich wieder auf die Suche nach meinen Brüsten. Als er sie genug liebkost, geleckt und an den Nippeln gesaugt hatte, tauchte er wieder auf. „Bereit für eine kleine Reitstunde?" grinste er und ich nickte zögernd, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, von was er sprach. Mit Leichtigkeit zog er mich auf seinen Bauch und ich spürte, wie sein Geschlecht wieder hart zwischen meinen Beinen wurde. Er brachte mich so in Position, daß er mühelos in mich eindringen konnte, während ich auf ihm saß! Schockierend!

Natürlich war er jetzt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Nach kurzer Zeit verstand ich, daß _ich_ mich auf ihm bewegen mußte und dann kam mir auch langsam die Erkenntnis, was er mit _Reitstunde_ gemeint hatte. Es wurde ein ziemlich wilder Ritt, wie ich beschämt eingestehen mußte. Mir war es mittlerweile vollkommen egal, daß Fitzwilliam die intimsten Einblicke hatte, daß meine Brüste vor ihm entblößt waren und er mich im hellsten Tageslicht so sehen konnte. Ich war voll und ganz und gar _wollüstig_. Und fand in Fitzwilliam mein perfektes Gegenstück. Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen. Wo war der langweilige, ernsthafte Student geblieben?

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag im Bett und es war uns schlichtweg egal, was die Bediensteten von uns dachten. Ich wußte nur, ich wollte keinen Tag und keine Nacht mehr ohne Fitzwilliam Darcy verbringen. Den Mann, den ich einst für _langweilig_ gehalten hatte!

Die ganze folgende Woche war wie ein Traum. Während wir uns zu den Mahlzeiten vorbildlich schicklich verhielten, verbrachten wir die restliche Zeit auf äußerst schamlose Art und Weise miteinander. Wir ritten alleine aus und liebten uns an abgelegenen Stellen des Parks, im Wald, am Teich. Die Nächte verbrachten wir in Fitzwilliams Schlafzimmer.

Ich schwebte wie auf Wolken in dieser Zeit. Wir entdeckten unsere Körper mit jedem Tag neu und jedes Mal lernte ich mehr dazu. Ich fand heraus, was Fitzwilliam gerne mochte und mit der Zeit probierte ich einfach und ganz mutig Dinge aus, die mir in den Sinn kamen und die Fitzwilliam zunächst äußerst erstaunten, ihm dann aber offenbar doch gefielen. Ich mußte ihn allerdings erst mühsam von der abwegigen und idiotischen Vorstellung abbringen, daß ich nur _nehmen_ und nicht _geben_ durfte. Mit der Zeit ließ er es zu, daß auch ich ihn uneigennützig verwöhnte und er fand Gefallen daran. Unser Liebesspiel war aufregend, abwechslungsreich und vor allem vollkommen unschicklich und schamlos. Aber es störte uns beide nicht, wir lebten tatsächlich vollkommen egoistisch und genossen die Zeit, die wir miteinander verbrachten. Oh ja, Fitzwilliams Fertigkeiten in amouröser Hinsicht waren einfach unglaublich – und er war ein sehr guter Lehrer. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, daß er dieses Wissen nur aus Büchern haben sollte.

Eines nachts lagen wir schweißgebadet nebeneinander und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich hatte Fitzwilliam heute besonders schockiert, in dem ich seine Hände und Füße mit Seidenschals an die Bettpfosten gebunden hatte. Zuerst war er alles andere als damit einverstanden gewesen, aber am Ende mußte er gestehen, wie sehr ihn das ganze erregt hatte. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl zu sehen, daß sich der mächtige, stolze Mr. Darcy einmal nicht wehren konnte und mir vollkommen ausgeliefert war! Ich war sehr stolz auf mich und meinen Einfallsreichtum. Wenn ich, deren Erfahrungen im Bett sich auf knapp eine Woche begründeten, mir schon so etwas lasterhaftes ausdenken konnte, vielleicht genügte ja tatsächlich eine starke Phantasie? Aber ich wollte es natürlich genau wissen und meine Neugierde ließ mir keine Ruhe. Ich _mußte_ Fitzwilliam einfach fragen.

„Fitzwilliam?" „Hm?" brummte es schläfrig zurück. „Wieviele Frauen hast du vor mir gekannt?" „Was meinst du mit _gekannt_?" „Nun ja, hast du…hast du das schon mit anderen Frauen gemacht?" „_Was_ gemacht?" Ich warf ihm aufgebracht ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Was wohl! Liebe gemacht, verdammt." Er grinste und warf das Kissen zurück. „Warum willst du das wissen, Liebes?" „Weil ich wissen will, ob ich deine erste Frau war," antwortete ich leise und senkte den Blick. Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht gefragt.

Fitzwilliam zog mich in seine Arme und streichelte sanft meinen Rücken. „Nein," sagte er schließlich und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. _Natürlich_ nicht…ich hatte es zwar vermutet, aber es wahrhaftig aus seinem Mund zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes. Ich wollte zwar eigentlich nichts mehr darüber hören, aber irgendetwas zwang mich dazu. Eine perverse Art der Neugierde vielleicht, keine Ahnung. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sprach Fitzwilliam. „Aber du bist die erste Frau, die ich wirklich liebe und die erste, die Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy werden wird." „Wie alt warst du, als du zum ersten Mal…" druckste ich herum. Fitzwilliam lächelte. „Du bist ziemlich neugierig, nicht wahr?" Ich kniff ihm in die Seite und er zog mich daraufhin noch enger an sich. Mein Gesicht lag auf seiner breiten Brust.

„Natürlich ist man als junger Mann neugierig, was Frauen angeht," fuhr er fort. „Ich war sicherlich keine Ausnahme. Aber ich war ziemlich schüchtern. Während meines Studiums verbrachte ich ein Jahr in Frankreich, in Paris. Ich lebte bei entfernten Verwandten während dieser Zeit und dort verlor ich sozusagen meine Unschuld." Mehr wollte er offenbar nicht freiwillig erzählen. „Sie war Französin?" wollte ich wissen. Er nickte und ich kniff ihn wieder. Fitzwilliam quiekte und kitzelte mich, bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Elizabeth, du willst das alles gar nicht wissen." „Oh doch, Liebster!"

Fitzwilliam seufzte und spielte mit meinen Haaren. „Sie war die Freundin meiner Cousine und zu Besuch über die Sommerferien. Eines nachts kam sie in meine Kammer und… na ja, der Rest dürfte klar sein." Ich stellte mir die Szene bildlich vor. Ein unschuldiger Fitzwilliam verführt von einer rassigen Französin…seltsamerweise spürte ich überhaupt keine Eifersucht. Im Gegenteil, es war irgendwie faszinierend. „Und sie hat dir alles beigebracht?" „Sie war in der Tat eine gute Lehrmeisterin, ja." „Und danach…?" „Was meinst du?" „Sie war sicher nicht deine einzige _Bekannte_?" „Es gab später noch die ein oder andere, ja. In Cambridge und London."

„Und in Pemberley?" „Nein, niemals. Ich wäre auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, eines der Hausmädchen zu verführen. Und Elizabeth…" er machte eine kurze Pause und küßte mich auf die Stirn, „seit ich dich kenne, habe ich keine andere Frau auch nur angesehen. Ich hatte immer gehofft, wir würden eines Tages zusammenkommen. Und mein größter Wunsch wurde mir schließlich erfüllt." Ich lächelte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Und ich dachte immer, du wärst ein langweiliger Kerl. Dabei hast du so viel auf dem Kerbholz, du schamloser Verführer!" Er lachte. „So viele waren es nun auch nicht, Liebling. Und außerdem habe ich jetzt das, was ich schon immer haben wollte hier in meinem Bett – mir steht der Sinn nicht mehr nach Abwechslung." Ich küßte ihn innig. Mein Fitzwilliam, dachte ich glücklich, oh, ich liebte diesen Mann.

Natürlich mußte den Bediensteten auffallen, wie _ungehörig _wir miteinander lebten, aber sie waren schweigsam, diskret und ihrem Herrn gegenüber äußerst loyal. Mrs. Reynolds hätte keinen Tratsch geduldet und so dachten sie sich wohl ihren Teil, sagten aber nichts, zumal offenbar allen klar war, daß sie es hier mit der zukünftigen Mrs. Darcy zu tun hatten und nicht mit einer kleinen Schlampe, die ihrem Herrn für ein paar Tage das Bett wärmte.

Von Fitzwilliams Eltern hatten wir nichts mehr gehört. Wir waren der Meinung, sie würden am Samstag oder Sonntag kommen, und anschließend konnten wir direkt nach Longbourn abreisen und endlich alles klären. Und mit einer Speziallizenz so bald wie möglich heiraten. Aber selbstverständlich wäre das alles viel zu einfach gewesen. Die nächsten Wochen würden die turbulentesten meines bisherigen Lebens werden.


	18. Chapter 18

**17. Kapitel**

Am Freitag nach dem Frühstück leistete ich Fitzwilliam in seinem Arbeitszimmer Gesellschaft. Ich hatte mir etwas zu Sticken mitgenommen, während er verschiedene Papiere durchsehen mußte und einiges aufzuholen hatte. Sein Vater würde wütend werden, wenn er sah, daß Fitzwilliam seine Arbeit vernachlässigt hatte. Und mit recht. Trotzdem konnte er nicht die ganze Zeit die Finger von mir lassen. Als ich ihm einen dampfendheißen Kaffee brachte, zog er mich auf seinen Schoß und küßte mich ausgiebig. Seine Hand war gerade in meinem Ausschnitt verschwunden und seine Lippen auf dem Weg zu meinen halbentblößten Brüsten, als wir draußen eine Kutsche vorfahren hörten. Neugierig geworden, unterbrachen wir unsere zärtliche Tändelei, traten ans Fenster und erschraken fast zu Tode, als wir das Wappen der Darcys erkannten. Seine Eltern waren zurück.

Mrs. Reynolds, diese gute Seele, warnte uns sofort und wir beeilten uns, damit wir wieder halbwegs vorzeigbar aussahen. Fitzwilliams Erregung war dummerweise noch deutlich zu sehen, aber kurze Zeit später verging ihm bereits alle Lust. Ich schlich mich zur Tür hinaus und wollte gerade in Richtung Treppenhaus huschen, als ich – zu unser beider Erstaunen – Emily Everton beinahe umrannte. Wir starrten uns verwundert an, aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, betraten Mr. und Mrs. Darcy, gefolgt von Georgie, das Haus. Fitzwilliam war mir aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gefolgt und nun standen wir alle erst einmal schweigend und uns anstarrend in der Eingangshalle.

Georgie rettete die Situation fürs erste. Sie lief lächelnd auf mich zu. „Elizabeth! Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Geht es dir besser? Wie ist denn das überhaupt passiert? Hat dich William wenigstens ordentlich gepflegt und sich gut um dich gekümmert?" _Oh Georgie, wenn du wüsstest, _wie_ gut!_ dachte ich errötend und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Oh ja, mir geht es schon viel besser. Ich bin aus Versehen in den Teich gefallen, aber es ist nichts schlimmes passiert." _Das mit Fitzwilliam, dem Frosch, ging sie nichts an. _Und das ich mit ihrem Bruder schlief, auch nicht.

Nachdem sich alle vergewissert hatten, daß es mir wieder besser ging und sich bei Mrs. Reynolds für die gute Pflege bedankten…_ähem_…zogen sich die Darcys und Emily zunächst in ihre Zimmer zurück, um sich von den Reisestrapazen zu erholen und sich für das Mittagessen umzuziehen. Mr. Darcy beorderte seinen Sohn für den Nachmittag in sein Arbeitszimmer, um Angelegenheiten des Anwesens zu besprechen. Aber irgendwann im Lauf des Tages mußten wir unsere heimliche Verlobung beichten. Und hoffen, daß keiner etwas von unserem intimen Verhältnis ahnte oder durch einen dummen Zufall erfuhr.

Ich war erst einmal froh, daß mir Emily vom Leib geschafft war. So wie ich die Sache einschätzte, war sie nicht zufällig mitgekommen. Ich ahnte, die Darcys würden versuchen, Fitzwilliam zu einer Verlobung mit ihr zu überreden und mein Herz wurde schwer. Elizabeth Bennet war nicht unbedingt die Wunsch-Schwiegertochter, die sie sich für ihren geliebten Sohn vorstellten, soviel war mir bereits klar. Auch wenn sie noch so höflich zu mir waren. Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß in dem ganzen Durcheinander der letzten Woche keiner auf die Idee kam, das Leben in unserem „Liebesnest" genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Fitzwilliam und ich trennten uns vorsichtshalber, wenn auch nur zögernd. Wir waren es so gewöhnt, den Tag (von den Nächten gar nicht zu sprechen) zusammen zu verbringen, daß die Umstellung schwerfiel. Er ging in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, ich auf mein Zimmer. Ich vertraute darauf, daß er alles ins Lot bringen würde. Aber natürlich würde es nicht so einfach werden.

Wir sahen uns beim Mittagessen wieder. Es war eine ruhige, etwas angespannte Angelegenheit. Fitzwilliam sprach nur, wenn er gefragt wurde, ich blieb ebenfalls recht schweigsam. Außerdem war ich schrecklich nervös und aufgeregt. Emily Everton warf mir wie gehabt böse Blicke zu, als ob ich schuld daran wäre, daß Fitzwilliam sie nicht beachtete. Na ja...

Georgie hielt die Konversation zumindest in Teilen aufrecht, während Mr. Darcy meist nur das Wort an seinen Sohn richtete und dann ging es auch nur um landwirtschaftliche oder ähnliche Fragen, die das Anwesen betrafen. Lady Anne versuchte ständig, Emily ins Gespräch einzubeziehen und ihren Sohn auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, aber ohne größeren Erfolg. Fitzwilliam war höflich, das war aber auch alles. Lady Anne konnte ihre Verärgerung über ihren störrischen Sohn nur schwer verbergen und bat ihn nach dem Essen zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit sein, die Darcys davon zu überzeugen, daß _ich_ ihre Schwiegertochter werden sollte. Und ich konnte bloß hoffen und darauf vertrauen, daß Fitzwilliam dem Druck seiner Eltern standhielt und wir wie geplant heiraten würden. Egal, was für Einwände sie hätten und wie sehr sie dagegen protestierten. Und damit war erst der Anfang gemacht. Ich stellte mich bei Fitzwilliams Eltern auf Probleme ein. Nicht umsonst hatten sie Emily mitgebracht, ein schlechtes Zeichen. Sehr schlecht. Ich fragte mich, ob sie ihren Sohn nicht gut genug kannten. Soweit ich wußte, konnte er zu nichts überredet werden, dem er nicht von ganzem Herzen zustimmte. Fitzwilliam konnte überaus stur sein. Er würde Emily niemals heiraten, wenn er sie nicht liebte. Also sollte ich mir meiner Sache sicher sein, denn ich wußte, Fitzwilliam liebte _mich_. Aber ein kleiner Stich blieb. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, inwieweit seine Eltern ihn unter Druck setzen konnten und mir blieb nur übrig, abzuwarten und zu hoffen, daß alles am Ende gut ausging.

Als nächstes mußten wir so bald es ging die Verlobung beichten, den Sturm über uns ergehen lassen und uns dann auf den Weg nach Longbourn begeben. Dort wartete bereits die nächste Herausforderung: Ich mußte meine Verlobung mit Nicholas Hamilton auflösen. Das war nicht so schlimm, nun ja, nicht so schwierig wie meine Familie davon zu überzeugen, daß Fitzwilliam Darcy der richtige Mann für mich war. Wie groß auch immer der Skandal sein würde – nicht _ich_ war es, die in Meryton weiterleben würde. Meine Eltern und meine Familie würden einige Zeit unter dem Getuschel und den Bemerkungen der Dorfbevölkerung zu leiden haben. Da mochte Fitzwilliams Ansehen und Vermögen noch so groß sein – ich würde Schande über meine Familie bringen. Ach, das Leben war so schwierig! Ich wollte doch nichts weiter, als mit dem Mann, den ich liebte, glücklich und zufrieden zusammenleben. War das denn so egoistisch von mir? Dann wieder kamen mir die Tränen wenn ich daran dachte, daß ich irgendwo selbst schuld war. Hätte ich nicht so überreagiert, als ich von der angeblichen Verlobung Fitzwilliams mit Anne gelesen hatte, dann wäre alles vielleicht anders gekommen. Vielleicht sogar _ganz_ anders…

Es half nichts, ich mußte diesen Sturm, der auf mich und Fitzwilliam in großen Schritten zukam, überstehen. Irgendwie. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wußte ich es natürlich noch nicht, aber ich war seit wenigen Tagen schwanger.


	19. Chapter 19

**18. Kapitel**

Nach dem Essen überredete Georgie Emily und mich, sie ins Musikzimmer zu begleiten. Lady Anne hatte ihren Sohn in ihren Salon zitiert, der ans Musikzimmer angrenzte während Mr. Darcy zu den Ställen ging. Ich nahm, äußerlich ruhig, aber innerlich bebend, etwas abseits platz, während Georgie und Emily gemeinsam Notenblätter durchsahen. Plötzlich drangen Stimmen an mein Ohr – ich erkannte Fitzwilliam und Lady Anne, die sich im Nebenzimmer zunächst ganz normal unterhielten und dabei immer lauter wurden.

„William, dein Vater und ich wünschen, daß du Emily heiratest. Wie lange willst du noch warten? Und was gibt es an ihr auszusetzen? Sie ist hübsch, gesund und aus guter Familie, was kannst du mehr verlangen?" Fitzwilliams Antwort war nicht zu verstehen, aber Lady Annes um so mehr. „Wie bitte? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, mein Sohn!" Wieder ein Gemurmel von Fitzwilliam und dann Lady Anne. „Verlobt mit Elizabeth Bennet? William, du weißt, das ist absurd!" Diesmal war Fitzwilliam sehr gut zu verstehen. Er war äußerst ärgerlich. „Ich liebe Elizabeth und werde sie _unverzüglich_ heiraten, ob mit oder ohne euren Segen. Morgen früh reisen wir nach Hertfordshire ab und reden mit ihrer Familie. Und anschließend besorge ich eine Heiratslizenz in London."

Lady Anne war sprachlos, genau wie ich. Ich hatte mir gewünscht, daß wir es der Familie anders mitteilen würden. Und ja, ich hatte mir gewünscht – wider besseren Wissens – daß sie unserer Verlobung wenigstens nicht ganz so negativ gegenüberstehen würden. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich eine Spaltung zwischen Fitzwilliam und seiner Familie herbeiführen. Ich warf einen Blick auf Georgie und Emily, aber die beiden waren so in ihre Noten vertieft und bekamen nichts mit von dem Streit nebenan.

Lady Anne, Mr. Darcy und Fitzwilliam sahen wir erst beim Abendessen wieder. Die Stimmung am Anfang war allenfalls höflich zu nennen, Fitzwilliams Eltern waren kühl und schweigsam. Fitzwilliam teilte seiner Schwester bei dieser Gelegenheit unsere Verlobung mit. Georgie war hocherfreut, Emily geschockt und wütend. Beleidigt warf sie ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und verließ das Zimmer. Ach, ich hätte mich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht! Ich fühlte mich an allem schuld und hätte heulen können. Fitzwilliam legte beruhigend seine Hand auf meine, lächelte mich an und gab mir damit etwas Kraft. Ich wußte in diesem Augenblick, es würde alles gut werden. Auch wenn es möglicherweise etwas dauern würde!

Lady Anne richtete schließlich das Wort an mich. „Miss Bennet, ich muß sagen, Fitzwilliams Ankündigung hat uns sehr überrascht. Verzeihen sie mir meine Offenheit, aber wir waren fest davon überzeugt und hatten sehr gehofft, daß er Miss Everton heiraten würde. Aber offenbar läßt er sich davon nicht abbringen." Sie seufzte leise und warf ihrem Mann einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Wir werden uns dieser Verbindung nicht entgegenstellen, Miss Bennet, aber wir können sie auch nicht für gut befinden. Ich kann bloß hoffen, daß Sie Fitzwilliam glücklich machen."

„Ich hoffe, _ich_ kann _Elizabeth_ glücklich machen," mischte sich Fitzwilliam mit Nachdruck ein und küßte meine Hand, die er keinen einzigen Moment losgelassen hatte. Georgie hingegen war überglücklich und umarmte mich herzlich. Wenigstens _sie_ freute sich, daß sie eine Schwester bekam. Ein Lichtblick.

„Allerdings," fuhr Lady Anne fort, „werden sie vorerst nicht auf Pemberley wohnen." Ich warf Fitzwilliam einen Blick zu, aber er nickte nur. Offenbar hatten er und seine Eltern es geschafft, trotz aller Enttäuschung alles auf vernünftigem Wege zu klären. „Wir werden nach Sandhurst Manor ziehen," erläuterte Fitzwilliam. „Das liegt etwa 20 Meilen östlich von Pemberley. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir dort gefallen, Elizabeth." Ich wäre mit ihm auf den Mond gezogen, wenn er es gewünscht hätte! Er war aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter mich gestellt, eine Hand fest auf meiner Schulter liegend. „Wir reisen morgen früh nach Hertfordshire, dort werde ich mit Elizabeths Vater reden. Sobald ich die Lizenz erstanden habe, werden wir in London heiraten. Wir werden vorher nicht mehr nach Pemberley reisen." Fitzwilliam sah erst seine Mutter, dann seinen Vater an. „Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr zu unserer Hochzeit kommen würdet."

Dieses Zugeständnis wollten uns die Darcys im Augenblick allerdings nicht machen. Georgie, so spürte ich, würde gerne kommen. Ich hätte auch gerne gehabt, daß sie uns nach Longbourn begleiten würde, aber Lady Anne hatte ihre Erlaubnis nicht gegeben. Fitzwilliam hatte glücklicherweise an Charles in Netherfield geschrieben und ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß er einige Tage bei ihm zu übernachten wünschte. Ich freute mich sehr, Jane wiederzusehen und vor allem darauf, ihr alles zu erzählen. Ich würde platzen, wenn ich mich ihr nicht anvertrauen konnte. Auch ich hatte meine Familie natürlich darüber informiert, daß ich kommen würde. Sie wußten allerdings noch nicht, mit welchen Nachrichten.

Wie wir danach vorgehen wollten, wußte ich noch nicht. Fitzwilliam würde natürlich nach London reisen müssen, um die Lizenz zu erstehen. Er hatte vorgeschlagen, auch in London zu heiraten, um den Skandal, der zwangsweise entstehen würde, wenn ich meine Verlobung mit Nicholas auflöste, so gering wie möglich zu halten. Ich konnte momentan keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Die Darcys hatten weniger harsch reagiert, wie ich erwartet hatte, aber sie waren ja trotz allem nicht mit mir einverstanden. Nichtsdestotrotz hatten wir die erste Hürde gemeistert, wenn auch mit arg gezausten Federn.

In dieser Nacht schliefen wir selbstverständlich getrennt, allerdings konnte bei mir von Schlaf keine Rede sein. Ich war aufgewühlt, ich vermißte Fitzwilliams Nähe, ich hatte Angst vor morgen. Zunächst war ich versucht, Fitzwilliams Zimmer aufzusuchen, aber ich besann mich eines besseren. Warum den ohnehin schlechten Eindruck bei den Darcys noch verschlimmern? Es würde ja nicht mehr lange dauern, und wir durften ganz offiziell die Nächte miteinander verbringen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten. Ich vermißte ihn so sehr.

Also verbrachte ich die Nacht mit Grübeln. Es war ja nicht so, daß Fitzwilliams Eltern mich nicht mochten. In London waren sie sehr freundlich zu mir gewesen. Auch sie waren sich sehr wohl bewußt, daß ich ein bißchen dazu beigetragen hatte, aus Georgie ein etwas weniger schüchternes und ernstes Mädchen zu machen und waren dankbar dafür. Aber ich war nun einmal nicht die Schwiegertochter, die sie sich für ihren einzigen Sohn, den Erben von Pemberley, gewünscht hatten. Eine zukünftige Mrs. Darcy kletterte nicht auf Bäume und fing keine Frösche, sie benahm sich gesittet und wohlerzogen. Nicht, daß ich mich nicht gesittet und wohlerzogen benehmen konnte, oh nein! Aber es gab nun mal immer wieder Gelegenheiten, bei denen mich der Hafer stach… Vielleicht gelang es mir, mein etwas ungezügeltes Temperament mehr in den Griff zu bekommen! Wurde man nicht auch automatisch ruhiger, wenn man älter wurde?

Aber ich konnte noch so gesittet und wohlerzogen sein, Tatsache blieb, daß ich vom materiellen Standpunkt her keine gute Partie war. Ich hatte kein großes Erbe zu erwarten. Ob Fitzwilliams Eltern glaubten, ich wäre nur hinter dem Reichtum der Darcys her? Würden sie mir nicht abnehmen, daß ich ihren Sohn über alles liebte, egal wie reich (oder arm) er war? Meinetwegen konnten sie ihn enterben, und ich würde ihn trotzdem heiraten wollen. Dann wiederum, nein. Ich wollte natürlich nicht, daß er wegen mir enterbt wurde, eher würde ich auf ihn verzichten. Ich fand, das sollte ich noch klären, bevor wir uns auf den Weg nach Longbourn machten!

Fitzwilliam sah genauso unausgeschlafen aus wie ich, als wir uns am nächsten Morgen im Frühstückszimmer trafen. Noch waren weder seine Eltern noch Georgie oder Emily zu sehen, also nutzte er sofort die Gelegenheit, mich zu küssen. Lange. Innig. Leidenschaftlich…bis die Tür aufging und Georgie eintrat. Wir fuhren sofort mit hochroten Köpfen auseinander, aber Georgie schmunzelte nur und tat so, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt.

Wir mußten uns beeilen, die Fahrt nach Longbourn war lange und nicht an einem Tag zu schaffen. Heute wollten wir mindestens die Hälfte der Strecke fahren und die Nacht in einem Inn verbringen. Lady Anne hatte darauf bestanden, daß eine Zofe mitreiste und so war es natürlich nicht möglich, ein Zimmer mit Fitzwilliam zu teilen.

Emily und John Darcy sahen wir an diesem Tag nicht mehr, worüber ich nicht besonders böse war. Fitzwilliams Mutter hingegen gab sich die Ehre und bemühte sich sogar um höfliche Konversation. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und bat sie nach dem Frühstück um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, daß sie mir nach kurzem Zögern gewährte. Sie bat mich in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

„Lady Anne, ich kann verstehen, daß sie enttäuscht sind," begann ich leise. „Ich entspreche wahrscheinlich nicht gerade ihrem Bild von einer idealen Schwiegertochter. Sie hatten gehofft, Fitzwilliam würde Emily heiraten, ich weiß. Emily klettert nicht auf Bäume und jagt nicht in Reithosen und ohne Sattel durch die Landschaft, sie fällt auch nicht in Teiche, weil sie einen Frosch fangen will. Ich weiß, ich muß versuchen, mein Temperament in den Griff zu bekommen, aber ich bin sicher, mit zunehmendem Alter und Reife wird es mir gelingen. Fitzwilliam wird mir dabei helfen. Auch bin ich mir darüber im klaren, daß ich weder Verbindungen noch ein großes Vermögen besitze. Ich möchte ihnen nur versichern, Lady Anne, ich liebe Fitzwilliam über alles. Es ist mir egal, ob er Geld hat oder nicht." Ich hatte vor Aufregung wild drauflos geplappert und Lady Anne sah mich erstaunt, aber wenigstens nicht unfreundlich an. „Ich möchte nur noch sagen, sollten sie vorhaben, ihn zu enterben, sagen sie mir vorher Bescheid. Ich würde unter keinen Umständen wollen, daß er wegen mir auf sein Erbe verzichten muß." Tränen traten mir in die Augen und ich schluckte hart. „Ich liebe ihn und kann mir nicht vorstellen, ohne ihn zu leben, aber in diesem Fall würde ich verzichten."

Ich gab Lady Anne keine Gelegenheit, mir zu antworten, sondern verließ eilig das Zimmer. Unser Gepäck wurde gerade verladen und Fitzwilliam stand schon an der Kutsche. Er war bereit. Zu meinem Erstaunen sah ich Betsy, das Mädchen aus dem Inn in Lambton, neben ihm stehen. Sie machte einen nervösen Eindruck und lächelte scheu, als ich nähertrat.

„Elizabeth, darf ich dir deine persönliche Zofe vorstellen. Betsy. Du kennst sie ja bereits. Sie wird uns heute nach Netherfield begleiten und dann später natürlich auch bei uns in Sandhurst Manor bleiben." Er lächelte – offenbar hatte er sich daran erinnert, daß meine Tante und ich uns sehr lobend über das freundliche, junge Mädchen geäußert hatten und er hatte sie offenbar für mich „abgeworben", damit sie als meine Zofe arbeiten konnte. Ich freute mich sehr darüber, denn Betsy war ein liebes Ding und die Sympathie beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Es war bald alles eingepackt und verstaut, Georgie hatte uns bereits herzlich verabschiedet und sogar Lady Anne erschien noch einmal. Fitzwilliam zögerte, dann trat er auf seine Mutter zu und nahm sie kurzerhand zärtlich in die Arme. „Mama, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und laß dir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Verurteile mich und Elizabeth nicht und denke daran, daß auch _du_ aus Liebe geheiratet hast. Ich wünsche mir sehr, euch alle bei unserer Hochzeit zu sehen." Lady Anne sagte nichts dazu, küßte ihren Sohn aber sehr zärtlich auf die Wange und wünschte ihm eine gute Reise.

Schließlich waren wir abfahrbereit. Betsy und ich saßen nebeneinander, Fitzwilliam uns gegenüber. Es ging los. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Netherfield.


	20. Chapter 20

**19. Kapitel**

Der erste Teil der Reise verlief ereignislos und größtenteils in angenehmem Schweigen. Fitzwilliam und ich waren zu sehr mit Grübeln über unsere nächsten Schritte beschäftigt, während Betsy sich eine Handarbeit mitgenommen hatte. Wir fuhren einige Stunden und hielten dann an, um uns die Beine zu vertreten und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und zu trinken. Betsy bat danach schüchtern, beim Kutscher vorne mitfahren zu dürfen, wenn es uns nichts ausmachte. Es machte uns selbstverständlich nicht das geringste aus.

Weiter ging es, nur daß Fitzwilliam jetzt neben mir saß und wir keine Zeit mehr mit Grübeln verschwendeten. Ich lag in seinen Armen und wir küßten uns die Lippen wund. Später schlief ich ein, mein Kopf an seiner Brust liegend. Ich fühlte mich beschützt und war zuversichtlich, daß sich alles zum Besten wenden würde. Solange Fitzwilliam nur bei mir war…

Gegen Abend kamen wir am ersten Ziel unserer Reise an: einem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Inn auf etwa halber Strecke nach Meryton. Fitzwilliam stieg immer dort ab, wenn er nach Pemberley unterwegs war und wurde vom Inhaber überaus freundlich begrüßt. Dummerweise hatte Fitzwilliam dieses Mal vergessen, im vorhinein Zimmer zu reservieren und nun standen wir vor dem großen Problem, daß nur noch eine einzige Kammer zur Verfügung stand. Und ich meine wirklich _Kammer_, nicht eines der komfortablen Zimmer, in denen Fitzwilliam sonst zu übernachten pflegte.

Tja, was tun? Der Kutscher und die beiden Diener, die hinten auf der Kutsche als Schutz mitfuhren, würden natürlich im Dienstbotentrakt schlafen. Aber was sollten _wir_ machen? Daß Fitzwilliam, Betsy und ich ein Zimmer teilten, war völlig ausgeschlossen. Aber Fitzwilliam konnte auch schlecht bei den Dienstboten oder im Pferdestall schlafen. Die Dame des Hauses schlug schließlich vor, daß Betsy bei ihrer Tochter unterkriechen könnte, während man für Fitzwilliam eine etwas dickere Matratze in mein Zimmer legen sollte sowie eine Art Trennwand aufstellen würde. Wir stimmten zu und der Schicklichkeit halber ließen wir das ganze Zeug in die winzige Kammer schleppen, auch wenn wir genau wußten, daß wir später natürlich gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen würden.

Trotz Fitzwilliams Nähe schlief ich schlecht in dieser Nacht. Ich war weiterhin viel zu aufgeregt, auch wenn ich Fitzwilliams Zärtlichkeiten sehr genoß und nach mehreren unbeschreiblichen Höhepunkten in einen etwas unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Fitzwilliam ging es nicht anders, und so liebten wir uns den Großteil der Nacht, anstatt zu schlafen. Gegen Morgen kroch Fitzwilliam für ein paar Minuten in sein provisorisches Bett, bevor Betsy uns ertappen konnte.

Und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, und wir erreichten Meryton. Wir beschlossen, zuerst nach Netherfield zu fahren und ich konnte es nicht erwarten, Jane wiederzusehen. Zu meiner Enttäuschung waren Charles und Jane nicht da, als wir das Haus betraten. Die Haushälterin empfing uns und führte uns in einen Salon, in dem Caroline und Louisa saßen und sich offensichtlich gegenseitig anödeten. Als Caroline Fitzwilliam erkannte, breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sofort hing sie an seinem Arm, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Wiiiiiiilliam! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!" rief sie laut und Fitzwilliam versuchte diskret, sich von ihr loszumachen. „Was für eine Überraschung! Wieso hast du nicht geschrieben, daß du kommst?" Mich hatte sie natürlich geflissentlich ignoriert und ich grinste innerlich. _Wenn du wüßtest, mit wem er sein Bett teilt... _Aber was meinte sie, wieso er nicht geschrieben hatte? „Caroline, ich _habe_ Charles geschrieben," sagte Fitzwilliam auch schon und Caroline und Louisa sahen ihn irritiert an. „Hm. Vielleicht hat er uns nichts davon gesagt. Seltsam! Nun ja, er ist mit Jane in die Stadt gefahren, aber zum Abendessen erwarten wir ihn wieder."

Ein Hausmädchen servierte Tee und ein paar Sandwiches und wir waren gezwungen, Caroline und Louisa höflicherweise Gesellschaft zu leisten. Caroline nahm Fitzwilliam vollkommen in Beschlag, und glücklicherweise kam Großmutter Bingley später für ein paar Minuten dazu und er konnte sich ihr zuwenden. Dann war es auch schon an der Zeit, sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen. Fitzwilliam und ich hatten beschlossen, morgen früh nach Longbourn zu fahren und ich würde die Nacht auf Netherfield verbringen. Leider nicht mit ihm zusammen in einem Zimmer. Unter den scharfen Augen meiner Schwester und den neugierigen der Bingleyschwestern brachte ich das auch gar nicht fertig.

Als ich mich umgezogen hatte, wieder zum Salon zurückging und ahnungslos die Tür öffnete, traf mich fast der Schlag. Kurz bevor ich eintrat, hörte ich einen quiekenden Schrei und sah Caroline Bingley, die auf Fitzwilliams Schoß saß, seine Hände auf ihren Brüsten. Die beiden sahen aus, als wären sie in einen Kampf verwickelt. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Fitzwilliam versuchte verzweifelt, sich von ihr loszumachen, während Caroline so sehr zappelte, daß er sie nicht von sich herunterbekam.

Schweigend starrte ich auf die Szene, die sich mir bot. „Oh Eliza, du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr!" keuchte Caroline schließlich. „Ich bin kompromittiert! Bloßgestellt! Oh Fitzwilliam, wie konntest du nur!" Fitzwilliam warf mir einen verzweifelten Blick zu und es gelang ihm schließlich, Caroline von sich herunterzuschieben. „Du bist absichtlich auf mich draufgefallen, als du gehört hast, daß jemand kommt," fauchte er zornig. „Von kompromittieren kann überhaupt keine Rede sein." Ich schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Es war natürlich Pech für Caroline, daß ausgerechnet _ich_ ins Zimmer gekommen war. Niemals würde ich bestätigen, daß Fitzwilliam sie „verführt" hatte. Was für ein Unfug! Wollte sie sich ihn auf diesem Weg schnappen? Ihn so zur Hochzeit zwingen? Wie dämlich war diese Frau bloß?

Caroline stand zögernd und mit rotem Kopf auf, während ich sie ungeniert auslachte. Ein kleiner Teufel ritt mich natürlich auch wieder, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht bremsen. Ich ging zu Fitzwilliam, der sich, vollkommen verärgert über Carolines unglaubliche Attacke, ans Fenster zurückgezogen hatte, und legte ihm die Arme um die Hüften. Als er mich sah, beruhigte er sich wieder und lächelte mich an. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn kurz, aber unübersehbar auf den Mund. Und Fitzwilliam erwiderte den Kuß! Und Caroline fiel vor Entsetzen fast in Ohnmacht. Und in diesem Augenblick betraten Charles und Jane das Zimmer.

Natürlich hatten die beiden gesehen, wie wir uns geküßt hatten. Jane bekam große Augen und Charles starrte seinen alten Freund ebenfalls ungläubig an. Wir traten auseinander und taten so, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert war. „Jane!" rief ich und lief auf meine Schwester zu. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!" Jane umarmte mich und sah mich dann verwundert an. „Aber was macht ihr hier, Lizzy? Wieso hast du nicht geschrieben?" „Wir haben aber doch geschrieben, Jane! Nicht wahr, Fitzwilliam?" Fitzwilliam nickte und die Bingleys sahen uns groß an. „Wir haben keinen Brief erhalten, Darce," sagte Charles. Nun ja, daß Briefe verlorengingen, kam ja schon mal vor. „Aber egal, ihr seid hier, also seid ihr uns auch herzlich willkommen." Jane trat einen Schritt zurück und nun war ich es, die sie neugierig ansah. Sie sah so verändert aus, irgendwie…so weich, so…überirdisch. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Jane war schwanger. Ich zog sie zum Fenster, wo wir ein bißchen ungestörter waren.

„Jane, du bekommst ein Kind, nicht wahr?" fragte ich leise und Jane nickte lächelnd. Nun ja, das war nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, schließlich war meine Schwester verheiratet.

„Puh, das ging aber schnell, große Schwester!" grinste ich. Mein Grinsen wäre mir sehr schnell vergangen, wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewußt hätte, daß ich im gleichen Zustand war. Aber ich würde es früher erfahren, als mir lieb war. Und ich war _nicht_ verheiratet. Zumindest noch nicht.

Jane und ich verzogen uns früh an diesem Abend. Ich fand eine – leider nur sehr kurze – Gelegenheit, Fitzwilliam zumindest einen verstohlenen Gutenachtkuss zu geben – wie gerne hätte ich heute nacht bei ihm geschlafen – und tröstete mich damit, daß ich mich jetzt immerhin ausführlich mit Jane unterhalten konnte. Meine aufmerksame Schwester hatte schon längst mitbekommen, daß zwischen Fitzwilliam und mir mehr war. Ich hatte ihn den ganzen Abend vollkommen unschicklich mit Vornamen angesprochen und den Kuß im Salon heute nachmittag hatte sie auch nicht vergessen. Natürlich wunderte sie sich am meisten darüber, daß ich mit ihm alleine (von Betsy abgesehen) hier aufgetaucht war. Und die erste Nacht auf Netherfield verbrachte und nicht in Longbourn. Und ich mußte auch nicht lange warten.

„Also, Lizzy Bennet, ich glaube, du mußt mich über einiges aufklären, Liebes!" sagte sie und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett, wie in alten Zeiten. „Raus mit der Sprache: was ist zwischen dir und Fitzwilliam?" Vor Jane brauchte ich keine Geheimnisse zu haben und ich erzählte ihr alles. Na ja, _fast_ alles. Ich verriet _nicht_, daß ich nicht unberührt in die Ehe gehen würde. Das würde sie außerdem selbst bald feststellen, sehr bald sogar, aber momentan wußte ja noch nicht einmal ich selbst, daß Vicky und Alex unterwegs waren. Aber ich berichtete über unsere mehr oder weniger heimliche Verlobung und daß mir morgen ein schwerer Tag bevorstehen würde. Jane schwieg lange Zeit und zunächst dachte ich, sie wäre böse mit mir. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Wann hätte Jane auch mal richtig böse sein können und dann mit mir...nein.

Schließlich seufzte sie leise. „Oh Lizzy, ich freue mich, daß du und Fitzwilliam heiraten wollt. Aber Mr. Hamilton tut mir auch sehr leid. Ich glaube, er liebt dich. Oh Lizzy, er wird schrecklich enttäuscht sein, wenn du die Verlobung löst!" „Aber was soll ich denn machen, Jane. Ich liebe Fitzwilliam und kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen." Jane nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß. Du mußt das jetzt durchstehen, auch wenn es vielleicht einen Skandal geben wird... Die Hamiltons werden sehr gekränkt sein, fürchte ich." Ich seufzte. Jane hatte auch keine zufriedenstellende Lösung für mein Problem, aber es hatte mir gutgetan, mich ihr anzuvertrauen. Ich war entschlossen, morgen einfach Nicholas aufzusuchen und ihn mit den Tatsachen zu konfrontieren. Drumherumreden und hinauszögern half nichts, und ich ließ mich von meiner Entscheidung auch nicht mehr abbringen.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bißchen über Janes Schwangerschaft, Carolines dämlichem Betragen Fitzwilliam gegenüber und was es sonst noch so neues gab. Auch, daß die Darcys unserer Verbindung mit nicht ganz offenen Armen gegenüberstanden, erzählte ich ihr. Jane war sich sicher, daß sich das mit der Zeit geben würde – spätestens, wenn das erste Enkelkind unterwegs sein würde. Ich hoffte, sie behielt recht. Morgen früh gleich nach dem Frühstück würde ich mich mit Fitzwilliam auf den Weg nach Longbourn machen. Und anschließend nach Meryton. Zu Nicholas Hamilton.


	21. Chapter 21

**20. Kapitel**

Ich erwachte früh am morgen nach einer unruhigen Nacht. Fitzwilliam war nicht an meiner Seite, wie ich enttäuscht feststellte. Dann fiel mir ein, daß ich auf Netherfield war und wir höchstwahrscheinlich erst unsere Hochzeitsnacht wieder miteinander verbringen würden. Oh, wie ich ihn vermißte!

An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also kletterte ich aus dem Bett, zog mich schnell an und nutzte die frühen Morgenstunden für einen ausführlichen Spaziergang. Der Morgen war frisch, aber sonnig und trocken, genau richtig, um den Kopf von düsteren Gedanken zu befreien. Ich lief an den Gärten vorbei zu den Feldern und in Richtung Fluß. Als ich die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die mir so wunderbar bekannt vorkam, unter einem Baum entdeckte, lief ich schneller und Sekunden später lagen wir uns in den Armen.

„Ich hatte mir fast gedacht, daß du heute morgen hier herkommst," flüsterte Fitzwilliam, als wir uns zum Luftholen kurz voneinander trennten. „Und ich hatte gehofft, dich hier zu sehen, Liebling," murmelte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Wann würden wir endlich aufhören können mit diesem ewigen Versteckspiel? „Komm, laß uns zu der Bank dort drüben gehen," schlug Fitzwilliam vor und nahm meine Hand. Er nahm Platz und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Wieder küßten wir uns, Worte waren ganz und gar überflüssig. „Ich hab dich heute nacht so vermißt, Liebes," flüsterte Fitzwilliam und begann, an den Bändern meines Ausschnitts zu ziehen. Ich schnappte scharf nach Luft, als ich seine warmen Finger auf meinen Brüsten spürte, aber Fitzwilliam lächelte nur und fuhr fort, an mir herumzuspielen. „Elizabeth, wenn wir nicht endlich heiraten, werde ich noch wahnsinnig!" sagte er leise. „Ich mag nachts nicht länger alleine sein!" Ich nickte und strich sanft über seine Wange. „Ich weiß. Ich vermisse dich auch schrecklich." Aber wir wußten, daß wir Charles' Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren dürften. Ich hätte ihm nie mehr unter die Augen treten können, wenn er (oder gar Jane, Gott behüte!) uns gemeinsam im Bett erwischte!

Wir schmusten noch ein bißchen miteinander, bevor wir uns widerwillig in Erinnerung riefen, daß noch unangenehme Aufgaben am heutigen Tag vor uns lagen, die noch erledigt werden mußten. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Leider.

Wir mußten zunächst überlegen, wie wir vorgehen wollten. Fitzwilliam schlug vor, daß wir zuerst mit meinem Vater redeten, dann erst sollte ich die Verlobung mit Nicholas lösen. Noch ein kleiner, leidenschaftlicher Kuß, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Netherfield. Wir frühstückten kurz und dann war es soweit: wir fuhren nach Longbourn. Wir sprachen wenig auf der kurzen Fahrt. Oh, wie sehr ich wünschte, wir hätten das alles schon hinter uns! Zu unserem großen Glück erwischten wir meinen Vater alleine, alle anderen Mitglieder der Familie Bennet waren ausgegangen. Papa war mehr als überrascht, uns zu sehen. Auch er hatte keine Post von mir erhalten. Sehr merkwürdig!

Fitzwilliam verlor keine Zeit. Er bat meinen Vater um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und ich vertrieb mir die Zeit, indem ich mich auf mein Zimmer begab. Das Zimmer, in dem ich aufgewachsen war und das mich nun nicht mehr besonders oft sehen würde. Es war schicklich genug, auf Netherfield zu wohnen bis zur Hochzeit. Jane war da und die unsägliche Caroline ging auch noch als „Anstandsdame" durch. Auch wenn ich wußte, ich hätte nichts mehr zu lachen, wenn sie erst einmal von unserer bevorstehenden Hochzeit erfahren würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich gerufen wurde. Ich betrat die Bibliothek und fand Papa und Fitzwilliam dort vor – beide sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Setz dich, Kind," sagte Papa resigniert und wies aufs Sofa. „Mr. Darcy hat mich um deine Hand gebeten, Lizzy. Das ist natürlich keine große Überraschung für dich. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade glücklich bin, daß du ein anderes Eheversprechen dafür auflösen willst, werde ich seinem Wunsch entsprechen." „Es ist auch _mein_ Wunsch, Papa," wandte ich ein und ergriff Fitzwilliams Hand. „Elizabeth, du bist dir vollkommen sicher, daß du Mr. Darcy heiraten willst?" „Oh ja, Sir."

Welche Einwände konnte man haben? Nüchtern betrachtet stimmte alles: Fitzwilliam war wohlhabend, konnte mir ein sorgenfreies Leben bieten und störte sich nicht daran, daß ich nicht besonders vermögend war. Meine Gründe waren allerdings viel einfacher: Er liebte mich, ich liebte ihn, wir passten einfach gut zusammen. Ganz zu schweigen von den beiden Kindern, die immer noch unbemerkt in mir heranwuchsen…

Papa seufzte. Ich wußte, er hätte Nicholas Hamilton lieber als Schwiegersohn gesehen. Und wenn es nur aus dem Grund war, daß ich in seiner Nähe bleiben würde…Derbyshire war nun einmal ziemlich weit weg von Meryton.

„Nun, Mr. Darcy, wenn es der Wunsch meiner Tochter ist, gebe ich mein Einverständnis. Ich verlasse mich darauf, daß sie sie lieben und ehren werden und immer gut behandeln. Sollte ich gegenteiliges erfahren…" er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und Fitzwilliam runzelte die Stirn. „Sir, sie können versichert sein, daß es Elizabeth an nichts mangeln wird, schon gar nicht an meiner Liebe." Er drückte meine Hand und sah mich zärtlich an. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen." „Nun, ich nehme sie beim Wort, junger Mann." Papa erhob sich und schaute seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn ernst an. „und besser, sie enttäuschen sie niemals."

Der zweite Schritt in Richtung Ehe war getan. Allerdings auch nicht zu unserer vollkommenen Zufriedenheit. Papa war spürbar enttäuscht, daß ich ein Eheversprechen einfach so sorglos auflöste, um einen anderen Mann zu heiraten. Ich ahnte, daß er dachte, Fitzwilliams Geld und Ansehen hätten mich dazu gebracht, aber selbst Erklärungen hätten nichts geholfen. Ich fürchtete, nur die Zukunft würde beweisen können, daß wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Wieso glaubte mir keiner, daß ich Fitzwilliam einfach nur liebte?

Die nächste Hürde stand an und – abgesehen vom unvermeidlichen Zusammentreffen mit meiner Stiefmutter – war es die schwierigste. Nicholas Hamilton. Ich konnte Nicholas nicht so einfach zwischen Tür und Angel sagen, daß ich ihn nicht mehr heiraten wollte. Ich konnte auch Fitzwilliam nicht mitnehmen. Das war ganz alleine meine Aufgabe und ich wappnete mich dafür. Wir bestiegen die Kutsche und fuhren in die Stadt. Ich hoffte, ich würde Nicholas im Laden antreffen und ihn zu einem kurzen Spaziergang überreden können. Fitzwilliam würde in Reichweite bleiben, aber sich nicht einmischen, es sei denn, es wäre nötig. Ich hielt Nicholas aber für vernünftig genug, mir keine Szene zu machen. Letztendlich konnte er nichts dagegen tun, nicht wahr?

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, als die Kutsche vor dem Laden des Tuchhändlers hielt und ich ausstieg. Im selben Moment wäre ich am liebsten wieder schnell eingestiegen, da dummerweise gerade eben meine Stiefmutter mit meinen Schwestern im Schlepp um die Ecke bog und mich natürlich sofort entdeckte.

„Lizzy! Lizzy, was machst du hier?" rief sie auch schon überrascht und eilte näher. Mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Erstaunen sah sie die luxuriöse Kutsche an und das Wappen der Darcys auf der Tür. „Wessen Kutsche ist das, Kind? Ist Miss Darcy bei dir? Und warum hast du uns nicht benachrichtigt, daß du nach Hause kommst?" Fitzwilliam blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls auszusteigen und meine Familie zu begrüßen. Fanny fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie ihn sah. Und sonst niemanden außer ihm. Schockierend!

Fitzwilliam fand als erster die Sprache wieder und dachte gleich praktisch. „Mrs. Bennet, erlauben sie mir, ihnen meine Kutsche für die Heimfahrt zur Verfügung zu stellen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete er den Schlag und half meiner Stiefmutter hinein, die glücklicherweise zu aufgeregt war im Angesicht des reichen Gentlemans, um sich zu wehren. Mit einer solchen Kutsche zuhause vorzufahren! Das hatte was! Meine Schwestern kletterten ihr hinterher und Fitzwilliam wies den Kutscher an, die Damen nach Longbourn zu bringen und anschließend wieder hierher zurückzukehren.

Wir atmeten auf, als die Kutsche schließlich davonrumpelte. Fitzwilliam drückte noch einmal meine Hand, dann wandte ich mich dem Laden der Hamiltons zu und ging auf leicht zitternden Beinen hinein.


	22. Chapter 22

**21. Kapitel**

Nicholas stand hinter dem Verkaufstisch und bediente gerade eine Kundin. Als er mich sah, strahlten seine Augen und er lächelte mich an, aber zunächst mußte er fertigbedienen und hatte keine Zeit für mich. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis wir alleine waren. „Elizabeth! Du bist wieder zu Hause! Wie schön!" rief er erfreut und kam auf mich zu, um mich kurz an sich zu drücken. Wir waren ja schließlich verlobt, nicht wahr… „Hallo Nicholas. Hast du ein paar Minuten Zeit, ich muß dringend mit dir sprechen." _Toll, Liz. _Nicholas sah mich erstaunt an. „Was ist los, Lizzy? Du bist so ernst." „Können wir vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Fünf Minuten?" _Aaaargh…Elizabeth Bennet beziehungsweise zukünftige Darcy, das wird ja immer schlimmer! Fünf Minuten??_

„Nein, Elizabeth, das geht nicht, ich kann jetzt nicht weg hier. Was ist denn los, du machst es vielleicht spannend? Sag bloß, du hast dich entschlossen, mir endlich einen Termin zu nennen!" Nicholas strahlte regelrecht und mein Herz sank immer tiefer. _Oh Nicholas…wenn du wüßtest…_In diesem Augenblick kam Mr. Hamilton zur Tür herein und begrüßte mich freundlich. „Miss Elizabeth! Endlich sind sie wieder zu Hause. Na, dann gibt es sicherlich bald auch die große Feier, nicht wahr?" Ich hätte heulen können. Die beiden waren so nett zu mir und die ganze Familie schien sich so auf die Hochzeit zu freuen, daß ich ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Nicholas, hast du deine Verlobte wenigstens zum Essen heute abend eingeladen?" fragte Mr. Hamilton. „Nicht wahr, sie kommen doch zum Dinner? Wir müssen ihre Heimkehr feiern!" „Äh….nein, ich kann nicht heute abend," murmelte ich und wünschte mich meilenweit weg. Aber ich konnte Nicholas nicht noch länger im Ungewissen lassen, es brach mir fast das Herz. „Bitte Nicholas, nur fünf Minuten!" bat ich eindringlich. Mr. Hamilton schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Los, Sohn, du siehst doch, daß deine Verlobte ganz verzweifelt ist, mit dir ein paar Minuten alleine zu sein. Geh schon!" Er zwinkerte mir zu und schob seinen Sohn mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung Tür. Als wir endlich draußen waren, hielt ich nach Fitzwilliam Ausschau, aber ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Entschlossen zog ich Nicholas in eine ruhige Seitengasse, um es endlich hinter mich zu bringen.

„Nicholas, ich muß mit dir reden," begann ich vorsichtig und er sah mich aufmerksam an, schwieg aber. Ich holte tief Luft und beschloss, es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen. Was nützte es uns denn, wenn ich lange um den heißen Brei herumredete…

„Ich muß unsere Verlobung auflösen." Da, es war ausgesprochen. Wie erwartet, sah er mich äußerst erstaunt und ungläubig an. Die nächste Frage kam auch nicht überraschend. „Aber warum?" Tja, warum? Weil Fitzwilliam Darcy mich verführt hatte? Nein, das war ungerecht und auch falsch. Wir waren beide schuld an der Situation – Fitzwilliam genauso wie ich - ich wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr. Weil ich einen anderen Mann liebte? Ja, aber das war etwas sehr direkt. Fakt war jedoch, daß exakt _das_ der Grund war. Ich liebte Fitzwilliam und ich würde ihn heiraten. Ich konnte natürlich sagen, daß Fitzwilliam mich kompromittiert hatte, aber das wäre wiederum unfair ihm gegenüber gewesen. Nein, ich würde ehrlich sein. Nicholas _und_ Fitzwilliam gegenüber. Daß ich Nicholas dabei sehr verletzen würde, konnte ich nicht verhindern, so leid es mir tat.

„Nicholas," begann ich zögernd, „ich habe mich während meiner Reise nach Derbyshire verliebt. Ich habe den Mann getroffen, das heißt, genauer gesagt wiedergetroffen, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will. Es war von Anfang an nicht richtig von mir, mich mit dir zu verloben, ich war zum Zeitpunkt unserer Verlobung schon unbewußt in einen anderen verliebt. Ich weiß, es ist grausam von mir, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, ich muß unsere Verlobung auflösen."

Lahme Begründung und sehr wirr, aber ich war so aufgeregt, ich wußte kaum, was ich sagte. In Nicholas' Blick konnte ich vieles erkennen: Abscheu, Unglauben, Zorn, Enttäuschung… ich schluckte hart und wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „So. Du liebst einen anderen. Wer ist es? Was ist an ihm so besonders? Hat er dich gar schon in sein Lotterbett gelockt? Hat er dich verführt?" Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis. Ich wurde rot bei seiner letzten Bemerkung. „Ich liebe ihn, Nicholas. Habe ihn schon immer geliebt, auch wenn ich mir erst spät darüber im klaren gewesen bin. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit verletze, aber es ist nun einmal so. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut. Unsere Verlobung war ein Fehler, und es tut mir so leid."

„So, es war ein Fehler. Aha." Ich spürte, wie er immer zorniger wurde. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Elizabeth Bennet. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen und ich bin froh, daß ich keine Hure wie dich heiraten muß." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stapfte zurück in den Laden. Ich brach in Tränen aus.

Wenige Augenblicke später hielt eine große, luxuriöse Kutsche neben mir, die Tür ging auf und Fitzwilliam sprang heraus. Sofort nahm er mich in die Arme und tröstete mich. „Steig ein, Liebes," murmelte er und ehe ich mich's versah, waren wir auf dem Weg nach Netherfield. Er hielt mich den ganzen Weg dorthin in seinen Armen und versicherte mir immer wieder, daß ich richtig gehandelt hatte und jetzt alles gut werden würde. Ich schniefte ein bißchen vor mich hin und war froh, daß er keine weiteren Einzelheiten von mir wissen wollte.

Fitzwilliams Eltern wußten nun Bescheid, genauso wie mein Vater und meine Verlobung hatte ich auch aufgelöst, wenn auch mit einem bitteren Nachgeschmack. Unserer Hochzeit stand nichts mehr im Wege, auch wenn sich außer uns keiner so richtig darüber freute. Jane vielleicht ausgenommen.

Wir fuhren nach Netherfield und während Fitzwilliam Charles aufsuchte, um ihn zu bitten, ihn nach London zu begleiten, ging ich auf die Suche nach Jane. Ich wollte ihr alles erzählen und mich ein bißchen trösten lassen.

Die Männer planten, am nächsten Tag früh nach London zu reisen und so sah ich Fitzwilliam nur kurz beim Frühstück. Züchtig – da Jane und Charles anwesend waren – verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und wünschte den beiden eine gute Reise und eine schnelle Rückkehr.

Jane kümmerte sich sehr liebevoll um mich. Wir gingen viel spazieren und redeten. Sehnsucht nach Longbourn hatte ich nicht, und so war ich auf Netherfield geblieben. Aber ich hatte natürlich die Rechnung ohne meine werte Frau Stiefmama gemacht. Einen Tag nach Abreise der beiden Männer stand sie vor der Tür und verlangte, mich zu sprechen.

„Elizabeth Bennet! Wie kannst du deiner Familie nur diese Schande antun! Einfach deine Verlobung mit Mr. Hamilton auflösen!" Sie schäumte und ich glaubte allen Ernstes, gleich würde Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommen. Schweratmend ließ sie sich auf einem gepolsterten Stuhl nieder und sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ungnädig an. Ich seufzte nur ungeduldig und schwieg. Was meine Stiefmutter von mir dachte, war mir, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich egal. Sie jammerte noch ein wenig darüber, wie undankbar „_ihre_ Tochter" _haha!_ doch sei und daß sie das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins im Dorf sein würden. Ich äußerte mich immer noch nicht dazu, was Fanny aber nicht im geringsten störte. Ihr wahrer Charakter kam in ihrem nächsten Satz zum Vorschein:

„Nun ja, immerhin warst du so klug, einen reichen Mann zu betören," tönte sie, schon wieder in besserer Laune. „Wenn du es geschickt anstellst, wird Mr. Darcy dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen, wenn ihr erst einmal verheiratet seid." Aus dem Hintergrund war ein erstickter Aufschrei zu hören. Ich hatte beim Eintreffen meiner Stiefmutter gar nicht mitbekommen, daß Caroline sich auch im Raum befand. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, hatte auch keiner von uns daran gedacht, ihr von der Verlobung und baldigen Hochzeit zu erzählen. Und da war er auch schon, Carolines lautstarker Protest.

„Was bildest du dir ein, Eliza? Glaubst du etwa ernsthaft, Mr. Darcy würde dich heiraten?" fauchte sie. War ich denn nur gestraft? Erst Fanny, jetzt Caroline? „Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es, Caroline," sagte ich so ruhig ich konnte. „Wir sind verlobt." Caroline lachte gehässig. „Natürlich. Verlobt. Und warum trägst du dann keinen Ring? Willst du etwa behaupten, Fitzwilliam sei zu geizig dafür?" Mein Blick fiel automatisch auf meine Hand. Tatsächlich, über diesem ganzen Durcheinander hatte Fitzwilliam mir noch nicht einmal einen Verlobungsring geschenkt. Nicht, daß ich mir viel daraus machte.

Fanny warf Caroline einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Selbstverständlich werden die beiden heiraten, Caroline. Mr. Darcy und Charles sind gerade auf dem Weg nach London, um eine Sonderlizenz zu erstehen." Sie wandte sich zu mir um. „Du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen und dir vor der Ehe noch ein paar hübsche Nachtkleider machen lassen, Lizzy. Du willst deinen Mann ja schließlich eine zeitlang im Ehebett halten, nicht wahr? Das ist gut angelegtes Geld, Kind!" Das reichte. Ich stand wortlos auf und verließ den Raum.

Auch wenn Fanny mehr als eingeschnappt war, daß ich nicht auf Longbourn – was ja noch offiziell mein Zuhause war – leben wollte, blieb ich auf Netherfield. Ich war froh, daß Jane da war, auch wenn ich ihr nicht unnötig auf die Nerven gehen wollte. Sie hatte mit ihrer Schwangerschaft und dem Pläneschmieden für die Zukunft genug zu tun. In der Zeit, in der unsere beiden Männer weg waren, teilten wir uns ein Zimmer. Das ermöglichte uns, nachts lange miteinander zu plaudern und wir nutzten die Gelegenheit weidlich aus.

Eines Morgens wachte ich auf und mir war furchtbar schlecht. Ich schaffte es gerade noch, mich ins Porzellan zu übergeben anstatt auf den Boden und weckte mit meinen Würgegeräuschen Jane auf. Sie war sofort an meiner Seite und reichte mir ein Handtuch.

„Kein Wunder," meinte ich, „dieser ganze Trubel und die Aufregung können einem schon auf den Magen schlagen!" Jane sah mich verwundert und stirnrunzelnd an. „Hast du etwas gegessen, was du nicht vertragen hast, Lizzy?" wollte sie wissen. „Ach Jane, ich habe kaum etwas gegessen in letzter Zeit. Mir schlägt _alles_ sofort auf den Magen." Jane schien sich mit dieser Erklärung vorerst zufriedenzugeben und gegen Mittag ging es mir auch schon wesentlich besser. Am nächsten Morgen allerdings ging das ganze wieder von vorne los. Diesmal war Janes besorgter, ja fast entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zu sehen.

„Lizzy, ich glaube...hm...ich glaube, du hast kein Problem mit dem Magen, nicht wahr?" sagte sie schließlich und wurde rot. Ganz ehrlich, ich wußte nicht, was sie meinte und sah sie fragend an. „Was soll es denn sonst sein?" fragte ich in aller Unschuld. Jane druckste ein bißchen herum, faßte sich dann aber ein Herz. „Ich glaube vielmehr, daß...weißt du, ich habe das auch eine zeitlang gehabt...morgens übergeben müssen und so..." Ich hatte immer noch keine Idee. Voher sollte ich das auch wissen? „Lizzy, ich glaube...sag, kann es sein, daß du... daß du und Fitzwilliam..." sie schüttelte fast ungläubig den Kopf, „daß du ein _Kind_ bekommst?"

Nun war es an mir, zu erröten. Die logische Konsequenz, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich der körperlichen Liebe hingaben, waren nun einmal im Normalfall Kinder, soviel wußte ja sogar ich. Ein Kind zu bekommen, _ohne_ verheiratet zu sein, war ein Skandal, selbst wenn die Hochzeit nur noch eine Frage von Wochen, vielleicht sogar nur Tagen war. „Oh Jane," murmelte ich bloß.

Meine Schwester war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Elizabeth, ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich _will_ es auch nicht glauben! Fitzwilliam und du... ihr..." sie konnte es nicht aussprechen, so peinlich war ihr das. Für ein paar unerträglich lange Minuten herrschte ein ungemütliches Schweigen zwischen uns. Jane war ernsthaft erschüttert, immer wieder schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, Lizzy. Und von Fitzwilliam bin ich auch mehr als enttäuscht. Ich dachte immer, er sei ein Mann von Ehre..." Und wieder Kopfschütteln. „Daß du von mir enttäuscht bist, kann ich verstehen," sagte ich schließlich leise. „Ich bin auch gar nicht stolz auf mich. Ich..." „Liebe Güte, ihr müßt _sofort_ heiraten!" rief Jane aus. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn das herauskommt."

Ich nickte schweigend. Jane stand auf, sie war aufgelöster als ich. „Entschuldige, Lizzy, aber ich muß das erst einmal verdauen." Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und ich blieb nachdenklich zurück. So durcheinander und ernst hatte ich meine große Schwester noch nie gesehen. Ich fürchtete, ich hatte sie zutiefst enttäuscht. Nicht nur ich, auch mit Fitzwilliams Verhalten war sie nicht einverstanden. Und das vollkommen zu recht, wie ich mir beschämt eingestehen mußte.

Als ich alleine war, wurde mir erst einmal richtig bewußt, von was wir gesprochen hatten. Ich bekam ein Kind! Fitzwilliams Kind. An sich ein Grund zur Freude, aber nicht im Augenblick. Die Hochzeit mußte umgehend stattfinden, das war klar. Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich fühlte mich so alleine. Fitzwilliam war nicht da, meine Stiefmutter war keine Option und Jane war enttäuscht von mir. Ich ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.


	23. Chapter 23

**22. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage waren auch nicht besser, zumindest was meinen Gesundheitszustand anbetraf. Ich übergab mich morgens regelmäßig und verbrachte den Großteil des Tages in meinem Zimmer. Jane hatte mit mir gesprochen. Sie war immer noch schockiert und enttäuscht, aber sie wollte mich jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Immerhin hatte sie versprochen, keiner Menschenseele etwas davon zu verraten, wofür ich sehr dankbar war.

Nicht nur meine empfindliche Gesundheit, auch das schlechte Wetter hielt mich davon ab, viel Zeit draußen zu verbringen. Ich ließ mir von Jane das Stricken beibringen und unter dem Vorwand, für ihr eigenes, „offizielles" Baby Kleidung zu stricken, verbrachte ich manchen regnerischen Nachmittag einträchtig mit ihr zusammen, während ich natürlich die Sachen für mein eigenes Kind arbeitete. Die gemeinsame Tätigkeit und Janes von Natur aus gutes Herz ließen uns wieder zusammenkommen. Wenn wir alleine waren, und das war oft der Fall, unterhielten wir uns über die Zukunft, die in Janes Fall geregelt schien, während bei mir noch so viele Fragen offen und ungeklärt waren.

„Entschuldige, Lizzy, ich hatte kein Recht, dich und Fitzwilliam zu verurteilen," sagte Jane eines Tages, als sie mir dabei half, Farben für eine Decke auszusuchen, die ich häkeln wollte. Auch eine Technik, die sie mir geduldig beigebracht hatte. „Ich wußte natürlich, daß zwischen euch mehr ist, aber nie hätte ich geglaubt…" sie unterbrach sich und sah mich errötend an. Ich griff nach ihrer Hand. „Oh Jane, bitte gib Fitzwilliam keine Schuld," bat ich. „Was auf Pemberley vorgefallen ist…nun ja, es war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Es ist nicht so, daß er mich verführt hätte, und außerdem hatten wir uns vorher schon verlobt, bevor…na ja, bevor wir miteinander geschlafen haben." Janes Gesichtsfarbe wurde der einer Tomate nicht unähnlich.

„Wie gesagt, wer bin ich, daß ich darüber richten darf," sagte sie leise. „Und ihr werdet ja bald heiraten. Oh Lizzy, ich hoffe bloß, es fällt keinem so schnell auf." „Das hoffe ich auch, Jane. Ich sehne mich nach nichts weiter, als Fitzwilliam endlich zu heiraten und nach Sandhurst Manor zu ziehen – weit weg von hier…" Meine werte Frau Stiefmama hatte in solchen Dingen ein untrügliches Gespür, sie war gefährlich. In der Tat, außer Jane hielt mich hier nur noch wenig. Und ich hoffte, Jane und Charles würden bald ebenfalls in den Norden ziehen. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn unsere Kinder gemeinsam aufwachsen würden…

Jane wollte gerade antworten, als draußen vor dem Fenster Pferdehufe zu hören waren. Ein kurzer Blick gab uns Gewissheit: Fitzwilliam und Charles waren wieder da. Ihre Kutsche stand vor dem Haus. Wir rannten nach unten in die Halle, um die Männer zu begrüßen. Ich war glücklich! Hoffentlich hatte alles geklappt mit der Lizenz und hoffentlich konnten wir jetzt bald abreisen…

Als ich Fitzwilliam aus der Nähe sah, erschrak ich zutiefst. Er sah krank aus. Blass, triefende Nase, hustend – es war mitleiderregend. Er sah nicht nur krank aus, er _war_ es offenbar auch. Ein lautes „Hatschi!" begrüßte uns gefolgt von einem Hustenanfall und Charles war dabei, seinen Freund in Richtung Treppenhaus zu manövrieren. Er wies seine Haushälterin an, sofort ein heißes Bad zu bereiten und Mr. Darcy anschließend heißen Tee und eine leichte Mahlzeit aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Fitzwilliam wehrte ab, aber ich trat zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Sie war glühendheiß. „Du hast Fieber, Fitzwilliam," murmelte ich. „Bitte höre auf Charles und leg dich hin, nachdem du ein heißes Bad genommen hast." Fitzwilliam schaute müde auf mich hinab und lächelte mühsam. „Elizabeth. Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Laß deine Sachen packen, wir reisen morgen früh ab."

Charles schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ihr werdet nirgendwohin fahren morgen früh. Du hast hohes Fieber, Darce, du bleibst die nächsten Tage im Bett!" Ich stimmte ihm zu. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, in seinem Zustand zu reisen! Bevor Fitzwilliam sich wehren konnte, drängten wir ihn gemeinsam nach oben in sein Zimmer, wo Charles und ein männlicher Bediensteter ihm weiterhalfen. Ich hatte versprochen, ihn später zu pflegen. Es war natürlich wie immer unschicklich, das Zimmer eines unverheirateten Mannes zu betreten – egal wie verlobt wir waren – aber Fitzwilliam bestand darauf. Charles spielte halbherzig „Anstandsdame", als ich eine halbe Stunde später zu Fitzwilliams Zimmer gerufen wurde.

Blass, müde und hustend lag er im Bett, einen dicken Schal um den Hals gewickelt. Die Haushälterin hatte ihm einen speziellen Kräutertee gebraut, mit einem ziemlich großen Schuß Brandy, wie mir schien. Sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, als ich eintrat und mich an seiner Seite niederließ. „Elizabeth, Liebes. Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte er heiser. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall folgte. „Sschhh…, du darfst nicht sprechen, zu anstrengend," sagte ich und griff nach seiner Hand, die immer noch heiß war. Hoffentlich entwickelte sich keine Lungenentzündung! Trotzdem war es schön, ihn zu fühlen, ihn wieder hier zu haben. Wir sprachen nicht viel, waren zufrieden in der Nähe des anderen. Ich gab ihm ab und zu etwas zu trinken und kühlte seine heiße Stirn. Da Charles anwesend war, konnte ich Fitzwilliam auch schlecht verraten, daß er Vater werden würde.

Der sonst so sanftmütige Charles jedoch war verärgert, aber auch sehr, sehr besorgt über Fitzwilliams Verhalten. Als Fitzwilliam eingeschlafen war, nahm er mir gegenüber Platz.

„Der verrückte Kerl hatte es so eilig, wieder hierzukommen, daß er einen Tag vor mir aus London abgereist war und die ganze Strecke auf dem Pferd zurücklegen wollte. Dummerweise hatte es die ganze Zeit über nur geregnet und gestern früh habe ich ihn auf halber Strecke eingeholt – nachdem er krank geworden war und in einer Herberge gepflegt wurde. Nur mit Mühe habe ich ihn überreden können, in die Kutsche zu steigen, er wollte doch tatsächlich weiterreiten! Eigentlich hätte er überhaupt nicht reisen dürfen, der unglaubliche Mensch!"

Charles war tatsächlich aufgebracht, aber das lag nur an seiner großen Sorge um den Freund. Fitzwilliam sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Er wirkte sehr erschöpft, sein Fieber wollte nicht sinken und seine Hustenanfälle ließen das schlimmste befürchten. Der verrückte Kerl! Nur damit er ein paar Stunden früher hiersein konnte! Ich hätte ihn mit Freuden erwürgt, dafür, daß er sich in solche Gefahr begeben hatte! Was, wenn er sich eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen hatte? Tränen des Kummers und der Hilflosigkeit traten mir in die Augen. Sanft strich ich über sein schweißnasses Haar und tupfte sein Gesicht mit einem feuchten, kühlen Handtuch ab. „Verrückter Kerl," murmelte ich. „Sieh zu, daß du wieder gesund wirst, oder was soll ich deinem Sohn sonst erzählen?"

Ich verließ Fitzwilliams Krankenlager so gut wie gar nicht, nur als der Doktor kam, ging ich kurz nach unten, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Jane redete mir ernsthaft ins Gewissen. „Du tust dir keinen Gefallen, wenn du dich überanstrengst, Lizzy," mahnte sie. „Denk an das Kleine!" Ich lächelte schwach und fuhr mir unbewußt über den Bauch. Fitzwilliam wußte noch nichts davon, daher beschloß ich, es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit zu erzählen. Vielleicht gab ihm die Neuigkeit Trost und Kraft.

Aber noch ergab sich keine Gelegenheit. Fitzwilliam schlief die meiste Zeit über ungestört, was den Arzt sehr beruhigte, und ich leistete ihm stille Gesellschaft. Ich las, versuchte mich an meinen Strickhemdchen und Häkeldeckchen oder döste einfach vor mich hin und dachte nach. Die Nächte verbrachte ich auf einer Art Liege, die man mir ins Krankenzimmer gestellt hatte. Ich hatte darauf bestanden und es war mir vollkommen gleichgültig, ob es schicklich war oder nicht. Nichts in der Welt hätte mich von ihm getrennt. Wenn Fitzwilliam wach war, saß ich dicht an seiner Seite und hielt seine Hand, manchmal las ich ihm auch etwas vor, was schnell den Effekt hatte, daß er wieder einschlief. Glücklicherweise schien die Sache nun nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich zu sein.

Über eine Woche lag Fitzwilliam krank darnieder. Und ich meine wirklich krank, so daß er noch nicht einmal den Wunsch verspürte, aufzustehen. Als er jedoch langsam wieder zu Kräften kam, wurde er ein ungeduldiger Patient. Kaum war das Fieber gesunken, wollte er, daß wir unsere Sachen packten und abreisten. Ich bremste seinen Elan ein wenig.

„Fitzwilliam, ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß du deine Gesundheit ein weiteres mal riskierst," sagte ich entschlossen. „Du wirst dich erst in Ruhe auskurieren. Deinem Sohn nützt es nichts, wenn er ohne Vater aufwächst. Und mir auch nicht," fügte ich leise hinzu. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klarwurde. Erstaunt, ungläubig, schließlich überglücklich sah er mich an. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß wir...daß du...oh Lizzy, ich kann es nicht glauben!" Er setzte sich auf, ignorierte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme. „Liebes, ist es wirklich wahr?" Ich nickte und lachte verlegen. Fitzwilliam küßte mich und fuhr mit einer Hand sanft über meinen Bauch. Natürlich war noch nichts zu sehen. „Ein Grund mehr, bald zu heiraten," meinte er schließlich. „Aber trotzdem heirate ich dich erst, wenn du vollkommen genesen bist!" sagte ich streng und Fitzwilliam sank müde lächelnd in seine Kissen zurück. Er war noch immer etwas schwach, es kam gar nicht in Frage, daß wir in den nächsten Tagen abreisten.

Fitzwilliam nickte wieder ein, während ich weiterhin an seinem Bett blieb. Als er nach einer Stunde etwas erfrischter aufwachte, sah er mich ernst an. „Setz dich zu mir, Liebes," bat er leise und ich nahm an seiner Seite auf dem Bett Platz. „Ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen, Elizabeth," sagte er ernst. „So sehr ich mich freue, daß du mich heiraten willst und so schön es ist, daß wir schon so bald unser erstes Kind haben werden – ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen, daß ich dich in diese Situation überhaupt erst gebracht habe. Es ist einfach unverzeihlich, ich hätte dich in Pemberley niemals verführen dürfen. Elizabeth, ich hoffe, du kannst mir diese Ungeheuerlichkeit verzeihen. Es hätte sich gehört, daß ich anständig um dich geworben und dann um deine Hand angehalten hätte. Ich habe dich in eine unglaublich skandalöse Situation gebracht und wir können nur hoffen, daß es niemand jemals herausbekommt. Aber bitte glaube mir, ich liebe dich über alles und ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, daß du mich trotz aller meiner Fehler noch haben willst."

Als ich zunächst nichts sagte, blickte er mich fast ängstlich an. „Du _willst_ mich doch noch, oder, Elizabeth? Du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt?" Ich mußte fast lachen. „Nein, natürlich habe ich es mir nicht anders überlegt," antwortete ich. „Aber ich will von Entschuldigungen nichts hören. Ich habe dich in Pemberley sozusagen dazu aufgefordert, mich zu verführen. Wenn jemand schuld daran ist, dann ich. Und „Schuld" ist ein zu starkes Wort, William. Ich bereue keine Sekunde, die ich bisher mit dir verbracht habe und ich kann es kaum erwarten, unsere Verbindung zu legalisieren. Ich will nie mehr von dir getrennt sein."

Fitzwilliam lächelte und zog mich an sich. „Einverstanden. Laß uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Laß uns vielmehr unsere Zukunft planen. Wir müssen bald abreisen, Elizabeth. Ich fühle mich schon viel besser, was zu einem großen Teil deiner liebevollen Pflege zu verdanken ist." Ich gab ihm einen Kuß. „Wir fahren in den nächsten Tagen nach Pemberley und werden dort heiraten. Anschließend siedeln wir um nach Sandhurst Manor und dann, so hoffe ich, werden wir stille und schöne Flitterwochen verbringen. Ich glaube nicht, daß es dir guttut, wenn wir in deinem Zustand längere Reisen unternehmen und in Sandhurst wird uns niemand stören."

In Pemberley heiraten? In aller Stille? Es störte mich nicht, aber wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen. „Was ist mit meiner Familie, William? Werden sie kommen dürfen?" Fitzwilliam sah mich erstaunt an. „Aber natürlich. Ich habe sie bereits schriftlich informiert. Sie sind selbstverständlich unsere Gäste."


	24. Chapter 24

**23. Kapitel**

Es stellte sich heraus, daß außer Jane (und natürlich Charles) und meinem Vater niemand aus meiner Familie an der Hochzeit teilnahm. Fanny war immer noch böse darüber, daß ich eine vielversprechende Verlobung mit einem angesehenen Mitglied des Dorfes gelöst hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es eher der Skandal, den ich ausgelöst hatte. Andererseits gab es ihr Gelegenheit, im Dorf damit zu prahlen, daß ihre Stieftochter nun einen so reichen Mann heiraten würde. Es störte mich nicht besonders, daß sie nicht dabei war. Wie gesagt, unser Verhältnis war nicht das beste und ich legte keinen großen Wert auf ihre Anwesenheit. Für meine Halbschwestern hingegen tat es mir etwas leid, mit ihnen hatte ich ja keine Probleme.

Aber Fitzwilliams Eltern waren nicht nur anwesend, sie hatten die Hochzeit sogar ausgerichtet und darauf bestanden, daß wir auf Pemberley heirateten. Wenn auch unser Verhältnis noch etwas gespannt war, gingen wir immerhin wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander um. Fitzwilliam war davon überzeugt, daß sie sich über ihr erstes Enkelkind sehr freuen würden. Natürlich durften wir noch nichts verraten.

Und so zogen wir gleich nach der Hochzeit nach Sandhurst Manor um. Ich liebte das Anwesen auf den ersten Blick. Es war zwar nicht so groß und stattlich wie Pemberley, aber immer noch groß und stattlich genug für mich – verglichen mit Longbourn. Der Park dehnte sich über eine große Fläche aus und war wie gemacht für lange Spaziergänge, die üppigen Gärten waren in verschiedene Gebiete unterteilt, so gab es einen großen Obstgarten mit Bäumen und Sträuchern, einen Gemüsegarten, einen gutbestückten Kräutergarten und als Krönung der Blumengarten, der, wie ich im Lauf der Jahreszeiten feststellte, das ganze Jahr über mit irgendetwas am Blühen war.

Rund um das ganze Haus wuchsen die schönsten Rosen und der Duft, wenn diese Kleinode in voller Blüte standen, konnte einem schon die Sinne verwirren. Direkt unter unserem Schlafzimmer blühte ein mächtiger weißer Rosenstrauch bis hoch ans Fenster und der Geruch, der vor allem nachts ins Zimmer drang, war wahrhaft überwältigend. Mrs. Sherwood, die Haushälterin, sorgte auf Fitzwilliams Wunsch immer dafür, daß zur Blütezeit eine Vase dieser betörenden Blumen im Frühstückszimmer stand.

Die ersten Monate unserer Ehe verging wie im Rausch. Fitzwilliam lehnte es rundweg ab, Besuche in der Nachbarschaft zu machen oder Gäste in unserem Haus zu unterhalten. „Ich will dich ganz für mich alleine, Liebes," sagte er immer. „Die Zeit, in der ich dich mit unserem Kind teilen muß, kommt früh genug, bis dahin will ich jede Sekunde mit dir alleine ausnutzen."

Wir saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin in Fitzwilliams Arbeitszimmer, kuschelten miteinander und tranken heißen Kakao. „Bedauerst du, daß wir jetzt schon ein Kind bekommen?" fragte ich bang. Fitzwilliams Lippen fuhren meinen Hals hinab, seine Finger machten sich an meinem Kleid zu schaffen. „Nein, ich bedauere es nicht. Aber ich hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn wir noch ein bißchen Zeit für uns alleine gehabt hätten. Ich freue mich auf das Kleine, Liebling. Du darfst nie denken, daß ich es nicht haben wollte." Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, als ich seine warmen Finger auf meinen Brüsten spürte. Seine Lippen folgten und ich schloß die Augen – genoß das Gefühl.

Endlich…endlich durften wir uns in aller Öffentlichkeit so bewegen, wie wir wollten. Das heißt, natürlich nicht so schamlos wie jetzt. Fitzwilliam achtete sehr auf schicklichen Umgang in der Öffentlichkeit. Niemals hätte er mich vor anderen geküßt oder sich sonst irgendwie unschicklich benommen. Aber wenn wir zuhause waren und alleine, kam mein ganz eigener, ganz „privater" Fitzwilliam zum Vorschein. Leidenschaftlich, liebevoll und ganz für mich alleine. Ich muß gestehen, _ich_ hatte mich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle. Sowieso sehr viel lebhafter als mein Ehemann, nahm ich ihn oft spontan in den Arm oder küßte ihn, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Fitzwilliam versuchte mir immer wieder, „gutes und schickliches Benehmen" beizubringen, aber es war zum Verzweifeln – ich konnte meine etwas wildere Natur leider nur sehr schwer bändigen.

Daß es hierbei auch immer wieder zu Konflikten kam, war naheliegend. Mein Freiheitsdrang machte es mir schwer, mich zuhause hinzusetzen und irgendwelchen langweiligen Handarbeiten nachzugehen. Ich wollte spazierengehen, ausreiten, tun was ich wollte. Fitzwilliam war naturgemäß anderer Meinung. Als er einmal mit seinem Steward unterwegs war, ließ ich mir während seiner Abwesenheit ein Pferd satteln und machte einen kleinen Ausritt. Ich ließ es fast die ganze Zeit über im Schritt gehen, es war praktisch vollkommen ungefährlich. Fitzwilliam kam dummerweise fünf Minuten vor mir nach Hause und traute seinen Augen nicht, als ich das Pferd in den Stall brachte. Als Hausherr machte er mir natürlich vor den Stallburschen keine Szene, aber er bat mich unmißverständlich und sofort in sein Arbeitszimmer und dort mußte ich ein Donnerwetter über mich ergehen lassen. Ein _gewaltiges_ Donnerwetter. Wie ich mich und das Kind bloß in solche Gefahr begeben konnte, ob ich denn keinerlei Vernunft in mir hätte und überhaupt, was ich mir bloß dabei gedacht hatte. Oh ja, Fitzwilliam war außer sich. Er lief aufgebracht vor mir auf und ab und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Aber ich war leider noch nie gut darin gewesen, mir von irgendwem etwas vorschreiben zu lassen. Noch nicht einmal von meinem eigenen Ehemann. Liz Bennet, Verzeihung, Darcy, zog sich in ihren Schmollwinkel zurück und schaltete auf stur.

„Soll ich dich in deinem Zimmer einsperren bis zur Geburt des Kindes, ist es das, was du willst?" rief er aufgebracht. „Elizabeth, ich war wirklich der Meinung, deine wilden Zeiten seien vorbei, nun, wo du ein Kind erwartest. Wieso bringst du euch beide so in Gefahr?" „Ich habe uns nicht in Gefahr gebracht," wiederholte ich störrisch. „Ich war nicht lange unterwegs und bin nur im Schrittempo geritten." „Daß du _überhaupt_ ausgeritten bist ist unglaublich! Meine Güte, du hättest vom Pferd fallen können, das Pferd hätte durchgehen können…nicht auszudenken!" Er war wirklich ernsthaft böse mit mir und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Fitzwilliam," sagte ich schließlich. Endlich hörte er mit seinem Herumlaufen auf und blieb am Fenster stehen, sein Blick nachdenklich nach draußen gerichtet. „Elizabeth, versprich mir, daß du das nicht noch einmal machst. Daß du nicht mehr ausreitest und auch nicht alleine unterwegs bist."

„Du willst mich ans Haus ketten, ja?" empörte ich mich. Fitzwilliam wandte sich um und schaute mich müde an. „Niemand will dich ans Haus ketten, Elizabeth. Ich will bloß nicht, daß du dich in Gefahr begibst. Wir können gerne spazierengehen so oft du willst, nur bitte ich dich, nicht mehr auszureiten." Ich gab keine Antwort. Ich fühlte mich in meinem augenblicklichen Zustand sehr wohl und sah noch keinen Grund, aufs Reiten zu verzichten. Das würde ich tun, wenn mein Leibesumfang gravierend zugenommen hätte. Aber momentan…es ging mir doch so gut und warum sollte es schlecht für das Kind sein? „Versprichst du es mir?" fragte Fitzwilliam und kniete an meiner Seite nieder. Er nahm meine Hand in seine, hob sie an seine Lippen und sah mich besorgt, aber liebevoll an.

Nun ja, ich liebte meinen Mann. Ich liebte ihn wirklich sehr. Ich wußte, er machte sich nur Sorgen um mich und würde alles tun, damit es mir gutging und mich wie auch immer beschützen. Und ich, ich war schon immer ein störrischer Esel, muß ich gestehen. Ich antwortete nicht und nahm sein Friedensangebot auch nicht an. Es war das erste und, zugegebenermaßen das letzte mal, daß ich mich den Wünschen und Bitten Fitzwilliam Darcys widersetzt hatte. Daß er mich ebenfalls sehr, sehr liebte, wußte ich. Daß er allerdings auch durchaus in der Lage war, mich zu disziplinieren, wußte ich nach diesem Nachmittag auch. Er tat es ungern und mit großem Widerwillen, aber er zeigte mir nach meinem bockigen Auftritt, daß er immer noch der Herr im Haus war und ich im Zweifelsfall seinen Anweisungen zu gehorchen hatte. Und ich lernte meine Lektion auf die harte Tour.

„Nun, Elizabeth, da du offenbar nicht die Absicht hast, meinen Wünschen zu entsprechen und ich deinen Freiheitsdrang und deinen Willen zur Unabhängigkeit nur zu gut kenne, verbiete ich dir hiermit sämtliche Ausritte, bis das Kind geboren ist. Die Stallburschen sowie der Stallmeister erhalten die strikte Anweisung, dir unter keinen Umständen ein Pferd zu geben. Ich stelle mich für Spaziergänge und Ausfahrten gerne zur Verfügung, aber du wirst nicht reiten. Sind wir uns soweit einig?" Ich schwieg trotzig. Fitzwilliam seufzte resigniert. Wir konnten beide sehr, sehr stur sein, wenn wir wollten, oh ja! „Elizabeth?" fragte er ein zweites Mal. Ich starrte ihn nur an und er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Mach dir nicht selbst das Leben so schwer," sagte er nur und verließ das Zimmer.

Im nachhinein betrachtet hatte ich es mir wirklich selbst schwergemacht – heute sehe ich das ein. Aber damals, frisch verheiratet, die Grenzen noch nicht ganz ausgelotet, mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wie ein störrischer kleiner Esel, glaubte ich, mit Fitzwilliam meine Kräfte messen zu können. Ich zog natürlich auf Dauer den kürzeren.

An diesem Abend zumindest sprachen wir kein Wort mehr miteinander. Wir schliefen zwar wie gewohnt in einem Bett – von Anfang an teilten wir ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bett, niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, in getrennten Räumen zu schlafen – aber Fitzwilliam lag auf seiner Seite und machte keine Anstalten, mich wie gewohnt in die Arme zu nehmen. Und ich liebte es doch so, an ihn gekuschelt, in seinen Armen, einzuschlafen. Aber außer einem kühlen „Gute Nacht, Mrs. Darcy," kam von ihm nichts. Ich gab natürlich auch nicht nach und so schliefen wir jeder einsam und alleine auf seiner jeweiligen Seite des Bettes. Und keiner von uns beiden schlief gut.

Der nächste Morgen war ebenso kühl und nur um ihn zu ärgern ging ich nach dem Frühstück zu den Ställen und verlangte meine Stute. Der oberste Stallknecht verwehrte mir meinen Wunsch höflich, aber bestimmt. Wenn es hart auf hart ging, waren sie alle auf Fitzwilliams Seite, keine Frage. Die Loyalität seiner Angestellten kannte keine Grenzen. Als ich ins Haus zurückging, bemerkte ich Fitzwilliam, der mich vom Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers aus beobachtet hatte. Er trat in die Halle und bat mich in sein Zimmer. Leise schloß er die Tür hinter mir und lief einige Augenblicke vor dem Kamin auf und ab, bis er schließlich vor mir stehenblieb und mich ernst ansah.

„Elizabeth, was habe ich dir getan?" fragte er rundheraus. „Ist das Zusammenleben mit mir so fürchterlich, bin ich so unerträglich, behandle ich dich schlecht? Bereust du gar, mich geheiratet zu haben?" Er war nicht wütend, er war müde und seine Worte klangen resigniert.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. „Aber?" fragte er weiter. Ich wußte keine Antwort und er seufzte. „Elizabeth, ich weiß, wie sehr du Vorschriften haßt. Ich kenne deinen Freiheitsdrang und du weißt sehr genau, wie viele Freiheiten ich dir lasse. Aber du bekommst ein Kind. Das zufälligerweise auch meines ist und noch viel wichtiger, möglicherweise der zukünftige Erbe von Pemberley. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß du dich und das Kind gefährdest. Und glaube mir, ich meine es ernst. Wenn es erforderlich ist, dich bis zur Geburt in deinem Zimmer anzuketten, so werde ich es tun." Er sah so entschlossen aus, daß ich ihm das ohne weiteres glaubte. „Du hast trotzdem versucht, ein Pferd zu bekommen," fuhr er fort und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum tust du das? Ich habe fast das Gefühl, du möchtest nicht mit mir zusammenleben, du möchtest unser Kind nicht bekommen. Ist es, weil wir vor der Hochzeit schon…schon miteinander geschlafen haben? Verachtest du mich deswegen? Bitte sei ehrlich."

Seine Stimme war leise geworden und der Blick in seine traurigen Augen brach mir fast das Herz. Ein paar Tränchen stiegen mir in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Fitzwilliam," murmelte ich. „Ich will dich nicht ärgern und ich liebe dich und will mit dir zusammenleben. Und ich freue mich auf unser Kind. Ich bin einfach nicht gewöhnt, daß man mir Vorschriften macht, das ist alles. Fanny ist es jedenfalls nie gelungen." „Ich will dir doch gar keine Vorschriften machen, Liebes. Ich will nur, daß du dich schonst und auf dich und das Baby aufpasst. Und Ausritte sind nunmal nicht gut für dich momentan."

Er nahm mich in die Arme und zog mich sanft an sich. Es fiel mir sehr schwer, aber ich mußte mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, nicht nur für mich Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er hatte natürlich recht, aber es war so schwer nachzugeben… Aber ich liebte ihn und war froh, wieder seine Nähe zu spüren. Noch eine Nacht ohne ihn, selbst wenn er neben mir lag, würde ich nicht aushalten. „Ich werde mich bemühen, gesittet und anständig zu werden, Fitzwilliam," murmelte ich tapfer. Fitzwilliam schnaubte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollst du ja gar nicht, Elizabeth. Ich will keine gesittete Frau! Und ich möchte nicht, daß du dich änderst. Du sollst nur mehr auf dich aufpassen und deine Gesundheit nicht riskieren, mehr verlange ich gar nicht. Also keine Ausritte mehr, einverstanden? Und keine Schwimmeinlagen im Teich, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Fröschen!"

Jetzt mußte ich auch lachen und Fitzwilliam küßte mich. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Elizabeth, und ich könnte nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren," flüsterte er und seine Hände legten sich fest um mein Hinterteil. Ich spürte seine Erregung an meinem Unterleib und ohne daß wir ein Wort miteinander sprechen mußten, bewegten wir uns langsam zur Tür und – nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in die Halle – gingen wir nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer.


	25. Chapter 25

**24. Kapitel**

Ich tat mein bestes, um meinen Ehemann nicht zu ärgern, aber es gelang mir nicht immer. Auf die Ausritte verzichtete ich – schließlich hatte ich ja auch noch so etwas wie zumindest ein bißchen Vernunft im Leib und ich wollte unser Kind nicht gefährden. Fitzwilliam war während der nächsten Monate ganz wundervoll. Er hielt sein Versprechen und ging viel mit mir spazieren, bei Wind und Wetter, außer natürlich bei extremen Schneestürmen. Aber er sorgte auch dafür, daß ich mich im Haus wohlfühlte indem er einfach zwischendurch festlegte, daß wir einen Tag komplett im Bett verbrachten oder er veranstaltete ein Picknick für uns in der kleinen Galerie und ließ dafür jede Menge Kissen und Decken dort hinschleppen und ähnliche Späße mehr.

Und er ertrug klaglos meine Marotten, die die Schwangerschaft so mit sich brachten. Von meinen regulären „Alltags-Marotten" einmal ganz abgesehen! Süßer, so geduldiger Fitzwilliam... Eigentlich verlief die Schwangerschaft sehr angenehm für mich. Ich fühlte mich wohl, mir war selten übel und ich konnte allen meinen häuslichen Pflichten nachkommen. Zumindest eine Zeitlang, denn mein Körperumfang nahm ziemlich schnell und ziemlich erschreckend zu, so daß ich schon nach wenigen Monaten Angst hatte, ich würde demnächst platzen, wenn das so weiterging. Der Doktor hatte damals schon die vage Vermutung, daß ich Zwillinge trug.

Über die langen, eisigen Wintermonate kuschelten wir uns regelrecht ein auf Sandhurst Manor und ich erinnere mich gerne an diese ruhige Zeit zurück. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, sozusagen. Es war von Beginn an unser Liebesnest, auch wenn ich für solcherlei Dinge amouröser Art bald zu umfangreich wurde, aber egal. Wir wußten uns durchaus zu beschäftigen, oha!

Nein, diese Zeit während unserer Ehe war sehr harmonisch – von kleineren Unstimmigkeiten wie der Sache mit dem Ausreiten einmal abgesehen, aber ich besserte mich ja und zügelte mein oftmals etwas wildes Temperament. So gut ich konnte jedenfalls.

Der Winter überkam Derbyshire in diesem Jahr mit all seiner Macht. Schon früh im Dezember begann es zu schneien und der Schnee blieb uns bis weit in den Februar erhalten, was auch für diesen Teil des Landes eher ungewöhnlich ist. Die Sonne ließ sich nur selten blicken und die Temperaturen bewegten sich dauerhaft um den Gefrierpunkt. Wir machten das beste daraus. Natürlich verzichteten wir nicht auf unsere Spaziergänge, doch wir hielten sie entsprechend kurz und freuten uns immer wie kleine Kinder auf die heiße Schokolade, die uns im Anschluß vor einem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer erwartete.

Fitzwilliam mußte natürlich seinen Pflichten weiterhin nachkommen und konnte mich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag umsorgen. Sandhurst Manor war ein eher kleines Anwesen, wir hatten nicht viele Pächter, doch die wenigen Familien kamen gut zurecht und gaben uns kaum Grund zur Sorge. Sandhurst Manor wirtschaftete vorbildlich und vorausschauend. Nicht nur die Ställe und Zäune waren überprüft und repariert, auch Vorräte waren rechtzeitig eingelagert, Obst und Gemüse eingelegt, die wichtigsten Dinge, die wir nicht herstellen konnten, eingekauft worden.

Alle Bediensteten von Sandhurst Manor und auch die Frauen und größeren Kinder der Pächter waren im Herbst damit beschäftigt, warme Decken und Kleidung herzustellen und auszubessern, Wolle zu spinnen, Kräuter zu trocknen und vieles andere mehr. Fleisch wurde gepökelt und geräuchert und vor allem mußte sichergestellt sein, daß genügend Brennstoff vorhanden sein würde über die kalten Monate. Ich half soweit es mir möglich war mit, wenn auch unter Fitzwilliams wachsamem Blick. Wir stellten sicher, daß alle für einen harten Winter gewappnet sein würden, und der Winter in diesem Jahr wurde wahrhaftig hart.

Unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest verbrachten wir ganz alleine auf Sandhurst Manor und es war einfach wundervoll. Draußen fiel der Schnee in sanften Flocken, drinnen im weihnachtlich geschmückten Haus machten wir es uns mit heißer Schokolade und Unmengen an Mandelplätzchen vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Wir lasen, kuschelten, dösten, liebten uns, erzählten uns Geschichten und genossen die ruhige Zeit miteinander. Fitzwilliam hatte gemeinsam mit Mrs. Sherwood den Speiseplan für die Feiertage entworfen und überraschte mich mit allen meinen Lieblingsspeisen. Es war eine sehr besinnliche und friedliche Zeit und ich wünschte mir, es würde immer so sein.

Aber natürlich kamen auch wieder andere Zeiten und auch der Geburtstermin rückte unaufhaltsam näher. In der ersten Woche des neuen Jahres war es dann auch bereits vorbei mit der Ruhe. Fitzwilliam hatte sich eines Morgens in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, während ich mir hinter Mrs. Sherwoods Rücken einige Mandelplätzchen in der Küche stiebitzt hatte und dann in Ruhe einen Brief an Jane schreiben wollte. Ich kam nicht sonderlich schnell voran mit meiner Korrespondenz, zu sehr war ich von eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt und so verbrachte ich mehr Zeit damit, den Schneeflocken beim Herunterfallen zuzuschauen und meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen als mit Schreiben.

Meine müßigen Gedanken lösten sich in dem Moment in Luft auf, als ich Pferdehufe und das Nahen einer Kutsche hörte. _Nanu,_ dachte ich, _wer verirrte sich um diese Jahreszeit _freiwillig_ hierher?_ Außer den Darcys fiel mir niemand ein, denn die hatten es am nächsten zu uns. Aber sie hatten doch keinen Grund, uns zu besuchen. Außerdem waren sie in London, glaubte ich. Zu meinem allergrößten Erstaunen entstiegen der Kutsche wenige Minuten später drei Personen, die auf den ersten Blick so gar nichts miteinander zu tun hatten: Georgiana Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam und Caroline Bingley.

Ich hätte nicht verwunderter sein können, wenn der König höchstpersönlich ausgestiegen wäre. Was um alles in der Welt machten die drei in einer Kutsche? Georgiana war mir natürlich höchstwillkommen, aber _Caroline_? Und der schreckliche Colonel? Ich wußte, die Darcys und die Fitzwilliams hatten Weihnachten in London verbracht, also daß Colonel Fitzwilliam seine Cousine nach Pemberley eskortierte erschien mir vernünftig. Ich wußte nicht, ob die Darcys noch in der Stadt weilten. Aber wie paßte Caroline in diese illustre Reisegesellschaft? Vergessen war mein Brief an Jane, ich mußte unsere Gäste begrüßen gehen. Als ich mich mühsam in die Halle schleppte, hörte ich bereits Stimmen. Fitzwilliam war über die Ankunft der drei offenbar auch schon benachrichtigt worden.

Georgie entdeckte mich als erste und flog regelrecht auf mich zu. „Lizzy!" rief sie erfreut und schon hing sie an meinem Hals. „Wie geht es dir, liebe Schwester? Was macht mein Neffe?" Sie lachte und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf meinen umfangreichen Bauch. „Strampelt er schon kräftig? Und kümmert sich mein Bruder auch ordentlich um dich?" Ich grinste und konnte sie beruhigen, sowohl was das Strampeln als auch die gute Pflege seitens Fitzwilliam anging. Ich nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. „Hier. Spürst du, wie er strampelt?" fragte ich, als das kleine Wesen in mir gerade wieder wach geworden war und sich bemerkbar machte.

Georgie hielt still und ein ehrfürchtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Oh, und wie er zappelt! Er tritt ganz schön um sich, was? Wie du das bloß aushältst!" „Oh, er wird immer ganz ruhig, wenn sein Papa in der Nähe ist," sagte ich und zwinkerte Fitzwilliam, der mir ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte, amüsiert zu. Während Georgiana noch das kleine Wunder bestaunte, das da in mir heranwuchs, gab Caroline ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. „Also wirklich, Eliza! Wie kannst du dich bloß so schamlos in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren! Uns deinen...deinen _Zustand_ so vorzuführen!" Ich funkelte sie an, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, nahm Colonel Fitzwilliam das Wort.

„Ts ts ts, Miss Bingley!" tadelte er spöttisch. „Mrs. Darcy befindet sich in gesegneten Umständen, wir sollten uns über diese Tatsache freuen, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte ihr vertraulich zu. „Wenn sie mich doch _endlich_ erhören würden, Verehrteste! Wie gerne sähe ich sie im gleichen Zustand!" Carolines Augen schleuderten Blitze in des Colonels Richtung, ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Fitzwilliam und Georgiana verdrehten in geschwisterlicher Einigkeit etwas gequält die Augen. _Wie dreist von ihm_, dachte ich pikiert und erinnerte mich verlegen daran, daß ich ihn einmal durchaus _anziehend_ gefunden hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob er Caroline bloß neckte oder tatsächlich ernsthafte Absichten hegte. Sie war – vom finanziellen Standpunkt aus gesehen – keine schlechte Partie, aber welcher Mann würde sich _freiwillig_ mit ihr einlassen? Andererseits – hatte Caroline es verdient, an einen solchen Schlawiner zu geraten?

Der Colonel wandte sich zu mir um und lächelte freundlich. „Meine liebe Mrs. Darcy, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr?" Galant hauchte er mir einen Kuß über die Hand. „Ich hoffe, ich finde sie bei guter Gesundheit vor? Aber mein Cousin wird schon dafür Sorge tragen, nicht wahr, Darce?" Fitzwilliam würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, was den Colonel überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Er lächelte mich entwaffnend an. „Entschuldigen sie unser etwas überfallartiges Erscheinen, Madam. Ich habe die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe übernommen, diese beiden reizenden Damen nach Pemberley zu eskortieren und meine Cousine hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn wir nicht vorher einen Stopp in Sandhurst Manor eingelegt hätten. Ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht ungelegen."

Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Natürlich konnten wir sie nicht vor die Tür setzen, so sehr es mich reizte, den Colonel und Caroline weiter nach Pemberley zuschicken und nur Georgie hierzubehalten. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Selbst ich getraute mich das nicht. Vermutlich blieben sie sowieso nur für eine Nacht. „Seien sie uns willkommen, Colonel Fitzwilliam," murmelte ich daher. „Mrs. Sherwood wird ihnen allen Zimmer zurechtmachen lassen." Fitzwilliam nickte, er hatte die Haushälterin bereits beauftragt und auch das Gepäck war schon herbeigeschafft worden.

Caroline wußte nicht, ob sie mir oder dem unglaublichen Colonel bösere Blicke zuwerfen sollte. Sie hatte bisher kein Wort mit mir gewechselt und war sichtlich angefressen. Man sah ihr an, daß sie nicht freiwillig hierher gekommen war. Fitzwilliam war leider auf dem Heiratsmarkt nicht mehr zu haben – sie hatte keinen Grund, hier zu sein. Wir hatten noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt und die Anwesenheit des Colones störte sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer ganz gewaltig. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Georgies Version zu hören. Ich war sehr gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was sich zwischen den beiden ereignet hatte und hoffte, Georgie würde mehr darüber wissen! Colonel Fitzwilliam machte eine weitere anzügliche Bemerkung bezüglich der Gästezimmer – er hoffe, so sagte er, daß sie nicht allzuweit voneinander getrennt untergebracht sein würden – was die Mordlust in Carolines Augen nur noch vergrößerte. Es schien mir sehr amüsant zu werden mit den beiden!

Ich erkundigte mich bei Caroline nach dem Befinden meiner Schwester Jane und ihrem Gatten – auch Jane müßte bald ihr Kind bekommen, fiel mir ein – doch erhielt ich nur einsilbige Antworten von meiner Schwägerin. Ich vermutete, wenn etwas gravierendes vorgefallen wäre, hätte sie mich – hoffentlich – davon in Kenntnis gesetzt und würde es mir nicht böswillig verschweigen. Um noch eins draufzusetzen und Caroline ein wenig mehr zu ärgern, ging ich zu Fitzwilliam und nahm seinen Arm. „Würdest du mich auf mein Zimmer begleiten, Fitzwilliam, ich möchte mich für einen Augenblick hinlegen." Sofort machte sich Besorgnis in seinen Augen breit. Ich hatte mich bisher noch nie freiwillig hingelegt und mir war die Schwangerschaft soweit gut bekommen. Demonstrativ strich ich über meinen Bauch. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Liebes?" fragte Fitzwilliam fast ängstlich und legte fürsorglich einen Arm um mich. „Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung," beruhigte ich ihn und grinste innerlich über Carolines wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie nahm unsere Ehe sehr schlecht auf und ich wußte, sie haßte mich dafür, daß ich Fitzwilliam geheiratet hatte und daß er sich so liebevoll um mich kümmerte – vor ihren Augen. „Nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe." „Natürlich," sagte er, wir entschuldigten uns und er führte mich langsam die Treppe hoch in mein Schlafzimmer.

Aufseufzend ließ ich mich auf dem Bett nieder und zog Fitzwilliam mit mir auf die Kissen. „Was um alles in der Welt wollen diese Leute hier, Darling?" murmelte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er lachte und küßte mich auf die Stirn. „Keine Angst, sie bleiben nicht lange. Richard bringt sie weiter nach Pemberley und Georgie wollte uns unbedingt sehen." „Georgie ist mir selbstverständlich jederzeit herzlich willkommen. Aber was zum Teufel hat Caroline hier verloren?" Fitzwilliam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich finde, daß mein Cousin sich sehr merkwürdig ihr gegenüber verhält." Also hatte er es auch festgestellt. „Man könnte glatt meinen, er mache ihr den Hof!" sagte ich nachdenklich und dann spürte ich Fitzwilliams Lippen auf meinen. „Laß uns nicht von Caroline und Richard sprechen," murmelte er und seine warmen Hände verschafften sich routiniert Zugang zum Oberteil meines Kleides.

Oh, Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten am hellichten Tag – eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen! Ich hatte ursprünglich nicht erwartet, überhaupt etwas von meinem Ehemann heute vor dem Abendessen zu sehen, aber natürlich beklagte ich mich nicht und seufzte wohlig unter den Liebkosungen seiner erfahrenen, so sanften Finger. Ich glaube, ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, für den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm hier in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein – nur wir beide. Wer hätte das zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft gedacht...

Unser intimes Zusammensein ließ sich leider nicht allzu lange fortsetzen. Schon bald hörten wir Stimmen auf den Fluren und bedauernd machten wir uns voneinander los. Fitzwilliam hielt mich zurück, als ich nach unten gehen wollte und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Liebes, _so_ willst du sicher nicht unseren Gästen gegenübertreten, oder?" Ich warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und wurde rot. Wahrscheinlich sah man mir ziemlich genau an, was ich gerade getan hatte! Meine Haare waren zerzaust, mein zerknittertes Kleid in äußerst gewagtem Zustand – dem Colonel hätte dieser Anblick vermutlich nur zu gut gefallen! Aber nein, _das_ war alleine für Fitzwilliams Augen bestimmt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dein Cousin hat ernste Absichten mit Caroline?" fragte ich, während ich meine Haare ordentlich aufsteckte und versuchte, mein Kleid glattzuziehen. Fitzwilliam lag immer noch faul auf dem Bett und beobachtete mich dabei. „Mag schon sein. Richard muß eine Frau mit Vermögen heiraten und von diesem Standpunkt her käme sie durchaus in Frage. Die Bingleys sind eine respektable Familie, es wäre keine schlechte Verbindung." Ich nickte zögernd. „Aber..." wie sollte ich es sagen? Ich faßte mir ein Herz. Mit Fitzwilliam konnte ich über alles sprechen. „Glaubst du, es wäre auch eine... eine glückliche Beziehung?" „Du meinst, ob es eine Liebesheirat werden könnte?" Er war aufgestanden und trat nun hinter mich, seine Hände legten sich auf meinen Bauch. Ich nickte.

„Hm. Nun ja, schwer zu sagen. Manchmal braucht es eine Zeit, bis sich Liebe entwickelt," sagte er. Fitzwilliam vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen mühsam hochgesteckten Locken und platzierte kleine, federleichte Küsse auf meinen Nacken. Mir wurde schon wieder ganz warm. Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber seine Nähe lenkte mich sehr ab – wie immer. Ich mochte Caroline nicht wirklich gerne leiden, aber eine Verbindung mit dem schurkischen Colonel... „Aber... aber Fitzwilliam, dein Cousin ist ein... nun ja, ein ziemlicher... ein..." „Ein was, Liebes?" murmelte er und seine Hände wanderten weiter nach oben.

„Schürzenjäger," flüsterte ich und stöhnte leise auf, als ich seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten fühlte. Ich hörte Fitzwilliam leise Auflachen dicht an meinem Ohr. „Und wie kommst du zu dieser Feststellung?" wollte er wissen und sehr zu meiner Enttäuschung ließ er von mir ab, um mich amüsiert anzuschauen. Ich dachte kurz nach, dann erzählte ich ihm von dem Gespräch, daß ich damals im Garten zwischen ihm und seinem Cousin belauscht hatte. Eine steile, ärgerliche Falte erschien auf Fitzwilliams Stirn, als ich fertig war.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob sich viel an seinen „Gewohnheiten" geändert hat," sagte er schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebes, ich hätte ihn eigenhändig umgebracht, wenn er dir damals zu nahe gekommen wäre." „Glücklicherweise war ich keine gute Partie für ihn," stellte ich amüsiert fest, doch über Fitzwilliams Augen legte sich ein Schatten. „So etwas darfst du niemals sagen, Elizabeth. Niemals, verstehst du? Richard hätte sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn er dein Herz erobert hätte." Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er zog mich an sich, so gut das mit meinem dicken Bauch ging. „Aber das konnte ich ja glücklicherweise verhindern, nicht wahr?"

Wir versanken in einem erst sehr liebenvollen, dann eher leidenschaftlichen Kuß und fuhren auseinander, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Georgiana, ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten, ins Zimmer platzte.


	26. Chapter 26

**25. Kapitel**

„Oh." machte Georgiana eher unbeeindruckt und dachte gar nicht daran, sich für ihr Hereinplatzen zu entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil, sie grinste und zwinkerte ihrem Bruder dreist zu, was mich wiederum zum Lachen brachte, da Williams Blicke wahrhaftig hätten töten können.

„Du hältst dich entschieden zu lange in Gesellschaft deines Cousins auf," seufzte er indigniert und machte sich mit Bedauern von mir los. „Aber ich muß sowieso wieder an meine Arbeit, Liebes. Wir sehen uns später." Ein sanfter Kuß auf die Stirn war alles, was ich noch an Zärtlichkeiten „abstauben" konnte, und mit einem strengen Blick zu seiner Schwester verließ Fitzwilliam mein Schlafzimmer. Georgie warf ihm grinsend eine Kußhand zu, was ihn zu einem gespielt verzweifelten Kopfschütteln brachte – sein Gemurmel anschließend war nicht mehr zu verstehen.

Ich mußte lachen. „Sag mal Georgie, seit wann bist du so aufsässig deinem Bruder gegenüber? Du warst doch sonst immer so wohlerzogen..." Georgie ließ sich in einen Sessel am Fenster fallen und seufzte. „Das macht mein schlechter Umgang, fürchte ich. Du wirst mir spästestens dann beipflichten, wenn du länger in Gesellschaft meines Cousins bist!"

Das war mein Stichwort. „Sag mal, hat der Colonel ernsthafte Absichten mit Caroline?" Georgie verdrehte die Augen. „Richard ist kaum wiederzuerkennen, Lizzy! Er schwänzelt den ganzen Tag um Caroline herum und macht dabei ständig irgendwelche zweideutigen Bemerkungen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" „Ja und was hält Caroline davon?" fragte ich verwirrt. Sie hatte zumindest nicht so ausgesehen, als würde sie die Aufmerksamkeiten des Colones für gut befinden. „Ach, sie reagiert immer gereizt, aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, sie genießt es auch ein wenig." Ich grinste. Genau das konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen! Wenn schon nicht Fitzwilliam, warum dann nicht seinen Cousin? Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mir selbst ein Bild davon zu machen.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig über meine Schwangerschaft und allgemeinen Klatsch und Tratsch aus London, dann zog sich Georgie in ihr Zimmer zurück um ein wenig auszuruhen und ich verkroch mich in der Bibliothek. Ich war noch nicht in Stimmung, mich meinen anderen Gästen zu widmen, die höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso noch in ihren Zimmern ausruhten – und wie ich Fitzwilliam kannte, würde er sich vorerst auch nicht blicken lassen. Also griff ich nach einem Buch und begann zu lesen, doch offenbar forderte mein „gesegneter Umstand", wie es der Colonel auszudrücken pflegte, schon bald seinen Tribut und ich schlief auf meinem Sofa ein.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte – aber irgendwann wurde ich wach, als mich etwas am Ohr kitzelte. Schlaftrunken schlug ich nach dem Störenfried, doch das Kitzeln hörte nicht auf. Wieder fuchtelte ich in die Richtung, doch ich hörte nur ein dunkles, unterdrücktes Lachen, als ich mir selbst dabei aufs Ohr schlug. Indigniert öffnete ich ein Auge und sah meinen grinsenden Ehemann an meiner Seite sitzen, der noch das corpus delicti, eine Schreibfeder, in seinen Händen hielt. „Aufstehen, du kleines Murmeltier," sagte er leise und beugte sich zu mir herunter, um mich zu küssen. „Unsere Gäste warten." Ich seufzte. Lieber hätte ich mich weiter alleine mit Fitzwilliam vergnügt, als Caroline und dem Colonel Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Müssen wir wirklich schon zu ihnen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und zog ihn wieder zu mir herunter in meine Arme. Ich war momentan sehr liebesbedürftig und brauchte seine Nähe. Er lächelte und tat mir den Gefallen. Fitzwilliam mußte sowieso nie lange überredet werden zu solchen Dingen. Unsere innige Zweisamkeit wurde jedoch schon wenige Minuten später gestört, als wir laute Stimmen draußen auf dem Flur hörten.

„Wie können sie es wagen!" tobte Caroline empört, dann hörten wir ein Lachen, das unzweifelhaft von Colonel Fitzwilliam kam. Die Stimmen entfernten sich, Türen knallten und ich seufzte. „Dein Cousin benimmt sich unsäglich, Fitzwilliam!" Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich werde mit ihm reden, Liebes. Ich kann schlecht zulassen, daß er Caroline so belästigt, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, daß sie es heimlich genießt!" „Das hat Georgie auch schon vermutet," meinte ich lakonisch und erhob mich ebenso schwerfällig wie bedauernd von meinem bequemen Sofa. „Na dann komm, wir werden uns dieses unheimliche Paar einmal genauer anschauen," grinste Fitzwilliam und bot mir seinen Arm. Noch einen verstohlenen Kuß, und wir machten uns auf die Suche nach unseren Gästen.

Wir fanden alle drei im Musiksalon vor. Georgiana spielte irgendwelche verträumten Lieder am Pianoforte, Caroline saß steif wie ein Ladestock auf einem Sessel und Colonel Fitzwilliam ihr gegenüber, sie mit treuherzigem Blick anschauend. Ich glaube, Caroline war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben froh, mich zu sehen. Ich überzeugte mich kurz davon, daß unsere Gäste auch wohlversorgt waren und ließ mich von Fitzwilliam zu meinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin führen. Er selbst setzte sich so, daß er seinen Cousin gut im Auge hatte. Der Colonel ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, auch nicht durch Fitzwilliams Blicke durch zusammenkniffene Augen, die er ihm immer wieder zuwarf.

„Ich sehe, die Ehe bekommt ihnen ausgezeichnet, Mrs. Darcy," sagte der Colonel in jovialem Ton zu mir. „Ich habe in der Tat keinen Grund zur Klage, Sir," erwiderte ich bloß. Er seufzte ein wenig theatralisch. „Hätte ich damals geahnt, daß Darce sie mir vor der Nase wegschnappt…" Fitzwilliams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Richard, bitte!" zischte er, doch sein Cousin grinste bloß. „Sie dürfen mich wahrhaftig bedauern, Madam. Ich habe einfach kein Glück in der Liebe." Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Caroline, die jedoch nur angewidert das Gesicht verzog und demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung schaute. _Was um alles in der Welt ging zwischen den beiden vor, _fragte nicht nur ich mich. Colonel Fitzwilliam war doch sicherlich nicht hinter Caroline her! Auch mein Ehemann runzelte die Stirn. „Richard, ich bitte dich, solche Andeutungen in meinem Haus zu unterlassen. Du kränkst damit Miss Bingley."

Caroline schaute ihn dankbar an und fast tat sie mir ein bißchen leid. Aber nur fast. Irgendwie war es schon sehr komisch, wie sich Fitzwilliams Cousin zum Narren machte. Der Colonel verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht. „Darce, diese Frau ist einfach herzlos! Was erwartest du von mir? Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll um ihre Gunst zu erringen!" „Fitz, wie du selbst sehr genau feststellen kannst, sind deine Aufmerksamkeiten nicht erwünscht. Also bitte höre auf damit." Der Colonel seufzte frustriert und ich grinste in mich hinein. Er würde den Teufel tun und damit aufhören, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Georgiana hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen, so schien es. Geistesabwesend spielte sie ihre zarten Melodien und sah dabei so entrückt aus, daß ich mir schon Gedanken machte, ob es ihr auch gutging. Ab und zu huschte ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie schien tatsächlich meilenweit weg zu sein. Ihr Bruder merkte nichts davon, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Cousin grimmig anzustarren, der wiederum Caroline nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Seufzend griff ich nach einer Handarbeit, ich bestickte eine Decke für unser Kind und ja, ich tat es sogar freiwillig, und hing dabei meinen Gedanken nach. Die Männer begannen ein Gespräch über Politik und was sich sonst noch in der Welt tat, doch ich hörte nicht groß zu. Nicht, weil ich nicht interessiert daran gewesen wäre, aber weil mir irgendetwas an Georgie seltsam vorkam. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewußt, ich hätte behauptet, sie sei verliebt.

„Sag mal, Caroline," wandte ich mich meiner Schwägerin zu, die eisern aus dem Fenster starrte, um damit des Colonels Blicken zu entgehen, „was führt dich eigentlich nach Derbyshire? Hast du es auf Netherfield nicht mehr ausgehalten?" Ich schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln und strich liebevoll über meinen umfangreichen Leib. „Zuviel Aufregung, weil Jane bald ihr Kind bekommt?" Caroline schenkte mir einen ihrer Eisblicke. „Ich begleite Georgiana nach Pemberley," sagte sie spitz und bedachte auch Colonel Fitzwilliam mit diesem Blick, doch der war ausnahmsweise unaufmerksam, da er gerade seinem Cousin lauschte.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und wie lange gedenkst du, dort zu bleiben?" „Bis Georgiana wieder nach London reist. Ich bin ihre Gefährtin." _Was auch immer Georgiana dazu bewogen hatte, _dachte ich irritiert. _Aber egal_. „Aha. Und Colonel Fitzwilliam geleitet euch dann wieder in den Süden?" fragte ich und grinste, als selbiger seinen Namen hörte und sich umwandte, Caroline fröhlich zuzwinkernd. „Oh ja, dieses Vergnügen lasse ich mir nicht entgehen," sagte er mit breitem Lächeln und Caroline verdrehte indigniert die Augen.

Irgendwie kam keine richtige Konversation mehr auf, Caroline brütete finster vor sich hin, Georgiana hatte sich mittlerweile entschuldigt und zurückgezogen, die Männer unterhielten sich über langweilige Themen. Sie taten das so engagiert, daß sie überhaupt nicht merkten, wie wir uns langweilten. Ich hätte auch gerne mein Zimmer aufgesucht, doch es wäre natürlich unhöflich gewesen, Caroline alleine zu lassen. So grob war noch nicht einmal ich, Fitzwilliam hätte mich dafür auch zu Recht getadelt. Nachlässigkeiten oder schlechtes Benehmen konnte er nicht ausstehen und duldete es auch nicht in seinem Haus. Also saßen wir unsere Zeit ab und warteten darauf, daß wir uns fürs Abendessen umziehen konnten.

Aber auch das Abendessen verlief in einer seltsamen Stimmung. Von einigen – harmlosen – Bemerkungen seitens des Colonels einmal abgesehen, kam auch diesmal kein richtiges Gespräch in Gang. Fitzwilliam, ohnehin kein großer Redner, widmete sich meist konzentriert seinem Essen, Caroline gab nur einsilbige Antworten und wich dem Colonel aus, Georgiana träumte vor sich hin. Immerhin das wurde schließlich von ihrem Bruder bemerkt. „Ist dir unwohl, Georgie?" fragte er und sie fuhr regelrecht zusammen. Eine zarte Röte legte sich über ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein, nicht im geringsten, ich war nur in Gedanken." Fitzwilliam schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Bist du sicher, Liebes? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so abwesend. Ich will nicht hoffen, daß du eine Erkältung ausbrütest! Vielleicht solltest du eine heiße Milch mit Honig trinken und lieber ins Bett gehen?" Georgie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke für deine Fürsorge, lieber Bruder, aber ich fühle mich wohl." Fitzwilliam war offensichtlich nicht der Meinung, aber er schwieg. Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf vorging, doch ich hatte weiterhin einen Verdacht. Wer so tagträumte, _mußte_ verliebt sein! Und ich mußte das wissen, ich sprach schließlich aus Erfahrung. Selbst heute, als verheiratete Frau, waren meine Gedanken oft bei Fitzwilliam, selbst wenn wir nur durch wenige Zimmer getrennt waren. War er nicht bei mir, dachte ich an ihn. War die Sehnsucht zu groß, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm. Ja, ich war sicher, das war der Grund für Georgies gedankliche Abwesenheit.

Ich beschloß, Georgies süßes Geheimnis herauszufinden und bereits am nächsten Tag hatte ich die Gelegenheit dazu.


	27. Chapter 27

**26. Kapitel**

Der nächste Tag fing genauso an, wie ich es liebte: in Fitzwilliams Armen. „Was glaubst du, wann werden unsere Gäste wieder abreisen?" murmelte ich und kuschelte mich tief unter die dicken Decken. Es war kalt im Zimmer und ich fror. Fitzwilliam seufzte. „Es schneit, Liebes. Wir können sie schlecht rauswerfen. Ich fürchte, wir werden uns noch ein wenig gedulden müssen." Tatsächlich. Der Himmel draußen war grau und düster, an den Kanten der Fenster hatte sich über Nacht Eis gebildet und dicke Schneeflocken peitschten gegen die Scheiben. Fitzwilliam zog an der Klingel und wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein Stubenmädchen und kümmerte sich um das Feuer. Es dauerte nicht lange, so daß bald die Flammen hoch im Kamin prasselten und der Raum sich langsam erwärmte.

Ich seufzte behaglich, als ich Fitzwilliams kundige Finger an meinem Körper spürte. Er wußte ganz genau, wo meine empfindlichsten Stellen waren, oh ja! Ich schnurrte wie eine Katze, als seine Aufmerksamkeiten den gewünschten Erfolg zeigten und das brachte ihn zum Lachen. „Du bist eine unersättliche kleine Teufelin, Mrs. Darcy," murmelte er und biß mir sanft ins Ohrläppchen. Ach, wie ich es liebte, so den Tag zu beginnen! Wir hatten keine Eile und blieben noch ein wenig faul im warmen Bett liegen. Unsere Gäste konnten jederzeit ganz nach ihrem Belieben frühstücken und waren nicht auf unsere Gesellschaft angewiesen, was natürlich nicht hieß, daß wir sie vernachlässigen würden. Aber erst noch ein paar Minuten kuscheln…

Fitzwilliam hatte offensichtlich auch kein Bedürfnis, jetzt schon aufzustehen. Das Baby in meinem Bauch war wachgeworden und hatte zu strampeln angefangen; ein Gefühl, das dem werdenden Vater noch immer wie ein Wunder vorkam, wenn er seine Hände auf meinen Leib legte. „In zwei Monaten sind wir schon zu dritt," murmelte er und lachte fast erschrocken auf, als sich eine kleine Beule auf meinem Bauch zeigte – das kleine Wesen konnte schon recht fest zutreten! Ich nickte. „Dann ist es vorbei mit der Ruhe," meinte ich und legte seine Hände auf die Stelle, wo die Tritte momentan am stärksten zu spüren waren.

„Wieso? Du wirst doch von seinem nächtlichen Schreien nichts mitbekommen, Liebes. Da fällt mir ein, Mrs. Sherwood hat mir zwei Empfehlungen für eine Amme gegeben, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es sind beides sehr respektable Frauen. Eine von ihnen hat ihr Kind tragischerweise vor kurzem verloren, die andere wird nächsten Monat entbinden. Sprich mit Mrs. Sherwood, damit sie die Frauen hierher bestellt und entscheide selbst, welche du anstellen möchtest. Du wirst verstehen, daß ich diese Aufgabe nicht unbedingt übernehmen möchte, Liebes…" Er lachte und fuhr weiter über meinen Bauch, doch ich erstarrte. Was meinte er damit, ich sollte eine _Amme_ auswählen?

„Ehm…Fitzwilliam, für was brauchen wir eine Amme?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn ja auch bloß falsch verstanden. Er schaute mich verständnislos an. „Für was wir eine Amme brauchen, Elizabeth? Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du mir diese Frage stellst." Aha. Ich hatte ihn durchaus richtig verstanden und setzte mich auf, so gut es ging. Im Liegen konnte man sich so schlecht streiten, fand ich. „Ich weiß nicht, für was _du_ eine Amme brauchst, Fitzwilliam, aber _ich_ brauche definitiv keine. Und mein Kind auch nicht." „Was für ein Unsinn, Elizabeth. Selbstverständlich werden wir eine Amme anstellen. Wer soll das Kind denn sonst nähren, kannst du mir das bitte verraten?" Fitzwilliam wurde sichtlich ungehalten.

„Ich kann und werde das selbst tun. Wir brauchen keine Amme. Meine Mutter hat mich und alle meine Schwestern selbst genährt. Es ist die natürlichste Sache der Welt." Fitzwilliam lachte humorlos. „Das mag in der Provinz von Hertfordshire die Regel sein, meine Liebe, aber in _unseren_ Kreisen ist es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage," gab er mir mit einer Arroganz zur Antwort, daß ich am liebsten aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre, hätte es mein Zustand erlaubt. Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an und offenbar merkte er selbst, daß sein letzter Satz überhaupt nicht gut bei mir angekommen war. Er versuchte es auf die sanfte Art, aber er entschuldigte sich nicht für seine Beleidigung.

„Liebes, schau dir die beiden Frauen doch erst einmal an. Du kannst all deine Fragen mit ihnen klären und…" Ich unterbrach ihn verärgert. „Nein, Mr. Darcy, es kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde mein Kind selbst versorgen. Was ist an meiner Milch bitte so schlecht oder gar anders, daß es eine fremde Frau besser machen kann? Ich verstehe dich nicht, Fitzwilliam. Warum stellst du dich so dagegen?" „Weil es unschicklich ist, deshalb," sagte er stur. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Es war auch unschicklich, noch vor der Hochzeit schwanger zu werden, aber darüber hielt ich lieber meinen Mund. „Es mag vielleicht in _deinen_ Kreisen unschicklich sein, aber ich werde keine Amme auch nur in die Nähe _meines_ Kindes lassen," fauchte ich.

Mit der überdeutlichen Betonung dieser beiden Worte hatte ich ihn sichtlich verletzt, aber das war mir im Augenblick egal. Er hatte mich ja schließlich auch gekränkt, oder etwa nicht? Fitzwilliam, ohne die Beeinträchtigung eines umfangreichen Leibes, sprang spürbar aufgebracht aus dem Bett und griff nach seiner Kleidung. Ohne die Hilfe seines Kammerdieners kleidete er sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck an und trotz meiner Wut auf ihn konnte ich nicht umhin, seinen nackten, maskulinen Körper bei dieser Gelegenheit zu bewundern. Oh ja, er war sehr, sehr ansehnlich, mein Gemahl. Aber auch sehr, sehr sturköpfig manchmal. Allerdings hatte er in mir dabei das perfekte Gegenstück gefunden!

„Wie du wünschst," sagte er kühl. „Dann werde ich eben Mrs. Sherwood selbst bitten, die Frauen hierher zu bestellen." „Tu das," gab ich ebenso kühl zurück. „Aber sie werden leider vergebens kommen." Er warf mir einen weiteren seiner vernichtenden Blick zu, der jeden anderen außer mir beeindruckt hätte und fummelte unkonzentriert und irgendetwas unverständliches brummend an seinem Halstuch herum. Ich seufzte innerlich und quälte mich aus meinem Bett. Mit bloßen Füßen trat ich zu ihm, froh darüber, daß das ganze Zimmer mit Teppichen ausgelegt war und band das Tuch zu einem perfekten Knoten. Fitzwilliam leistete keinen Widerstand, lächelte aber auch nicht. Ich wollte keinen Streit mit ihm haben, nicht wegen einer solch albernen Sache.

„Wie lange hattest _du_ eine Amme, Fitzwilliam?" fragte ich in ruhigem Tonfall. „Keine Ahnung, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Vielleicht ein Jahr lang?" „Und Georgie?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe die Frau nie zu Gesicht bekommen, zumindest habe ich keine Erinnerung an sie. So etwas interessiert einen Jungen nicht sonderlich, fürchte ich. Womöglich kam sie ein paarmal am Tag ins Haus, ich weiß es aber nicht genau. Warum fragst du?" „Nur Neugierde." „Es ist natürlich praktischer, wenn die entsprechende Dame dann auf Sandhurst Manor wohnt, keine Frage. Das müßte noch geklärt werden."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Fitzwilliam, das war kein Eingeständnis, daß ich mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden bin. Ich bin immer noch gegen eine Amme für unser Kind. Ich war nur neugierig, das ist alles." Er seufzte und sah mich an. „Elizabeth, ich möchte das Thema jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren. Laß uns frühstücken gehen, unsere Gäste warten sicher schon." Er bot mir seinen Arm – heute eher aus Pflichtgefühl denn aus Zuneigung – und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten ins Frühstückszimmer, wo der Colonel und Georgiana schon saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Auch Caroline stieß wenige Augenblicke später zu uns und wurde besonders von Colonel Fitzwilliam überaus herzlich begrüßt.

Er sprang sofort auf, schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht, goß ihr Tee ein, brachte ihr Speisen vom Buffet, erkundigte sich nach ihrer Nachtruhe und plapperte ihr munter und gutgelaunt die Ohren voll. Ich fand irgendwie schon, daß er eine rechte Nervensäge war, doch zu meiner Überraschung hatte sein Benehmen so gar nichts spöttisches an sich. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es sein, daß er Caroline _tatsächlich_ den Hof machte? Wenn auch auf eine etwas merkwürdige Art und Weise? Georgie war sichtlich amüsiert über ihren Cousin während Fitzwilliam ihn argwöhnisch beobachtete. Er traute dem Frieden wohl auch nicht so ganz. Sofort nach dem Frühstück entschuldigte er sich mit Arbeiten, die keinen Aufschub duldeten und zusammen mit dem Colonel verließ er das Zimmer.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Mir fehlte die Lust und die Kraft, mich mit Fitzwilliam zu streiten, mein Zustand forderte mittlerweile schon seinen Tribut und ich wollte die letzten beiden Monate gerne in Ruhe und Frieden verbringen. Mir fiel etwas ein. „Georgie?" Meine Schwägerin, wieder einmal in tiefen Gedanken, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ja, Elizabeth?" „Ich hatte gerade eine Diskussion mit deinem Bruder über Ammen – mich würde interessieren, ob deine damals auf Pemberley gewohnt hat oder ob sie mehrfach am Tag zu euch kam?" Georgie starrte mich an und runzelte die Stirn. „Was für eine seltsame Frage… ich war natürlich noch zu klein, um mich daran zu erinnern, ich müßte meine Mutter fragen, oder Mrs. Reynolds, falls es dich wirklich interessiert." _Mrs. Reynolds…das war eine gute Idee!_ „Danke, Georgie, ich werde Mrs. Reynolds einen Brief schicken, glaube ich."

„Macht man das heute überhaupt noch, daß man eine Nährmutter anstellt?" fragte Georgie und goß sich einen weiteren Kaffee ein. „Natürlich," platzte Caroline dazwischen. „Wer etwas auf sich hält, stellt eine Amme ein. Meine Geschwister und ich hatten selbstverständlich ebenfalls eine und der Erbe von Pemberley muß zweifellos ebenfalls eine bekommen – alles andere ist vollkommen unschicklich und nicht zu akzeptieren. Nur niedere Klassen verzichten auf Ammen." Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der ihren Abscheu wundervoll ausdrückte – wie ich bloß auf solch eine abwegige Idee kam und daß so etwas natürlich ganz typisch für mich war!

„Aber warum soll das die Mutter nicht selbst übernehmen?" wagte ich einen Einwand, doch von Caroline gab es nur ein indigniertes Schnauben zur Antwort. Georgie lächelte entrückt. „Ich finde die Idee ganz reizend, sein Kind selbst zu nähren," sagte sie, „was soll daran schändlich sein?" Ich lächelte ihr zu und nickte. „Eben. Deswegen kommt mir auch keine ins Haus. Da kann dein Bruder von mir aus platzen." Georgie kicherte und ich erhob mich schwerfällig. Ich würde sofort einen Brief an Mrs. Reynolds schreiben und der Sache mit den Ammen auf Pemberley auf den Grund gehen. Es war doch sehr seltsam, daß sich Fitzwilliam nicht im geringsten an Georgies Amme erinnerte – die Frau war ja schließlich nicht irgendwo eingesperrt worden und er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch kein kleines Kind mehr gewesen. Auf Mrs. Reynolds Antwort war ich schon sehr gespannt!

Als ich mein kurzes Schreiben beendet und Mrs. Sherwood zum Aufgeben anvertraut hatte, wollte ich mich eigentlich für ein paar Minuten zurückziehen, doch dann kam ich am Musiksalon vorbei, dessen Tür ein wenig offenstand. Zarte, fast wehmütige Klänge drangen an mein Ohr und ließen mich einen Moment innehalten und lauschen. Ich warf einen zögernden Blick hinein und entdeckte Georgiana, die ganz in ihre Musik versunken war und das Stück mit geschlossenen Augen spielte. Ab und zu stahl sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und ich konnte nicht anders, ich mußte wissen, was mit ihr los war. So machte ich ein wenig Radau vor der Tür, damit sie sich nicht erschrak und betrat dann den Musiksalon, Entschuldigungen vor mich hinmurmelnd.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken," sagte ich und trat näher. „Was ist das für ein Stück? Es hört sich so…so verträumt an?" Georgie war rotgeworden und wandte den Blick ab. „Mozart," meinte sie leise. „Es ist sehr schön," sagte ich und wußte nicht so recht, wie ich die Konversation weiterführen sollte. „Ja," stimmte sie zu und plötzlich merkte ich, daß sie gerne mit mir reden würde, sich aber nicht so recht getraute. „Laß mich raten, es gibt einen guten Grund, warum du in letzter Zeit so viele wehmütige Lieder spielst?" versuchte ich es und ihr erschrockener Blick zeigte mir an, daß ich anscheinend ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ist dir das aufgefallen?" fragte sie verunsichert. „Ja. Du spielst solche träumerischen Lieder, du bist gedanklich meilenweit entfernt, du lächelst ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Du bist verliebt, nicht wahr?" Manchmal half es, einfach ein bißchen direkt zu sein und Geduld war sowieso nicht meine große Stärke. Georgie wurde rot und schwieg. Manchmal sollte man jedoch vielleicht doch nicht _ganz_ so direkt sein, wenn man sein Gegenüber damit zu sehr verunsicherte. Aber Georgie hatte sich schon wieder gefaßt und lächelte mich verlegen an. „Vor dir kann man nichts verbergen, Elizabeth. Du hast für solche Dinge einen sechsten Sinn, nicht wahr?" Ich drückte freundschaftlich ihre Hand. „Nein, aber ich weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man verliebt ist. Und wie seltsam man dabei aussehen kann…" Georgie mußte lachen.

„Stimmt. Du siehst meinen Bruder auch heute noch so an – er dich übrigens auch," grinste sie. Aber gleich darauf wurde sie wieder ernst und seufzte. „Kenne ich ihn?" fragte ich, zugegebenermaßen etwas neugierig, aber ich war nun mal auch ein neugieriger Mensch. _Wissensdurstig_, hätte meine Schwester Jane es genannt. Süße Jane, immer nur das Gute im Menschen erkennend. Georgie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Es ist der Sohn unseres Weinhändlers in London. " Ich starrte meine Schwägerin verdattert an. _Der Sohn des Weinhändlers?_ Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Georgie nickte betrübt. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, ich kann es dir von den Augen ablesen. Unter meinem Stand, meine Familie wird ihn nicht akzeptieren und und und."

„Nun ja, so in etwa," murmelte ich. Selbst ich war nicht unbedingt mit offenen Armen in die Familie aufgenommen worden, obwohl mein Vater ein Gentleman war und ich es sozusagen nur Fitzwilliams Entschlossenheit zu verdanken hatte, daß wir heute verheiratet waren und sich seine Eltern – wenn auch mühsam – mit seiner Entscheidung mittlerweile angefreundet hatten. Oder sie wenigstens tolerierten. Außerdem war Fitzwilliam Darcy ein Mann und konnte Entscheidungen dieser Art leichter treffen, sich eher durchsetzen als Georgiana, für die mit Sicherheit ein passender Ehemann gesucht werden würde. Aber der Sohn eines Weinhändlers… oh weh. Nicht gerade das, was man sich für eine Darcy vorstellte. Arme Georgie. Das sah nach Ärger aus.


	28. Chapter 28

**27. Kapitel**

„Wie ernst ist es dir mit dem jungen Mann?" fragte ich. Vielleicht war es ja bloß eine harmlose Schwärmerei. Aber das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. „Sehr ernst," kam auch prompt die leise, wenn auch sehr entschiedene Antwort. Allerdings konnte ich, die ich ja genauso alt wie Georgie war, solche Schwärmereien nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Frisch verliebt…hach! „Verrätst du mir, wie er heißt?" Ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. „David. David Greenwood." Ich nickte. Die Greenwoods führten ein alteingesessenes Unternehmen, sie importierten Weine und betrieben ihren Handel schon seit mehreren Generationen, und das sehr erfolgreich. Fitzwilliam schätzte die Qualität und ließ es sich nie nehmen, persönlich nach Islington zu fahren wenn er in London war und höchstselbst seine Wahl für Sandhurst Manors umfangreichen Weinkeller zu treffen. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, daß er auch mit David Greenwood als Ehemann für seine Schwester einverstanden sein würde!

Georgie erzählte mir, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, als David eines Tages eine große Lieferung Wein ins Stadthaus nach London gebracht hatte. Normalerweise bekam sie von den Anlieferungen der Händler niemals etwas mit, dafür hatte man schließlich Personal, doch eine der Flaschen ging versehentlich zu Bruch und Mr. Greenwood schnitt sich so heftig in den Finger, daß er eilig ins Haus gebracht wurde, um dort verarztet zu werden. Georgiana, in diesem Moment auf der Suche nach der Haushälterin, kam zufällig dazu und da niemand der anwesenden (ausschließlich weiblichen) Bediensteten beim Anblick des tropfenden Blutes in der Lage war, den armen Mr. Greenwood zu verarzten, handelte sie, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken und versorgte höchstpersönlich den böse blutenden Finger.

Durch das viele Blut sah es schlimmer aus als es im Endeffekt war, doch Mr. Greenwood war merklich blass um die Nase geworden und Georgiana ließ ihn kurzerhand in einen der Salons bringen und bewirtete ihn freundlich mit einem stärkenden Getränk. Die beiden kamen ins Gespräch, während sich der junge Mann ein wenig erholte, fanden sich durchaus sympathisch und am nächsten Tag ließ er als Dankeschön für die reizende „ärztliche Versorgung" eine süße Leckerei für Georgiana im Haus der Darcys abgeben. Diese an sich nette Geste war selbstverständlich hart am Rande der Schicklichkeit – aber Georgiana war bezaubert.

„Ja aber wie seid ihr dann weiter in Kontakt geblieben?" wollte ich wissen, schließlich konnte sie nicht einfach so nach Islington fahren oder den jungen Mann gar zu sich nach Hause einladen. „Nun ja, ich mußte ein bißchen mit List und Tücke arbeiten," gestand sie verlegen, doch sie lächelte dabei. „Meine Zofe zum Beispiel ist sehr verschwiegen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine... wir haben den ein oder anderen Ausflug gemacht und sind _zufällig_ nach Islington gefahren. Einmal haben wir uns sogar völlig ungeplant mitten in der Stadt getroffen, stell dir vor!"

Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich war ich die letzte, die sich über unschickliches Benehmen echauffieren durfte, nicht wahr? Mein umfangreicher Bauch war dafür Beweis genug. Aber ich wußte nicht, was ich vom Verhalten meiner Schwägerin halten sollte und ich wollte auch nicht einmal _annähernd_ daran denken, was Fitzwilliam vom Verhalten seiner Schwester halten würde! Daß ich vor unserer Hochzeit bereits schwanger war würde er ganz elegant abtun mit dem Hinweis darauf, daß es sich selbstverständlich nicht schickte und verwerflich war, aber wir schließlich umgehend geheiratet hatten und man die Situation sowieso überhaupt nicht vergleichen konnte. Bla bla bla. Schließlich war hier Georgiana die reiche Erbin und mußte sich vorsehen, nicht an einen Schurken zu geraten, der es auf ihr Geld abgesehen hatte und Georgie unglücklich machen würde.

Auch gefiel mir nicht besonders, daß ihre Zofe in die ganze Geschichte eingeweiht war. Sie mochte ein nettes, anständiges Mädchen sein, aber wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie nicht irgendwann doch Gewinn aus ihrem Schweigen ziehen wollte? Wer überhaupt alles von dieser _Affäre_ erfahren würde? Nicht auszudenken. Oh weh, Georgie bewegte sich in gefährlichen Gewässern! Ihre Familie würde ausrasten, wenn sie davon erführe. Und früher oder später _würden_ sie davon erfahren, keine Frage.

„Georgie, dir ist aber schon bewußt, auf was du dich da einläßt, oder?" versuchte ich es vorsichtig, doch Georgie reagierte erwartungsgemäß gereizt. Sie machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Es ist mein Leben, nicht wahr?" sagte sie trotzig. „Ich möchte mich verlieben, in wen ich will und später einmal heiraten, wen ich will. Und wenn das David ist, ist es halt so. Mein Bruder hat sich in der Wahl seiner Frau auch nicht hineinreden lassen, obwohl meine Familie..." Sie hielt erschrocken inne und wurde rot.

Ich seufzte. „Sprich es ruhig aus, es ist kein Geheimnis. Deine Familie war mit mir auch nicht gerade einverstanden, ich weiß. Deine Mutter wollte Miss Everton als Schwiegertochter haben." _Wahrscheinlich_ _trauerte sie ihr immer noch hinterher!_ Georgie drückte meine Hand. „Entschuldige, Lizzy. Ich bin sehr froh, daß mein Bruder dich geheiratet hat und nicht solch ein langweiliges Püppchen aus der ach so vornehmen Gesellschaft, die er verabscheut. Aber verstehst du, _er_ ist seinem Herzen gefolgt, _er_ hat aus Liebe geheiratet. Hat sich von niemanden unter Druck setzen lassen. Das will ich auch so haben."

„Aber dir ist schon bewußt, daß hier mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wird, oder? So ungerecht es auch scheinen mag," wagte ich einen Einwand. Ich konnte Georgie so gut verstehen, aber ich wußte genau um die Hindernisse, die sie zu überwinden hatte. Und dann war noch nicht einmal gesagt, ob diese zart keimende Liebe zu diesem David nicht doch nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei war.

Georgie seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin mir auch bewußt, daß meine Familie nicht gerade erfreut sein wird_." Nicht _erfreut_ sein wird? Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!_ Lady Anne würde in Ohnmacht fallen, Mr. Darcy seine Tochter auf der Stelle enterben und Fitzwilliam den schurkischen Liebhaber zum Duell fordern! Mein Kind würde ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen und… aber was dachte ich da für einen Unsinn. „Aber es ist doch einfach nicht gerecht, oder?" fuhr Georgie aufgebracht fort. „Nur weil ich eine Frau bin? David ist ein respektabler Mann. Er ist ehrlich, fleißig, kommt aus guter Familie, und ja, er sieht noch dazu sehr gut aus..." Sie sah mich augenzwinkernd an und wir giggelten ein wenig albern. Gleich darauf wurden wir jedoch wieder ernst.

„Und trotzdem wird es schwierig, deine Familie davon zu überzeugen," sagte ich offen und sie seufzte bloß. „Aber Georgie, kannst du wirklich sicher sein, daß dieser Mr. Greenwood der Mann ist, mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst? Als die Frau eines Weinhändlers?" „Warum nicht?" Ja, warum nicht? fragte ich mich. Kein Problem, wenn es dabei um _mich_ gegangen wäre – die immerhin ehemalige Verlobte eines Tuchhändlers! Aber Georgiana Darcy war dazu erzogen worden, das Leben einer gesellschaftlich hochstehenden Lady zu führen, Herrin über ein großes Anwesen zu sein, ihrem gesellschaftlich ebenbürtigen Ehemann jedes Jahr einen Sprößling zu schenken. Diese Möglichkeiten würden ihr sehr wahrscheinlich auf immer verwehrt bleiben – ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß ihre Familie eine solche _inadequate_ Verbindung unterstützen würde. Sie war nun einmal kein Mann, zum Teufel nochmal! Sie durfte ihre Entscheidungen nicht selbst fällen – und wenn sie das tat, mußte sie die Konsequenzen tragen. Das Leben war einfach ungerecht, aber wir Frauen mußten uns wohl oder übel damit abfinden. Wieder einmal dankte ich meinem Schöpfer für mein außergewöhnlich gutes Los, das ich mit Fitzwilliam gezogen hatte.

„Du kennst ihn doch nur oberflächlich, oder?" fragte ich und trat ans Fenster. Draußen schneite es immer noch und in der Ferne konnte ich Fitzwilliam erkennen, der mit dem Steward aus Richtung der Pferdeställe kam und aussah wie ein Schneemann. Ich mußte lächeln über seinen Anblick. „Na und, was heißt das schon? Man kann einen Menschen jahrelang kennen und weiß trotzdem nichts über ihn."

„Aber du bist entschlossen, den Rest deines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, das möchte ich." Nun ja, es lag nicht an mir, mir ein Urteil über Georgies Gefühle zu erlauben, ich konnte schließlich nicht in sie hineinschauen. Aber ich hatte trotzdem so meine Zweifel. Sie erlebte ihre – höchstwahrscheinlich – allererste Liebe, die umso aufregender war, weil sie von ihrer Familie nicht im mindesten toleriert werden würde. Hier kam auf beiden Seiten die sprichwörtliche Sturheit der Darcys zum tragen, fürchtete ich. Aber Georgie war in Derbyshire, der junge Mann in London – sie würden sich vor dem Frühling nicht wiedersehen, je nachdem, welche Pläne Georgies Eltern mit ihr hatten. Bis dahin würde sie Bälle besuchen, neue Leute kennenlernen, alte Bekanntschaften auffrischen und vielleicht tat die Zeit ihr übriges und Mr. Greenwood würde langsam aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden. Zumindest konnte man hoffen, oder?

„Ich habe etwas schlimmes getan," kam es auf einmal sehr kleinlaut und ich erstarrte. Sie würde doch nicht etwa...? Sie hatte nicht... Nein, oder? Das konnte nicht sein! Oh nein! Bitte, bitte, keinen kleinen Weinhändler, der in den nächsten neun Monaten das Licht der Welt erblicken würde! War es nicht schlimm genug, daß ich und ihr eigener Bruder...nicht, daß ich es bereute, nein, nein! Aber dennoch... so einen Rest an schlechtem Gewissen hatte ich trotzdem. Aber Georgie? Nicht auszudenken!

Langsam wandte ich mich um. Ich wollte es nicht hören. Ich wollte sie nicht fragen, _was_ sie schlimmes getan hatte. Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen und ich wollte schon gar nicht ihre Komplizin sein. „Was?" hauchte ich, meine Hände unbewußt auf meinen Bauch legend, aufs Schlimmste gefaßt.

Georgie war sehr rot geworden und druckste ein wenig herum. „Nun ja... ich... ich habe... einmal, als wir im Park spazieren waren, da habe ich... da habe ich ihm erlaubt, mich zu küssen." Ich starrte sie an, auf weitere „Enthüllungen" wartend, die jedoch nicht kamen. „Er hat dich geküßt?" fragte ich dumpf. „Sonst hast du ihm keine Freiheiten gewährt, hoffe ich?" Georgie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Erleichterung breitete sich in mir aus. Puh! Nicht auszudenken, wenn _ES_ geschehen wäre!

„Gott sei Dank!" machte ich erleichtert. „Ich bin froh, daß du wenigstens so vernünftig bist." _Und dir kein Beispiel an deiner Schwägerin nimmst._ Georgie winkte ab. „Nein, so schamlos bin ich nun auch wieder nicht," meinte sie. „Ich bin ja schließlich keine Hure, nicht wahr?" Ich wurde ziemlich rot. Würde sie mich als Hure bezeichnen, wenn sie bloß wüßte…? Wieder strich ich über meinen Bauch. Nein. Ich war keine Hure. Unser Kind war in Liebe gezeugt worden, auch wenn es _vor_ der Hochzeit passiert war. Trotzdem versetzte es mir einen Stich. Ich hatte mich unschicklich verhalten. Ich hatte Fitzwilliam verführt, ihn dazu überredet, mich zur Frau zu machen, gegen seinen Willen, gegen sein Ehrgefühl. Ich hatte ihn gelockt, ihn wie eine schamlose Spinne in mein Netz gelockt und er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt.

Warum machte ich mir darüber Gedanken? Nichts daran konnte geändert werden, ich mußte damit leben. Und ich war froh, daß Georgiana mehr Verstand im Kopf hatte als ich, was diese Dinge betraf. Aber ich durfte nicht den ersten Stein werfen.

„Nein, Lizzy, mach dir keine Gedanken. Nur ein kleiner Kuß, mehr nicht." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und wollte noch etwas sagen, als ich eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme in der Tür hörte. „Ein kleiner Kuß für _wen_, Georgiana?" sagte Fitzwilliam gefährlich leise und schaute seine Schwester sehr interessiert an.


	29. Chapter 29

**28. Kapitel**

„Hört es denn in dieser verdammten Wildnis niemehr auf zu schneien!" ertönte es lautstark auf dem Gang und eine sehr aufgebrachte Caroline segelte ins Musikzimmer, gefolgt von ihrem unvermeidlichen Schatten, dem Colonel.

„Fitzwilliam, ich möchte abreisen. Und zwar heute noch!" sagte sie entschieden und schob das Kinn trotzig vor. „Ich halte es keine Minute länger aus unter einem Dach mit diesem...diesem...ach!" Sie war so in Rage, daß ihr so schnell keine passende Beschimpfung für den Colonel einfiel. Dieser schaute mit seinen blauen Augen so unschuldig wie ein frischgeborenes Kälbchen in die Landschaft und Fitzwilliam runzelte skeptisch und ein wenig genervt die Stirn.

„Richard, ich habe es dir doch schon einmal gesagt, laß Caroline in Ruhe," sagte er müde. „Cousin, ich bin vollkommen unschuldig!" beteuerte der Colonel und sah fast beleidigt aus. Ich sah jedoch, daß in seinen Augen der Schalk blitzte. „Ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, wenn Miss Bingley unbedingt einen Spaziergang machen will und auf den glatten Wegen ausrutscht. Ich habe sie nur aufgefangen. Jeder Gentleman hätte das getan." „Mich in ihre Arme gezogen kommt der Wahrheit schon sehr viel näher!" fauchte Caroline und ich konnte nicht anders, ich mußte einfach grinsen. Die beiden waren so unglaublich.

„Sie haben sich nicht gewehrt," brummte der Colonel und Fitzwilliam verdrehte gequält die Augen. „Könnt ihr euch nicht wie erwachsene, vernünftige Menschen benehmen?" fragte er sichtlich gereizt. Ich wußte nur zu gut, er wollte mit solchen albernen Kindereien nicht belästigt werden. Was würde er erst als Vater machen, dachte ich amüsiert. Ob ihm bewußt war, daß er diese Art von Verhalten in den nächsten Jahren andauernd erleben würde?

Während Caroline einen wütenden Blick in die Runde warf und aus dem Zimmer rauschte, machte es sich der Colonel am Kamin bequem und wärmte sich die Hände. Fitzwilliam schloß kurz die Augen, dann fiel ihm ein, daß er ja ursprünglich seiner Schwester eine Frage gestellt hatte – eine Frage, auf die er unbedingt eine zufriedenstellende Antwort wünschte, so ahnte ich – doch Georgiana war klug genug gewesen und heimlich still und leise aus dem Zimmer geschlüpft, als Caroline voller Empörung hereingeschneit kam und Fitzwilliam abgelenkt hatte.

Daß sie damit ihrem Bruder nicht dauerhaft entkommen konnte war klar, doch sie verschaffte sich zumindest eine kurze Verschnaufpause und ein wenig Zeit, sich eine gute Antwort zu überlegen. Eine, die Fitzwilliam nicht anzweifeln konnte! Arme Georgie, Fitzwilliam Darcy war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, daß man ihn leicht zufriedenstellen konnte! Ihre Ausrede mußte über jeden Verdacht erhaben sein, und ich war gespannt, wie sie das Problem lösen würde.

Fitzwilliams Blick fiel auf mich. „Elizabeth, würdest du mich bitte kurz in mein Arbeitszimmer begleiten?" fragte er beherrscht, doch ich wußte, es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Seine Stimmung war _immer_ an seinen Augen abzulesen. Ich seufzte unterdrückt, wappnete mich und nickte ergeben. Wenn er sich jedoch einbildete, ich würde ihm auch nur ein einziges Wort über David Greenwood erzählen, hatte er sich getäuscht. Diese Suppe mußte Georgie schon selbst auslöffeln!

Ich folgte ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer und er schloß die Tür hinter mir. Normalerweise hätte er mich nun an sich gezogen, wir hätten ein bißchen miteinander geschmust und Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht und die paar ungestörten Minuten in angenehmer Zweisamkeit genossen. Aber nicht heute. Fitzwilliam ließ sich sofort hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und schaute mich abwartend an. Ich ignorierte ihn jedoch und schlenderte aufreizend langsam zum Fenster. Ich liebte meinen Mann, aber er würde mich ganz sicher nicht wie ein kleines, dummes Mädchen behandeln!

Wie es seinem aufrichtigen Charakter entsprach, redete er natürlich auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. Fitzwilliam liebte offene, klare Worte und so wunderte ich mich nicht groß, als er mich ohne Umschweife fragte, was Georgiana mit „einem kleinen Kuß" gemeint hatte. Ich blieb am Fenster stehen und wandte mich achselzuckend um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Fitzwilliam, ich fürchte, du mußt deine Schwester schon selbst fragen."

Er konnte seine Ungeduld nur schwer zügeln. „Elizabeth, ich bitte dich. Ihr habt euch unterhalten und meine vermaledeite Schwester ist sofort aus dem Zimmer gerannt, als ich für ein paar Minuten abgelenkt war. Warum hätte sie das tun sollen, wenn sie kein schlechtes Gewissen hat? Ich möchte nur wissen, wen sie geküßt hat." „Dann wirst du sie fragen müssen," sagte ich fest und beobachtete weiter die Schneeflocken, die an die Scheibe prallten und teilweise dort sofort festfroren. Es stimmte tatsächlich, jedes Kristall sah anders aus. Hinter mir hörte ich ein unwilliges Seufzen und ich erinnerte mich daran, daß ich ja mit meinem Gatten auch noch einen Strauß auszufechten hatte – die unsägliche Amme betreffend. Fitzwilliam sollte wirklich langsam wissen, daß ich ihm in Sachen Sturheit in nichts nachstand!

„Du lehnst es also ab, mich aufzuklären?" versuchte er es ein weiteres mal. „Würdest _du_ für deine Schwester sprechen wollen an meiner Stelle?" konterte ich. „Es ist unfair, Fitzwilliam. Bitte verlang das nicht von mir, sprich selbst mit ihr." Ich hasste es, wenn solche Dinge unbereinigt zwischen uns lagen, tief im Innern war ich wohl hoffnungslos harmoniesüchtig, schätze ich. „Ich bin sicher, es ist nur eine alberne Sache, nichts ernstes," hängte ich noch dran, um ihn ein wenig milde zu stimmen, doch er sah mich daraufhin nur um so argwöhnischer an. „Nun gut, ich werde mit ihr reden," sagte er kühl, erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Arbeitszimmer. Ich folgte ihm langsam und seufzte. Er konnte manchmal wirklich schrecklich starrköpfig sein! Jetzt hatten wir _zwei_ Dinge, die zwischen uns standen! Und keines von beiden war es wert, sich darüber zu streiten.

Während Fitzwilliam entschlossenen Schrittes nach oben eilte, wollte ich meinen Schal aus dem Musikzimmer holen und mich dann in die Bibliothek zurückziehen. Ich hielt einen Bediensteten auf und bat ihn nachzusehen, ob dort ein Feuer brannte. Der junge Mann kam meiner Bitte umgehend nach und schon wenige Minuten später saß ich auf meinem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek, auf einer dickgepolsterten Fensterbank ganz am Ende des Raumes, ausgerüstet mit frischen Mandelplätzchen, heißem Kakao und einem Buch.

Ich liebte diesen Platz am Fenster. Während man normalerweise in der Bibliothek auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel direkt am Kamin saß, hatte ich mir diesen etwas abgelegenen Fensterplatz für meine _Mußestunden_ auserkoren. Fitzwilliam hatte die Fensterbank bequem polstern lassen und der Blick über den Park von hier war einfach traumhaft. Abends konnte man den Sonnenuntergang beobachten und ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wie viele schöne, erholsame Stunden ich hier schon verbracht hatte. Heute gab es draußen jedoch bloß Schnee, Schnee und nochmals Schnee. Von Sonne keine Spur. Kälte und Schnee. Grau in grau.

So saß ich gemütlich und etwas verborgen vor der bösen Welt an meinem Lieblingsplatz, naschte Plätzchen und las in meinem Buch. Mein Bedarf an Ärgernissen und Aufregung für heute war gedeckt, ich wollte so schnell niemanden sehen. Ja, mir war im Augenblick egal, ob ich eine schlechte Gastgeberin war, aber ich hatte einfach keinen Nerv für Caroline oder den Colonel. Und schon gar nicht für Streitereien zwischen den Geschwistern. Ich war schließlich schwanger, mir war es erlaubt, Launen zu haben, oder? Na also.

Ich kuschelte mich eng in meine weiche Alpakadecke – ein Geschenk meines Mannes, er hatte sie von seiner letzten Londonreise mitgebracht – und irgendwann mußte ich vor lauter Wohlbefinden eingeschlafen sein. Als ich die erregte Stimme von Caroline hörte und die Tür zur Bibliothek mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß fiel, schrak ich hoch und wollte mich schon beschweren über ihr rohes Verhalten, doch dann öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und der Colonel betrat das Zimmer ebenfalls. Ich wußte nicht, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich mich zu erkennen geben? Sollte ich mich hinter dem dicken Vorhang verstecken? Ich hielt erst einmal die Luft an und blieb, wo ich war. Vielleicht verschwanden sie ja gleich wieder.

Die beiden nahmen mir die Entscheidung schließlich ab. Caroline giftete noch ein Weilchen herum, beschimpfte Fitzwilliams Cousin mit allem, was ihr an Beleidigungen so einfiel und irgendwann ging ihr dabei die Luft aus. Der Colonel, der ihr gelassen zugehört hatte, grinste bloß und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Caroline wollte an ihm vorbei zur Tür, doch er ließ sie nicht passieren. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf ihre albernen Spielchen, Colonel, lassen sie mich durch oder ich schreie um Hilfe!" Caroline war, gelinde gesagt, etwas aufgebracht. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und vergrub mich ein Stückchen tiefer in meine Ecke, die nun gar nicht mehr so friedlich war. Das Baby war wieder wachgeworden und trat wild um sich – ich hatte Bauchschmerzen und das dringende Bedürfnis, aufzustehen und mein Zimmer aufzusuchen. Hoffentlich würden die beiden bald verschwinden!

Ergeben wartete ich darauf, daß Caroline zu Schreien anfing, wie sie angedroht hatte, doch es war auf einmal totenstill im Raum. Waren die beiden urplötzlich vom Schlag getroffen worden? Hatten sie mucksmäuschenstill und von mir unbemerkt die Bibliothek verlassen? Ich hoffte auf letzteres, denn ich wollte hier raus. Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter meinem Vorhang hervor und bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot, traf _mich_ beinahe der Schlag: Miss Caroline Bingley und Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam standen vor dem Kamin und küßten sich. Leidenschaftlich. _Sehr_ leidenschaftlich, um genau zu sein!

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Die beiden Streithähne, die sich den ganzen Tag in den Haaren lagen, die kein vernünftiges Wort miteinander wechseln konnten, ohne daß es in Streit ausartete, standen mitten in der Bibliothek und _küßten_ sich? Nicht nur das, eine Hand des Colonels war in Carolines Kleid verschwunden, die andere schob sich langsam an ihrem Bein hoch und knetete dann sanft ihre Pobacken! Vor Schreck keuchte ich auf, doch die beiden Turteltauben waren zu sehr in ihre amourösen Aktivitäten versunken und hörten mich nicht.

„Du bist vielleicht eine Wildkatze," murmelte der Colonel und versenkte sein Gesicht in Carolines Dekolleté, was diese regelrecht zum Schnurren brachte. _Wildkatze_! Unangenehme und unwillkommene Erinnerungen stiegen in mir hoch und ich mußte mich schwer zurückhalten, daß ich nicht aufsprang und die beiden damit erschreckte. Verdient hätten sie es, keine Frage! Aber ich war nicht in der Stimmung zum Aufspringen, was ja sowieso nicht gegangen wäre dank meines Bauches. Ich hatte jedoch Schmerzen und wollte nur noch hier weg. Hoch in mein Schlafzimmer mit einer Wärmflasche. Und mit Fitzwilliam an meiner Seite. Aber so wie es im Augenblick aussah, bekam ich weder das eine, noch das andere.

Ich hoffte bloß, die beiden würden in ihrer Leidenschaft nicht auf einmal anfangen und vor dem Kamin Liebe machen! Diesem Ereignis wollte ich wahrhaftig nicht beiwohnen! Nicht in meinem eigenen Haus! Ich glaube, ich würde die Bibliothek nie mehr betreten können, ohne dieses Bild vor Augen zu haben! Oh weh, die vorwitzige Hand des Colonels war soeben unter Carolines Rock verschwunden... Und wo Carolines Hände waren – nein, ich mag es nicht aussprechen, ich mochte auch gar nicht hinschauen vor lauter Verlegenheit. Sie keuchte mittlerweile regelrecht und auch der Atem des Colonels ging schneller.

Was sollte ich bloß tun? Ich könnte keinem von beiden jemals wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn ich mich zu erkennen geben würde – was mir übrigens auch jetzt schon schwerfallen würde nach all dem, was ich bisher unfreiwillig beobachten mußte. Als Caroline anfing und „Oh ja...Richard...oh..." keuchte, hielt ich mir verzweifelt die Ohren zu. Wieso bloß kam niemand herein? Das Personal auf Sandhurst Manor war gewissenhaft, irgendein Dienstmädchen würde doch sicher bald nach dem Feuer schauen. So schnell konnte sich Caroline gar nicht herrichten, als daß es nicht auffallen würde, von ihrem erhitzten Gesicht ganz zu schweigen. Ihre Brüste lagen frei, ihre Haare waren etwas zerzaust und der Colonel tat Dinge mit ihr, die ich gar nicht weiter beschreiben will.

Ich versuchte angestrengt, mich von dem unheiligen Geschehen abzulenken, doch mir fiel nur Georgie ein, die sich im Augenblick möglicherweise ein Donnerwetter ihres Bruders anhören durfte und wenn ich an Fitzwilliam dachte, kam mir unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit bezüglich der Amme in den Sinn. Also konzentrierte ich mich auf die Schneeflocken, die draußen sanft herniederrieselten, dachte an Jane, die schon bald ihr Kind zur Welt bringen würde und daran, wie schön es im Sommer hier auf Sandhurst Manor sein konnte. Dabei hielt ich mir tapfer die Ohren zu und nur ein unterdrückter Aufschrei Carolines wenige Minuten später drang durch meine fest angepressten Hände.

Glücklicherweise schien das für die beiden das Signal zum Aufbruch zu sein. Unter verlegenem Gekicher brachten sie sich wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand, der Colonel überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war und dann endlich verließen die beiden die Bibliothek. Ich war nicht in der Lage, ihnen so bald zu folgen und hoffte, ich müßte sie heute nicht mehr wiedersehen. Nein, am besten, ich zog mich auf mein Zimmer zurück und verbrachte den Rest des Tages dort. Mrs. Sherwood konnte mir später ein Tablett hochbringen. Georgie war mit Sicherheit auch nicht sonderlich gesellig heute und Fitzwilliam wäre sowieso nicht erpicht auf meine Anwesenheit. Zumindest nicht nach alldem, was heute geschehen war.

Der Gedanke an ihn machte mich traurig und schon bald liefen mir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Liebte er mich überhaupt noch? Wieso war er heute so streng zu mir gewesen? Tat es ihm schon leid, mich geheiratet zu haben? Ich war zu keinem rationalen Gedanken mehr fähig und suhlte mich in meinem Selbstmitleid. Die Welt hatte sich gegen mich verschworen und alle waren gemein zu mir. Nun ja, die Launen einer Schwangeren, aber dennoch.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich am Fenster saß, aber irgendwann schaffte ich mich mühsam von der Fensterbank herunter und verließ leise die Bibliothek. Ich wollte nur noch in mein Zimmer, mich hinlegen und an nichts mehr denken.

Meine Hoffnung auf einen unbemerkten Rückzug war jedoch vergebens. Ich war gerade am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, als ich von oben wieder laute Stimmen hörte. Verärgert runzelte ich die Stirn. War dieses ganze Haus heute verrückt geworden? Mußte sich hier jeder anschreien? Nahm denn niemand Rücksicht auf eine sehr launische, sehr schwangere und sehr liebesbedürftige Frau? Nein, offenbar nicht. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, eine Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine weinende Georgiana stürmte heraus, die Treppe hinab, an mir vorbei ins Freie. Fitzwilliam eilte hinter ihr her, doch in dem Moment, als er die Treppe herunterkam, wurde mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und ich sank ihm regelrecht vor die Füße.


	30. Chapter 30

**29. Kapitel**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich wohlversorgt in meinem Bett und Doktor Witherspoon saß an meiner Seite. Er machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht. „Wie fühlen sie sich, Mrs. Darcy?" fragte er und tastete an meinem Handgelenk nach meinem Puls. „Etwas matt und ein wenig Schmerzen im Bauch." Er nickte stumm und fummelte in seiner Tasche herum. „Wann haben sie das Baby zum letzten Mal gespürt?" Ich überlegte. „Als ich in der Bibliothek war, kurz danach bin ich umgekippt." In diesem Moment versetzte das Kleine mir jedoch einen festen Tritt und der gute Doktor lächelte, als ich nach Luft schnappte und die Hände schützend auf meinen Bauch legte. Die Beule dort war nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

„Dem Kind geht es offenbar gut," sagte er sichtlich erleichtert und stand auf. „Sie sollten in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig liegenbleiben und sich gut ausruhen. Ich möchte nicht, daß sie eine Frühgeburt haben. Wenn die Schmerzen stärker werden, rufen sie mich umgehend." Ich nickte und errötete sanft. _Natürlich_ würde ich eine Frühgeburt haben, noch nicht einmal Doktor Witherspoon wußte, daß das Kind irgendwann planmäßig im März zur Welt kommen würde und nicht später, wie allgemein erwartet. Aber das war nicht zu ändern. Ich hoffte nur, daß sich keiner übermäßige Sorgen um mich machen würde.

Doktor Witherspoon verabschiedete sich und nur wenige Augenblicke später betrat Fitzwilliam mein Schlafzimmer. Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck kam er näher und nahm zögernd auf dem Sessel neben meinem Bett platz. „Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" fragte er leise und spielte nervös mit dem Ring an seinem kleinen Finger. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bißchen müde, aber sonst gut." Fitzwilliam nickte. „Mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er weiter. Ich nickte und er atmete regelrecht auf. „Das beruhigt mich sehr. Doktor Witherspoon hat gesagt, du sollst dich die restlichen Monate der Schwangerschaft gut ausruhen und dich nicht überanstrengen." Ein liebevolles, wenngleich auch etwas vorsichtiges Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Ich schwieg und schaute ihn nur aufmerksam an. Die letzten Stunden waren wahrlich nicht nach meinem Geschmack gewesen, so viel war passiert und ich hatte mich doch mehr verausgabt – seelisch, meine ich – als ich momentan vertragen konnte.

„Kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen, Fitzwilliam?" sagte ich, und ich hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da liefen mir auch schon die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Tränen der Erschöpfung. Fitzwilliam sprang sofort auf und kam meinem Wunsch umgehend nach. So gut es ging drückte er mich an sich, murmelte beruhigende Worte und wiegte mich in seinen Armen wie ein kleines Kind. Seine Nähe und Wärme zu spüren tat unendlich gut, und auch daß ich nicht mehr das Gefühl haben mußte, er sei möglicherweise böse mit mir.

Lange Zeit saßen wir so auf meinem Bett bis ich mich langsam wieder beruhigte und die Tränen versiegten. Aber ich wollte nicht, daß er mich losließ und lehnte müde und mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner Brust. Was zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders bequem war. „Du solltest dich ein bißchen hinlegen, Liebes," murmelte er und strich über meinen Rücken. „Leistest du mir ein wenig Gesellschaft?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und er lächelte. „Na schön. Für ein paar Minuten." Er wollte sich neben mich aufs Bett legen, doch ich hielt ihn auf. „Willst du nicht wenigstens die Schuhe ausziehen?" Verlegen schaute er nach unten. „Oh, natürlich." Die Schuhe wurden abgestreift und ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Worte waren nicht nötig zwischen uns, auch wenn ich genau wußte, daß wir irgendwann später miteinander würden reden müssen. Ich war nicht der Typ, der etwas unterdrückte oder hinunterschluckte, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich war erschöpft, ich war müde, ich wollte nur noch ausruhen. Vorzugsweise in Fitzwilliams Armen.

Es war der erste von vielen weiteren Tagen, die ich bis zur Geburt im Bett verbrachte. Zwangsweise verbrachte, denn ich tat es natürlich nicht immer freiwillig. Mit Fitzwilliam kuscheln, überhaupt kein Problem, aber er hatte natürlich nicht rund um die Uhr Zeit für seine launische Ehefrau und so war ich oft alleine. Aber der Reihe nach, ich greife den Ereignissen vor.

Ich hatte Fitzwilliam weder an diesem Tag noch irgendwann später von meiner _Beobachtung_ in der Bibliothek erzählt und so war ich als einzige nicht wirklich überrascht, als uns die Verlobung zwischen Caroline Bingley und Colonel Fitzwilliam noch am gleichen Abend bekanntgegeben wurde. Natürlich heuchelte ich Überraschung und Erstaunen, alles andere hätte ja auch seltsam ausgesehen, nicht wahr? Aber ich hielt mich mit Kommentaren zurück und war sehr froh, daß die beiden beschlossen, trotz des winterlichen Wetters am nächsten Tag nach London zurückzufahren. Was für ein verrücktes Paar, in der Tat! Ich war gespannt, wie lange diese Ehe gutgehen würde. Aber das sollte glücklicherweise nicht mein Problem sein.

Georgiana hingegen war ein ganz anderes Thema. Mein inquisitorischer Ehemann hatte selbstverständlich ihr kleines Geheimnis ziemlich schnell aus ihr herausgelockt und war – nicht sonderlich überraschend – sehr, sehr wütend geworden. Ich ahnte, daß er sie am liebsten in irgendein Kloster gesperrt hätte und überlegte angestrengt, wie ich ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Auch hätte ich gerne verhindert, daß Georgies Eltern davon erfuhren, meiner Meinung nach war es nicht mehr als eine harmlose Schwärmerei Georgianas und sollte nicht überbewertet werden. Aber gegen Fitzwilliams Beschützerinstinkt seiner Familie gegenüber war nur schwer anzukommen. Seine Schwester und der Sohn eines Weinhändlers – niemals.

Georgiana hatte sich ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Abends, als wir uns bettfertig machten, nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und mit dem Vorteil meiner momentanen Schwäche sprach ich Fitzwilliam darauf an.

„Wann fahren deine Eltern nach Pemberley zurück?" fing ich vorsichtig an. „Sie sind bereits auf dem Weg. Morgen oder übermorgen werden sie hier vorbeikommen und Georgiana mitnehmen." Seine Lippen preßten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, als er den Namen seiner Schwester erwähnte. „Ah," machte ich. Fitwilliam schwieg und kroch unter seine Decke.

„Und dort bleibt sie bis zum Frühling?" „Sie kann froh sein, wenn ich sie nicht in irgendein Kloster sperren lasse, bis sie volljährig ist!" knurrte er. „Nach London wird sie selbstverständlich so schnell nicht fahren!" Ich seufzte. „Aber du wirst doch deinen Eltern nichts davon erzählen, oder?" fragte ich leise. Fitzwilliam schnaubte. „Ich muß es ihnen erzählen, Elizabeth. Sie hat es strikt abgelehnt, Vernunft anzunehmen und sieht nicht ein, daß solch eine unstandesgemäße Verbindung für eine Darcy nicht akzeptabel ist."

Ich wollte mich nicht streiten, doch ich sagte es trotzdem. „Deine Eltern haben auch mich mittlerweile wenn auch nicht akzeptiert, doch zumindest toleriert." Fitzwilliam warf mir einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du willst doch deine Herkunft nicht mit der eines Weinhändlers vergleichen? Unsere Ehe ist keineswegs unstandesgemäß. Und meine Eltern respektieren meine Ehefrau, die den Erben Pemberleys unter dem Herzen trägt."

Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter, auch wenn es mir nicht ganz gelang. Ja, möglicherweise _respektierten_ sie mich, aber sie liebten mich nicht. Und welche Arroganz meines Gatten, einmal mehr anzunehmen, ich bekäme einen Sohn! Würde er mich wegen einer Tochter etwa verstoßen oder vielleicht weniger lieben? Wie gesagt, ich wollte mich nicht streiten. Ich entgegnete nichts, drehte mich um und schloß die Augen, mühsam die Tränen zurückhaltend.

Glücklicherweise war Fitzwilliam nicht gar so unsensibel, wie man manchmal den Eindruck haben konnte. Er klappte sein Buch zu und kuschelte sich an mich. Seine Hände umfaßten meinen Leib und ich spürte seinen warmen Körper an meinen gepreßt. „Laß uns nicht streiten, Liebes," murmelte er. „Georgie hat auf Pemberley genügend Zeit, um über ihr weiteres Leben nachzudenken. Ich muß mit meinen Eltern darüber reden, verstehst du? Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß sie unter ihrem Stand heiratet."

„Und wenn sie den jungen Mann wirklich liebt?" fragte ich leise. „Warum willst du ihr nicht gestatten, was du dir selbst herausgenommen hast? Aus Liebe heiraten?" „Glaub mir, Elizabeth, ich will nur das beste für meine kleine Schwester. Wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, daß sie nicht bloß für einen jungen Mann schwärmt, sondern ihn aufrichtig liebt – und vor allem, er sie! dann werde ich mich nicht dagegenstellen. Dann muß es aber auch seinen geregelten, schicklichen Gang gehen. Er soll ihr den Hof machen, und vorher werden keine Freiheiten gewährt. Aber sie kann sich nicht einfach von diesem David küssen lassen, ohne daß eine Abmachung zwischen ihnen besteht."

Ich fragte mich, was Fitzwilliam sagen würde, wenn seine Schwester vor der Ehe schwanger werden würde, aber ich hielt meinen Mund. Ich war müde, hatte Schmerzen und wollte nicht mehr diskutieren. Am Ende konnte ich ihm immerhin das Versprechen abnehmen, daß er seinen Eltern zunächst nichts davon erzählte und noch einmal ein – diesmal ruhiges – Gespräch mit Georgie suchen würde. Sein jetziges Verhalten würde, so sah er schließlich ein, nur Trotzreaktionen von ihrer Seite hervorrufen und es war wichtig, daß Georgie sich ernstgenommen fühlte und nicht alleine stand mit ihrer ersten Liebe. Sie würde einen verständnisvollen, großen Bruder mehr lieben und respektieren als einen, der ihr Vorschriften machte und von vorneherein alles verbot. Und sich darüberhinaus als Petze erwies.

Und so war Georgie dann auch etwas ruhiger, als sie sich von mir verabschiedete, um nach Pemberley zu reisen. Sie versprach hoch und heilig, nichts unüberlegtes zu tun und mich bald wieder besuchen zu kommen. Meine Schwiegereltern sah ich nicht bei ihrem nur sehr kurzen Besuch, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlief und Fitzwilliam mich nicht extra wecken wollte. Mir war es gleich.

Nun war es also tiefster Januar und wir waren wieder alleine auf Sandhurst Manor. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen mußte ich viel ruhen, aber es war mir einfach unmöglich, mich längere Zeit auf den Beinen zu halten und ich zog mich oft auf mein Zimmer zurück. Fitzwilliam war aufmerksam und liebevoll wie immer, der Winter war eine Zeit, in der es sowieso ruhig zuging auf dem Anwesen, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht rund um die Uhr um mich herumspringen.

Kurz nach Georgianas Abreise kam übrigens ein Brief von Mrs. Reynolds, der mich sehr zum Lachen brachte und die Angelegenheit mit der Nähramme ein für alle mal klärte. Mrs. Sherwood hatte mir das Schreiben persönlich in die Bibliothek gebracht, wo ich es mir in meiner Lieblingsecke am Fenster gemütlich gemacht hatte. Fitzwilliam hatte ein Gespräch mit seinem Steward und so genoß ich ein paar Stunden für mich alleine. Neugierig las ich die wenigen Zeilen der Haushälterin von Pemberley und wartete gespannt auf die Ankunft meines Gemahls.

Ich mußte nicht lange warten. Nur kurze Zeit später erschien Fitzwilliam, sah mich auf der Fensterbank und kam zu mir hinüber.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" fragte er und strich über meinen Bauch. „Er strampelt schon wieder ziemlich heftig, nicht wahr?" lachte er und folgte den kleinen, wilden Tritten seines Kindes. Ich nickte und grinste. „_Sie_ ist eine ziemlich wilde Hummel, in der Tat." Fitzwilliam umarmte mich. Ich wußte mittlerweile genau, auch wenn er immer „er" sagte, wenn er sich auf das Kleine bezog, er würde eine Tochter genausosehr lieben. „Wie ihre wilde Mama," murmelte er und küßte mich. „Wann wirst du die beiden Frauen zum Gespräch bestellen?" fragte er und dachte wahrscheinlich, ganz elegant das Thema gewechselt zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Gar nicht, Fitzwilliam. Meine Meinung hat sich keineswegs geändert. Mein Kind braucht keine Amme." „Elizabeth Darcy! Du wirst ganz sicher nicht…" Ich hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn. „Bevor du weitersprichst, liebster Gatte, bitte lies diesen Brief von Mrs. Reynolds." Zögernd nahm er das Schreiben an sich und beim Lesen wurden seine Augen groß und größer. Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen, aber es gelang mir nicht so recht.

„…_eine Amme wäre Lady Anne demnach niemals ins Haus gekommen, Madam, sie hat immer größten Wert darauf gelegt, ihre Kinder selbst zu nähren. Weder Master Fitzwilliam noch Miss Georgiana hatten je eine Nährmutter gehabt."_

„Oh," machte Fitzwilliam ungläubig und errötete sanft. „Können wir das Thema dann endgültig fallenlassen?" fragte ich leise, nahm ihm den Brief aus den Händen und küßte ihn. Fitzwilliam murmelte etwas unverständliches, erwiderte den Kuß liebevoll und danach sprachen wir nie mehr wieder über die Notwendigkeit von Nährmüttern.


	31. Chapter 31

**30. Kapitel**

Der Januar ging ohne größere Störungen vorüber und der Februar kam zwar mit milderen Temperaturen, aber auch mit viel Regen und grauen, düsteren Tagen. Ich war sehr froh, daß ich sowieso nicht nach draußen konnte aufgrund meines Zustands und machte es mir im Haus so gemütlich wie es nur ging. Natürlich vermißte ich meine Spaziergänge, aber da mir mittlerweile schon auf dem Weg von meinem Schlafzimmer zur Bibliothek die Luft ausging, vor allem auf den Treppen, war ich insgeheim froh, mich jederzeit zurückziehen zu können.

Im Februar erreichte mich die wunderbare Nachricht, daß Jane einem Sohn und Erben das Leben geschenkt hatte und ich grämte mich ein wenig, daß ich nicht sofort zu ihr reisen konnte. Ich mußte mich mit einem langen Brief an sie begnügen und der Hoffnung, daß wir uns im Sommer höchstwahrscheinlich sehen würden.

Für Februar war auch die Hochzeit zwischen Caroline und Colonel Fitzwilliam angesetzt worden, was uns alle etwas erstaunte. Interessanterweise wurde Caroline schon sehr, sehr bald nach der Hochzeit schwanger und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – auch sie würde offenbar später eine „Frühgeburt" haben, wer hätte das gedacht.

Wir sandten nur Glückwünsche, Fitzwilliam lehnte es rundheraus ab, mich in meinem fragilen Zustand alleine zu lassen und ich war insgeheim froh darüber. Ich wußte, ich war während der letzten Monate meiner Schwangerschaft schlichtweg ungenießbar und wehleidig und hätte mich nicht wundern sollen, wenn mein Mann die Gelegenheit am Schopf gepackt hätte, um einige Tage von mir wegzukommen. Aber das tat er nicht. Tapfer blieb er an meiner Seite und ertrug nahezu klaglos meine Launen, auch wenn er oftmals das Ziel meiner Ungerechtigkeiten wurde.

Aber ich fühlte mich nun einmal unwohl, mein Leibesumfang machte mir zu schaffen, ich war ständig müde, hatte geschwollene Beine und meine Launen waren schier unerträglich. Fitzwilliam nahm es mit Humor und tat sein bestes, um mich zu trösten und darauf hinzuweisen, daß es in wenigen Wochen vorbeisein würde. Ich liebte ihn für seine Geduld.

So ging der Februar auch langsam und ereignislos vorüber. Fitzwilliam hatte mir ein bequemes Lager in seinem Arbeitszimmer richten lassen, damit er gleichzeitig seine Korrespondenz erledigen und mir Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wieviel Mühe er sich mit mir gab? Ich lag auf dem großen, bequemen Sofa in meine geliebte Alpakadecke gekuschelt und beobachtete ihn müßig, wie er konzentriert und routiniert einen Brief nach dem anderen schrieb. Ab und zu warf er mir einen Blick zu und lächelte, manchmal kam er zu mir um mich kurz in den Arm zu nehmen und sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen oder mich mit Mandelplätzchen zu füttern. Dann hörte er fünf Minuten geduldig meinem Gejammer zu, versicherte mir, daß ich keinesfalls zu dick sei und daß es nicht im geringsten schlimm wäre, wenn ich meine Zehen nicht mehr sehen konnte, küßte mich und schrieb weiter.

Ich wußte, ich würde einigen Leuten ziemliche Sorgen bereiten, denn nur ich (und Fitzwilliam) wußten ja, daß unser Kind ganz planmäßig im März zur Welt kommen würde und daß es eben _keine_ Frühgeburt war. Doktor Witherspoon war also ziemlich verwundert, weil ich Anfang März schon einen solchen Umfang hatte wie er normalerweise nach neun Monaten erst üblich war. Aus diesem Grund rechnete er mit Zwillingen, was sich ja später auch als korrekt herausstellen sollte.

Richtig besorgt war der arme Doktor, als meine Wehen – für mich ganz regulär – Mitte März plötzlich einsetzten und er eilig die Hebamme aus dem Dorf herbeirufen ließ in der Annahme, das arme Würmchen käme einige Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich ruhig und gelassen, während William sich bemühte, Ruhe zu bewahren aber ich wußte es besser. Er war sehr, sehr nervös.

Das äußerte sich zum Beispiel darin, daß er sich andauernd besorgt danach erkundigte, wie es mir ging, das gesamte Personal mit irgendwelchen Aufträgen durch die Gegend scheuchte und immer wieder – äußerst unauffällig! – die Auffahrt hinunterblickte um zu sehen, wo die Hebamme denn nur blieb. Mrs. Sherwood versuchte vergebens, ein wenig Ruhe in den Haushalt zu bringen, der schlimmer als ein Bienenstock war und vor allem, ihren Arbeitgeber – unauffällig! – zu beruhigen. Fitzwilliam stritt selbstverständlich empört ab, nervös zu sein. Ach, der arme Mann, er hatte es momentan alles andere als leicht.

Die Hebamme ließ sich Zeit. Später erfuhren wir, daß sie noch einer anderen Geburt beiwohnte und die arme Gebärende selbstverständlich nicht im Stich lassen konnte, zumal es sich um eine sehr schwierige Geburt zu handeln schien. Fitzwilliam war nahe daran, an die Decke zu gehen. Er wollte allen Ernstes einen Bediensteten ins Dorf schicken und die Hebamme von ihren anderweitigen Pflichten wegholen. Aber natürlich war er nicht nervös. Nicht im geringsten.

Wie gesagt, ich selbst war nicht sonderlich aufgeregt. Äußerlich zumindest nicht. Wie es in mir aussah – nun gut. Ruhig ging ich in meinem Schlafzimmer, das später auch das Gebärzimmer sein würde, auf und ab und versuchte, mich von meinem Ehemann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Ich wußte nicht so recht, was auf mich zukam, aber es nutzte nichts, wenn ich auch noch die Nerven verlor. Mrs. Sherwood leistete mir Gesellschaft und vollführte irgendeine geheimnisvolle Zählerei, was die Anzahl und Dauer der Wehen anging. Sie, die selbst drei Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte, beruhigte mich, so gut es ging. Sie war die einzige, die den Überblick behielt, so schien es mir. „Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu werden, Ma'am," sagte sie ruhig. „Sie haben noch viel, viel Zeit. Die Fruchtblase ist noch nicht geplatzt, das Kind hat sich noch nicht größer nach unten bewegt… so eine Geburt dauert normalerweise weit über zehn Stunden bei Erstgebärenden."

Ich vertraute auf ihre Erfahrung und konzentrierte mich auf die Wehenschübe, die in immer kürzeren Abständen erfolgten. Über zehn Stunden! Wie sollte ich diese Zeit bloß nutzen? Ich konnte mich natürlich damit amüsieren meinen Mann dabei zu beobachten, wie er immer wieder mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster schaute und so tat, als wäre er die Ruhe selbst. Ich konnte weiter im Zimmer auf und ab gehen, aber das erschöpfte mich mittlerweile und ich wollte meine Kräfte schonen. Zum Lesen hatte ich keine Konzentration mehr und die Schmerzen taten ein weiteres. Dazu kam, daß Geduld nun nicht gerade meine Stärke war und ich die Sache gerne hinter mich gebracht hätte. Aber sowohl Hebamme als auch Kind ließen sich Zeit.

Die Abstände zwischen den Wehen wurden kürzer und kürzer und trotz meiner Schmerzen bemerkte ich den besorgten Blick Mrs. Sherwoods. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und das Fruchtwasser ging ab, die ganze Sache durchnäßte mein Bett und zwei Dienstmädchen bemühten sich eifrig, mir wieder ein trockenes Lager zu richten. Es war vergebene Liebesmühe, dachte ich, was meinten die beiden denn, wie es hier gleich aussehen würde, wenn das Baby erst da war?

Fitzwilliam war zwischenzeitlich an meine Seite geeilt und hielt meine Hand. Er war ein bißchen blaß um die Nase geworden, als er Zeuge dieses ersten „Meilensteins" der anstehenden Geburt wurde, des wahrscheinlich noch harmlosesten Teils und trotz der bösen Krämpfe mußte ich grinsen. Ich hoffte bloß, er wäre so vernünftig, sich nachher zurückzuziehen – er konnte mir hierbei nicht helfen und irgendwie wollte ich auch nicht, daß er Zeuge dieser „Aktion" werden würde, daß er mich so zu sehen bekam, meine Schreie hörte – die mit Sicherheit nicht ausbleiben würden.

Ich zuckte zusammen und wimmerte leise, als die nächste Wehe kam und gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Fitzwilliam schaute mich hilflos an. „Kann ich dir etwas bringen, Liebes? Brauchst du eine weitere Decke? Ein Glas Wasser?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nur um gleich wieder vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen. Mrs. Sherwood sah auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Wo blieb nur die Hebamme? Sollte ich mein Kind alleine zur Welt bringen? Mit Fitzwilliam als Geburtshelfer?

Fitzwilliam unterdrückte nur mühsam seine Verärgerung. „Ich werde diese vermaledeite Person jetzt holen lassen!" knurrte er und lief erregt vor den Fenstern auf und ab. „Mrs. Sherwood, rufen sie nach dem…" Wir erfuhren nicht mehr, nach wem sie rufen sollte, denn in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und die Hebamme, Mrs. Jeffries, betrat das Gebärzimmer. Ruhig und ohne jegliche Hast trat sie an mein Bett und lächelte mir zu, während sie mit erfahrenen, sanften Fingern meinen Bauch abtastete.

„Nun, Mrs. Darcy, dann kann es ja gleich losgehen, nicht wahr? Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, Köpfchen hat sich nach unten bewegt…" Sie stellte mir noch einige Fragen, die ich mit Mrs. Sherwoods Hilfe beantwortete und nickte befriedigt. Ihrer Meinung nach würde es nun nicht mehr lange dauern.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Fitzwilliam. „Sir, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, das Gebärzimmer nun zu verlassen," sagte sie ruhig, aber bestimmt und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu in der Annahme, daß ihre Anweisung ohne Kommentar befolgt werden würde. Mein Ehemann weigerte sich jedoch rundheraus, mich auch nur einen Augenblick alleine zu lassen. Er schien fest entschlossen, bei der Geburt anwesend zu sein. Mrs. Jeffries wandte sich überrascht um, als Fitzwilliam keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten und sie bloß finster anschaute. „Sir, sie müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. Sie können unmöglich bei der Geburt anwesend sein."

Oh weh, Fitzwilliam und Befehle! Schlecht, ganz schlecht. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Frau," sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Mrs. Jeffries verzog mißbilligend den Mund. „Mr. Darcy, ihre Gemahlin ist in den besten Händen. Sie können sich beruhigt nach unten begeben, vielleicht in die Bibliothek, ich werde ihnen sofort Nachricht geben, wenn das Kind da ist." Fitzwilliams Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er haßte es, wenn ihm jemand Vorschriften machen wollte, und schon gar nicht eine Hebamme!

„Danke, aber ich bleibe hier," sagte er fest und nahm an meiner Seite Platz. Mrs. Jeffries war eine robuste, rotwangige Frau, selbst mehrfache Mutter, die schon Generationen von Kindern auf die Welt verholfen hatte und sie ließ sich auch von einem Fitzwilliam Darcy nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Nicht im geringsten. Natürlich steckte sie irgendwie in einem Dilemma, denn mit dem Herrn von Sandhurst Manor sollte man sich besser nicht anlegen, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser gerade im Begriff war, Vater zu werden und keine Nerven mehr hatte.

Aber Mrs. Jeffries ließ sich von werdenden Vätern nicht im geringsten beeindrucken und ich ahnte, daß sie sich wahrscheinlich auch vor dem König von England nicht gefürchtet hätte. „Sir, ich bestehe darauf, daß sie das Zimmer verlassen. Entweder sie gehen, oder ich." Die kräftige, stattliche Frau richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und starrte Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, Herr von Sandhurst Manor, Erbe von Pemberley, Derbyshire, furchtlos und offen in die dunklen Augen. Liebe Güte, dachte ich beeindruckt, das erlebte mein Gemahl auch nicht alle Tage, daß sich ihm jemand erfolgreich widersetzte! Ich war sicher, sie hätte ihre Drohung wahrgemacht.

Ich keuchte laut auf, als die nächste Wehe kam und das schien Fitzwilliam schließlich zu überzeugen. Er trat an mein Bett, nahm meine Hand und lächelte mich an. „Ich bin draußen, wenn du mich brauchst, Liebes. Du kannst mich jederzeit rufen lassen, hörst du?" Ich nickte schwach, ein nervöser Ehemann war das allerletzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte! Fitzwilliam küßte mich sanft auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum, der Hebamme noch einen finsteren Blick zuwerfend. Mrs. Jeffries ignorierte ihn und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sich dieses Problem gelöst hatte und sie sich nun ganz auf den Geburtsvorgang konzentrieren konnte.

Aber noch dauerte es einen Moment. Die Schmerzen kamen und gingen, dann kamen sie nur noch und blieben. Erholung hatte ich kaum zwischen den Wehen, es war ein einziger, anhaltender Schmerz. In diesen Augenblicken hätte ich Fitzwilliam gerne um mich gehabt, seine Nähe gespürt, seine Hand gehalten, doch letztendlich war ich froh, daß er nicht anwesend war und mich nicht in diesem desolaten Zustand sehen konnte. Schweißverklebte Haare, rotes Gesicht, nicht gerade ein Anblick, den man seinem Gemahl bieten wollte. Nein, es war sehr viel besser, daß er gegangen war.

An die Geburt selbst erinnere ich mich kaum noch, viel zu sehr war ich beschäftigt mit pressen und schreien und mich auf den eigentlichen Vorgang zu konzentrieren. Ich weiß natürlich, daß es eine sehr schmerzhafte, langwierige und verdammt anstrengende Sache war und sich meine Kinder sehr viel Zeit gelassen hatten, bis sie endlich beide das Licht der Welt erblickten. Zuerst kam Victoria, Alexander komplettierte etwa zehn Minuten später das Zwillingspärchen. Glücklicherweise hat es die Natur so eingerichtet, daß man später alles vergißt, was mit Schmerzen und unangenehmen Gefühlen zusammenhängt: die quälenden Monate vorher, in denen man wie ein großes Faß durch die Gegend rollt und sich rundum unwohl fühlt, die Aufregung, bevor es dann richtig losgeht und die schmerzhafte Geburt an sich, während der man sämtliche Eide leistet, sofort danach in ein Kloster zu gehen, nur um sich der Gefahr des Schwangerwerdens nie mehr wieder aussetzen zu müssen – all das ist spätestens dann vergessen, wenn man dieses kleine, verschrumpelte Wesen in den Armen hält. In meinem Fall waren es zwei kleine, verschrumpelte Wesen.

Mrs. Jeffries sorgte dafür, daß mein Bett neu bezogen, ich gewaschen und präsentabel hergerichtet wurde und sich danach jemand umgehend auf die Suche nach Mr. Darcy machte um ihm die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen.


	32. Chapter 32

**31. Kapitel**

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Fitzwilliam zögerlich mein Schlafzimmer. Ich lag, ziemlich erschöpft natürlich, in meinem Bett und lächelte ihm matt entgegen. Mrs. Jeffries, die die beiden „Frühgeburten" mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet und über deren kräftige und ganz und gar nicht unterentwickelte Konstitution offenbar erstaunt war, stand neben der Wiege. Wenn sie sich etwas dabei dachte, so äußerte sie sich klugerweise nicht darüber.

Fitzwilliam setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand und nahm meine Hände in seine. Sie waren angenehm kühl und ich preßte sie an meine Stirn. "Wie geht es dir, Liebes? Hast du alles gut überstanden? Fühlst du dich gut?" fragte er leise und besorgt. Ich nickte, wenn auch ein wenig verwundert über seine ernste Miene. Aber dann verstand ich, als ich die Erleichterung sah, die sich auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte. Natürlich freute er sich über die glückliche Geburt, aber seine Angst, mir hätte etwas geschehen können währenddessen war offenbar überwältigend gewesen.

„Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut," murmelte ich, was nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich war erschöpft und hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können. Mrs. Jeffries räusperte sich dezent im Hintergrund und Fitzwilliam drehte sich um, etwas unwillig über die Störung, so als hätte er vergessen, daß es da ja noch etwas gab, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Und das brachte mich wiederum zum Schmunzeln. „Liebling, darf ich dir deinen Sohn und Erben sowie deine Tochter vorstellen?" sagte ich und amüsierte mich über seinen im ersten Moment etwas verwirrten Blick.

„Oh!" machte er verlegen, sprang auf und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Mrs. Jeffries ihm auch schon zwei kleine Bündel in die Arme gelegt. Der Ärmste wußte überhaupt nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte und warf den beiden zarten, momentan friedlich schlafenden Wesen abwechselnd staunende Blicke zu. „Wer ist nun wer, Elizabeth?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit fast scheu und balancierte seine wertvolle Fracht vorsichtig auf den Armen. Ich klopfte einladend auf die Seite an meinem Bett und er nahm vorsichtig platz. Ein Baby nahm ich ihm der Einfachheit halber ab.

„Du hältst gerade deinen Sohn," sagte ich leise. Mir war eben erst bewußt geworden, daß wir uns noch nicht über Namen unterhalten hatten. _Wie_ _hatte mir das entgehen können?_ fragte ich mich erstaunt. Fitzwilliam beäugte das Kind mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Verwunderung und ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, als das Kleine unerwartet die Augen aufschlug, seinen Vater müde anblinzelte und dann zum Steinerweichen gähnte. Vorsichtig berührte Fitzwilliam sein winziges, rotes Gesicht mit seinem kleinen Finger und der Erbe von Pemberley versank wieder in seligem Schlummer.

„Er ist…er ist sehr gut gelungen, oder?" fragte Fitzwilliam und ich mußte lachen. „Ja. Ist er. Deine Tochter übrigens auch." Ich hielt ihm das zweite Baby hin und nahm ihm dafür seinen kleinen, noch sehr namenlosen Sohn ab. Fitzwilliam kitzelte seine genauso namenlose Tochter liebevoll am Kinn und wurde mit einem kurzen, wenn auch etwas vorwurfsvollen Blick aus dunklen Augen belohnt, bevor auch sie wieder in seinen Armen einschlief. „Und diese kleine Schönheit hier – exakt das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter," murmelte er fasziniert und wiegte sie vorsichtig hin und her.

„Wir haben noch gar keine Namen für sie ausgesucht," sagte ich, nachdem ich die drei ein wenig beobachtet hatte. Fitzwilliam sah auf. „Oh, richtig," sagte er abwesend. „Alexander Fitzwilliam und Victoria Anne," kam es jedoch umgehend ohne zu zögern. Für ihn war natürlich ganz klar gewesen, daß er alleine die Namen auswählen würde. Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich darüber einen Streit vom Zaun brechen sollte, doch ich mußte gestehen, ich hatte nichts gegen seine Wahl einzuwenden. Dieses Ereignis würde ich mir später notieren müssen, dachte ich schläfrig.

Fitzwilliam blieb noch ein paar Minuten und Mrs. Jeffries nahm ihm die nun nicht mehr namenlosen kleinen Wesen bald ab und bettete sie sorgfältig in ihre Wiege, wo sie friedlich weiterschliefen. „Ich laß dich am besten jetzt ausruhen, Liebes," murmelte er und beugte sich zu mir, um mich auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth," sagte er schließlich und ich sah tatsächlich eine kleine Träne auf seiner Wange. „Und ich danke dir." Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft und Energie und nickte bloß müde. Noch ein kleiner Kuß, und noch ehe Fitzwilliam die Schlafzimmertür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Wider Erwarten dauerte es danach eine ganze Zeitlang, bis ich wieder zu Kräften kam. Doktor Witherspoon verordnete mir weiterhin strikte Bettruhe und ich hatte anfangs auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Alexander und Victoria wurden mir regelmäßig zum Füttern ans Bett gebracht. Wir hatten ein Kindermädchen, keine Amme, angestellt und die junge Frau mit Namen Hannah schloß die beiden Kleinen schnell ins Herz und behandelte sie sehr liebevoll. Mit diesem Arrangement war ich sehr zufrieden. Ich konnte soviel Zeit mit meinen Kindern verbringen wie ich wollte und Hannah kümmerte sich um die sozusagen „grundlegenderen" Dinge wie Windeln wechseln und sorgte dafür, daß die beiden auch bloß genug schliefen.

Bei Fitzwilliam lagen die Dinge ein wenig anders. Selbstverständlich war er stolz auf seinen doppelten Nachwuchs, besonders natürlich auf seinen Erben und Stammhalter, aber auch dem Charme seiner kleinen Tochter konnte er sich nicht auf Dauer entziehen. Ich lud ihn oft ein, mir beim Füttern der beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten, aber anscheinend war ihm diese sehr intime, innige Prozedur zwischen Mutter und Kind nicht ganz geheuer. Möglicherweise fühlte er sich auch ausgeschlossen, da er nur zuschauen konnte, ich weiß es nicht und er hatte auch nie etwas dazu gesagt. Auf jeden Fall zog er es vor, sich erst dann seinen Kindern zu widmen, wenn sie wohlversorgt und sauber waren.

Er besuchte Victoria und Alexander jeden Abend, bevor er selbst schlafen ging, schaute sie eine Weile still an, deckte sie zu, vergewisserte sich, daß es ihnen an nichts fehlte, küßte beide zärtlich auf die Stirn und ging anschließend zu Bett. Nicht, daß diese Art „Aufsicht" nötig gewesen wäre, denn Hannah kümmerte sich vorbildlich rund um die Uhr um die beiden, aber das war sein ganz persönliches Ritual und er ließ sich auch durch nichts davon abhalten.

Ich spürte jedoch schon, daß die beiden für ihn einfach noch zu klein waren, um richtig etwas mit ihnen anfangen zu können. Natürlich schliefen sie sehr viel und machten nicht viel Arbeit und genauso natürlich beschäftigte ich mich öfters mit ihnen als ihr Vater. Fitzwilliam sah sie frühestens nachmittags beim Tee, vielmehr bei uns war es mehr Kaffee, wenn Hannah ihm die zwei Süßen frischgebadet präsentierte.

Ich fand diese „Begegnungen" immer äußerst amüsant. Fitzwilliam war überaus vorsichtig mit den beiden, so als hätte er Angst, sie zu zerbrechen. Anfangs bestand er darauf, daß Hannah sie ihm im Sitzen überreichte, immer ein Baby nach dem anderen, da er befürchtete, eins fallenzulassen. Später begann er dann ganz mutig aufzustehen und – meistens mit Alexander, wie mir auffiel – ans Fenster zu gehen oder im Salon herumzulaufen. Was er dabei mit den Kleinen zu besprechen hatte erfuhr ich nie, aber er plauderte immer mit ihnen.

Länger als eine halbe Stunde dauerten diese _Zusammenkünfte_ zwischen den Zwillingen und ihrem Vater selten. Anfangs dachte ich, es wäre für Fitzwilliam bloß eine Pflicht, eine Sache, die eben von ihm erwartet wurde, doch so war es nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Er liebte seine Kinder, nur wußte er nicht so recht, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte außer sie ein bißchen herumzuschleppen. Sie sprachen ja noch nicht, konnten noch nicht laufen, doch solange sie schliefen oder ruhig waren, trug er sie gerne durch die Gegend. Aber wehe, sie waren müde, hungrig, hatten eine volle Windel und schrien – dann verlor er schnell die Geduld und orderte Hannah herbei, die ihm die Kinder wieder abnehmen mußte.

„Du bist ein Schönwetter-Papa," spottete ich eines Tages, als Alexander quengelte, nicht mehr ruhig auf Fitzwilliams Arm bleiben wollte und schließlich so herzzerreißend brüllte, daß der entnervte Vater nach Hannah klingelte und das nachmittägliche Treffen dieses Mal nur eine Viertelstunde gedauert hatte. „Das stimmt nicht," brummte mein Gatte und wischte leicht angewidert mit seinem Taschentuch an einem Spuckefleck herum, den sein Sohn auf seiner Jacke hinterlassen hatte. „Aber manchmal sind sie einfach ungenießbar! Wie lange dauert es noch, bis sie wohlerzogen sind, Elizabeth?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Fitzwilliam, das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Er seufzte und setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa. „Irgendwann werden sie mit dem Schreien aufhören, oder?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Ich nickte beruhigend. „Aber es wird noch eine Zeit dauern, fürchte ich. Und sie waren noch nicht einmal richtig krank gewesen und damit _wirklich_ unleidlich! Warte nur ab, wenn sie erstmal Zähnchen bekommen!" Fitzwilliam schaute mich voller Entsetzen an. „Du meinst, wir haben den Höhepunkt noch nicht erlebt? Es wird _noch_ schlimmer?"

„Oh ja. Und du darfst nicht glauben, daß es besser wird, wenn sie erst einmal größer sind!" Er sah so bemitleidenswert aus mit seinen schreckgeweiteten, dunklen Augen, daß ich lachen mußte, ihn an mich zog und mich in seine Arme kuschelte. „Armer Liebling, du wirst sicherlich noch einiges mit den kleinen Teufeln erleben, keine Angst!" Fitzwilliam runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, daß Georgie ein lautes, schreiendes Kind war," meinte er nachdenklich. „Fitzwilliam, unsere Kinder verhalten sich ganz normal und das gibt sich mit der Zeit auch wieder. Auch _du_ hast geschrien als Säugling!" Er schaute mich indigniert an, schwieg jedoch. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht riskieren, daß ich wieder einen Brief an Mrs. Reynolds schrieb um das genauer zu hinterfragen!

Glücklicherweise werden aus schreienden, mißgestimmten oder ständig schlafenden Säuglingen im Normalfall irgendwann einmal Kleinkinder – zwar oft noch schreiend und mißgestimmt, aber mit weitaus weniger Schlaf auskommend. Interessant wurde es dann, als die beiden in die Krabbelphase kamen und entsprechend neugierig ihre Umgebung erkunden wollten. Hannah hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit den beiden Abenteurern und es kam nicht gerade selten vor, daß ihr einer von beiden entwischte – glücklicherweise waren die Türen oft ein Hindernis und die „Flucht" gelang im seltensten Fall.

Fitzwilliam hätte es sehr viel mehr geschätzt, wenn sich Vicky und Alexander gesittet benommen hätten (was in diesem Alter natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, auch wenn er mir jeden Tag das Gegenteil weismachen wollte mit sich selbst als bestem Beispiel). Aber es waren nun einmal Kinder, sie hatten einen natürlichen Forscher- und Entdeckungsdrang und man konnte sie keinen Augenblick unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Sie saßen nun einmal nicht ruhig auf dem Sofa oder dem Teppich und spielten brav – sie krabbelten eifrig durch den Salon, griffen nach allem, was sie sahen und versuchten, sich alles mögliche in den Mund zu stecken. Man mußte wirklich höllisch aufpassen.

„Elizabeth, die beiden sind anstrengend!" beklagte sich Fitzwilliam eines Nachmittags, als Hannah die Kinder nach unten gebracht und den Rest des Tages freigenommen hatte – ihre Mutter war krank geworden und ich hatte ihr gestattet, die Nachmittage freizunehmen, damit sie sie pflegen konnte. Ich sah von meinem Buch auf und grinste, als Fitzwilliam zum wiederholten Male aufsprang, um Alexander vom Kamin zurückzuholen. Natürlich hatte mein mütterlich geschultes Auge die beiden kleinen Unruheherde stets im Blick, aber es war einfach amüsant zu sehen, wie sie ihren Vater andauernd in Atem hielten, noch bevor ich einschreiten konnte.

Und es schadete ihm meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht, sich ein wenig mehr mit den beiden zu befassen. Ich wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, daß die Zwillinge ihren Vater nur für kurze Zeit am Tag zu Gesicht bekamen wie es in manchen Familien üblich war und wie es bei uns noch bis vor kurzem gehandhabt wurde: Hannah, die den Erben und dessen Schwester nachmittags dem Herrn Papa präsentierte und dieser sich eine halbe Stunde dafür Zeit nahm. Nein, das war mir zu wenig. Die Kinder sollten etwas von ihrem Vater haben und umgekehrt.

Fitzwilliam hatte die beiden ja auch gerne um sich, aber oft war seine Geduldsgrenze schnell erreicht oder vielmehr deutlich überschritten und er zog sich in die Ruhe und Ungestörtheit seines Arbeitszimmers zurück. Ich übte mich in Geduld – wenn die beiden erst größer und verständiger geworden waren, konnte man auch viel mehr mit ihnen anfangen.

Vorerst konnte ich also meinen Gatten nicht davon überzeugen, daß er sich mehr um seine Kinder kümmern sollte, aber ich hatte etwas anderes, auf das ich mich freuen konnte: Wir würden im April für ein paar Monate nach London reisen und ich konnte endlich wieder einmal anderen Vergnügungen nachgehen – wir würden ins Theater gehen, durch die Parks bummeln und natürlich jede Menge Bälle besuchen, für letzteres würde ich persönlich sorgen!

Und so verging der erste Geburtstag der Zwillinge im März und zwei Wochen später wollten wir nach London abreisen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten! Natürlich würde es anstrengend werden mit zwei kleinen Kindern in der Kutsche und auf einer solch langen Strecke – aber nichts in der Welt würde mich dazu bringen, meine beiden Süßen auf Sandhurst Manor zurückzulassen! Es würde schon irgendwie gehen, dachte ich. Die Kutsche war komfortabel und bot genügend Platz, das Wetter war angenehm und die Straßen halbwegs trocken. Nichts stand einer Saison in London im Wege. Das dachte ich zumindest.


	33. Chapter 33

**32. Kapitel**

Der erste April war ein richtig schöner Frühlingstag. Draußen schien die Sonne, Fitzwilliam war schon seit dem frühen Morgen mit seinem Steward unterwegs, um irgendeine Streitigkeit mit einem weiter entfernt wohnenden Pächter zu schlichten, die Kinder waren in Hannahs Obhut und mir stand der Sinn nach einem kleinen Spaziergang. Später mußte ich mich noch um die Dinge kümmern, die für London vorzubereiten waren, aber das schöne Wetter lockte mich nach draußen und ich gab dem Drang ohne zu zögern nach.

Ich fühlte mich wunderbar – mein Leben hätte nicht schöner sein können. Die Zwillinge gaben mir keinen Grund zur Klage und mein Eheleben war im Augenblick einfach nur unbeschreiblich erfüllt. Ich wurde etwas rot, als ich an vergangene Nacht dachte. Mein Gemahl war in Liebesdingen schier unersättlich, so schien es, und seine Lebenslust war überwältigend. Ob es am Frühling lag? Ich wußte es nicht. Auf alle Fälle bekam ich sehr wenig Schlaf in letzter Zeit, Fitzwilliam sei Dank. Hach, ich freute mich auf London, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mit meinem Mann die Nächte auf den Bällen durchzutanzen. Ich malte mir unseren Aufenthalt in den schillerndsten Farben aus.

Leise vor mich hinsingend umrundete ich den kleinen Fischteich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Ich war so in meine angenehmen Gedanken versunken, die sich um die vergangene Nacht drehten und in der eine große, weiße Feder eine überaus erregende Rolle gespielt hatte – was mich sehr erröten ließ – daß ich gar nicht bemerkte, wie Dr. Witherspoon eilig das Haus betrat. Immer noch spürte ich Fitwilliams warme Lippen an meinem Körper und ich war gerade am überlegen, ob er möglicherweise schon von seinem Ausritt zurückgekommen war, als ich die aufgeregten Stimmen hörte, die aus dem großen Salon ertönten.

Beunruhigt trat ich näher und sah Mrs. Sherwood, die gerade zwei Diener damit beauftragte, mich zu suchen, Wilson, den Steward und Dr. Witherspoon, der sich über das Sofa beugte. Auf dem Sofa lag Fitzwilliam. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Ich eilte schnell an seine Seite. „Was um alles in der Welt ist geschehen?" wollte ich wissen und nahm Fitzwilliams Hand. Er rührte sich nicht, seine Hand war kühl. Im ersten Moment dachte ich wahrhaftig, er sei tot, doch seine Brust senkte sich leicht und ich war zumindest ein wenig beruhigt. Trotzdem zitterten meine Hände.

Wilson räusperte sich. „Mr. Darcy ist von seinem Pferd abgeworfen worden, als wir eben zurückreiten wollten, Ma'am. Ein wilder Hund hat es angegriffen und da ist es gestiegen und hat den Master abgeworfen." Er warf einen hilflosen Blick auf das Sofa und konnte mir nicht sehr viel mehr sagen. „Danke, daß sie ihn hierhergebracht haben, Wilson," sagte ich leise und drückte vorsichtig Fitzwilliams Hand. Dr. Witherspoon hatte seine erste Untersuchung beendet und wandte sich zu mir. „Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und so wie es aussieht, ist das rechte Bein gebrochen. Wenn er wieder aufwacht, kann ich mehr dazu sagen, schätze ich." Dr. Witherspoon wühlte in seiner Tasche herum und nutzte die Bewußtlosigkeit Fitzwilliams, um die blutende Kopfwunde zu verarzten sowie sein Bein zu schienen, ohne daß der Ärmste zu viele Schmerzen erleiden mußte. Die würden später sowieso noch kommen.

Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als Hilflosigkeit, glaube ich. Ein Bein gebrochen! Er tat mir so leid, wie er da lag und ich konnte nichts weiter tun, als seine Hand zu halten und ansonsten dem Arzt und Gott zu vertrauen. Dr. Witherspoon schien jedenfalls zu wissen, was er tat. Fitzwilliam hatte ihn mit Absicht ausgewählt, um die Familie Darcy auf Sandhurst Manor ärztlich zu betreuen. Er hatte nicht nur moderne Ansichten, er war auch keiner dieser Quacksalber, denen nichts besseres einfiel als ein Aderlaß und dies als allein seligmachendes Allheilmittel priesen. Dr. Witherspoon hatte in Italien, Spanien und sogar einige Zeit im Orient studiert und seine Methoden waren zwar manchmal etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber bisher sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Ich vertraute ihm.

Fitzwilliam wachte glücklicherweise gegen Abend wieder auf. Zwei starke Dienstboten hatten ihn nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer verlegt, damit er dort die größtmögliche Ruhe hatte und bequem liegen konnte. Ich war keine Sekunde von seiner Seite gewichen und legte eilig mein Buch zur Seite, als er endlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Hallo, Liebling," sagte ich leise und drückte vorsichtig seine Hand. „Hast du Schmerzen?" Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und sofort schloß er wieder die Augen. Der Arme. „Durst," murmelte er so leise, daß ich es fast nicht verstanden hätte. Ich half ihm so gut es ging mit dem Wasserglas, doch es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da er seinen schmerzenden Kopf nur sehr mühsam anheben konnte. Er tat mir so leid. „Dr. Witherspoon hat Laudanum hiergelassen, gegen die Schmerzen. Ich werde ihn gleich rufen lassen. Er wollte noch einmal nach dir sehen, sobald du wach bist." Fitzwilliam gab nur ein unverständliches Geräusch von sich und sank erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. Zwei Minuten später war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis die Gehirnerschütterung verheilte und die Schmerzen endlich nachließen. Das tagelange ruhige Liegen paßte Fitzwilliam natürlich überhaupt nicht, doch Dr. Witherspoon kannte keine Gnade mit seinem ungeduldigen Patienten und ließ sich von ihm auch nicht einschüchtern, sehr zu meinem Vergnügen. Es blieb dem sonst so gestrengen Mr. Darcy also gar nichts übrig, als zu gehorchen und sich richtig auszukurieren. Er konnte sich mit seinem gebrochenen Bein ja auch schlecht wehren, nicht wahr? Geschweige denn davonlaufen…

Na ja, er tat mir natürlich schon leid. Es war eine sehr schmerzhafte und auch nicht ungefährliche Angelegenheit und wir alle hofften natürlich, der Bruch würde gut verheilen und der Herr des Hauses konnte bald wieder seinen Alltagsgeschäften nachgehen. Denn natürlich war Fitzwilliam ein schrecklicher Patient.

Dabei konnte ich ihm gut nachfühlen, daß er angenervt war. Er konnte fast nichts alleine machen. Morgens benötigte er die Hilfe seines Kammerdieners noch mehr als sonst und bis er endlich gewaschen, rasiert und angezogen am Frühstückstisch saß, war der Tag für ihn auch schon gelaufen. Zwei kräftige Dienstboten mußten ihn mehrmals am Tag durch die Gegend tragen, was er aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheute, er war gezwungen, die meiste Zeit des Tages in einem der Salons zu sitzen oder man richtete ihm einen bequemen Platz in der Bibliothek ein, wo er auch ein wenig schlafen konnte. Er fühlte sich wie ein hilfloses, kleines Kind und seine Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt.

Dazu kam, daß wir zwar weiterhin ein Bett teilten, aber er natürlich in seinen Bewegungen sehr eingeschränkt war und so von einer erfüllenden, ehelichen Beziehung über die nächsten Wochen keine Rede sein konnte, zumal er immer noch starke Schmerzen hatte. Ich wurde nachts oft wach, wenn er sich im Bett herumwälzte und dann vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, weil er das wehe Bein falsch berührt oder irgendwo angestoßen hatte. „Ich sollte die Nächte lieber in meinem eigenen Schlafzimmer verbringen, Liebes, du kommst wegen mir gar nicht zum schlafen," sagte er dann immer mißmutig, aber davon wollte ich nichts wissen. Einmal hatte er es tatsächlich getan, aber ich war später zu ihm ins Bett geklettert und er hatte am nächsten Morgen verwundert, aber mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf geschüttelt und solche Dinge erst gar nicht mehr in Erwägung gezogen. Nein, ich wollte Tag und Nacht bei ihm sein.

Unsere Reise nach London konnte natürlich auch nicht stattfinden, was mich schon ein wenig enttäuschte, na schön, schon ein wenig mehr als nur ein wenig, ich gebe es zu und erröte beschämt. Die Gesundheit Fitzwilliams sollte mir wichtiger sein und war es natürlich auch. Aber ein wenig den Dingen nachzutrauern, die nicht sein konnten, war doch erlaubt, oder? Keine rauschenden Bälle, keine Theater- und Opernaufführungen, keine wilden Ritte durch die Parks, kein Stöbern in Londons Buchhandlungen… aber es war nicht zu ändern und ich hätte auch mit Freuden für alle Zeiten auf London verzichtet, wenn nur Fitzwilliam wieder richtig gesund werden würde.

Ein Gutes jedoch hatte Fitzwilliams Unfall und seine darauffolgende Bewegungsunfähigkeit: er hatte nun viel Zeit, sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern. Zunächst tat er es nicht freiwillig. Er saß oder lag anfangs mürrisch in der Bibliothek oder einem der Salons, ging sich selbst und uns allen auf die Nerven mit seiner schlechten Laune und fand sich nur schwer mit seiner vorläufigen Behinderung ab. Lesen konnte er wegen seiner Gehirnerschütterung auch erst einmal nicht, geschweige denn sich um Geschäfte oder die Verwaltung zu kümmern, also blieb ihm nicht viel, was er tun konnte außer schlafen, gereizt sein und sämtliche Dienstboten zu schikanieren. Glücklicherweise nahmen diese es ihrem Arbeitgeber nicht allzu übel und sahen über seine temporären Launen großzügig hinweg.

Mit mir machte er solche Kapriolen nicht, diese Flausen trieb ich ihm ganz schnell aus. Ich zeigte Mitgefühl, behandelte ihn liebevoll und versuchte, ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen – aber sobald er irgendwelche griesgrämigen Launen zeigte, die er an mir auslassen wollte, war sofort Schluß damit und so hatte ich ihn mir bald „erzogen". Da ich wußte, wie sehr er sich langweilte, hielt ich es für eine gute Gelegenheit, die Zwillinge nun ins Spiel zu bringen, sobald die Folgen seiner Gehirnerschütterung abgeklungen waren und Fitzwilliam nur noch das Problem mit dem Bein hatte.

Ich ließ Alex und Vicky früher als sonst nach unten bringen und die beiden erkundeten neugierig die Bibliothek auf allen Vieren unter meiner Aufsicht. Der Mann, der da so bewegungsunfähig auf dem Sofa lag, erregte jedoch schon sehr bald ihre Neugier und sie begannen, zu ihm hochzuklettern und mit ihm zu spielen – was die beiden eben so unter Spielen verstanden. Am Halstuch zum Beispiel konnte man wunderbar ziehen oder sich die Zipfel in den Mund stecken, Papas Mund, Nase und Ohren eigneten sich sehr gut, um vorwitzige Finger hineinzustecken, an den dunklen Locken konnte man sehr schön ziepen. Ich grinste innerlich, denn Fitzwilliam konnte ja nicht so ohne weiteres verschwinden und war gezwungen, seinem Nachwuchs etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen als sonst.

Ich saß auf einem weich gepolsterten Stuhl am Kamin und tat so, als sei ich in ein Buch vertieft, während ich die drei insgeheim amüsiert beobachtete. Zunächst war Fitzwilliam nicht sonderlich erfreut über die ihm zugedachten Zärtlichkeiten. „Ihr kleinen Teufel, ihr gebt wohl nicht eher Ruhe, bis ihr mich vollends ausgezogen habt, wie?" beklagte er sich nur halb ernsthaft, als Alexander es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sein Halstuch zu entknoten und sich einen Zipfel davon in den Mund zu stecken, während Victoria ganz fasziniert von seinem Ring war, den er am kleinen Finger trug und – allerdings vergebens – versuchte, ihn mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen abzuziehen. Aber in den Mund stecken konnte man Papas Finger stattdessen auch ganz gut.

„Elizabeth!" kam es etwas jammernd vom Sofa, doch ich lächelte ihn bloß zuckersüß an. „Du machst das wirklich sehr gut, Liebling," meinte ich und wandte mich demonstrativ meinem Buch zu. Die kleinen Plagen beschäftigten sich noch ein wenig mit ihrem wehrlosen Opfer, das jedoch seltsamerweise allmählich Gefallen daran zu finden schien. Es war aber auch zu niedlich, wie die drei auf dem Sofa herumalberten. Fitzwilliam freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge darüber, als er entdeckte, daß er die beiden regelrecht zum Juchzen bringen konnte, wenn er zum Beispiel nach ihren Fingern schnappte oder sie kitzelte.

Irgendwann jedoch hob ich neugierig meinen Blick von meinem Buch, als mir die Stille im Raum bewußt wurde und mußte lachen, als ich das Bild vor mir sah: Alle drei lagen unter Fitzwilliams Decke und waren fest eingeschlafen; Alexander hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt und Victoria schlief auf seiner Brust, Fitzwilliams Arm beschützend über ihrem Rücken liegend. In diesem Moment hätte ich gerne einen Maler gehabt, der diese süße Szene für alle Zeiten festhielt und bedauerte zutiefst, daß ich selbst keinerlei Talent zum Zeichnen hatte.


	34. Chapter 34

**33. Kapitel**

Die Zwillinge hatten ihren Papa nun endgültig als vollwertiges Spielzeug anerkannt und nutzten seine erzwungene Ruhepause weidlich aus, wenn sie nicht gerade schliefen, gefüttert oder von Hannah durch den Park geschleppt wurden. Man konnte trefflich auf ihm herumklettern, mit ihm kuscheln und ihn mühelos dazu bringen, alberne Sachen zu tun wie zum Beispiel das berühmte und bei den kleinen Schlingeln sehr beliebte „nach den Fingern schnappen". Zu seiner eigenen großen Überraschung hatte Fitzwilliam den meisten Spaß damit und so hatte sein unglücklicher Unfall doch irgendwie etwas gutes gehabt.

Vor allem Victoria schaffte es mühelos, ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln – er war ihr mit Haut und Haaren völlig hilflos ausgeliefert und konnte nicht das geringste dagegen tun, was ich natürlich äußerst niedlich fand. Noch niedlicher fand ich, wie Fitzwilliam es immer vehement abstritt. „Ich bin ein sehr strenger Vater, Elizabeth!" brummte er immer indigniert, was mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Ich mußte mir ebenso oft das Lachen verkneifen, wenn die Kleine auf ihn zugekrabbelt kam, sich mühsam, aber fest entschlossen am Sofa hochhangelte bis sie nicht mehr weiterkam und schließlich von Fitzwilliam zu sich auf den Schoß gehoben wurde. Sein breites, glückliches Grinsen war äußerst sehenswert, und erst recht sein Geplauder.

„Na, wer kommt mich denn hier besuchen? Wer ist denn diese hübsche junge Lady?" säuselte er und ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Sobald seine Tochter ins Spiel kam, verwandelte er sich urplötzlich vom strengen, ernsten Herrn des Hauses in einen liebeskranken Süßholzraspler, so kam es mir zumindest immer vor. Wie würde das erst werden, wenn Vicky größer wurde? Oh, ich konnte mir das so gut vorstellen! Sie würde ihn mit ihren großen, braunen Augen wie ein Rehlein anschauen und Fitzwilliam Darcy wäre auf der Stelle verloren. Wahrscheinlich gab es nichts auf der Welt, was er ihr würde abschlagen können.

Obwohl es Fitzwilliam im Mai schon wieder besser ging, hatten wir uns dafür entschieden, in dieser Saison nicht nach London zu fahren. Mein Gatte liebte die große Stadt sowieso nicht besonders und verbrachte seine Zeit gerne in Ruhe und Frieden auf Sandhurst Manor. Mir zuliebe wäre er gefahren, aber ich lehnte ab. Ich hielt es für besser, wenn er sich in Ruhe ganz ausführlich auskurierte, auch waren die Zwillinge noch etwas klein für die weite Reise, aber es gab noch einen Grund und der hieß Georgiana.

Georgie hätte uns nach London begleiten sollen und natürlich war sie sehr enttäuscht, daß die Reise ins Wasser fiel, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. Wie gerne hätte sie ihren Mr. Greenwood wiedergesehen! Oh ja, Georgie war am Boden zerstört, doch so sehr es Fitzwilliam schmerzte, seine kleine Schwester so unglücklich zu sehen, so froh war er innerlich, daß aus der Reise vorerst nichts wurde. Er hoffte, es gab Georgie noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, über diese unheilvolle „Verliebtheit", wie er es nannte, hinwegzukommen.

Ende April erhielten wir ein Schreiben aus Pemberley. Den Darcys hatte es offensichtlich leid getan, daß ihre Tochter um das Vergnügen gebracht worden war, in dieser Saison nach London zu reisen, und so hatten sie als kleine Entschädigung beschlossen, Ende Mai einen Ball auf Pemberley zu veranstalten. Da sie darüberhinaus das Verlangen hatten, ihren Sohn mit seiner Familie einmal wiederzusehen – gemeint waren da sicherlich mehr die beiden Enkelkinder – waren wir herzlich eingeladen, nach Pemberley zu kommen.

Abends im Bett, Fitzwilliam hatte gerade seine Gute-Nacht Runde im Kinderzimmer beendet, sprach ich ihn darauf an. „Fühlst du dich denn wohl genug, um nach Pemberley zu fahren?" fragte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Sehr schnell bemerkte ich, daß Fitzwilliam der Sinn nicht gerade nach Plaudern stand. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und machte sich an den Schnüren meines Nachthemd zu schaffen. Ich schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Finger, was ihn aber nur kurz innehalten ließ. „Wenn du möchtest, fahren wir," sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Ausschnitt.

Ich stöhnte auf, als er meine Brüste mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, so wie ich es gerne mochte. „Aber du wirst…ohhhhhhh….mmmmmhhhh….du wirst nicht tan…nicht tanzen können…." Fitzwilliams Gesicht erschien vor mir. „Ssscht. Darüber können wir uns später unterhalten. Jetzt habe ich wichtigeres zu tun." Sofort war er wieder verschwunden, um seiner erregenden Tätigkeit nachzugehen, diesmal in tieferen Regionen. Ich beschloß, mich zunächst ganz seinen Zärtlichkeiten hinzugeben, die mir sowieso den Atem raubten und mich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließen.

Erschöpft, aber sehr zufrieden suchten wir einige Zeit später giggelnd und etwas fröstelnd unsere Kissen und Decken zusammen, die quer verteilt vor dem Bett lagen und kuschelten uns aneinander. Dieser Mann war einfach unersättlich – aber ich wollte es gar nicht anders haben.

Am nächsten Morgen war Mr. Darcy dann endlich in der Lage, sich mit dem Thema „Einladung nach Pemberley" zu befassen. Im Prinzip war es eine einfache Entscheidung – seine Eltern wünschten ihre Enkelkinder zu sehen, also würden wir wohl fahren. Auf den Ball hätte Fitzwilliam ohne weiteres verzichten können und ich ahnte, er würde sein Bein, das schon längst wieder gut verheilt war, als Ausrede vorschieben, damit er nicht zu tanzen brauchte. Diesen Zahn zog ich ihm aber schnell.

„Schade, daß du nicht tanzen kannst, Liebling," murmelte ich und malte träge mit meinem Zeigefinger Kreise auf seine Brust. Fitzwilliam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun ja, das ist aber nicht so schlimm," fuhr ich gleichmütig fort. „Es gibt ja sicherlich genügend andere nette, willige Gentlemen, die sogar eine langweilige, sittsame Matrone wie mich, Mutter von zwei Kindern, zum Tanz auffordern würden…" Fitzwilliams Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und ich mußte mir das Grinsen verkneifen. „Aber ich weiß, du würdest mir dieses kleine, harmlose Vergnügen niemals mißgönnen, nicht wahr, Liebling?"

Meine Hand wanderte langsam seinen Bauch hinab zu seinen Hüften, doch bevor ich an mein Ziel gelangte, wurde mein Arm hart gepackt und ich sah auf. „Keine Sorge, das ist nicht nötig, Mrs. Darcy, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, mit meiner Frau zu tanzen!" knurrte er und ich konnte nicht anders, ich mußte kichern. „Du bist so süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, Fitzwilliam!" giggelte ich und erntete bloß einen weiteren finsteren Blick. Doch ehe ich es mich versah, lag ich auf dem Rücken, meine Hände waren neben mir in die Kissen gepreßt und mein Gatte starrte grimmig auf mich hinab. Diesen Blick konnte er jedoch nicht lange durchhalten.

„Du impertinentes, raffiniertes, vorlautes, ganz und gar wildes…mmmmhhhhh…" Er kam nicht mehr dazu, weitere Schmeicheleien aufzuzählen, denn ich hatte mich nach oben gereckt, seine Lippen mit meinen verschlossen und damit jegliche Konversation beendet. Fitzwilliams fester Griff um meine Handgelenke wurde schwächer und ich spürte, wie meine Beine entschlossen auseinandergeschoben wurden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte ich weiche Lippen auf meinen Brüsten und gab mich ganz den Liebeskünsten meines Ehemannes hin.

Vier Wochen später reisten wir nach Pemberley. Fitzwilliam, Victoria, Alexander, Kindermädchen Hannah, meine Zofe, Fitzwilliams Kammerdiener und ich. Ich freute mich, wieder einmal etwas anderes zu sehen und ich war gespannt auf den Ball. Daß mein Mann mit mir tanzen würde, hatte ich ja bereits sichergestellt, aber wenn er glaubte, das würde mich davon abhalten, mit anderen Männern zu tanzen, so hatte er sich jedoch leider geirrt.

Als wir am frühen Nachmittag Pemberley erreichten, kam uns Georgiana bereits winkend und lachend entgegengelaufen. „Endlich!" rief sie fröhlich und – trotz aller Diskussionen über Mr. Greenwood, flog sie regelrecht in die Arme ihres Bruders. Fitzwilliam, sichtlich gerührt über die überschwengliche Begrüßung, die er nicht erwartet hatte, drückte seine kleine Schwester liebevoll an sich und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Nanu, Liebes, heute so überschäumend?" fragte er lachend. „Ach, ich freue mich einfach so sehr, euch zu sehen!" rief sie und umarmte mich genauso herzlich. Vicky und Alex starrten ihre Tante interessiert an und ließen sich ebenfalls - wenn auch nicht sonderlich begeistert - küssen und herzen. „Liebe Güte, ihr seid vielleicht groß geworden!" sagte Georgie erstaunt und drückte die beiden gleich noch einmal an sich. „Laßt uns hineingehen!" meinte sie schließlich, hakte sich bei mir unter und zog mich in Richtung Eingang. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie öde es hier manchmal ist!" grinste sie. „Aber ich bin sicher, wir haben uns viel zu erzählen, Lizzy!"

Fitzwilliams Eltern begrüßten uns freundlich. Obwohl wir uns nach der Geburt der Zwillinge ein paarmal gesehen hatten und sie die Kinder offensichtlich sehr liebten, war unser Verhältnis nie überaus herzlich geworden. Sie schienen mich als Schwiegertochter akzeptiert zu haben und ich konnte sehr gut damit gut leben. Möglicherweise war es einfach ihre Art und gar nicht gegen mich gerichtet. Doch es erstaunte mich schon ein wenig, daß Lady Anne sich sofort sehr liebevoll um die Zwillinge kümmerte.

Wir wurden in den Salon gebeten und die Kinder durften mitkommen. „Die beiden sind einfach eine Wonne!" sagte meine Schwiegermutter entzückt und schaukelte Vicky sogar auf ihrem Schoß. Fitzwilliam, der seinen Sohn auf dem Arm hielt, sah es mit großem Wohlgefallen. „Ja, sie sind ganz reizend, nicht wahr?" meinte er lächelnd und nahm neben seiner Mutter platz, damit sie auch ihren Enkelsohn sehen konnte. „Alexanders Herkunft ist unübersehbar," sagte Lady Anne und der liebevolle Blick, den sie ihrem Sohn zuwarf, rührte mich zutiefst. Ich spürte, Fitzwilliams etwas unnahbare Mutter war auf dem besten Weg, ein wenig aufzutauen.

„Und Vicky ist Elizabeth wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten," antwortete Fitzwilliam stolz und seine Eltern nickten zustimmend. _Liebe Güte, hatten die beiden Kreide zum Frühstück verspeist?_ dachte ich verwirrt und hoffte bloß, die wohlwollende Stimmung hielt ein wenig an, solange wir auf Pemberley waren.

Georgiana nötigte mich gleich nach dem Tee, mit ihr ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und ich hatte nichts dagegen. „Ich bin so froh, daß ihr endlich da seid!" meinte sie, als wir den großen Rosengarten durchquerten. „Der Winter war unglaublich langweilig hier auf Pemberley und als sich Fitzwilliam dann noch das Bein gebrochen hatte…" Sie seufzte.

„Du warst sicher sehr enttäuscht, daß wir nicht nach London reisen konnten, nicht wahr?" fragte ich und sie nickte. „Ja, anfangs schon." Ich zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Anfangs, Georgie? Ich dachte, du könntest es kaum erwarten, Mr. Greenwood wiederzusehen?" Georgie errötete sanft. „Ja, natürlich. Aber…" Sie druckste ein wenig herum und ich wartete geduldig. „Weißt du, Elizabeth… ach, ich bin ganz durcheinander…" Sie lachte nervös und zog mich auf eine Bank unter einer Weide. „Ich muß dir was erzählen," sagte sie leise.

Und so erfuhr ich von Mr. Julian MacAlister, seines Zeichens schottischer Landedelmann. _Reicher_ schottischer Landedelmann. Und, wenn man Georgiana Glauben schenken konnte, junger und sehr gutaussehender schottischer Landedelmann noch dazu.

„Julians Vater ist ein sehr guter Freund von meinem Onkel, dem Earl of Matlock," erläuterte Georgie. „Er und sein Sohn, also Julian, sind im Augenblick bei meinen Verwandten in Matlock zu Besuch und vor einer Woche haben sie auch bei uns auf Pemberley Station gemacht." Sie errötete sanft und ich grinste in mich hinein. „Julian liebt Musik genauso sehr wie ich… wir haben ein bißchen zusammen musiziert, das heißt, ich habe auf dem Pianoforte gespielt und er hat dazu gesungen." Sie lächelte geradezu verzückt bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Georgie! Ein singender Schotte?" Ich schüttelte fasziniert den Kopf. „Erzähl mir mehr von ihm!" Das ließ sich meine Schwägerin natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schon bald war ich über den geheimnisvollen, gutaussehenden Highlander bestens im Bilde. Und das beste war, ich würde ihn sogar noch kennenlernen, denn die beiden MacAlisters hatten zugesagt, am Ball auf Pemberley teilzunehmen, der in einer Woche stattfinden würde.

Georgie nahm mir das Versprechen ab, nicht mit Fitzwilliam über die MacAlisters zu sprechen. Was hätte ich auch über sie sagen sollen? Ich kannte die beiden Schotten nicht und wußte nur, daß Georgie für den Sohn ein wenig schwärmte. Nun ja, scheinbar waren sie wohlhabend und angesehen – also schon einmal beste Voraussetzungen für eine Verbindung mit dem Hause Darcy, nicht wahr? Immerhin besser als der Sohn eines Weinhändlers – wenn man darcy'sche Maßstäbe ansetzte!

Aber Geld, Wohlstand und auch die besten Verbindungen würden nicht das geringste nutzen, wenn Mr. Julian MacAlister nicht in der Lage war, die größte Hürde zu meistern, die in Gestalt von Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy auf ihn wartete! Ich wußte nur zu gut, wenn der verwegene, singende Schotte Georgiana nicht aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen lieben würde – er hätte keine Chance auf ihre Hand. Fitzwilliam würde dafür sorgen. Liebe Güte, ich war so gespannt auf den jungen Mann!


	35. Chapter 35

**34. Kapitel**

Die kommende Woche wollte und wollte einfach nicht vorübergehen. Da Fitzwilliam während der meisten Zeit von seinem Vater in Beschlag genommen wurde, blieb mir nicht viel anderes übrig, als die Zeit mit meiner Schwiegermutter und Georgiana zu verbringen, mich um meine Kinder zu kümmern oder im Park spazierenzugehen. Viel Zeit mußte ich leider auch darauf verwenden, Lady Anne Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn sie Besuch erhielt oder noch schlimmer: sie auf ihren Besuchen in der Nachbarschaft zu begleiten.

Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie sehr ich diese „Teekränzchen und Plauderstündchen mit ehrbaren Frauen" verabscheute? Auf Sandhurst Manor hatte ich solche Späße mit den Nachbarsdamen erst gar nicht angefangen. Fitzwilliam, der uninteressante Besucher nur um des Besuches willen sowieso nicht mochte, ließ mir diesbezüglich vollkommen freie Hand und war im Gegenteil sehr froh, wenn er damit nicht belästigt wurde. Auf Pemberley war das anders. Die Darcys waren zu Hause, also gehörte es sich so, daß man Besucher empfing – hauptsächlich aus der Nachbarschaft – und machte eben diesen auch oft seine Aufwartung. Das hieß, die Dame des Hauses war dafür zuständig. Einzig und alleine.

Von mir als Schwiegertochter, Ehefrau des Erben, Mutter des zukünftigen Erben, wurde selbstverständlich erwartet, daß ich daran teilnahm, solange ich auf Pemberley logierte und damit natürlich zum engsten Familienkreis gehörte. Die Männer hatten es besser, sie konnten den ganzen Tag ausreiten, in der Bibliothek lümmeln, sich im Arbeitszimmer einsperren, über Geschäfte plaudern oder Pächter besuchen. Und Fitzwilliam war sichtlich erleichtert, daß er nicht mit zu den Teekränzchen mußte, was ich ihm selbstverständlich sehr verübelte! Er leistete zwar sehr willig Wiedergutmachung in Form von äußerst erregenden Liebesnächten und darüberhinaus einem hohen Maß an Zärtlichkeiten, aber dennoch. Mir mißfielen diese „Nachmittage" sehr. Doch Lady Anne bestand auf den Konventionen und ich tat besser daran, sie nicht zu verärgern.

Allerdings spürte ich nur zu deutlich, daß sie über ihre Schwiegertochter, oder sollte ich sagen, über mein Verhalten, nicht sonderlich erfreut war. Es fing damit an, daß ich es rundheraus ablehnte, eine weiße Haube als Zeichen meines „ehrbaren Standes" als Ehefrau zu tragen. Ich trug auf Sandhurst Manor keine, ich würde hier auch ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen. Lady Anne bestand darauf, ich weigerte mich.

Fitzwilliam fiel die unangenehme Aufgabe zu, zwischen uns zu vermitteln. „Du würdest dir doch nichts vergeben, wenn du wenigstens bei Besuchen eine Haube aufsetzen würdest, Liebes," versuchte er es halbherzig. Ich wußte, er haßte dieses „Kleidungsstück" genauso sehr wie ich und suchte bloß nach einem Kompromiß, um es beiden Seiten recht zu machen. Doch so leid er mir auch tat, aber ich konnte nicht nachgeben. „Nein. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß du hier zwischen allen Fronten stehst, Liebling, aber ich werde mich nicht verbiegen lassen." Fitzwilliam seufzte bloß, küßte mich und sagte sich dabei, daß er sein Möglichstes versucht hatte.

Meine Meinung war diesbezüglich nicht zu ändern und schließlich begleitete ich Lady Anne und Georgiana ohne Haube zu meinem ersten Besuch in der Nachbarschaft. Eine Mrs. Winifred Parker hatte zum Tee geladen und außer Lady Anne, Georgie und mir waren noch vier andere Matronen aus der näheren Umgebung anwesend. Ich hatte den nicht von der Hand zu weisenden Eindruck, daß ich sozusagen die Attraktion des Tages war. Die Ladies beäugten mich neugierig und achteten äußerst genau auf alles, was ich sagte und tat. Ich fühlte mich wie auf einem Pferdemarkt.

Natürlich wurde das Fehlen der Haube als allererstes bemerkt und süffisant kommentiert. „Jetzt müssen sie uns aber aufklären, Lady Anne," sagte unsere Gastgeberin mit einem falschen Lächeln, „die junge Dame hier ist doch bereits mit Master Fitzwilliam verheiratet, nicht wahr?" Sie warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf meinen unbehaubten Kopf und ich wollte sie gerade etwas spitz angehen, warum sie mich gefälligst nicht selbst danach fragte, als meine Schwiegermutter bereits antwortete.

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Parker," sagte sie ruhig. „Mrs. Darcy ist bereits seit über einem Jahr Mutter von Zwillingen." „Natürlich, wie dumm von mir," säuselte Mrs. Parker und zupfte betont an ihrer eigenen Haube herum. „Ich dachte bloß…" wieder ein Blick zu meinem Kopf, „nun ja… in der heutigen Zeit nimmt es die Jugend wohl nicht mehr ganz so genau mit Sitte und Tradition. Es wird eben alles moderner…" Sie seufzte und die übrigen Damen – außer Lady Anne – seufzten ebenfalls und nickten zustimmend.

_Liebe Güte, wo war ich hier gelandet!_ dachte ich im stillen. Mrs. Parker war offenbar entschlossen, so viel intime Themen wie nur möglich anzusprechen. Ihr Blick fiel auf meinen – flachen – Bauch und verweilte dort. „Ihre Kinder sind schon über ein Jahr alt, Mrs. Darcy?" fuhr sie fort, doch ich schwieg und nickte bloß. „Und? Ist denn auch der Stammhalter schon dabei?" „Ja." „Das ist erfreulich. Dann brauchen sie sich ja nicht so sehr zu beeilen mit weiteren Kindern…" Blick zu meinem Bauch, „so eine Geburt ist ja immer ein wenig… unangenehm, nicht wahr…" Sie seufzte. „Von der Prozedur, die dazu führt, einmal ganz abgesehen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte regelrechte Abscheu. „Mir genügen meine beiden Söhne jedenfalls voll und ganz. Und ich bin sehr, sehr froh darüber, daß die Tradition, getrennte Schlafzimmer beizubehalten immer noch aufrechterhalten wird."

Die vier übrigen Damen nickten wieder und murmelten zustimmend, während Lady Anne zu meinem Erstaunen aber auch großen Vergnügen die Augen verdrehte. Georgie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Getrennte Schlafzimmer, in der Tat! Das müßte ich Fitzwilliam heute abend mal vorschlagen! Interessanterweise schien auch meine erstaunliche Schwiegermama davon nicht viel zu halten.

Aber Mrs. Parker war noch nicht fertig mit dem Thema. „Obwohl die jungen Männer ja… wie soll ich es sagen… schon etwas _frivoler_ sind heutzutage." Wissender Blick auf meinen Bauch. „Aber ich sehe mit Erleichterung, der junge Mr. Darcy scheint zu wissen, was sich gehört." Sie lächelte Lady Anne beifallheischend zu. „Selbstverständlich ist das alles eine Frage der Erziehung und des Standes. Nur Angehörige der unteren Schichten sind ständig schwanger und kennen in dieser Hinsicht keine Scham." Sie seufzte theatralisch und tätschelte meine Hand. „Sie haben großes Glück, Mrs. Darcy," wisperte sie vertraulich, „es ist sehr selten geworden heutzutage, daß sich ein junger Mann so konsequent in Enthaltsamkeit übt und den fleischlichen Versuchungen nur nachgibt, wenn es darum geht, einen Erben zu produzieren."

Ich starrte Mrs. Parker erschüttert an und wußte nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen oder gar schreien sollte. Die alte Matrone glaubte tatsächlich, sie könnte anhand meines Bauchumfangs festmachen, wie sich mein Liebesleben abspielte? Sie glaubte daraus zu erkennen, daß wir getrennte Schlafzimmer hatten und nur das Bett miteinander teilten, um ein Kind zu zeugen? Und da wir ja bereits zwei hatten, war selbst das jetzt nicht mehr nötig? Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Lady Annes Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich, doch sie äußerte sich nicht zu diesem Thema und glücklicherweise konnten wir fünfzehn Minuten später diese „nette Plauderrunde" verlassen, nachdem noch einmal kräftig Abscheu über jegliche Art fleischlicher Lüste geäußert worden war und die allgemeine Meinung vertreten wurde, daß ich trotz fehlender Haube eine anständige junge Frau sein mußte. Ich konnte kaum erwarten, diesen unwirklichen Nachmittag Fitzwilliam zu erzählen.

„Du darfst Mrs. Parkers Gerede nicht ernstnehmen," meinte Lady Anne später in der Kutsche. „Sie ist erst nach dem Tod ihres Mannes so wunderlich geworden – der feine Herr starb sehr überraschend an einem Herzschlag, im Bett seiner Mätresse." Ich starrte meine Schwiegermutter mit offenem Mund an. Na das erklärte natürlich einiges!

Lady Anne schaute mich nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß, daß du und Fitzwilliam eine glückliche Ehe führt, Elizabeth," sagte sie leise. „Und ich bin sehr froh darüber. Auch wenn ich früher vielleicht anderer Meinung war, ich möchte dir hiermit sagen, daß ich weiß jetzt, wie gut du ihm tust und…" sie lächelte fast ein wenig scheu, „und daß ich mich sehr über weitere Enkelkinder freuen würde. Egal was diese alte Schachtel sagt!"

Georgie, die ich ganz vergessen hatte, prustete unvermittelt los, als sie diese völlig ungewohnten Worte aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter vernahm, ich starrte die beiden Darcy-Frauen einen Moment sprachlos an – es war plötzlich totenstill in der Kutsche – und schließlich mußten wir alle drei unvermittelt loskichern.

Unnötig zu sagen, daß ich von diesem Augenblick an ein wesentlich besseres Verhältnis zu meiner Schwiegermutter hatte als je zuvor.

Als ich Fitzwilliam am Abend mit vollkommen ernster Miene vorschlug, doch aus Gründen der Schicklichkeit in Zukunft getrennte Schlafzimmer zu beziehen, entschädigte mich sein entsetzter Blick für diesen unsäglichen Nachmittag aufs beste. Ich hatte größte Mühe, mir das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch ich blieb ernst. „Aber… warum?" flüsterte er verwirrt und starrte mich ungläubig an. „Weil ich heute nachmittag gelernt habe, daß es unschicklich ist, miteinander zu schlafen – es sei denn, man will einen Erben zeugen."

„Wer sagt so einen Unsinn?" wollte Fitzwilliam wissen. Er sah aus, als wolle er dem Übeltäter gehörig die Meinung sagen, sollte er ihn je in die Finger bekommen. „Mrs. Parker hat mir heute eine wichtige Lektion in Sachen Anstand, Sitte und Moral erteilt," sagte ich ernsthaft. „Ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie vollkommen recht damit hat."

Fitzwilliam sah mich skeptisch und mit gerunzelter Stirn an, meine Lippen begannen zu zittern und ich konnte nicht mehr, ich fing an zu lachen und mein Ehemann packte mich, bevor ich davonrennen konnte. „Elizabeth Darcy!" knurrte er und zog mich hart an sich. „Du impertinentes, widerborstiges, freches kleines Wesen …" Ehe ich es mich versah, fand ich mich auf meinem Bett wieder, auf dem Rücken liegend, meine Hände neben meinem Kopf in die Kissen gepreßt, meinen Ehemann über mir knieend.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich dir das um ein Haar abgenommen hätte!" brummte Fitzwilliam und senkte seine Lippen auf meine. „Kleine, schamlose, verruchte Teufelin…" murmelte er und wir versanken in einem sehr unschicklichen, leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Getrennte Schlafzimmer, pah!

Kurze Zeit später spürte ich Fitzwilliams Hände an meinem Körper hinabgleiten, meine Röcke wurden ohne viel Federlesens nach oben geschoben – ich war noch nicht für die Nacht umgezogen – und mit einer Hand machte sich Fitzwilliam hastig an seiner Hose zu schaffen, die unbeachtet zu Boden fiel. „Ich glaube, ich werde _dir_ nun eine wichtige Lektion in Sachen 'Wie gehorche und diene ich meinem Ehemann' erteilen müssen, Eheweib!" murmelte er heiser und schon waren meine Beine auseinandergeschoben und im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich all seine Macht tief in mir drinnen.

Oh, wie ich solche Lektionen liebte! dachte ich benebelt, als Fitzwilliam wenig später aufstöhnte und erschöpft auf mir zusammenbrach, kurz nachdem er mich zu einem atemberaubenden Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Wäre es nicht ein schrecklicher Verlust, auf diese „Lektionen" zu verzichten? Und außerdem würde ich wahnsinnig werden, wenn ich jede Nacht alleine einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen wieder ebenso alleine aufwachen müßte.

Oh ja, ich konnte mich schon sehr glücklich schätzen mit meiner Ehe. Wieviele Ehen gab es wohl in der heutigen Zeit, in denen der Ehemann seine Gemahlin einmal pro Woche nachts aufsuchte, nur um dann gleich nach dem Akt wieder in seiner eigenen Schlafkammer zu verschwinden – und das auch nur solange, bis ein Kind empfangen war? Wieviele Ehefrauen lagen, aus Mangel an besserem Wissen oder fehlender Erfahrung, einfach nur bewegungslos auf dem Rücken und warteten geduldig, bis ihr Gatte seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte? Wieviele Ehefrauen gab es, die überhaupt nicht wußten, was ihnen im Ehebett entging? Und wieviele Ehemänner hielten sich nebenher Mätressen, weil diese eben so viel besser wußten, wie sie ihre Liebhaber zufriedenstellten?

Nein, ich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen und ich fühlte mich auch nicht im geringsten unmoralisch oder schamlos, nur weil ich das Zusammensein mit meinem Ehemann genoß. „Ich liebe dich," murmelte ich, als ich langsam in einen wohltuenden, ruhigen Schlaf hinüberglitt, behütet und beschützt an den Bauch meines Gatten gekuschelt. Fitzwilliam, ebenfalls im Halbschlaf, sagte nichts, doch er zog mich an sich und ich spürte seine Lippen kurz auf meiner Wange.

Und dann war die Woche endlich vorbei und der Ball stand vor der Tür. Ich freute mich darauf, ich freute mich sogar sehr. Es war eine Gelegenheit, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen, endlich wieder einmal zu tanzen, die neue Garderobe vorzuführen, einfach einen schönen Abend in eleganter Atmosphäre zu verbringen. Fitzwilliam konnte mit meiner Euphorie naturgemäß eher wenig anfangen. Der Ärmste, er würde es nicht gerade mit Wohlwollen sehen, daß ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, mich zu vergnügen. Aber da Bälle auf Sandhurst Manor Mangelware waren – um nicht zu sagen, überhaupt nicht erst stattfanden – und die Saison in London dieses Jahr für uns ausgefallen war, konnte ich auf meinen Gatten diesbezüglich leider keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn er nicht mit mir tanzen wollte – andere würden es sicher tun. Außerdem war ich unheimlich gespannt auf Mr. MacAlister!


	36. Chapter 36

**35. Kapitel**

Georgie und ich waren demnach auch sehr guter Stimmung am Tag des Balles. Das ganze Haus wimmelte und summte, aus der Küche drangen die delikatesten Gerüche, Dienstboten wuselten eifrig hin und her, Gärtner schleppten üppige Blumengebinde aus den eigenen Gärten durch die Gegend, Geschirr wurde aus den Schränken geholt, Silber wurde poliert, Böden gebohnert. Lady Anne gab mit ruhiger Stimme letzte Anweisungen, ansonsten konnte sie sich blind auf Mrs. Reynolds verlassen, die alles im Griff hatte und an tausend Orten gleichzeitig zu sein schien. Fitzwilliam und sein Vater hatten vormittags zunächst einige Pächter aufgesucht und sich später in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen – sie bekamen wir so schnell nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Zumindest wußte ich jetzt, woher mein Mann seine Abneigung gegenüber Bällen und ähnlichen Veranstaltungen hatte!

Georgiana und ich verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, zu baden, unsere Abendgarderobe anzuprobieren, Schmuck auszuwählen und uns die Haare machen zu lassen. Ich hatte mich nach einem wohltuenden Bad in mein Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und saß nun, nur gekleidet in meinen seidenen Morgenmantel, vor dem Spiegel. Meine Zofe bürstete mir die Haare und ich hatte mich faul zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Ich liebe Haarebürsten! Ich hörte ein leises Geräusch, so als würde eine Tür aufgehen, doch ich hatte keine Lust, die Augen zu öffnen und gab mich ganz den sanften Bürstenstrichen hin.

Als sich jedoch wenige Minuten später warme Finger einen Weg nach unten in meinen Seidenmantel bahnten und das Bürsten aufhörte, schlug ich erschrocken die Augen auf – nur um in das amüsierte Gesicht meines Ehemannes zu schauen, das mich im Spiegel anlächelte. Er hatte die Bürste zur Seite gelegt und widmete sich wieder meinen Brüsten, was mich ungewollt zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Ich hatte doch jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit für solche Dinge! Ich mußte mich anziehen, fertig machen, nach unten gehen… aber ach…hmmmm….

Nein, ich war schon immer sehr schlecht darin gewesen, Fitzwilliams Zärtlichkeiten zu widerstehen. Er hatte magische Hände, wann immer er mich berührte, ich war wie Wachs in seinen Fingern. Er drehte mich halb zu sich hin und öffnete ungeniert meinen Mantel, unter dem ich weiter nichts trug. „Fitzwilliam…ich muß mich anziehen…und…" „Sssch….," murmelte er und küßte mich. Er kniete sich vor mich und seine Hände wanderten an meinem Körper entlang, bald gefolgt von seinen Lippen. Nein, ich hatte keine Kraft, mich ihm zu widersetzen. Fast automatisch öffnete ich meine Beine und gewährte seinen hungrigen Lippen Zugang.

„Wie gut du riechst," flüsterte er und küßte sich einen Weg an meinen Schenkeln entlang. „Nach Seife, nach Rosen…und…" seine Zunge leckte spielerisch zwischen meinen Beinen, „nach Frau. Nach sehr erregter Frau…" Na, das war ja auch kein Wunder! dachte ich ermattet und vergrub meine Hände in seinen Locken. „Fitzwilliam…" murmelte ich und keuchte auf, als er den kleinen, so überaus empfindlichen Punkt küßte und leckte. Ich wußte, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er mich soweit hatte und kaum hatte ich es gedacht, spürte ich auch schon die mir so vertrauten, heißen Wellen nahen, die mich regelrecht mitrissen und laut aufstöhnen ließen. Ich wand mich in Ekstase auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl hin und her und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich wieder auf die Erde zurückkam. Schweratmend sank ich in meinem Stuhl zusammen.

Fitzwilliam lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Ich habe dich im Spiegel beobachtet, Liebes," sagte er leise und malte mit einem Finger Kringel auf mein Bein. „Du bist sehr leidenschaftlich, wenn du zum Höhepunkt kommst. Hoffentlich hast du nicht das ganze Haus alarmiert." Er grinste dreist und ich wurde rot. War ich denn wirklich so laut gewesen? Ich wußte, unsere Liebesnächte auf Sandhurst Manor waren schon öfters einmal ein wenig… hm… leidenschaftlicher, sprich auch durchaus etwas lauter. Aber was hatte er vorher gesagt? Er hatte mich im Spiegel beobachtet? Ich warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah dort mein Spiegelbild: eine halbnackte Frau mit einer etwas wilden Lockenmähne und immer noch schamlos geöffneten Beinen. Die Spuren meiner Lust waren ebenfalls sehr deutlich zu sehen. Die Vorstellung, daß mich Fitzwilliam dabei beobachtet hatte…nun ja, es war schon ein wenig erregend, zugegeben.

Ich wollte mich bedecken und die Beine schließen, doch daran war natürlich nicht zu denken. „Nein," murmelte er und streichelte mich an intimster Stelle, „wir sind noch nicht fertig." Mit einer Hand öffnete er rasch seine Hose und befreite seine harte Männlichkeit, mit der anderen schob er meine Beine ein Stück auseinander, um ohne weiteres Zögern in mich eindringen zu können. Aber ich hatte andere Vorstellungen.

Angeregt durch Fitzwilliams Spielerei mit dem Spiegel kniete ich vor ihm nieder und begann, ihm die gleiche Gefälligkeit zu erweisen, die er mir gerade erst erbracht hatte. Mit Fingern, Lippen und Zunge verwöhnte ich meinen Ehemann so, wie er es gerne mochte und drehte ihn ein wenig zur Seite, so daß ich meine Bemühungen ebenfalls im Spiegel verfolgen konnte. Und er hatte recht, es war schon ein sehr anregender Anblick! Ich nahm mir vor, bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit einen großen Spiegel für mein Schlafzimmer in Sandhurst Manor in Auftrag zu geben – egal, wie schamlos und unschicklich das war!

Unser intimes Intermezzo war zwar sehr anregend und befriedigend gewesen, aber genauso gut hätte ich mir das Bad vorher verkneifen können. Ich duftete erregend nach Fitzwilliam und leidenschaftlicher Ekstase, ein Geruch, den ich normalerweise sehr erregend fand, aber nun eben nicht mehr nach Seife und Rosen. Mein Seidenmantel wies mehrere verräterische Flecken auf und war auf der Rückseite naß geworden.

„Ich muß mich noch einmal waschen," sagte ich und stand auf. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee," gab mein Gatte zur Antwort und zog mich kurzerhand in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Dort stand eine Badewanne, vollgefüllt mit heißem Wasser. „Nach ihnen, Madam," lud Fitzwilliam mich ein. „Gestatten sie, daß ich ihre Reinigung übernehme." Ich sah mich skeptisch um, doch der Kammerdiener war nirgends zu sehen und wir waren ganz alleine und ungestört. Fitzwilliam griff nach dem Schwamm und seifte mich gründlich ein, und es war so anregend und sinnlich, daß ich – gegen meinen Willen – zu einem zweiten Höhepunkt in kurzer Zeit kam.

„Du bist unglaublich, Liebes," lachte mein Mann, gab mir einen Klaps auf den Po und bedeutete mir, ihm den Rücken zu schrubben. Dieser harmlosen Bitte kam ich gerne nach und mit ein wenig Eile schaffte ich es schließlich, ordentlich gekleidet mit tadelloser Frisur und darüberhinaus pünktlich zum Empfang der Ballgäste zu erscheinen. Vorher hatte ich noch gemeinsam mit Fitzwilliam den Kindern gute Nacht gewünscht.

Georgie grinste mich wissend an, als ich endlich unten erschien. „Mein Bruder sieht so zufrieden aus – ich bin sicher, es liegt nicht an der Vorfreude auf den Ball!" murmelte sie und ich wurde rot. Bevor sie allerdings weitersticheln konnte, nahm sie selbst eine äußerst rötliche Gesichtsfarbe an und versetzte mir einen Hieb in die Seite. „Au!" machte ich aus Reflex, nicht weil es so wehgetan hatte und wollte sie eben zur Rede stellen, doch da bemerkte ich ihren verklärten Blick, schaute in dieselbe Richtung und wußte augenblicklich Bescheid. Julian MacAlister war im Anmarsch, in Begleitung seines Vaters.

Die beiden Schotten waren natürlich nicht zu übersehen. Beide waren große, stattliche Männer, die mit stolz erhobenen Köpfen auf uns zukamen. Aber das war nicht das einzige Merkmal: Beide trugen ihre vornehmste Ausgehtracht. Einen Kilt in den Tartanfarben ihres Clans, ein blütenweißes, gestärktes Hemd, darüber eine edle schwarze Jacke mit massiven, silbernen Knöpfen. Die beiden Herren waren schon ein beeindruckender Anblick – und nicht nur wegen ihrer strammen Waden, die unter dem Kilt hervorblitzten!

Während Sean MacAlister, Julians Vater, genauso aussah, wie ich mir einen echten Schotten vorgestellt hatte – rote, wilde Mähne, Bart, dunkle, blitzende Augen, war sein Sohn das schiere Gegenteil. Julian MacAlister war natürlich ebenso hochgewachsen, aber er hatte schwarze Haare (dunkler noch als Fitzwilliams, wenn das überhaupt möglich war), war glatt rasiert und hatte die blauesten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Blaue, kristallklare Bergseen, die genauso durchdringend schauen konnten. Ich wunderte mich nicht, daß Georgie für diesen äußerst gutaussehenden, jungen Schotten schwärmte!

Zu meinem größten Vergnügen spürte ich im nächsten Augenblick Fitzwilliams Hand sehr besitzergreifend auf meinem Rücken. Ein Blick nach links ließ mich schmunzeln: Mein Gemahl starrte die schottischen Gäste fast ein wenig finster an, doch dann siegte seine gute Erziehung und er stellte mir die beiden vor. „Elizabeth, Mr. Sean MacAlister und sein Sohn, Mr. Julian MacAlister. Gentlemen, meine Frau, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy." Am liebsten hätte ich ihm einmal herzhaft in die Seite gekniffen für seine unterkühlte, fast schon unfreundliche Höflichkeit. Kein Lächeln verirrte sich auf seinem Gesicht und ich war schon gespannt wie er reagierte, falls mich Julian MacAlister später zum Tanz auffordern würde!

Doch der junge Schotte – so höflich er auch zu mir war – hatte sowieso nur Augen für Georgiana und diese verlor sich fast in diesen blauen Seen, auch Augen genannt, so kam es mir vor. Ich wußte, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Fitzwilliams Aufmerksamkeit geweckt werden würde, was das Interesse des jungen MacAlister für die wohlhabende, einzige Tochter der Familie Darcy anbetraf.

In der Tat dauerte es nicht allzu lange. Julian MacAlister hatte sich gleich den ersten Tanz mit Georgie gesichert, was Fitzwilliam mit einem finsteren Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Aber er konnte schlecht mit seiner Frau und seiner Schwester gleichzeitig tanzen und so begnügte er sich damit, die beiden nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du wirst Deiner Schwester hoffentlich nicht den Ball verderben," warnte ich ihn, als er vor lauter Starren beinahe eine Figur vermasselte und um ein Haar eine andere Tänzerin umgerannt hätte. Zur Antwort erhielt ich ein undefinierbares Schnauben.

Ich seufzte. „Fitzwilliam, selbst Deine Eltern haben keine Einwände gegenüber den MacAlisters. Und außerdem tanzen die beiden bloß zusammen, sie wollen ja nicht heute nacht noch nach Gretna Green durchbrennen!" Fitzwilliam schaute mich alarmiert an, so als hätte ich ihn gerade auf dumme Gedanken gebracht. Ich schüttelte augenverdrehend den Kopf und fuhr fort, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Georgie genießt den Ball und sie mag den Schotten. Warum auch nicht? Die MacAlisters sind eine respektable Familie, wohlhabend, angesehen. Was hast du dagegen einzuwenden?" Ich machte ihn besser jetzt _nicht_ darauf aufmerksam, was eine Ehe mit dem Sohn eines Weinhändlers im Vergleich darstellte.

Fitzwilliam seufzte und schaute sich wieder nach seiner Schwester um. Georgie hatte Spaß mit Julian MacAlister, das war nicht zu übersehen. Sie plauderten angeregt miteinander und lachten viel. „Ich weiß, es gibt keinen Grund, den jungen MacAlister abzulehnen," meinte Fitzwilliam schließlich etwas brummig. „Du und dein Beschützerinstinkt, Liebling," lächelte ich und strich kurz über seine Wange, bevor wir wieder getrennt wurden. „Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Georgie ist erwachsen genug und wird schon keine Dummheit machen."

Das war ein Fehler, denn Fitzwilliam erinnerte sich sofort an den Weinhändler und seine mühsam erreichte gute Laune sank wieder etwas. „Ach nein? Und was ist mit diesem Greenwood? In den war sie doch angeblich so verliebt? Willst du damit sagen, sie vergibt ihre Gunst zu leichtfertig? Um so mehr ein Grund, sie auf Pemberley einzusperren bis sie reif genug ist, Entscheidungen dieser Art zu treffen! Wobei…solche Entscheidungen muß sie glücklicherweise ja nicht treffen, solange mein Vater und ich etwas zu sagen haben in dieser Sache!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Beruhige dich wieder und sieh das alles doch einfach ein wenig gelassener! Der junge Weinhändler war nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei, eine Art erste Liebe, und wie gesagt, Georgie wird keine Dummheiten machen. Vertrau ihr einfach." Das war recht viel verlangt, und ich wußte es. Fitzwilliam und seine kleine Schwester – das war ein Kapitel für sich. „Und…Fitzwilliam… es wäre sehr nett von dir und deinem Herrn Papa, wenn ihr Georgie erlauben würdet, aus Liebe zu heiraten."

Fitzwilliam sagte zu diesem Punkt wohlweislich nichts weiter. Aber er nutzte die Gelegenheit, als dieser Tanz beendet war, um mir einen etwas unzüchtigen Kuß auf die Lippen zu drücken und ein kaum zu verstehendes „Ich liebe dich auch, du unmögliche Frau," zu murmeln. Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er in Richtung Georgiana unterwegs, um ihr den nächsten Tanz abzuluchsen. Kopfschüttelnd starrte ich ihm hinterher, diesem _unmöglichen_ Mann!

Eine amüsierte, tiefe Stimme neben mir holte mich in die Realität zurück. Ich fuhr leicht zusammen und wandte mich um – nur um in die lachenden blauen Augen Mr. MacAlisters zu blicken. „Madam, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" fragte er und verneigte sich galant. Entschlossen, mich diesen Abend nicht nur auf die Aufmerksamkeiten meines Ehemannes zu verlassen, nahm ich nur zu gerne an.

Wir waren weit genug von Fitzwilliam und Georgie entfernt, doch natürlich hatte er mich trotzdem im Visir und beäugte mich finster, was Georgie und mich ziemlich erheiterte. Ich grinste innerlich. Glaubte Fitzwilliam wirklich, ich würde mich von blauen Augen und ein paar charmanten Höflichkeiten beeindrucken lassen? Oh ja, Julian MacAlister war ein vollendeter Gentleman. Er pflegte eine leichte, amüsante Konversation, war offenkundig gebildet und – ich hatte es schon öfters erwähnt – er sah gut aus. Aber er war nun einmal kein Fitzwilliam Darcy. Keinen Mann der Welt würde ich für meinen eintauschen – das mußte ich ihm nur noch begreiflich machen. Oder…vielleicht doch lieber nicht. Manchmal war es sicher nicht verkehrt, wenn er _darüber_ Zweifel hatte!

Ich sah von weitem, daß Fitzwilliam mit seiner Schwester in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft war und hätte ihn würgen können. Aber Georgie schien ihn glücklicherweise gar nicht ernst zu nehmen – sie nickte pflichtschuldig zu seinen Ermahnungen und ließ dann die Blicke schweifen – immer wieder zu Julian MacAlister, der ihr Lächeln jedes Mal erwiderte und dachte, ich würde es nicht merken. Hach, wie niedlich, diese beiden!

Das Stück war zu Ende und Mr. MacAlister dankte mir höflich für den Tanz und brachte mich zu meinem Platz zurück. Er mußte natürlich aufpassen, mehr als zwei- dreimal durfte er nicht mit Georgiana tanzen, um keine neugierigen Fragen aufzuwerfen. Und Georgie selbst mußte allen anderen Tanzaufforderungen der männlichen Gäste Folge leisten, ob sie wollte oder nicht – einen Interessenten abweisen war gleichbedeutend mit Tanzverzicht für den Rest des Abends, um besagten Interessenten nicht zu beleidigen.

Ich hatte gerade eben ein wenig durchatmen können, als der nächste Tanzwillige vor mir auftauchte – ein grauhaariger, aber sehr freundlicher Herr, ein Nachbar der Darcys, und mich auf die Tanzfläche holte. Fitzwilliam, der nur um wenige Sekunden zu spät gekommen war und mich resigniert anschaute, zwinkerte ich zu. Er war doch wohl nicht auf diesen Herrn hier eifersüchtig, der offensichtlich alt genug war, um mein Vater sein zu können? Ein Blick in die Runde sagte mir, daß auch Georgie wieder aufgefordert worden war, diesmal von einem jungen Mann, der sie ganz eindeutig anhimmelte. Ich kicherte innerlich, als ich Fitzwilliams unheilvolle Miene sah. Es war noch ein langer, langer Weg für ihn, fürchtete ich.

Ich unterhielt mich gerade angeregt mit meinem Tanzpartner, einem reichen, verwitweten Gutsherrn aus der Nachbarschaft Pemberleys, als es vorne im Eingangsbereich des Ballsaals etwas unruhig wurde und hier und da Gelächter zu hören war. Neugierig, was es wohl zu sehen gab, reckte ich unauffällig den Hals, doch vergebens. Natürlich wollte ich auch nicht unhöflich sein und so beendete ich den Tanz regulär und ließ mich von der Tanzfläche führen, bevor ich mir meinen Weg zum Eingang bahnte.

Als ich in die Nähe kam, wurde das Gelächter immer lauter und die Leute redeten durcheinander und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Plötzlich wurde – aus welchen Gründen auch immer –die Musik leiser und hörte schließlich ganz auf, was aber anscheinend nur noch zu mehr Gelächter führte. Alarmiert trat ich näher, auch wenn ich nicht genau wußte, warum ich ein so komisches Gefühl hatte. Und ich fand es nicht im geringsten amüsant, als ich zum Orchester hinüberblickte und Victoria und Alexander Darcy gerade dabeiwaren, die Musiker von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten.


	37. Chapter 37

**36. Kapitel**

Die Szene, die sich meinen Augen darbot, mochte für außenstehende Zuschauer amüsant sein, doch ich dachte, der Schlag müßte mich auf der Stelle treffen. Victoria und Alexander, beide in ihre Nachthemdchen gehüllt, waren gerade dabei, die Musiker und die dazugehörigen Instrumente genauestens zu begutachten. Vicky hatte sich zu einem der vier Geiger hochgehangelt, saß auf seinem Schoß und quiekte fröhlich, wenn er auf einer Saite einen Ton erzeugte. Alexander beäugte interessiert den Kontrabaß und zupfte daran herum.

Sowohl die Zuschauer als auch die Musiker fanden die unverhoffte Störung offenbar eher komisch, denn immer wieder ertönte Gelächter und schon bald versammelte sich die ganze Gesellschaft um das Orchester, um sich über die kleinen Störenfriede zu amüsieren. Mir war das ganze eher peinlich und ich war froh, als Fitzwilliam es endlich schaffte, sich einen Weg zu mir zu bahnen. Er war böse, das merkte ich, aber er riss sich zusammen und zeigte es nicht vor allen Leuten. „Wie zum Teufel sind die zwei hierher gekommen?" knurrte er und schob mich in die Richtung der Musiker, wo unsere beiden Kleinen mittlerweile auch die anderen Instrumente erkundeten.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Hannah war nirgends zu sehen, also vermutete ich, daß die zwei einfach ausgebüxt waren. Vermutlich hatten sie die Musik und den Lärm aus dem Ballsaal gehört und wollten sehen, was da unten wohl stattfand.

Fitzwilliam näherte sich seinen Kindern mit finsterem Blick. Er wollte sie ohne viel Federlesens packen und in ihr Zimmer schleppen, doch als seine Tochter ihn erkannte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, daß die Engel im Himmel zum Weinen bringen konnte, war sein ganzer Zorn sofort verraucht. Vicky strahlte und streckte ihm ihre kleinen Arme bittend entgegen und Fitzwilliam – wieder einmal vollkommen verzückt von der kleinen Verführerin – erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ohne daß er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er hob sie hoch und nahm sie auf seine Arme, während ich den Flötisten zwischenzeitlich von Alexander befreite.

„Vicky, was um alles in der Welt macht ihr hier unten?" fragte Fitzwilliam und versuchte vergeblich, streng zu sein. Seine Tochter legte vertrauensvoll ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange, was ihm ein breites Lächeln entlockte. Die um uns herumstehenden Zaungäste machten „ah" und „oh", so entzückt waren sie von dieser kleinen Szene. Nein, Fitzwilliam Darcy konnte seinen Kindern niemals richtig böse sein – am allerwenigsten seiner Tochter, diesem kleinen, süßen Teufel in Engelsgestalt.

Ich bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen, damit der Ball ohne Störungen weitergehen konnte und wir bahnten uns einen Weg durch die Menge, die immer noch am Feixen war und das alles offenbar für einen gelungenen Scherz hielt. Lady Anne war uns nachgekommen und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Fitzwilliam Hannibal Darcy!" sagte sie leise, aber sichtlich erzürnt, als wir an den Treppen ankamen. „Was fällt dir ein, den Kindern zu erlauben, nach unten zu kommen und solch eine Szene zu machen? Willst du uns zum Gespött der ganzen Nachbarschaft machen? Wo ist überhaupt das Kindermädchen?"

Fitzwilliam _Hannibal_ Darcy? dachte ich verblüfft. Fitzwilliams zweiter Vorname war tatsächlich _Hannibal_? Das hatte ich gar nicht gewusst. Wie grausam konnten Eltern sein! „Ich habe es ihnen ganz sicher nicht erlaubt, Mutter," entgegnete Fitzwilliam kühl und trug die mittlerweile müde gewordene Victoria nach oben. _Hannibal_? Ich wurde gar nicht fertig darüber. Mir mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifend folgte ich dem entnervten Vater, der müden Tochter und der sehr angesäuerten Schwiegermutter, einen genauso müden Alexander auf meinem Arm.

„Es ist doch nichts schlimmes passiert. Die Leute haben gelacht und bis morgen ist alles wieder vergessen," mischte ich mich ein. Lady Anne warf mir einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was ist das für eine Erziehung, Elizabeth?" sagte sie ungehalten. „Wie soll das erst werden, wenn die Kinder älter sind? Dürfen sie dann auch alles machen, was sie wollen?" Fitzwilliam hob die Hand. „Mama, bitte! Es ist nunmal passiert. Darauf auf eine schlechte Erziehung zu schließen…"

Aber Lady Anne hatte schon nicht ganz unrecht. Die zwei hätten niemals ausreißen dürfen. Nicht nur, dass sie die komplette Ballgesellschaft aufgemischt hatten, es war auch nicht ganz ungefährlich gewesen. Sie hatten wundersamerweise sämtliche Treppenstufen überwunden, ohne herunterzustürzen, was ein großes Glück war. Das hatte ich gar nicht bedacht und mir wurde regelrecht schlecht, als ich daran dachte und mir die Folgen ausmalte. Die Kinder standen unter der Obhut ihres Kindermädchens, doch Hannah hatte in diesem Fall nicht aufgepasst. Seltsam, dass sie nichts gehört hatte, ihre Kammer grenzte direkt an das Kinderzimmer und die Tür stand nachts _immer_ offen. Die Kleinen waren sicher nicht unbedingt leise gewesen!

Fitzwilliam wollte Hannah sofort aufsuchen und zur Rede stellen, schließlich war es ihre Aufgabe, auf die beiden aufzupassen, und sie hatte ihre Pflichten sträflich vernachlässigt. Also klopfte ich an der Tür zu ihrer Kammer um sie zu wecken, doch Hannah reagierte nicht. Als ich nähertrat und sie aufrütteln wollte, sah ich, warum sie die beiden kleinen Abenteurer nicht gehört hatte: Ihr Kopf glühte – das arme Kind hatte hohes Fieber und schlief tief und fest, wenn auch etwas unruhig.

„Oh weh, Hannah scheint hohes Fieber zu haben! Sie glüht regelrecht!" rief ich erschrocken aus und Lady Anne eilte an meine Seite. Besorgt musterte sie das Kindermädchen. „Schnell, Fitzwilliam, Mrs. Reynolds soll sofort nach dem Apotheker schicken lassen. Und wir müssen Hannah nach drüben in den Dienstbotentrakt verlegen, hier kann sie unmöglich bleiben." Umsichtig und routiniert veranlasste sie alles Notwendige und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis ein paar kräftige Dienstboten das arme Mädchen, das nur kurz aufwachte aus seinem Fieberschlaf, in ein ruhiges Zimmer brachten, wo sie sich auskurieren konnte. Der Apotheker erschien eine Stunde später und wir verließen Hannah mit dem Wissen, dass sie in besten Händen war und gut für sie gesorgt wurde.

Fitzwilliam und ich kehrten an diesem Abend nicht mehr in den Ballsaal zurück. Lady Anne hatte eines ihrer Mädchen beauftragt, im Kinderzimmer zu übernachten und auf die beiden kleinen Ausreißer aufzupassen. Die Ärmste war recht aufgeregt, sollte sich etwas ähnliches ereignen, käme sie in Teufels Küche, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Aber sie hatte Glück, Victoria und Alexander waren viel zu müde von ihrem Abenteuer und schliefen ruhig und friedlich bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Ich war eigentlich ziemlich froh, daß der Ball für uns zu Ende war – nicht nur, weil ich ein wenig ungestörte Zweisamkeit mit meinem Gatten genießen konnte, sondern auch wegen Georgiana. Sie konnte nun in aller Ruhe mit ihrem Schotten tanzen, plaudern oder was auch immer tun – ohne Fitzwilliams ständigen, etwas finsteren Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein. Ich war gespannt, was sie mir morgen erzählen würde!

Natürlich mussten wir Georgie am nächsten Morgen erst einmal alles erzählen, was sich gestern noch abgespielt hatte. Hannah ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut, das Fieber war leicht gesunken, doch sie musste sich noch einige Tage auskurieren. Solange würden wir auf Pemberley bleiben, auch wenn ich gerne nach Sandhurst Manor zurückgekehrt wäre, in meine eigenen vier Wände. Pemberley bedeutete für mich weitere Besuche abstatten oder erhalten und mir wie ein zweiköpfiges Pferd vorzukommen, das von den Besuchern respektive Gastgebern neugierig bestaunt wurde.

Allerdings hatte auch das kleine Abenteuer der Zwillinge die Runde in der Nachbarschaft gemacht und jeder wollte meine Kinder sehen, was ich allerdings verhinderte. Die beiden waren schließlich keine Ausstellungsstücke, die man nach Belieben anstarren konnte, um seine eigene Neugierde zu befriedigen! Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Ich drückte mich vor Besuchern, wo es nur ging, auch wenn Lady Anne ein wenig ungehalten darüber war. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause und mich für den Rest des Jahres mit Fitzwilliam und den Kleinen auf Sandhurst Manor verbarrikadieren.

Meine Annahme Georgie betreffend hatte sich als richtig herausgestellt. Nachdem wir den Ball verlassen hatten, war für Julian MacAlister die Bahn sozusagen frei gewesen. Ohne die scharfen Blicke Fitzwilliams konnten die beiden einen schönen Abend miteinander verbringen und Georgie erzählte mir später unter vier Augen, dass sie sich später auf der Terrasse unterhalten hätten – ganz alleine. Sie versicherte mir hoch und heilig, dass sonst nichts weiter geschehen war, doch ich konnte mir ein ironisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Neeeein…ganz sicher hatten sie sich nicht geküsst! Niemals! Haha. Das konnte sie mir nicht weißmachen, meine kleine Schwägerin! Ich war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Verlobung bekanntgegeben werden würde – lange konnte es nicht dauern.

Unsere Abreise verzögerte sich leider bis auf weiteres. Zwar wurde Hannah relativ schnell wieder gesund, doch es ergaben sich plötzlich einige Schwierigkeiten auf Pemberley, irgendwelche Nachbarschaftsstreitigkeiten, und mein Schwiegervater bat seinen Sohn um Hilfe – was dieser natürlich nicht abschlagen konnte. Natürlich hatte ich Verständnis dafür, aber es zehrte an meinen Nerven. Ich wollte nach Hause.

So verbrachte ich die Tage meist in Gesellschaft meiner Schwiegermutter oder Georgianas, von Fitzwilliam sah ich kaum etwas. Erst nachts, wenn er vollkommen erschöpft neben mir ins Bett fiel und meist sofort einschlief, gehörte er mir – wovon ich natürlich nicht das geringste hatte. Morgens war auch wenig Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten, Fitzwilliam musste meist früh aufstehen und seinen Vater auf seinen Besuchen bei wem auch immer begleiten. Anscheinend war es ein ernstes Problem, die beiden erzählten zwar nicht viel davon, aber es war eine langwierige Sache und es ging wohl auch um viel Geld.

Ich ertrug mein Los tapfer und ohne zu klagen – na schön, ohne besonders _viel_ zu klagen, was half es auch – und sehnte mich nach Sandhurst Manor. Es sollte wahrhaftig Mitte August werden, bis wir endlich, endlich abreisen konnten. Einen Großteil des Sommers hatten wir auf Pemberley verbracht. Sicher, es war schön gewesen. Die Kinder konnten nach Herzenslust im Park spielen, bei schönem Wetter unter Aufsicht in den Teichen plantschen und allerhand anstellen. Es waren schöne Tage, aber es war eben nicht Zuhause. Wir waren hier nur zu Gast und das erforderte einiges an Rücksichtnahme und Einhalten bestimmter Regeln. Wir konnten hier nicht die Tage einfach faul im Bett verbringen, wenn uns danach war, oder an besonders heißen Tage nachts unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel schlafen. Davon abgesehen hatte ich, wie gesagt, sowieso nicht allzu viel von meinem Ehemann während dieser Wochen. Auch für seine Kinder hatte er nur wenig Zeit.

Wenn ich mir vorstellte, dass wir eines Tages nach Pemberley umsiedeln sollten – nein, ich wollte nicht daran denken. Das Anwesen war natürlich traumhaft und bot jeglichen Komfort, aber ich war so sehr an das viel kleinere, intimere Sandhurst Manor gewöhnt, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, jemals woanders zu leben.

Der Sommer lag in den letzten Zügen, als wir endlich wieder nach Hause fuhren. Die sich schon langsam verfärbenden Blätter gaben uns einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf, daß der Herbst vor der Tür stand. Eine schöne Jahreszeit, wie ich fand. Die Bäume im Park sahen einfach wunderschön aus mit ihrem bunten Blätterkleid – von roten Ahorn- bis zu gelben Birkenblättern – es war alles zu finden auf Sandhurst Manor. Bei Sonnenschein konnte ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als durch den Park zu stromern und ich freute mich schon unbändig auf zu Hause. Und endlich hätte ich auch Fitzwilliam wieder ganz allein für mich.

Aber das wäre natürlich zu einfach gewesen. Da unser verlängerter Aufenthalt auf Pemberley ungeplant gewesen war, hatten wir niemandem Bescheid gesagt. Unsere Post war nicht nach Pemberley weitergeleitet worden, wir hatten es einfach nicht für notwendig befunden. Wilson, der Steward, war explizit angewiesen worden, Fitzwilliam nur im Notfall zu benachrichtigen, aber er war ein fähiger Verwalter und hatte alles bestens im Griff gehabt. So fand ich neben einigen Briefen meiner Familie auch zwei von Jane vor, dessen Inhalt mich zuerst sehr überraschte und dann leicht beunruhigte. Um es kurz zu machen: Die Bingleys hatten Netherfield aufgegeben und waren nach Lincolnshire umgesiedelt.

Fitzwilliam und ich hatten es uns in der Bibliothek bei Kaffee und ein paar Sandwiches gemütlich gemacht, kuschelten gemeinsam auf dem großen, bequemen Sofa und lasen unsere Briefe. Er hatte von Charles die gleiche Information erhalten und war ebenfalls überrascht. Vor allem, daß Charles sich nicht bloß einfach so für einen neuen Wohnsitz entschieden hatte – ohne seinen Rat einzuholen – sondern auch in den paar Wochen bereits mitsamt seiner Familie umgezogen war. War mein Gemahl etwa ein klein wenig beleidigt? fragte ich mich ein bißchen amüsiert, doch meine Gedanken waren mehr bei Jane. Sie äußerte sich nicht zu den „wahren" Gründen – ich vermutete, daß noch mehr dahintersteckte als einfach der Reiz des Neuen, also musste schon einiges vorgefallen sein in Bezug auf Longbourn, um die Bingleys zur Flucht zu veranlassen.

Ich dachte lange über Janes Briefe nach. Sie war kein Mensch, der schnell anderen seine eigenen Wünsche aufzwang, aber ich hatte gelernt, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Sie war irgendwie beunruhigt und/oder aufgeregt und ich fühlte, sie brauchte mich, auch wenn sie es nicht direkt äußerte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit einer Schwester und ich war besorgt. Ich sprach mit Fitzwilliam darüber.

„Willst du zu ihr fahren?" fragte er und ich nickte. Er zog mich in seine Arme. „Dann solltest du das tun, Liebes. Allerdings fürchte ich, kann ich dich nicht begleiten. Ich bin im Augenblick nicht abkömmlich, unser verlängerter Aufenthalt in Pemberley hat den ganzen Zeitplan hier durcheinander geworfen. Es gibt so viel zu tun und es erfordert meine Anwesenheit." „Aber…," begann ich, doch Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf. „Lincolnshire ist jetzt nicht am Ende der Welt, ich gebe dir meine besten Männer mit. Was meinst du, sind zwei Wochen ausreichend? Ich will nicht so lange von dir getrennt sein."

Reisen ohne meinen Ehemann? Zwei Wochen lang ohne ihn? Alleine einschlafen, alleine aufwachen? Nein, ich würde nicht fahren. Nicht ohne Fitzwilliam. Niemals würde ich das aushalten! Aber dann dachte ich an Jane und hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Meine Schwester brauchte mich, das spürte ich nur zu genau. Und die zwei Wochen würden vorbeigehen. Irgendwie.


	38. Chapter 38

**37. Kapitel**

Die Kinder konnte ich auch nicht mitnehmen. Es fiel mir schwer, mich von Fitzwilliam _und_ den Kindern zu trennen, aber es war vernünftiger, alleine zu fahren. Es dauerte zwar einige Zeit, bis ich mich von meinen Lieben trennen konnte, aber schließlich saß ich mit verdächtig nassen Augen in der Kutsche und war auf dem Weg nach Lincolnshire – zu Jane.

Die Reise nach Gunby Hall, dem neuen Wohnsitz der Bingleys in Lincolnshire, ließ sich an einem Tag recht gut bewältigen. Ich hatte Jane kurz mitgeteilt, wann sie mit meiner Ankunft zu rechnen hatte und postwendend eine sehr erfreute, geradezu erleichterte Antwort erhalten. Ich war wirklich gespannt, was mich dort erwartete.

Am frühen Abend traf ich auf Gunby Hall ein. Das Anwesen lag etwas abgelegen abseits der Straße nach Skegness, umsäumt von einem großen Garten, dessen süße Düfte bis zu mir in die Kutsche drangen. Gunby Hall selbst war ein hübsches, dreistöckiges Gebäude aus roten Ziegelsteinen, allerdings wesentlich kleiner als Netherfield. Von der Größe etwa vergleichbar mit Sandhurst Manor, vielleicht sogar etwas kleiner. Ich wunderte mich ein wenig – für die Bingleys war dieses Heim eher ein Rückschritt, verglichen mit Netherfield. Allerdings – wer war ich schon, darüber zu richten, gefiel es mir auf Sandhurst Manor doch mittlerweile auch viel besser als auf Pemberley.

Meine Schwester eilte mir bereits entgegen, noch bevor die Kutsche zu einem Halt kam. Wir fielen uns förmlich in die Arme und hatten Tränen in den Augen vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen, Lizzy!" japste Jane atemlos und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. „Ach Jane, ich hab dich so vermißt!" erwiderte ich ebenso gerührt und Arm in Arm gingen wir ins Haus. Wir hatten so viel zu erzählen!

Doch zunächst empfing mich Janes Ehemann Charles lächelnd in der Eingangshalle, auf dem Arm hielt er seinen kleinen Sohn James, der genauso freundlich wie sein Vater mit großen, blauen Augen in die Weltgeschichte schaute. Nein, seine Herkunft konnte der süße Hemdenmatz wahrlich nicht verleugnen, dachte ich amüsiert. Ich hatte meinen Neffen noch nicht gesehen und konnte meine Begeisterung kaum zügeln. Geduldig und eher milde interessiert ließ er es über sich ergehen, dass ich ihn herzen und liebkosen musste – allerdings wollte weder Jane noch Charles etwas davon wissen, daß ich James am Ende meines Aufenthaltes nach Sandhurst Manor mitnehmen wollte. Dieses Ansinnen wurde rundweg abgelehnt.

Nachdem alle Begrüßungen gemacht waren, zeigte mir Jane als allererstes mein Gästezimmer, in dem ich die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringen würde. Es war eine hübsche, sonnige Kammer im ersten Stock mit Blick auf den Rosengarten und das erinnerte mich sehr an zu Hause. Der schwache Duft der edlen Blumen, zumindest derjenigen, die noch nicht ganz verblüht waren, stieg bis hoch in mein Zimmer, genau wie in Sandhurst Manor. Auf der Kommode stand dazu noch eine Vase mit den duftenden Kleinodien.

„Ein reizender Raum, liebe Schwester," sagte ich aufrichtig und warf meine Handschuhe und Haube aufs Bett, das groß genug für zwei gewesen wäre. Aber ich würde alleine hier schlafen heute nacht und die nächsten Tage. Ohne Fitzwilliam. Schnell wandte ich den Blick ab und versuchte, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Ich wäre ja wohl in der Lage, zwei Wochen ohne meinen Mann auszukommen, oder? Und ohne meine Kinder... Liebe Güte, ich war gerade eben angereist, und schon hatte ich Heimweh.

Jane trat näher und legte einen Arm um mich. „Ist dir nicht gut, Lizzy?" fragte sie besorgt. „Willst du dich einen Moment hinsetzen?" Ich lächelte etwas gequält. „Nein, nein, Jane, alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich bin nur ein bißchen müde und das Bett sieht so verlockend aus..." _Ganz toll, Lizzy, jetzt denkt sie natürlich, du willst gleich schlafen gehen und nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen_... ich seufzte innerlich. Bevor Jane etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ich fort. „Was meinst du, ich mach mich ein wenig frisch und zieh mich um, dann komm ich runter und wir können ein bißchen plaudern. Wenn du magst."

Jane sah nicht so überzeugt aus. „Du kannst dich auch gerne hinlegen, ich könnte dir ein Tablett nach oben bringen lassen und wir machen uns dann morgen einen schönen Tag..." Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, und ich könnte jetzt auch noch gar nicht schlafen." Jane lächelte zögernd. „Also schön, dann werde ich das Abendessen vorbereiten lassen und in einer Stunde sehen wir uns unten. Einverstanden?" Ich nickte und mit einem weiteren Druck meiner Hand ließ mich Jane fürs erste allein.

Wie versprochen ging ich nach einer Stunde nach unten, ein wenig ausgeruht und erfrischt, und machte mich auf die Suche nach meiner Schwester. Ich fand sie im gemütlich eingerichteten grünen Salon vor, im Gespräch mit dem Kindermädchen. Sie entließ die junge Frau, die den kleinen James nach oben brachte und lächelte mich an. „Wir können in einer halben Stunde essen, Lizzy. Lass uns vorher noch ein bisschen plaudern, was meinst du?"

Ich nickte und wir nahmen auf dem bequemen Sofa vor dem Kamin platz. Jane wirkte erschöpft und sah blass aus, fand ich. Als sie eine Hand schützend über ihren Bauch legte, verstand ich plötzlich. „Du bekommst ein Kind, nicht wahr?" sagte ich leise und Jane nickte errötend. „Ja. Ich weiß es erst seit ein paar Wochen, Lizzy. Aber..." sie griff nach meiner Hand, „ganz ehrlich, das ist mit ein Grund, warum wir hierher gezogen sind." Ich nickte verstehend. „Fanny." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Jane seufzte. „Sie hat mir schon seit James' Geburt die Hölle auf Erden bereitet, Lizzy. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht nach Netherfield kam. Nichts habe ich in ihren Augen richtig gemacht. Sie wollte mir sogar einreden, dass es sich für Charles nicht schickte, sich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann es mir durchaus vorstellen, Janey, durchaus," murmelte ich. „Sie hat sich in den Haushalt eingemischt," fuhr Jane fort. „Sie wollte uns sogar vorschreiben, wie oft wir das Bett miteinander teilen sollten, kannst du das glauben?" Ich seufzte bloß. _Und wie ich das glauben konnte! _„Ich habe sie so gut es ging reden lassen und dann doch getan, was Charles und ich für richtig hielten. Dann wurde ich wieder schwanger und sie hat allen Ernstes vorgeschlagen, für die Dauer der Schwangerschaft nach Netherfield zu ziehen, da ich ja unmöglich alleine damit zurechtkäme und sowieso alles falsch machte! Das war der Punkt, an dem es selbst meinem gutmütigen Charles zu bunt wurde. Ja, und jetzt sind wir hier in Gunby Hall."

Ihr Lächeln wirkte gequält und sie tat mir so leid. Fanny war nicht leicht zu ertragen und man musste sie zu nehmen wissen, aber das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Den Bingleys vorzuschreiben, wie oft sie miteinander schlafen durften, also wirklich!

Über Janes Gesicht liefen ein paar Tränchen und ich nahm sie in den Arm. „Lizzy, ich fühle mich so schlecht," weinte sie. „Ich bin eine miserable, undankbare Tochter. Sie hat es sicherlich nur gutgemeint, aber..." Ich schaute meine Schwester mit großen Augen an. „Jane! _Du_ hast überhaupt keinen Grund, dich schlecht zu fühlen!" rief ich aus. „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft zulassen, dass sie _dein_ Leben für dich lebt! Das ist auch Charles gegenüber mehr als unfair. Und außerdem ist sie bloß unsere _Stiefmutter_. Nein, du darfst dich nicht schlecht fühlen, Liebes."

Jane schneuzte in ihr Taschentuch. „Ja, ich weiß und du hast ja auch recht. Charles sagt mir das auch jeden Tag. Aber trotzdem... Ich...ich fühle mich irgendwie herzlos und undankbar. Wir sind so überstürzt abgereist, weil wir uns schnell entscheiden mussten mit dem Kauf von Gunby Hall und sie war so beleidigt und..." Wieder liefen Tränen.

„Jane, sie kommt darüber hinweg, glaub mir. Jetzt hat sie viel Zeit, sich um Ehemänner für Mary, Kitty und Lydia zu kümmern, nicht wahr?" Jane lächelte unter Tränen. „Ja, du hast recht, Liebes. Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Lizzy! Du holst mich immer wieder auf den Boden zurück. Und ich verspreche, ich bin nicht mehr so empfindlich und werde mehr an mich und meine eigene Familie denken." „Brav!" lachte ich und drückte ihre Hand. „So gefällst du mir schon besser. Und jetzt will ich alles hören, was euch bislang so widerfahren ist!"

Ich war zwar sehr müde, als ich mich an diesem Abend zur Ruhe begab, doch ich konnte eine ganze Zeitlang nicht einschlafen. Natürlich fehlte mir Fitzwilliam. Er fehlte mir ehrlich gesagt sehr. Es war ein so ungewohntes Gefühl, ohne ihn einschlafen zu müssen und es schmeckte mir nicht im geringsten. Ob es ihm genauso ging? Rastlos warf ich mich in dem großen, komfortablen Bett hin und her, fand keinen Schlaf. Ich knüllte mir ein Kopfkissen zurecht, an das ich mich kuscheln konnte, aber es war kein adequater Ersatz für Fitzwilliams warmen Körper. Mir fehlten seine ruhigen Atemzüge, die sich manchmal in ein leichtes Schnarchen verwandelten, mir fehlten seine starken, beschützenden Arme um meinen Körper.

Zu meiner Sorge um Jane kam ein Gedanke, der mich selbst betraf und der mir bislang so gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen war. Ich fragte mich, warum _ich_ nicht mittlerweile schon wieder schwanger geworden war. An mangelnden Gelegenheiten konnte es wahrlich nicht liegen – unser Liebesleben war erfüllt und aufregend wie am ersten Tag. Wieso also empfing ich nicht? Ich hätte Fitzwilliam gerne noch ein paar Kinder geschenkt. Über diesen etwas beunruhigenden Gedanken fiel ich schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer.

Aus dem ich schon vor dem Morgengrauen wieder geweckt wurde. Ich hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen, schlecht geträumt und fühlte mich wie gerädert. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, da nützte auch alles Herumwälzen nichts. Schließlich gab ich auf, erhob mich und überlegte, was ich mit dem angefangenen Tag wohl anstellen sollte. Natürlich war noch niemand auf, das Haus lag noch für ein paar Stunden mindestens im Tiefschlaf.

Mein Blick fiel auf den zierlichen Damensekretär am Fenster. Ein Tintenfass mit mehreren säuberlich gespitzten Federn befand sich obenauf. Ich trat näher und öffnete eine Schublade – wie ich erwartet hatte, lag ein kleiner, ordentlicher Stapel Papier darin, dazu Siegelwachs und ein Federmesser. Na wenn das keine Aufforderung war, einen Brief an Fitzwilliam zu schreiben!

Ich legte ein bisschen Holz im Kamin nach, der Morgen war doch reichlich frisch, hüllte mich in meinen seidenen Morgenmantel und machte es mir an dem Tischchen bequem.

_Mein liebster Fitzwilliam,_

_ich bin gestern abend wohlbehalten in Gunby Hall angekommen. Jane, Charles und der anbetungswürdige kleine James sind bei bester Gesundheit und senden Dir die herzlichsten Grüße. Ich bin fest entschlossen, James am Ende meines Aufenthaltes hier mit nach Sandhurst Manor zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich werden seine Eltern etwas dagegen einzuwenden haben, aber er ist so ein süßes, wohlerzogenes Kind und ich möchte ihn wirklich gerne für mich alleine haben. Ich hoffe, Du hast nichts dagegen!  
_

_Hab keine Angst, mein Geliebter, ich treibe bloß ein bisschen Scherz mit Dir. Ich muss mich ein wenig ablenken von meinem Heimweh nach Dir und unseren eigenen beiden kleinen Teufeln. Oh, wie sehr ich euch vermisse! Und ich bin erst einen Tag weg von Sandhurst Manor. _

Ich erläuterte ihm in den nächsten Sätzen, was es mit dem schnellen Erwerb der Bingleys von Gunby Hall auf sich hatte und welche Rolle meine Stiefmutter bei der ganzen Sache gespielt hatte.

_Aber das beste habe ich Dir noch gar nicht verraten, Liebster: meine Schwester bekommt ein Kind! Das war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht und die Flucht nach Gunby Hall beschleunigt hat, sozusagen. Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, Deine Mutter würde Dir vorschreiben, wie oft Du und ich... Du weißt schon... dass sie sich in unser Liebesleben einmischen würde? Nicht auszudenken! _

_Aber trotzdem, ich glaube, Jane ist nicht glücklich. Sie freut sich über das Baby und dass sie mit Charles ein so wundervolles Heim gefunden hat, aber ich glaube, sie vermisst Hertfordshire. Trotz Fanny! Sie ist so viel heimatverbundener als ich und ich habe Angst, dass es ihr hier oben auf Dauer zu einsam sein wird. Es ist eine schöne Gegend, aber auch sehr abgelegen. Wahrscheinlich eher das richtige für Dich und mich, ein kleines, kuschliges Liebesnest, aber nicht für einen Familienmenschen wie Jane. _

_Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr mehr helfen, Fitzwilliam. Ich wünschte ebenso, Du wärest hier und könntest mir raten. Aber nicht nur deswegen vermisse ich Dich, mein Liebling! Ich werde die kommenden zwei Wochen in einem sehr breiten, sehr bequemen Bett verbringen – ohne Dich. Ohne Deine Nähe und ohne die große, weiße Feder, mit der Du... oh weh, jetzt werde ich tatsächlich ziemlich rot vor Verlegenheit, Liebling, und mir wird auf einmal sehr, sehr warm! _

_Lass mich schnell das Thema wechseln! Was machen unsere Kinder? Ärgern sie Dich auch nicht zu sehr? Ich hoffe, Hannah hat sie gut im Griff. Aber Deine Tochter hat _Dich_ sehr wahrscheinlich auch gut im Griff, nicht wahr? Natürlich wird sie Dich wieder um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln und Du wirst ihr wie immer nichts abschlagen können. Ach, ich sehe es regelrecht vor mir… Mein armer Liebling, Du bist schon sehr gestraft mit Deinen Frauen, Fitzwilliam!_

_Bitte küss mir meine beiden Süßen und sag Ihnen, dass ich dauernd an sie denke und hoffentlich bald wieder zu Hause bin, um euch alle in die Arme zu schließen. Ich vermisse euch alle drei ganz schrecklich. _

_Bis in zwei Wochen, mein Liebster, ich denke Tag und Nacht an Dich._

_Elizabeth_


	39. Chapter 39

**38. Kapitel**

Etwas getröstet durch das Schreiben des Briefes legte ich mich noch einen Moment hin und schlief auch prompt ein – bis ich wenige Stunden später erfrischt und erholt und auch ein wenig hungrig aufwachte. Da ich alleine aufwachte, was mich erst einmal erschreckte, ich war es nicht gewohnt, hielt mich auch nichts in meinem Bett. Schnell war ich gewaschen und angezogen und als ich den kleinen Frühstückssalon betrat, kam Jane ebenfalls gerade nach unten.

„Du siehst heute schon so viel besser aus, Janey!" sagte ich aufrichtig und es war tatsächlich so. „Deine Anwesenheit tröstet mich schon so sehr, da kann ich überhaupt keine dunklen Gedanken haben!" lachte sie und nötigte mich zu einem wahrhaft üppigen Frühstücksbuffet.

„Das ist gut, Liebes. Und du brauchst dir auch keine dunklen Gedanken zu machen. Es geht dir doch sehr gut hier, nicht wahr? Das Haus ist ganz entzückend, wie ich Charles kenne, liest er dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und James ist ja einfach nur bezaubernd. Ach ja, ganz zu schweigen von dem kleinen Wesen, dass du in dir trägst."

Jane nickte lächelnd. „Oh ja, es ist wirklich alles sehr angenehm im Augenblick, ich gebe es zu. Und ich freue mich auf unser zweites Kind. Ich werde mich nur noch ein wenig mehr daran gewöhnen müssen, so weit weg von Hertfordshire zu leben." Ihr Lächeln verblasste ein wenig.

„Ja, das ist sicher nicht so ganz einfach für dich, das glaube ich. Aber stell dir bloß vor, Fanny könnte damit weitermachen, jeden Tag hier aufzukreuzen! Dir in alles reinzureden, dir alles vorzuschreiben! Das wäre doch auch nicht nach deinem Geschmack, oder?"

Janes Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen. „Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Und ich werde mich hier auch nicht langweilen. Wir haben schon Kontakte zu den näheren Nachbarn geknüpft und Sandhurst Manor ist ja auch gar nicht mal so weit entfernt! Wir können uns besuchen! Das heisst… nun ja, ich in meinem Zustand vielleicht weniger, aber du und dein Mann und die Kinder – ihr könntet öfters kommen, oder?"

Sie schaute mich bittend an. „Natürlich, Janey, wir werden öfters vorbeikommen." Ich drückte ihre Hand. Es war ja nicht so, dass _ich_ schwanger war und nicht reisen konnte, oder? Schnell verdrängte ich diesen unwillkommenen Gedanken. „Und natürlich werde ich sofort wiederkommen, um den nächsten kleinen Bingley-Sproß zu sehen, diesmal werde ich nicht so lange warten." _Und diesmal würde Fitzwilliam mitkommen!_

Jane nickte eifrig, packte mir einen Berg Pfannkuchen auf meinen Teller und sich ebenfalls und wir machten uns hungrig über unser Frühstück her.

Die Tage gingen mehr oder weniger beschaulich vorüber und ich gewöhnte mich nur schwer an die einsamen Nächte. Zu sehen wie liebevoll und aufmerksam Charles seine schwangere Frau behandelte wärmte mein Herz, aber ich wurde jedes Mal daran erinnert, was mir im Augenblick fehlte. Der kleine James war mir ein kleiner Trost, er ließ sich von mir den ganzen Tag herumschleppen und kosen ohne zu klagen, im Gegenteil, er lachte viel und war sehr anhänglich. Ein so freundliches, liebevolles Kind. Aber kein Wunder bei den Eltern, nicht wahr!

Eines schönen Morgens, wir hatten gerade unser Frühstück beendet, hörten wir Pferdehufe herannahen und wenig später betrat die Haushälterin den Frühstückssalon und überreichte mir einen dicken Brief. Mein Herz schlug wie wild, als ich die gleichmäßige, elegante Handschrift darauf erkannte. Jane lächelte. „Post aus Sandhurst Manor?" fragte sie und ich strahlte. „Na, dann willst du sicher deinen Brief in Ruhe lesen wollen, nicht wahr? Ich nähe derweil ein bißchen an der Decke weiter, die ich gestern angefangen habe und bin im Morgenzimmer, wenn du mich suchst, Lizzy."

„Danke, Jane. Ich bin dann mal kurz in meinem Zimmer." Jane nickte, küsste mich auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum. Ich folgte ihr auf dem Fuß und eilte die Treppen hinauf zu meiner kleinen Kammer. Hastig löste ich das dicke rote Siegel mit unserem Familienwappen und mehrere Blätter fielen mir entgegen. Süßer Fitzwilliam, er hatte ja einen ganzen Roman geschrieben!

_Meine geliebte Elizabeth,_

_ich bin sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass Du gesund und wohlbehalten in Gunby Hall eingetroffen bist. Auch freue ich mich, dass es den Bingleys gut geht, bitte grüße sie alle recht herzlich von mir. Vor allem Deine liebe Schwester, ich entbiete meine allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche und wünsche ihr alles Gute für die nächsten Monate._

_Auf Sandhurst Manor ist alles öde und trist ohne Dich, mein Herz. Selbst die herbstlich bunt gefärbten Blätter der Bäume im Park und die zarten Sonnenstrahlen, die wir im Augenblick genießen, können nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass uns Dein Lachen, Deine Fröhlichkeit, ganz einfach Deine Anwesenheit hier sehr fehlt. _

_Vicky und Alexander vermissen Dich auch. Aber ich muss sagen, sie halten mich sehr in Atem, die kleinen Plagen! Sie haben es sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, den ganzen Tag um mich herumzuspringen und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll! Vicky ist ganz klar die Rädelsführerin. Ich muss zugeben, ich kann ihr nur sehr schwer etwas abschlagen, wenn sie mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen anstrahlt (von wem sie das bloß hat, hm?) und ihre „Wünsche" (Befehle?) äußert. So haben mich die beiden kleinen Teufel gestern dazu überredet, mit ihnen nach Lambton zu fahren. Durch irgendwelche düsteren Kanäle haben sie wohl erfahren, dass sich dort gerade ein Wanderzirkus aufhält. _

_Wir haben uns zwar die Vorstellung nicht ansehen können, aber man hat uns gestattet, die Tiere anzuschauen. Liebes, ich muss Dir leider mitteilen, dass es sich Deine Tochter danach in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Zirkusreiterin zu werden. Da Du weißt, wie stur Vicky sein kann, werden wir dagegen wohl wenig tun können. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie mit zunehmendem Alter auch weiser wird und möglicherweise von ihren Plänen doch noch Abstand nimmt. _

_Ach ja, und Alexander hat seine Wege in die Zukunft auch schon mehr oder weniger festgelegt, fürchte ich. Inspiriert von einem Buch, aus dem ich ihnen vor drei Tagen vorgelesen habe, wird er wohl die Piratenlaufbahn einschlagen. _

Ich musste sehr lachen, als ich Fitzwilliams trockene Beschreibungen las. Zirkusreiterin und Pirat, in der Tat! Das Schreiben erheiterte und beruhigte mich gleichermaßen. Fitzwilliam machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sich gerne mit seinen Kindern abgab und das freute mich sehr. Fast hätte ich ein wenig eifersüchtig sein können! Ich las schmunzelnd weiter.

_Du siehst, es wird Zeit, dass Du wieder nach Hause kommst, mein Liebling, ich werde mit den kleinen Teufeln einfach nicht alleine fertig! Sie wickeln mich beide gekonnt um den kleinen Finger. Da fällt mir ein, ich hoffe, Du hängst nicht allzusehr an der großen, einer Urne so ähnlich aussehenden Bodenvase, die uns Deine Stiefmutter geschenkt hat und die oben in der Galerie steht? Ich sollte sagen, die oben in der Galerie _stand,_ denn ich war leider gezwungen, sie wegzuwerfen. Sie ließ sich auch nicht mehr reparieren, nachdem ich sie in Stücke schlagen musste, um Alexander daraus zu befreien. _

_Mach Dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz, ihm geht es gut. Er hielt es anscheinend für ein gutes Versteck und ich gebe zu, wir hätten ihn sicherlich niemals gefunden, wenn er sich nicht irgendwann bemerkbar gemacht hätte, weil er darin feststeckte und sich nicht aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte. Für die Vase tut es mir leid, Liebes. Aber ich war der Meinung, ich sollte lieber unseren Sohn retten als dieses porzellanene Ungetüm. Ich hoffe, Du stimmst mir darin zu!_

Ich machte große Augen und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Was trieben meine drei bloß auf Sandhurst Manor? Seufzend las ich weiter.

_Von diesen Dingen abgesehen kommen wir sehr gut zurecht. Ich glaube, sonst ist auch nichts zu Bruch gegangen, nichts wertvolles jedenfalls, und Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe selbstverständlich auch nicht zugelassen, dass der neue Wurf Katzen ins Haus einzieht, obwohl Vicky es so gerne gehabt hätte. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich nicht auch streng sein kann. Du weißt, ich bin ein sehr strenger Vater. Meistens jedenfalls. _

_Jetzt ist es spät am Abend, ich sitze in meinem Arbeitszimmer nur in Gesellschaft eines Brandys und denke und schreibe an Dich. Die Kinder schlafen, zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich habe ihnen vorsichtshalber heute abend etwas unverfängliches vorgelesen, ohne Piraten und ohne Abenteuer. Das hatte den Erfolg, dass sie dieses mal sehr schnell eingeschlafen sind! Ich überlege, ob ich diese Praxis in Zukunft beibehalten soll. _

_Ich werde auch gleich schlafen gehen, obwohl ich sowieso kaum Schlaf finde ohne Dich an meiner Seite. Ich vermisse Deine Nähe, Deinen warmen Körper, der sich weich an meinen schmiegt. Liebes, ich weiß, dass Deine Schwester Dich momentan braucht, aber ich schwöre, ich werde Dich nicht mehr alleine verreisen lassen. Einschlafen und aufwachen ohne Dich ist nicht wirklich schön._

_Ja, die berüchtigte große, weiße Feder liegt hier vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich sehe Dich noch genau vor mir, als ich sie zum ersten Mal an Dir ausprobiert habe. Erinnerst Du Dich? Natürlich erinnerst Du Dich. Es war die Nacht vor meinem Unfall und Du hast in Deinem Seidenmantel vor Deinem Spiegel gesessen und Dir von der Zofe vor dem Zubettgehen die Haare bürsten lassen._

_Habe ich Dir schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr mich dieser Anblick erregt? So auch an diesem Abend. Ich hatte diese große Schwanenfeder draußen am Teich entdeckt und ohne große Hintergedanken mitgenommen, einfach weil sie so hübsch aussah. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Dich damit so zur Ekstase bringen könnte! _

Ich wurde rot bei der Erinnerung an diesen Abend. Oh ja, mein Gemahl war manchmal überaus einfallsreich, das musste ihm der Neid lassen!

_Nein, ich darf gar nicht daran denken, muss mich ablenken, denn Du bist weit weg und ich kann besagtes Utensil heute nacht leider nicht anwenden, um Dich zum Schreien zu bringen. Doch, Du _hast_ geschrien, streite es nicht ab! Liebe Güte, wenn dieser Brief jemandem außer Dir in die Hände fällt – nicht auszudenken! Ich hoffe bloß, Du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn Dir von Jane vorlesen zu lassen. Das wäre mir doch jetzt sehr peinlich. Da siehst Du einmal, zu was Du mich bringst in meiner Einsamkeit. _

_Geliebtes Eheweib, ich werde die nächsten langen, einsamen Nächte ohne Dich damit zubringen mir zu überlegen, mit was ich Dich sonst noch süß quälen kann. Ich bin sicher, mir fallen noch tausend Dinge ein, außer besagter Feder, um Dich in wilde Ekstase zu versetzen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meine kleine, wilde, süße Gespielin. _

_Ich küsse und umarme Dich und warte sehnsüchtig auf Deine Heimkehr._

_Fitzwilliam_

Puh! Das waren ja aufregende Aussichten, wie ich fand und ich hatte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, von Fitzwilliam in dieser Art und Weise verwöhnt zu werden. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ich rot. War es normal zwischen Ehegatten, sich so zu verhalten? War es schamlos? Das Ehebett, so war mir immer von verschiedenen Seiten versichert worden, diente einzig und allein dazu, Kinder zu produzieren und den Fortbestand der Familie zu sichern. Von großen, weißen Federn, Seidentüchern und ähnlichem war nie die Rede gewesen. Die eheliche Vereinigung war zu ernst, um damit Spaß zu treiben. Wir hatten jedoch sehr viel Spaß. Musste ich deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?

Ich beschloss, kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Was wir in unseren eigenen vier Wänden machten, ging schließlich keinen etwas an. Und am Teich. Und in den Wäldern. Ach ja, und nicht zu vergessen unser kleines Abenteuer eines nachmittags in den Pferdeställen Pemberleys, oben im Heu, als wir um ein Haar von Lady Anne erwischt worden waren… Äh…nun ja. Aber wenn unser Liebesleben doch so reich und erfüllt war… wieso wurde ich nicht endlich wieder schwanger? Ich würde mich in Geduld üben müssen. Und wenn der liebe Gott uns nicht mehr mit weiteren Kindern segnen würde, konnten wir es auch nicht ändern und würden unser Schicksal demütig hinnehmen müssen.

Ich faltete den Brief zusammen, legte ihn in mein Buch und machte mich auf die Suche nach Jane. Vielleicht hatte sie ein narrensicheres Rezept, wie man ein Kind empfangen konnte.


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry, ich habe den "Frosch" ziemlich vernachlässigt, fürchte ich, doch ganz sicher nicht vergessen. Ich werde die Geschichte auch auf alle Fälle fertigschreiben - auch wenn es vielleicht noch ein paar Tage dauern wird wegen akutem chronischen Ideenmangel :-( _

_Ein Kapitel hab ich allerdings schon wieder beendet - ist ein bisschen zimperliesig am Schluss, hehe... :-))_

* * *

Mit Jane über solche Dinge wie den Freuden des Ehebettes zu diskutieren war praktisch unmöglich, stellte ich nicht sonderlich überrascht fest. Sie wurde alleine bei der Vorstellung daran rot und zog es schockiert vor, dazu zu schweigen. Ich grinste und war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass meine große Schwester ein stilles Wasser war. Aber auf die Frage, warum sie schwanger war und ich nicht hatte sie leider auch keine Antwort.

Davon abgesehen schien sie sich langsam auf Gunby Hall einzuleben und immer besser darüber hinwegzukommen, dass sie Hertfordshire so überstürzt verlassen hatten. Ihre Schuldgefühle unserer Stiefmutter gegenüber nahmen glücklicherweise ebenfalls ab und sie schmiedete eifrig Pläne für ihr weiteres Leben hier in Lincolnshire mit Charles und ihren Kindern. Außerdem war Sandhurst Manor wirklich nicht allzu weit entfernt und wir würden uns sehr viel öfter sehen können.

So sehr ich die Zeit mit meiner Schwester auch genoss, nach Ablauf der zwei Wochen verging ich fast vor Heimweh und konnte es nicht erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Ich hoffte bloß, Jane würde hier draußen nicht unglücklich werden. Sie war ein Familienmensch und brauchte diese Aufgabe, dieses quirlige Leben um sie herum – aber ob ihr ein Ehemann und zwei Kinder auf Dauer genug „Familie" sein würden? Ich wünschte es ihr so sehr.

Einen Tag vor meiner Abreise nutzte ich das schöne Herbstwetter, um einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen – alleine. Jane hatte ein paar wichtige Dinge zu erledigen und ich versprach, zum Mittagessen zurück zu sein. Ohne großes Ziel lief ich den befestigten Weg in Richtung der Landstraße hinab, als ein großer Walnußbaum am Wegesrand meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ein Walnußbaum, dessen Äste sich unter der Last seiner Früchte regelrecht bogen. _Walnüsse!_ dachte ich erfreut. _Und vor allem so viele!_ Der Baum stand noch auf dem Grundstück der Bingleys und sicher würde es sie nicht stören, wenn ich ein paar Nüsse mit nach Sandhurst Manor nehmen würde. Ich würde Mrs. Sherwood nötigen, Plätzchen davon zu backen.

Offenbar hatte heute jemand schon große Ernte gehalten, denn auf dem Boden unterhalb des Baumes lagen kaum noch heruntergefallene Nüsse, die ich natürlich einfach hätte aufsammeln können. Aber die Äste hingen noch voll davon und was das beste war: irgendwer hatte ein paar starke Holzleisten so an dem mächtigen Stamm befestigt, dass man in die Krone hochklettern konnte. Solch eine Gelegenheit musste man natürlich nutzen!

Rasch schaute ich mich um, dass mich auch bloß niemand beobachtete, raffte meine Röcke zusammen und begann langsam den mühsamen Aufstieg. Es war nicht besonders komfortabel in meinem Aufzug und einmal mehr beneidete ich die Männer, die den ganzen Tag in Hosen herumlaufen durften. Aber die Nüsse hingen verlockend nah und ich wollte _unbedingt_ welche haben. Ich kicherte, als ich an Fitzwilliam dachte. Wie gut, dass er im Augenblick weit, weit weg war und mich nicht sehen konnte! Es schickte sich selbstverständlich nicht für die Herrin von Sandhurst Manor, Mutter zweier Kinder, respektable Ehefrau, auf einem Baum herumzuklettern als wäre sie ein kleines Mädchen! Solches Benehmen würde mein Gemahl nur schwer tolerieren können, das wusste ich. Aber er war ja nicht hier.

Endlich fand ich einen halbwegs gesicherten Platz auf einem dicken Ast und begann vorsichtig, die Nüsse aus ihren aufgeplatzten Schalen zu pflücken. Aus Mangel an einem geeigneten Behältnis hatte ich meine Haube abgenommen und schon bald füllte sich das gute Stück mit den hartschaligen Köstlichkeiten. Als ich gerade überlegte, ob ich den über mir hängenden Ast erreichen würde, ohne dabei vom Baum zu stürzen, hörte ich auf einmal näherkommendes Getrappel von Pferdehufen. Leise und noch weit entfernt, aber durchaus zu hören in der morgendlichen Stille.

_Verdammt!_ dachte ich missmutig. Das fehlte mir gerade noch, dass mich jemand hier oben im Baum ertappte! Und offenbar noch jemand fremdes, da der Reiter in Richtung Gunby Hall ritt. Ich spähte durch das lichter werdende Laubwerk und entdeckte den Störenfried zu Pferd. Wahrscheinlich ein Bote – wer sonst sollte sich hierher verirren um diese Tageszeit? Ein Bote...grübelte ich... oh weh, hoffentlich hatte er keine schlechten Nachrichten aus Sandhurst Manor oder Longbourn!

Der einsame Reiter legte die Strecke schnell zurück und ich hoffte, er würde an mir vorbeihasten ohne sich genauer umzusehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob man mich hier oben würde sehen können – die Wahrscheinlichkeit war durchaus gegeben, da mein helles Kleid sicherlich gut durch das nicht mehr sehr stark vorhandene Blätterdach leuchten würde. Ich konnte nur ruhig auf meinem Ast sitzenbleiben und hoffen, dass der Reitersmann einfach in dem gleichen Tempo wie bisher weitereilte.

Als er auf den etwas schmaleren Weg einbog, der in Richtung meines Baumes führte, zügelte er jedoch sein Pferd und verfiel in einen ganz leichten Trab. Ich runzelte die Stirn und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen: irgendetwas an dem Reiter kam mir verdächtig bekannt vor. Wenn es nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, hätte er mich schon sehr stark an meinen Gatten erinnert! Die gleiche stolze, elegante Haltung zu Pferd, oh ja, er sah Fitzwilliam durchaus ähnlich! Ich schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert über diese lächerliche Annahme. Wunschdenken einer temporär unbefriedigten Ehefrau, dachte ich und seufzte leise.

Als ich jedoch ein zweites Mal genauer hinschaute, fuhr es mir wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Der Mann auf dem Pferd sah nicht nur so aus wie Fitzwilliam Darcy, er war es tatsächlich. Ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen. Fitzwilliam war hier! Mein Herz fing vor Freude wild an zu klopfen und ich wollte mich gerade an den Abstieg machen und ihm entgegenstürmen – die Nüsse waren auf der Stelle vergessen – als ich mich gerade noch bremsen konnte. Nein. Es war keine gute Idee, vor seinen Augen aus dem hohen Baum zu klettern. Es war besser, ihn vorausreiten zu lassen und ihn dann in Gunby Hall zu treffen. Fitzwilliam würde meinen kleinen Ausflug ins Geäst nicht gerade wohlwollend aufnehmen, dessen war ich sicher.

Doch ich hatte schon zu starke Bewegungen gemacht in meiner Absicht, schnell nach unten zu kommen und war etwas unachtsam mit meiner Haube und den sich darin befindlichen Nüssen gewesen. In dem Moment, in dem Fitzwilliam sich dem Baum näherte, machten sich dummerweise einige davon selbständig und kullerten heraus, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Da es recht unwahrscheinlich war, dass eine solche Menge an Nüssen zur gleichen Zeit vom Baum fiel – von einer einzigen Stelle, an einem windstillen Tag, wohlgemerkt – stoppte Fitzwilliam verdutzt sein Pferd und schaute nach oben.

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er mich erkannte, doch er sagte kein Wort. So starrten wir uns einen quälend langen Augenblick schweigend an, bevor mir eine – ich muss zugeben, äußerst alberne – Idee kam. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass mein Ehemann mein ungeziemendes Benehmen nicht ohne eine zumindest scharfe Ermahnung hinnehmen würde, es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Ich wusste jedoch auch um seine heimliche Vorliebe für sinnliche und auch außergewöhnliche Verführung und in diese Kerbe hieb ich jetzt.

„Sir, sie schickt der Himmel!" rief ich in erleichtertem Tonfall und strahlte Fitzwilliam an, der mich seinerseits verblüfft anstarrte. „Ich hatte den Auftrag, für die Köchin von Gunby Hall Walnüsse zu sammeln und war gezwungen, hier hinauf zu klettern, da auf dem Boden keine Nüsse mehr lagen. Hätten sie die Güte, mir beim Abstieg zu helfen?"

„Elizabeth…"

„Bitte, lieber Sir, ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn ich die Nüsse nicht bald abliefere!" Ich hielt ihm auffordernd die Haube mit der gesammelten Beute hin und er griff zögernd und sichtlich verwirrt danach. Offenbar hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was um alles in der Welt in seine Frau gefahren war. Ich lächelte ihn entwaffnend an.

„Danke, sie sind ein wahrhaft echter Gentleman! Ich mache mich jetzt an den Abstieg, wenn sie gestatten…" Fitzwilliam gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte einfach nur weiter nach oben. Mit einer etwas theatralischen Geste raffte ich meine Röcke vollkommen unschicklich bis weit über die Knie und zeigte bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Menge Bein. Als ich mich langsam anschickte, herunterzuklettern, konnte mein Gatte bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln schauen und ich grinste innerlich. Der Anblick schien ihm durchaus zu gefallen, auch wenn er immer noch irritiert schwieg.

Ich zog meine Röcke wie unabsichtlich noch ein Stückchen höher und kletterte vorsichtig nach unten. Fitzwilliam war so versunken, dass er mir nicht einmal zu Hilfe kam, was ich gespielt indigniert anmerkte.

„Sie sollten sich schämen, Sir!" rief ich vorwurfsvoll. „Anstatt mir hilfloser Frau lüstern auf die nackten Beine zu starren, könnten sie mir ruhig ein wenig behilflich sein!" Fitzwilliam löste sich sofort aus seiner Starre und umfasste kurzerhand meine Hüfte, um mich von den letzten Sprossen herunter zu heben. Ich entwand mich sofort seinem Griff, als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Danke. Aber eigentlich müsste ich ihnen böse sein, dass sie nicht den Blick abgewandt haben. Ich hoffe nur, ich habe ihnen keine allzu tiefen Einblicke gewährt?" Fitzwilliam wurde tatsächlich rot und schluckte. Wie niedlich!

„Also?" forderte ich weiter, „wieviel haben sie gesehen?" Mein armer Ehemann war fürchterlich verunsichert, wie ich amüsiert feststellte.

„Ich…ich habe ihre Beine gesehen. Und…" seine Stimme war kaum mehr zu hören, „ihren Po." Gespielt schockiert schaute ich ihn an.

„Meinen…Po?" fragte ich errötend. Fitzwilliam nickte.

„Oh." Es entstand eine kurze Pause.

„Hat er…hat er ihnen denn gefallen?" fragte ich schließlich und blickte verlegen auf den Boden.

„Oh ja, sehr sogar."

„Und…und möchten sie ihn gerne einmal anfassen?" flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. Fitzwilliam leckte sich die Lippen und nickte stumm. Ich schaute mich um, um uns herum war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Ich trat näher und hob meine Röcke ein wenig an. Fitzwilliam zog mich an sich und schob seine Hand unter den Stoff. Erstaunlich warme Finger strichen über meine Schenkel, fuhren nach oben und kneteten sanft mein Hinterteil. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Wie sehr hatte ich ihn vermisst!

„Mache ich es auch richtig?" fragte Fitzwilliam leise. Ich nickte atemlos.

„Oh ja! Würde es…würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich etwas weiter vorne zu berühren?" hauchte ich und spürte, wie ich zwischen den Beinen sehr, sehr feucht wurde. Mein Gemahl drehte den Spieß nun jedoch garstigerweise um, ich hätte es mir denken können. Doch ich war über die Maßen erregt.

„Weiter vorne? Wo genau meinen sie?" murmelte er und ein Finger fuhr lasziv meine rückwärtige Spalte entlang. Ich wurde rot, war ich es doch nicht gewohnt, die Dinge so genau beim Namen zu nennen.

„Na meine Vorderseite", versuchte ich es, doch Fitzwilliam tat ahnungslos.

„Vorderseite? Meinen sie ihren Bauch?" fragte er unschuldig. Ich hätte schreien können, aber ich war ja selbst schuld, nicht wahr?

„Nein. Meinen…meinen _Schoß_." Das letzte Wort flüsterte ich verschämt. Fitzwilliam lächelte.

„Ah. Und was genau wünschen sie von mir?" provozierte er mich weiter, während die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel schon langsam nass wurden und ich mich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden begann. Ich wusste, er würde mich nicht eher erlösen, bis ich ihm genau gesagt hatte, was er tun sollte.

„Ich…ich möchte, dass sie mich zwischen den Beinen streicheln", murmelte ich. Fitzwilliams Hand kam umgehend nach vorne und fuhr zärtlich über den zarten Flaum meiner erregten Weiblichkeit.

„Ist es so angenehm? Gefällt ihnen, wie ich sie berühre?" fragte er leise und ich nickte bloß ergeben. Fitzwilliams Lippen kamen näher an mein Ohr.

„Soll ich nun mit meinem Finger in ihre feuchte Spalte eintauchen?" fragte er mit rauher Stimme und bevor ich etwas entgegnen konnte, spürte ich, wie sich Fitzwilliams Finger Zugang zu meinen intimsten Stellen verschafften und dort über den winzig kleinen, aber doch so überaus empfindlichen Punkt strichen. Ich keuchte zügellos auf, als sich seine zweite Hand von hinten näherte, einer seiner Finger in die Nässe zwischen meinen Beinen fasste und dort aufreizend langsam auf und ab fuhr.

„Gefällt ihnen, was ich mit ihnen mache?" murmelte er wieder und seine Lippen suchten meinen Mund.

„Oh ja, verdammt, oh verdammt, ja!" rief ich voller unterdrückter Lust und presste mich enger an seinen Körper. Ich stand kurz vor einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt, doch Fitzwilliam hatte andere Pläne. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, kniete er vor mir nieder, spreizte meine Beine, bedeutete mir, die Röcke zu raffen und begann, mich mit seiner Zunge zu befriedigen, so wie ich es gerne hatte. Es war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis, hier unter diesem riesigen Walnußbaum, mitten in „freier Wildbahn" sozusagen, an solch delikater Stelle verwöhnt zu werden. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange und mit einem gestöhnten „oh Darling" kam ich endlich zu meiner herbeigesehnten Erlösung.

Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis ich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkam und meine Knie waren in der Tat ein wenig schwach nach diesem äußerst erregenden Intermezzo. Fitzwilliam schaute mich aus dunklen Augen an.

„Ich gehe davon aus, meine Behandlung ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfolgt, Madam?" fragte er ernsthaft.

„Oh ja, ich bin sehr zufrieden, Sir! Sie sind ein wahrer Meister! Und…" ich wurde wieder rot, „gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, ihnen diesen Liebesdienst in irgendeiner Form zu vergelten?" Fitzwilliam lächelte vielsagend und öffnete langsam die Knöpfe seiner Hose.

„Nun ja…. Wenn sie mich schon so freundlich fragen…ich wüsste da schon etwas passendes…"

Angeregt von dem aufregenden Nachmittag und der Tatsache, dass wir zwei Wochen lang voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, hatten wir es nach dem Abendessen und ein wenig Höflichkeitsgeplauder mit Jane und Charles verständlicherweise sehr eilig, uns zurückzuziehen. So sehr ich Janes Gesellschaft während der vergangenen zwei Wochen auch genossen hatte, war ich doch sehr froh, dass wir uns am nächsten Tag wieder auf den Weg nach Sandhurst Manor machen konnten. Nach Hause, in mein eigenes, kleines Reich, zu meinen beiden kleinen Teufeln, in mein eigenes Bett, das ich endlich wieder mit Fitzwilliam teilen konnte.

Eigentlich fehlte mir nur noch eine weitere Schwangerschaft, die mein Glück – und das meines Gemahls – komplett machen würde. Aber es sollte noch einige Zeit vergehen, bis mir dieser Wunsch erfüllt werden würde. Die Zeit bis dahin würde mir allerdings nicht lang werden.


	41. Chapter 41

**40. Kapitel**

Schneller als ein Schneeball in der Hölle schmelzen konnte brach der Winter über uns herein – zumindest kam es mir so vor. Ein sonniger Oktober ging in einen nebligen, düsteren November über, nicht gerade ungewöhnlich für Derbyshire. Ich muss gestehen, ich liebe diese Jahreszeit. Es macht mir eine fast morbide Freude, durch den diesigen, nebelverhangenen Park zu spazieren und mir dabei vorzustellen, dass sich unheimliche Wesen hinter den mächtigen, im grauen Dunst kaum wahrzunehmenden Baumstämmen versteckten und mich heimlich beobachteten. Oft bildete ich mir ein, irgendwelche Schatten im Unterholz vorbeihuschen zu sehen, ich hörte Äste knacken, doch wenn ich den Kopf wandte, war alles still und lag ruhig wie zuvor im fahlen Licht des trüben Herbsttages.

Ich machte diese Spaziergänge gerne alleine. Fitzwilliam schüttelte immer nur den Kopf über diese Marotte von mir doch er ließ mich gewähren. Es war für mich eine stille, besinnliche Zeit, eine Zeit des Übergangs, des Vergänglichen. Ja, ich liebe diese Jahreszeit.

Bereits zum ersten Advent kam der erste Schnee. Für die Kinder natürlich eine wahre Sensation, war es doch das erste Mal, dass sie solch eine Laune der Natur bewusst wahrnehmen konnten. Sie bettelten um jede Minute, die sie draußen verbringen durften und Fitzwilliam kam ihren Bitten oft seufzend nach. Er ließ sogar den alten Pferdeschlitten wieder instandsetzen und fand es schließlich gar nicht so schlimm, sich in der Kälte aufzuhalten.

Die Nächte waren natürlich auch entsprechend frostig und selbst mit den dicksten Decken und dem engsten Kuscheln kaum erträglich. Es war noch nicht einmal Weihnachten und ich hatte schon die Nase voll vom Winter! Zu allem Überfluss wurden die Kinder passend zu Weihnachten fieberkrank und wir verbrachten die Feiertage ganz ruhig und abgeschieden auf Sandhurst Manor. Nun ja, mehr abgeschieden als ruhig, denn die zwei armen kleinen Teufel waren natürlich keine pflegeleichten Patienten. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass ich während dieser Zeit meinen Gatten tagsüber sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam, der die Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe seines Arbeitszimmers beziehungsweise der Bibliothek dem Lamentieren und Klagen der beiden Bedauernswerten vorzog.

Aber es sollten bald aufregende Neuigkeiten eintreffen, und zwar in Form einer Einladung. Einer Einladung nach Deutschland, nach Hanau, um genau zu sein. Ausgesprochen von Wilhelm, dem Kurprinzen von Hessen, der verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen zur königlichen Familie von England hatte. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt, als Fitzwilliam mir das Schreiben vorlas.

„Aber woher kennst du denn den Prinzen?" fragte ich verblüfft. Fitzwilliam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„_Kennen_ ist zuviel gesagt, fürchte ich. Er ist eng mit der königlichen Familie verwandt und ich hatte ihm vor Jahren einmal durch Zufall aus einer prekären Situation herausgeholfen, als er in London zu Besuch war. Das war bevor wir verheiratet waren." Ich hätte gerne gewusst, welcher Art diese „prekäre Situation" gewesen war, doch Fitzwilliam lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sollten diese alte Geschichte ruhen lassen, Liebes." Ich zog einen Schmollmund. Sicherlich war es etwas furchtbar verruchtes! Eine Frauengeschichte womöglich!

„Du bist herzlos", grummelte ich. „Warum kann ich es nicht wissen?"

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du dem Prinzen in wenigen Monaten gegenüberstehst und womöglich einen schlechten Eindruck von ihm hast."

„Ich habe ganz bestimmt keinen schlechten Eindruck von ihm!" versuchte ich es, doch Fitzwilliam lachte bloß.

„Nur eine kleine Andeutung! Eine Frauensache, hab ich recht?" nervte ich weiter.

„Liebes, du müsstest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich nichts aus mir herauslocken lasse, was ich nicht sagen will."

Ich seufzte frustriert. Das stimmte allerdings. Mein Ehemann war schrecklich diskret und verschwiegen, wenn er wollte. Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, was der gute Kurprinz wohl für Dreck am Stecken haben könnte, dass ich Fitzwilliams nächste Worte kaum mitbekam.

„... im englischen Stil angelegt worden. Die Parkanlagen sind – soweit ich gehört habe – traumhaft schön und das Kurhaus und die Badeanlagen auf dem neuesten Stand. Es ist 1779 erst eingeweiht worden, Wilhelms Vater, der Kurfürst, hat die Anlage erbauen lassen. Stell dir vor, es gibt sogar ein Pferdekarussell und vieles andere mehr. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen"

Würde was gefallen? fragte ich mich stirnrunzelnd und bevor ich meine Gedanken sortiert bekam, hörte ich Fitzwilliam leise seufzen.

„Du hast nicht ein Wort davon mitbekommen, was ich erzählt habe, nicht wahr?" fragte er und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. „Vielleicht waren deine Gedanken ja gerade anderweitig beschäftigt? Vielleicht hiermit..." Seine Lippen suchten meine und ich hatte nichts gegen diese kleine Abwechslung einzuwenden.

Doch schon bald siegte meine Neugier.

„Was wird mir gefallen, Fitzwilliam?" wollte ich schließlich wissen und schob entschlosen seine Hände aus dem Oberteil meines Kleides. Er grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin, doch dann beschrieb er mir noch einmal das Kurbad in der Nähe von Hanau, in das wir im Frühling reisen würden.

„Wir werden zuerst nach London fahren, dort kann ich bei dieser Gelegenheit ein paar geschäftliche Dinge erledigen, und..."

„Und wir können in die Oper gehen, in Konzerte, die Nächte auf Bällen durchtanzen..." unterbrach ich ihn begeistert. Fitzwilliam seufzte.

„Möglicherweise lasse ich dich und die Kinder doch lieber erst später nachkommen, das gibt mir wenigstens ein paar Wochen Ruhe", neckte er mich, wobei ich nicht immer so genau wusste, ob er manche Dinge nicht doch ernst meinte! Als ich einen Schmollmund zog, lachte er und zog mich wieder an sich.

„Keine Angst, Liebes, das würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen", murmelte er und wir begannen – nach ein paar liebevollen Zärtlichkeiten – eifrig, Pläne für unsere große Fahrt im Frühling zu schmieden.

Ende März war es dann endlich soweit und wir machten uns auf gen London. Es war ein anstrengender Trip und gab uns einen Vorgeschmack darauf, was uns wohl erst auf dem Kontinent erwarten würde. Natürlich kamen wir nicht so schnell voran, wie mein Gemahl sich das vorstellte und von seinen vorherigen Reisen in den Süden gewohnt war. Die Kinder gaben uns ihr eigenes Tempo vor – sie brauchten ihre Pausen, wurden müde und quengelig, langweilten sich, stritten sich hin und wieder, gingen sich selbst und uns immer mehr auf die Nerven.

Als wir am ersten Abend in einem Gasthof Station machten, fiel Fitzwilliam, als wir endlich alleine waren, mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf das Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

„Lass uns morgen wieder nach Hause fahren, einverstanden?" murmelte er kaum verständlich und ich krabbelte an seine Seite.

„Nichts da", sagte ich und knöpfte seine Weste auf. „Ich fürchte, da musst du jetzt durch, mein Schatz. Denk doch nur daran, wieviel Spaß wir in London haben werden! Jeden Abend ein anderer Ball, Konzerte, Opernaufführungen..." Fitzwilliam stöhnte gequält auf und schlug in mehr oder weniger gespielter Pein die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Worauf habe ich mich da eingelassen!" brummte er. Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Keine Sorge, Liebster. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen. Wir werden eine wundervolle Zeit haben."

Nun ja, _ich_ hatte schon eine wundervolle Zeit in London, keine Frage. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und freute mich sehr darauf, meine Verwandten, die Gardiners, wiederzusehen. Als sich herumsprach, dass der Erbe von Pemberley mit seiner Familie in der Stadt eingetroffen war und das darcysche Anwesen in Mayfair bezogen hatte, konnten wir uns vor Einladungen nicht mehr retten. Selbstverständlich erforderte jede Einladung eine Gegeneinladung und so siebte Fitzwilliam sehr genau aus, welche Anlässe wir wahrnehmen würden und welche nicht. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten wir überhaupt niemanden gesehen, aber er beugte sich schließlich dem Gebot der Höflichkeit und des Anstands und so gab er einige sozusagen handverlesene Zusagen für verschiedene Abendveranstaltungen.

Dazu erhielten wir in Mayfair mehr oder weniger neugierige Besuche von Damen und Herren aus seinem Bekanntenkreis, die vormittags unangemeldet aufkreuzten und uns die Zeit stehlen wollten. Auch hier war Fitzwilliam konsequent, die meisten Besucher empfing er erst gar nicht und er scherte sich nicht im geringsten darum, was man von ihm dachte und dass man seine offenkundige Ablehnung möglicherweise als unhöflich empfand. Oft waren wir jedoch sowieso außer Haus, entweder mit den Kindern im Park spazieren oder in der Stadt, Einkäufe erledigen. Mit Fitzwilliam konnte man wunderbar in den Buchläden stöbern und problemlos eine Menge Geld dortlassen.

Die Konzert- und Opernabende genoss mein Ehemann erwartungsgemäß jedoch sehr und diese verliefen weitestgehend ungestört und oft nur in Begleitung der Gardiners oder sehr enger Freunde Fitzwilliams. Die Dinners und Bälle, an denen wir teilnahmen, waren da schon ein ganz anderes Thema.

Eine Einladung, die wir unmöglich ablehnen konnten, kam von irgendwelchen entfernten Verwandten der Darcys, einem Lord Abernathy und seiner Frau, Lady Adele. Ich kannte beide nicht, und auch Fitzwilliam hatte zu diesem Zweig seiner Familie im allgemeinen keinen großen Bezug und sah sie selten. Sie hatten jedoch offensichtlich mitbekommen, dass wir in der Stadt waren und so wurden wir prompt zu ihrem jährlichen Frühlingsball eingeladen. Meine Freude darüber war geteilt – einerseits würde ich einmal wieder so richtig nach Herzenslust tanzen können, andererseits war die Gästeliste wahrlich auserlesen. Die Gardiners zum Beispiel zählten nicht zu diesem erlauchten Kreis. Ich selbst war gespannt, ob man mich als Fitzwilliam Darcys Ehefrau akzeptieren würde – denn obwohl wir mittlerweile schon mehrere Jahre verheiratet waren, war ich doch immer noch eine Unbekannte in diesen Kreisen. Ein Landei.

Ich nahm mir vor, den Abend einfach zu genießen und mich nicht an den neugierigen Blicken zu stören. Mein Ehemann wich mir keinen Moment von der Seite und war sozusagen mein Fels in der Brandung, meine starke Schulter. Er stellte mich überall bereitwillig und – wie mir schien – auch ein wenig stolz, vor und so schlug mir nichts als Höflichkeit entgegen. Wie aufrichtig diese auch immer gemeint war.

Als wir gerade in Richtung der Erfrischungsstände unterwegs waren, blieb Fitzwilliam jedoch plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel stehen und ich wäre fast ohne ihn weitergegangen. Erstaunt drehte ich mich zu ihm hin und blickte in sein offenbar sehr irritiertes Gesicht. Ich folgte seinem Blick und hätte fast lachen müssen, als ich einige Meter weiter ein ebenso verwundertes Gesicht entdeckte. Aber nur fast, denn das verwunderte Gesicht gehörte zu einer sehr, sehr hübschen, mir völlig unbekannten Lady, und sie und mein Gatte starrten sich sekundenlang überrascht an. Schließlich rissen sie sich zusammen und gingen zögernd aufeinander zu, sichtlich um Fassung ringend. Ich runzelte innerlich die Stirn. Wer zum Teufel war das? Ich sollte die Antwort gleich erfahren.

„Miss Woodhouse!" sagte William leise, als sie sich gegenüberstanden und ergriff ihre Hand. „Welch nette, wenn auch unerwartete Überraschung, sie hier anzutreffen." Er hob die Hand zu seinen Lippen und drückte einen zarten Kuss darauf, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen! Die beiden starrten sich an als wären sie alleine auf der Welt. Ich spürte eine völlig irrationale Eifersucht in mir hochkriechen. Die junge Frau lächelte freundlich.

„Mr. Darcy! Die Überraschung ist ganz meinerseits. Es ist lange her, nicht wahr?" Sie schenkte Fitzwilliam noch ein – wie soll ich sagen, fast sehnsüchtiges Lächeln – und wandte sich um zu einem Herrn, der mit einem amüsierten Lächeln schweigend hinter ihr stand. „Mr. Darcy, darf ich ihnen meinen Gatten vorstellen, Mr. George Knightley. Wir sind seit etwas über zwei Jahren verheiratet. George, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, aus Pemberley in Derbyshire." Interessanterweise erwähnte sie nicht, wie sie zu Fitzwilliam stand oder woher sie ihn kannte. Aha!

Mr. Knightley war groß, dunkelhaarig und sehr attraktiv. Offenbar um einiges älter als seine Gattin und kein bisschen irritiert von deren Verhalten. Fitzwilliam verbeugte sich knapp und stellte mich den beiden ebenfalls vor. Er erschien mir noch etwas durcheinander – was mir überhaupt nicht gefiel – doch dann kam ihm offenbar in den Sinn, dass ich vielleicht gerne wissen würde, woher er die Dame denn kannte.

„Miss Woodh... eh... Mrs. Knightleys Vater ist ein guter Bekannter meiner Tante, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Elizabeth, und wir kennen uns aus Kent. Mr. Woodhouse lebt in Surrey und seine Familie war oft bei Lady Catherine zu Gast, während ich mich dort aufhielt." Er erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden von Mr. Woodhouse und wechselte dazu ein paar höfliche Sätze mit Mrs. Knightley, während mich Mr. Knightley freundlich anlächelte. Liebe Güte, der Mann hatte ein _umwerfendes_ Lächeln!

Bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten konnte, begann die Musik zu spielen und die Knightleys entschuldigten sich, um sich auf die Tanzfläche zu begeben. Wir würden uns später beim Essen sicher wiedersehen. Fitzwilliam starrte der blonden Frau gedankenverloren, ja fast wehmütig hinterher, was mich doch ein wenig irritierte. Ja, seien wir ehrlich, was mich ärgerlich machte. Um nicht zu sagen, eifersüchtig. Wer war diese Frau??

Ich räusperte mich diskret, doch als das auch nichts brachte, zupfte ich meinen Mann am Ärmel. Fitzwilliam zuckte regelrecht zusammen und schenkte mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Entschuldige, Liebes. Darf ich bitten?" Ich hatte zwar nicht die geringste Lust, jetzt mit ihm zu tanzen, doch er schob mich schon entschlossen auf die Tanzfläche, wo wir einen Platz am Ende der Reihe einnahmen. Die Knightleys waren zwei Paare vor uns und zu meinem Ärger konnte Fitzwilliam es nicht lassen, Mrs. Knightley weiterhin zu beobachten. Und auch sie warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu. Mr. Knightley schien das ganze nichts auszumachen, wie mir schien.

Auf der Tanzfläche wollte ich Fitzwilliam nicht darauf ansprechen, doch auch er sprach kaum ein Wort mit mir und wenn, blieb er sehr einsilbig. Er war nicht unhöflich oder böse zu mir, er war einfach nur überaus geistesabwesend und in Gedanken versunken. Wenn ihm dann hin und wieder bewusst wurde, dass seine Ehefrau auch noch da war, lächelte er immer schuldbewusst und riss sich für einen Moment zusammen. Bis seine Blicke wieder die von Mrs. Knightley suchten. Ich hatte diese Spielchen so langsam, aber sicher satt. Sehr satt.


	42. Chapter 42

Es geht tatsächlich weiter mit dem "Frosch" - wenn auch leider nur noch kurz. Ich habe mich entschlossen, die Geschichte nach der Ankunft der Darcys auf dem Kontinent zu beenden und sie nicht mehr nach Deutschland zu begleiten. Der Grund dafür hat seinen Auftritt in den folgenden Kapiteln ;-) - denn meine momentane Obsession für ein anderes Genre hat nun doch endgültig die Überhand gewonnen - sich dagegen zu wehren ist für mich eine aussichtslose Sache - zumindest für den Augenblick gibt es daher bis auf weiteres leider keine weiteren Darcy/Elizabeth Stories, von den Challenges im Austen-Archiv mal abgesehen. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich den "Frosch" in Kürze anständig beenden kann. :-)

* * *

41. Kapitel 

Der Tanz war glücklicherweise bald zu Ende und wir verließen die Tanzfläche – immer noch schweigend. Ich hatte offengestanden keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Und ich hatte keinerlei Lust, Fitzwilliam auf die fremde Frau anzusprechen, die ihn offensichtlich so sehr beschäftigte, dass er seine eigene Ehefrau darüber vergaß! Liebe Güte, er benahm sich wie ein pubertärer Jüngling! Mr. Knightley schien sich an alldem nicht besonders zu stören – wie ich seinen Gleichmut bewunderte! – aber ich konnte meine Eifersucht kaum im Zaum halten. Hatte ich Grund dazu? Möglicherweise nicht, aber in mir begann es zu brodeln, wie es leider so typisch für mich war.

Kurz nach dem Tanz wurde auch schon zum Essen gebeten. Natürlich saßen wir am gleichen Tisch wie die Knightleys – _wer hätte das gedacht!_ murmelte ich angesäuert vor mich hin. Doch die Atmosphäre entspannte sich in dem Moment ein wenig, als wir über unsere Kinder sprachen. Das Ehepaar Knightley hatte eine kleine Tochter.

„Keira ist jetzt fast ein Jahr alt", sagte Mr. Knightley und der ganze Stolz eines jungen Vaters war auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Wir haben sie heute abend im Stadthaus gelassen." _Und das schweren Herzens, so wie es aussah,_ dachte ich amüsiert. Er pries ihr engelsgleiches Temperament, das sie ja nur von ihrer Mutter geerbt haben konnte, gab einige Anekdoten von ihr zum besten, wie Eltern es nun mal gerne tun, und zu meiner Überraschung ließ es Fitzwilliam sich nicht nehmen, ebenfalls von den Tollheiten seiner Kinder zu berichten. Und so entspann sich bald eine heitere Unterhaltung, die auch uns Frauen mit einschloss.

Trotzdem missfielen mir die Blicke immer noch, die sich Fitzwilliam und Mrs. Knightley hin und wieder zuwarfen. So als würden sie sich an vergangene Zeiten erinnern und es bedauern, dass diese jetzt vorbei wären. Ich wäre am liebsten nach dem Essen nach Hause gefahren, um Fitzwilliam richtig auf den Zahn fühlen zu können!

Nun ja, das wäre möglicherweise keine schlechte Idee gewesen, aber auch wiederum sehr unhöflich, und so biss ich in den sauren Apfel und drängte Fitzwilliam nicht, sofort zu gehen. Ganz der vorbildliche Gast folgte ich den Damen in den Salon, während die Herren es sich bei Brandy und Zigarren gemütlich machten, bis sie wieder auf uns treffen würden.

Ich hatte den grandiosen Einfall, mich an Mrs. Knightleys Fersen zu heften und sie vorsichtig auszuhorchen, doch unsere Gastgeberin vereitelte meinen kleinen Plan. Aufgeregt nahm sie meinen Arm und zog mich zur Seite.

„Meine liebe Mrs. Darcy, erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich Ihnen und Fitzwilliam später jemanden vorstelle! Jemanden, der ebenfalls auf den Kontinent reisen wird und das auf dem gleichen Schiff wie sie!"

Lady Adele war sehr aufgeregt, doch ich konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum. Es war nicht sonderlich spannend, mit uns auf dem gleichen Schiff zu reisen, oder? Und über den Kanal zu fahren war jetzt auch nicht so selten...

„Mrs. Darcy, sind Sie ein wenig mit der Navy vertraut?" fragte sie schon weiter und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, bedaure", gab ich zur Antwort. „Ich fürchte, in meiner Familie befinden sich nur Landratten. Wir haben keinen großen Bezug zur See." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte. Die Marine hatte mich noch nie sonderlich interessiert, aber ich wusste, dass Fitzwilliam eine große Vorliebe für alles maritime hatte. Vermutlich wäre er selbst gerne zur See gefahren, konnte ich mir vorstellen. Er kannte sich sehr gut auf diesem Gebiet aus und bezog sogar regelmäßig die „Naval Gazette", auch war er ein glühender Verehrer Admiral Nelsons gewesen, dessen Tod vor wenigen Jahren er sehr bedauert hatte.

Lady Adele schien ein wenig enttäuscht über meine Ahnungslosigkeit, doch sie gab nicht auf.

„Ah, Mrs. Darcy, aber den Herrn, den ich Ihnen gleich vorstellen werde, kennen Sie sicherlich trotzdem! Er ist..."

Ich würde vorerst nicht erfahren, was „er war", dieser offenbar so interessante Mensch, mit dem wir das Vergnügen einer Kanalüberquerung haben würden, denn Lady Adele wurde in diesem Moment wegen eines dringenden Problems in der Küche weggerufen und mit den Worten „Ich bin sofort wieder da!" entschwand sie eilig nach draußen, um nach dem rechten zu sehen.

Leider war auch Mrs. Knightley gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft, bei dem ich nicht unbedingt unterbrechen und stören wollte, also gesellte ich mich zu einer größeren Gruppe Damen und tat so, als würde ich ihren Tratschgeschichten über andere Damen, die heute nicht anwesend waren, interessiert zuhören. Ich beantwortete höflich ein paar neugierige Fragen und zählte innerlich die Minuten, die ich hier noch festsaß. Der Abend war so gar nicht nach meinem Geschmack! Nun ja, vielleicht konnte ich Fitzwilliam gleich überreden, doch nach Hause zu fahren. Ich könnte Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen oder Übelkeit... immer ein probates Mittel, doch natürlich war das keine Option. Ich musste mir wohl oder übel erst einmal diesen Menschen anschauen, den Lady Adele uns unbedingt vorstellen wollte. Wahrscheinlich irgendein alter, grimmiger, von Wind und Wetter gegerbter Seebär ohne jegliche Umgangsformen, mit dem man kein vernünftiges Wort wechseln konnte, außer über Krieg, Krieg und nochmal Krieg, dachte ich missmutig und griff nach einem neuen Glas Punsch. Nun ja, ich würde ihm höflich guten Abend wünschen und _dann_ Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen!

Die Gelegenheit, Mrs. Knightley ungestört auf den Zahn fühlen zu können, ergab sich leider nicht mehr. Damen und Herren trafen wieder zusammen, Musik erklang, wer wollte, schwang das Tanzbein und wer nicht, vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Kartenspiel, Plaudern oder Leute beobachten. Ich hielt mich an letzteres und versuchte insgeheim, den mysteriösen Fremden ausfindig zu machen, doch fiel mir kein grimmiger alter Seebär auf, zumindest was ich dafür hielt, so sehr ich mich auch umschaute. Aber auch die Knightleys waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Genausowenig wie Fitzwilliam. Verdammt!

Mittlerweile sehr missgestimmt begann ich, den Ballsaal zu durchqueren auf der Suche nach meinem Ehemann. Was zum Teufel war heute mit ihm los? Das war nicht seine Art, mich so zu vernachlässigen. Und alles wegen dieser Frau? Verdammt, ich glaube, ich musste mir wirklich so langsam Gedanken machen! Doch es war nicht Mrs. Knightley, die meinen Mann im Augenblick in Anspruch nahm, es war ein Marineoffizier, so wie es aussah, denn er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich schloss diese Tatsache messerscharf aus der dunkelblauen Uniform, die er trug. Die Epaulette auf seiner Schulter hätte mir auch seinen Rang verraten, wenn ich davon auch nur annähernd eine Ahnung gehabt hätte.

Auf alle Fälle war mein Ehemann mit diesem hochgewachsenen, schlanken Offizier, von dem ich ansonsten nur noch die mit einem schwarzen Band auf Marineart zusammengebundenen dunklen Haare sehen konnte, offenbar in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Aha. Fitzwilliam hatte den mysteriösen Fremden also schon kennengelernt, dachte ich säuerlich. Wieso fühlte ich mich heute so verdammt von allem ausgeschlossen? schmollte ich und bemitleidete mich ein wenig selbst.

In diesem Moment entdeckte mich auch schon Lady Adele, die ich gar nicht dort hatte stehen sehen hinter den beiden Männern. Sie winkte mir aufgeregt zu. Fitzwilliam blickte auf, sah mich, lächelte mir zu – lächelte mir _erfreut_ zu, könnte man sogar sagen – und auch der Offizier drehte sich in dem Moment um, in dem ich zu ihnen trat und schaute mich an.

Alter, grimmiger Seebär? dachte ich benommen, als es mir ohne Vorwarnung in den Magen fuhr und ich den Mann nur noch sprachlos anstarren konnte.

Zwei dunkle, kluge Augen musterten mich halb fragend, halb besorgt und ich beeilte mich, wieder richtig zu mir zu kommen. Liebe Güte, war mir das peinlich! Ich war eine verheiratete Frau – deren Ehemann auch noch zufällig daneben stand – und gaffte den fremden Offizier an wie ein schwärmerischer Backfisch – und das wegen einem Paar Augen, die Fitzwilliams so ähnlich waren! Womöglich auch, weil ich alles andere erwartet hätte, wie zum Beispiel einen wettergegerbten Seemann mit Lederhaut, aber nicht _das_. Dieses feingemeißelte, leicht gebräunte Gesicht, sanftgeschwungene, volle, überaus sinnliche Lippen, die beim Lächeln nicht nur ein Paar niedlicher Grübchen, sondern auch zwei Reihen weißer Zähne entblößten. Die schokoladenbraunen, warmen Augen nicht zu vergessen, die wie schon erwähnt Fitzwilliams so ähnelten. Dazu noch die dunklen Locken, die beide Männer ihr eigen nannten und man hätte sie ohne zu zögern für Brüder halten können.

Lady Adele merkte glücklicherweise nichts von meinem Gefühlsdurcheinander und ergriff erfreut das Wort.

„Ah, Mrs. Darcy, ich hatte es Ihnen ja bereits angekündigt! Es ist mir eine große Ehre, sie mit Captain Horatio Hornblower bekanntmachen zu dürfen! Captain Hornblower ist, wie sie sicherlich wissen, Kapitän der _Nonsuch_. Captain, Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Der Captain, nun mit einem Namen versehen – der mir sogar ganz vage etwas sagte – verneigte sich höflich, murmelte etwas, das sich wie „sehr erfreut" anhörte, schwieg ansonsten jedoch und schaute etwas unbehaglich drein, was mich wiederum amüsierte. Nicht nur optisch, auch in einigen Charaktereigenschaften schienen er und Fitzwilliam sich ähnlich zu sein! Der attraktive Captain war offenbar genau so eine aufgedrehte Plaudertasche wie mein Ehemann...zu niedlich!

„Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Captain Hornblower", sagte ich aufrichtig. „Lady Abernathy sagte mir, sie reisen mit dem gleichen Schiff wie wir auf den Kontinent", versuchte ich es mit etwas höflicher Konversation. „Werden Sie sich Europa ein wenig anschauen?"

„Die Darcys reisen bis nach Deutschland, wissen Sie?" mischte sich Lady Adele ein. Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf, doch sein Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf.

„Nein, Madam, ich komme nur bis nach Frankreich, fürchte ich. Und ich werde mich auch nicht lange dort aufhalten. Ich hole meinen Sohn heim nach England. Er ist dort momentan bei... bei Freunden untergebracht."

Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er von seinem Sohn sprach und ich fragte mich, wo seine Frau wohl steckte. Der Junge ganz allein im Ausland, bei Freunden? Ohne Familie? Ohne Mutter? Hm. Vielleicht war er schon größer, aber der Captain war nicht viel älter als Fitzwilliam, so alt konnte das Kind wohl nicht sein.

„Oh, da wird er sich sicher freuen, wenn Sie kommen, Sir", sagte ich. „Und dann noch eine Seereise, welchen Jungen kann man wohl damit nicht begeistern!" Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, denn sogar Fitzwilliam freute sich schon unbändig auf die Überfahrt, würde das aber natürlich nie eingestehen. Captain Hornblower lächelte zustimmend.

„Wenn er nur ein klein wenig von mir geerbt hat, wird ihn die See hoffentlich begeistern", meinte er und wirkte für einen Moment fast melancholisch.

„Unsere beiden Kleinen sind auch schon ganz aufgeregt", fuhr ich fort und erhaschte tatsächlich einen träumerischen Blick meines Mannes, der, wie gesagt, auch schon genauso aufgeregt war. „Vor allem unser Sohn." Den Captain schien das zu freuen.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass wir eine ruhige Überfahrt haben und sie die Reise genießen werden", sagte er höflich. „Es wäre schade, wenn Sie die ganze Zeit über unter Deck bleiben müssten."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Und gerade für Kinder ist es schon ein rechtes Abenteuer", meinte ich und daraufhin lachte er.

„Nicht nur für Kinder, Madam!" sagte er belustigt. „Nicht nur für Kinder!" Ich war verblüfft, wie sich sein Gesicht durch dieses herzliche, offene Lachen noch einmal verwandelte. Ein interessanter Mann, in der Tat!

Zu gerne hätte ich noch ein bisschen mit ihm geplaudert, doch schon näherten sich weitere Gäste, die allesamt darauf zu drängen schienen, mit dem Captain bekanntgemacht zu werden. Wir zogen uns daher diskret zurück, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, ihn exklusiv in Beschlag nehmen zu wollen, was ich offengestanden doch etwas bedauerte. Ein wahrhaft interessanter Mann, fand ich, ein bisschen geheimnisvoll, und ich war sehr neugierig, was sich hinter der Geschichte mit dem Kind in Frankreich verbarg. Ob ich auf See eine Gelegenheit haben würde, etwas mehr herauszufinden? Auch wo seine Frau steckte?

Nicht lange darauf verabschiedeten wir uns von unseren Gastgebern und fuhren zurück ins Stadthaus. Die kurze Fahrt verlief schweigend, aber meine Gedanken waren nicht bei Mrs. Knightley, sondern bei einem Paar sinnlicher Lippen und einem Lächeln aus dunklen, warmen Augen.


	43. Chapter 43

42. Kapitel

Nicht, dass man mich falsch versteht! Ich war nicht etwa verliebt in den Captain wie eine schwärmerische Jungfrau, ich fand ihn einfach nur interessant. So ganz anders als die aufgeblasenen Gentlemen der Stadt. Und dass er darüberhinaus noch sehr gut aussah, nun ja, das war eine nette Dreingabe. Ich weiß, ich hatte gar nicht so viel mit ihm gesprochen und kannte ihn strenggenommen kaum, aber deswegen stand meine Meinung trotzdem fest. Ich fand ihn interessant. Punkt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und ich freute mich auf die Überfahrt nach Frankreich und ein wenig angenehme Konversation.

Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig meine Frustration über Fitzwilliam und Mrs. Knightley, die mit hineinspielte, ich will es gar nicht abstreiten. Vielleicht war ich in diesem Moment einfach nur empfänglich für ein hübsches Gesicht, für ein nettes Wort. Der Abend war in der Tat sonst nicht gerade erfolgreich verlaufen und Fitzwilliam machte noch immer keine Anstalten, mir etwas über seine Vergangenheit mit der blonden Schönheit zu verraten. Und da sollte ich ruhig bleiben?

Fitzwilliam war vielleicht ein wenig schweigsamer als sonst, aber er behandelte mich ganz normal. Bevor wir uns zurückzogen, schauten wir in der Kinderstube nach, ob alles in Ordnung war – bei diesen beiden kleinen Rabauken konnte man nie wissen – möglicherweise waren sie ihrem Kindermädchen entwischt und gerade auf Entdeckungstour im Haus unterwegs – doch sie lagen friedlich in ihren Betten und schliefen wie zwei kleine Engel.

Fitzwilliam lächelte liebevoll, betrachtete seine Sprösslinge einen Augenblick nachdenklich und küsste schließlich beide zärtlich auf die Stirn, ohne sie zu wecken.

„So sehe ich sie am liebsten", murmelte er, legte mir einen Arm um die Hüften und geleitete mich nach draußen, weiter zu unserem Schlafzimmer. Ich jedoch blieb vorsichtig zurückhaltend, solange diese ungeklärte Geschichte zwischen uns stand. Aber ich war zu stolz, Fitzwilliam auf Mrs. Knightley anzusprechen, auch wenn ich mir sehr auf die Zunge beißen musste, es _nicht_ zu tun.

Ich lächelte ein wenig boshaft, als ich mich auskleidete und zu Fitzwilliam ins Bett kletterte. Warum nicht den Spieß ein wenig umdrehen?

„Captain Hornblower scheint mir ein sehr angenehmer Mensch zu sein", sagte ich leichthin und malte unsichtbare Kreise auf die Bettdecke. „Und attraktiv noch dazu. Die Frauen heute abend haben ihn mit ihren Blicken regelrecht verschlungen – sicher konnte er sich kaum retten vor den tanzwütigen Ladies." Gespannt beobachtete ich Fitzwilliams Reaktion, doch zu meinem großen Erstaunen lachte er.

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht, Liebes", sagte er belustigt. „Der gute Captain ist vollkommen unmusikalisch. Ihn triffst Du eher am Kartentisch an als auf der Tanzfläche. Ich fürchte, die Damen haben sich umsonst Hoffnung gemacht." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Ah", sagte ich dumpf. Konnte Fitzwilliam nicht einmal ein _bisschen_ eifersüchtig sein? Ich hatte einen fremden Mann attraktiv gefunden, verdammt!

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte ich dann neugierig.

„Wir haben uns eine zeitlang unterhalten. Er hat erzählt, er könne noch nicht einmal die englische von der französischen Nationalhymne unterscheiden." Fitzwilliam schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Eine hervorragende Methode, sich vorm Tanzen zu drücken, findest Du nicht?"

„Reist seine Frau denn auch mit nach Frankreich?" versuchte ich es weiter.

„Keine Ahnung", kam es von rechts. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es eine Mrs. Hornblower gibt." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Typisch Mann, die interessantesten Dinge erfuhr man nicht!

„Aber er hat einen Sohn! Der wird ja wohl auch eine Mutter haben."

„Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich eine Mutter haben. Die ist möglicherweise bei ihm in Frankreich, möglicherweise lebt sie nicht mehr, es gibt tausend Gründe!" Ich seufzte.

„Ich denke, ihr habt euch unterhalten."

„Elizabeth, wir haben nicht über Haushaltsfragen gesprochen, sondern über Politik und andere wichtige Dinge", sagte Fitzwilliam etwas hochmütig. Ich brummte etwas unverständliches.

„Warum bist Du eigentlich so interessiert an Captain Hornblower?" fragte Fitzwilliam schließlich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich wollte lediglich ein wenig Konversation betreiben, nachdem ich den ganzen Abend über keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte", sagte ich ein wenig ätzend. „Und der Captain war mir eben sympathisch. Und er hat sich freundlich mit mir unterhalten", fügte ich kampflustig hinzu. Fitzwilliam schaute mich durchdringend an.

„Was meinst Du damit, Du hattest keine Gelegenheit, Dich zu unterhalten?" fragte er verständnislos.

„Mich mit _Dir_ zu unterhalten!" schnappte ich. „Du hast mich fast den ganzen Abend über ignoriert!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" ereiferte sich Fitzwilliam. „Ich habe Dich überall vorgestellt und auch mit Dir getanzt."

„Ja", fauchte ich zurück. „Bis zu dem Moment, als Du Mrs. Knightley gesehen hast! Danach war ich für den Rest des Abends abgemeldet!" Fitzwilliam zuckte zusammen. Ah! dachte ich triumphierend. War da etwa so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein in seinem Blick? Ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen?

„Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, selbstverständlich konnte ich sie nicht ignorieren." Fitzwilliams Stimme klang abweisend. Ich merkte, er wollte nicht darüber reden. Aber ich wurde langsam ungeduldig und wütend. Was steckte hinter der Sache? Was durfte ich nicht erfahren? Was verheimlichte er?

„Wann hast Du sie denn zum letzten Mal gesehen?" fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Es ist schon Jahre her. Du warst noch ein wildes, kleines Mädchen, das auf Bäume geklettert und von ihnen runtergefallen ist." Er lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung daran, doch es war ein melancholisches Lächeln. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, es hatte nicht alleine mit mir zu tun!

„So lange?" fragte ich verblüfft. Das war ja eine Ewigkeit! Ich schluckte hart. „Und Du hast sie seitdem vermisst, nicht wahr? Und jetzt... jetzt wo ihr euch wiedergefunden habt und auch sie verheiratet ist, ist es zu spät und...und..." Mir kamen auf einmal die Tränen.

Fitzwilliams Kopf fuhr ruckartig hoch und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Was für ein Unsinn, Elizabeth!" sagte er und es klang fast ärgerlich. „Du redest Dir etwas ein. Lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen." Er klappte entschlossen sein Buch zu und löschte die Kerze aus. „Gute Nacht."

Aber ich war noch nicht fertig.

„Dafür, dass es „Unsinn" ist, regst Du Dich ganz schön darüber auf, _Darling_", sagte ich leise und mein Herz wurde schwer.

„Du siehst Gespenster, Elizabeth", entgegnete er müde. „Lass uns schlafen."

„Fitzwilliam, ich habe gesehen, welche Blicke ihr euch zugeworfen habt! Das hab ich mir nicht eingebildet! Warum bist Du nicht aufrichtig zu mir?"

„Was willst Du denn hören, um Gottes Willen?" kam es entnervt von seiner Seite des Bettes. „Dass wir jetzt, wo wir uns nach langer Zeit wiedersehen, ein Komplott schmieden, wie wir am besten unsere Ehegatten loswerden? Also wirklich, Elizabeth."

„So sieht man sich nur an, wenn man verliebt ist, Fitzwilliam", sagte ich kaum hörbar und eine Träne begann zu laufen. Fitzwilliam seufzte tief, doch er richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen.

„Elizabeth. Ich bin mit Dir verheiratet und ich liebe Dich und ich habe unsere Ehe noch keinen Augenblick bereut. Emma gehört zu meiner Vergangenheit, und da soll sie auch ruhen. Wir wollen es dabei belassen, einverstanden?"

„Aber..." begann ich, doch Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ssscht. Schlaf jetzt, Liebes. Und mach Dir keine unnötigen Gedanken über unnötige Dinge."

Er küsste mich flüchtig auf die Stirn, legte sich zurück in seine Kissen und schloss die Augen. Das Thema war für ihn beendet, doch er blieb in seinem Bett liegen und kroch nicht – wie es sonst seine Gewohnheit war, zu mir herüber um ein wenig zu kuscheln, und schon gar nicht schien ihm der Sinn nach einer Liebesnacht zu stehen. Ich fühlte mich abgelehnt und sehr alleine. Und es begann wieder in mir zu brodeln. Nach kurzer Zeit gewann meine Wut die Oberhand und wann immer dieser Fall eintrat, war ich leider nicht immer rational in meinen Handlungen.

„Wenn Du glaubst, Du könntest mich wie ein kleines, dummes Schulmädchen behandeln, dann hast Du Dich gehörig getäuscht, Fitzwilliam Darcy!" fauchte ich und sprang aus dem Bett. „Ich werde heute nacht im Gästezimmer schlafen und morgen mit den Kindern nach Sandhurst Manor zurückreisen." Fitzwilliam schlug die Augen auf und starrte mich entgeistert an. Bevor ich nach draußen stürzen konnte, war er auf und stoppte mich an der Tür. Entschlossen zog er mich zum Bett zurück und stieß mich nicht unbedingt sanft auf die Laken, dann ließ er sich neben mir nieder und schaute mich eindringlich an.

„Elizabeth, Du brauchst Dich nicht zu wundern, wenn Du wie ein Schulmädchen behandelt wirst, wenn Du Dich wie eins benimmst! Was ist bloß in Dich gefahren?" Ich starrte ihn mit trotzig vorgeschobener Unterlippe an.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, Du verheimlichst mir etwas, Fitzwilliam. Und ich lasse mich nicht so abspeisen." Verdammt, wieder war ich den Tränen nahe! Fitzwilliam seufzte tief.

„Liebes, Du bist manchmal neugieriger als es gut für Dich ist", sagte er, doch nun schon um einiges liebevoller. „Außerdem musst Du doch auch nicht alles wissen."

„Nein, muss ich nicht", stimmte ich schniefend zu. „Aber wenn so etwas vor meiner eigenen Nase geschieht und Du Dich so seltsam verhältst, mir partout nichts sagen willst... und dann noch eine mir fremde Frau im Spiel ist, wie soll ich das denn sonst auffassen?" Fitzwilliam legte einen Arm um mich, doch ich konnte seine Nähe heute nicht genießen. Alles in mir verspannte sich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Du hast Vertrauen zu mir", sagte er leise. „Weißt Du, es gibt außer Dir keine andere Frau in meinem Leben, Elizabeth. Du bist meine rechtmäßig angetraute Ehefrau, meine Geliebte, meine Gefährtin, Mutter meiner Kinder und der wichtigste Mensch für mich auf diesem Planeten." Mir fiel dazu nichts ein und er seufzte frustriert, weil ich nichts sagte. „Liebes, das mit Emma ist schon so lange her. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie heute abend da war und nach all den Jahren war ich natürlich schon überrascht. Und ich gebe zu, ich habe mich über das Wiedersehen gefreut. So, als wenn man eine gute Freundin wiedersieht."

„Aber sie war mehr für Dich als nur eine gute Freundin, nicht wahr?" fragte ich, immer noch nicht besänftigt. Fitzwilliam schwieg für einen Moment.

„Ich hatte damals gehofft, wir würden heiraten", gestand er schließlich. Ich schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick.

„Und Du bedauerst, dass nichts daraus geworden ist?"

„Nein!" sagte er scharf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nein", kam es etwas ruhiger. „Ich bin glücklich so, wie es ist. Und Emma hat am Ende auch die richtige Wahl getroffen. George Knightley ist ein feiner Kerl und die beiden sind glücklich miteinander. Es war bloß die Erinnerung, die mich überkam, als wir uns heute wiedergesehen haben, weiter nichts." Ich nickte nachdenklich.

„Aber warum hast Du so ein Geheimnis darum gemacht? Wärest Du gleich offen gewesen, hätten wir erst gar nicht streiten müssen. Und überhaupt, mir ist schon bewusst, dass Du vor mir andere Frauen gekannt hast, immerhin hast Du mir von Deinem ersten Mal in Frankreich erzählt..." Ich errötete ein wenig, als ich mich an dieses Gespräch erinnerte.

„Ja, ich weiß, es war dumm von mir."

„Fitzwilliam?"  
„Hm?"

„Hast Du... hast Du auch mit Mrs. Knightley... Du weißt schon..." ich konnte „es" nicht aussprechen, so verlegen war ich.

„Ja." flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Und ihr habt daraufhin _nicht_ geheiratet?" fragte ich und machte große Augen. Das war ja schon fast skandalös...nun ja, ich durfte mir nicht erlauben, den ersten Stein zu werfen, war ich doch nicht besser gewesen, aber ich hatte Fitzwilliam ja immerhin später tatsächlich geheiratet! Aber entehrt in eine Ehe zu gehen – mit einem anderen Mann...

„Nein, wie Du siehst." Er lächelte leicht und rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Liebes, ich wollte nicht, dass Du das erfährst. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du einen schlechten Eindruck von mir bekommst, weil ich mich damals nicht wie ein Gentleman verhalten habe."

„Du hast sie gar nicht heiraten wollen?" flüsterte ich erschüttert. „Du hast sie entehrt und wolltest sie dann nicht heiraten?" Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch. Ich hätte sie geheiratet, aber ich habe mich überreden lassen, es nicht zu tun. Von Emma selbst. Ich glaube, sie hatte damals schon ein Auge auf Knightley geworfen." Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Was für eine seltsame Geschichte! Mr. Knightley war doch auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen...er hätte doch in der Hochzeitsnacht merken müssen...

„Lass uns jetzt schlafen, Liebes, was meinst Du? Wie gesagt, wir sollten in den alten Geschichten nicht mehr herumwühlen, es hat sich alles glücklicherweise mittlerweile in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Oder bist Du nicht glücklich mit Deinem Leben, so wie es ist?"

„Doch, schon", sagte ich zögernd und immer noch ziemlich verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zuerst denken sollte! Fitzwilliam schaute mich nachdenklich an.

„Aber? Hältst Du mich jetzt trotzdem für einen unehrenhaften Mistkerl?" fragte er. „Glaub mir, ich bin wahrlich nicht stolz auf diese Sache. Aber es ist lange her und alle Beteiligten sind zufrieden so, wie es im Endeffekt gekommen ist." Ich hob meinen Blick und schaute Fitzwilliam fest in die Augen.

„Ich halte Dich nicht für einen unehrenhaften Mistkerl", sagte ich leise. „Ich will nur eins wissen, Fitzwilliam, und ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort: Liebst Du diese Frau noch? Trauerst Du ihr nach?"

„Nein", kam die umgehende Antwort. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe mich gefreut, sie heute zu sehen, es hat mir ein paar schöne Erinnerungen zurückgebracht, aber das ist auch schon alles. Es ist Vergangenheit. Du bist die einzige Frau auf der Welt, mit der ich zusammensein will."

Er gab mir keine Gelegenheit, etwas dazu zu sagen, denn schon fanden sich seine Lippen auf meinen wieder und er zog mich mit sich nach hinten in die Kissen.

„Und ich beweise es Dir hier und jetzt, Liebling", murmelte er, bevor sein Nachtgewand in hohem Bogen hinter ihm auf den Boden flog.


End file.
